Earth Loudest Heroes
by jedssm
Summary: Lincoln Loud gets the chance to become a super hero while hiding this secret from his family. Unbeknownst to him, he actually became a pawn in a cosmic game. Based on Marvel Super Hero Conquest of Champions(1982). Rated T for violence
1. Secret Wars 1

**REGIONAL DATE: AREA BEYOND TIME, SOL-3, UNIVERSE D-AV121 M-KK901 U-MRL50**

On a desolate planet, with no sign of any life-giving feature, two curious-looking beings find ways to pass the time while they wait for something, on top of a mountain. They have humanoid appearance, and their bodies appear to be made of a metallic substance, in liquid form. Both are exactly alike, but with a small differential: one is white with black eyes, and has a black circle on the chest, while the other, black as the densest night, with white eyes and circle.

Seated on thrones, both stand before a golden table, where another throne, aligned exactly the same distance between the two of them is empty, waiting for who will sit.

The white man spends his time writing with a strange and colorful feather on a large sheet of parchment, while his companion is polishing a sword whose blade is almost as dark as he.

"Hey, Blur." Said the white being. "We are being watched."

"So what, Mark?" Blur answered, without taking his eyes off his sword. "I see no problem in that."

"It's just that I was thinking that since it's taking a while, we could do a bit of fourth wall break to pass the time."

Blur just shrugged. Mark looked at him with the thought that sometimes it would be good to be part of a species that had more than just eyes to make facial expressions. He then decides it's best to start talking to the reader right away.

"Well, as you may have noticed, I am Mark the Tactician." He then points to his conrade."And this is my twin brother, Blur the Bruiser."

Blur then bows.

"We're on an alternate version of planet Earth." Mark continues his explanation, with a smart aleck air. "In this place, all life was extinct a few billion years ago. We had not even been born yet."

"We're waiting for our sister, Sign the Fair. - Blur finally decided to join the conversation - There are not many of us, so when two or more of us meet, it's a sign that something big is about to happen.

"Exactly. As Blur said, we are extremely rare. We are from an ancient race called Nor'iash-ndr. But you can call us Supreme Beings, it's easier to pronounce, and a perfect description of how incredible we are."

The comment seemed to bother Blur, and he promptly contested his brother.

"What my wise-ass brother means is that we are very powerful, capable of distorting the fabric of reality according to our will, which makes us, let us say, a little convinced."

"I admit that we may be a bit arrogant at times, but we are nevertheless impressive. Mark sat on his throne, and set foot on the table. "However, immortality can be somewhat monotonous, so eons ago we both started collecting objects around the multiverse."

"Basically, we've became collectors of cosmic scrap." Blur then displays his black sword. "My Ebony Blade, for example, is one of the few remnants of a universe that has collapsed long ago. It's practically my favorite object."

"Please, you're practically a couple." If he had a mouth, Mark would certainly have a grin. "I can not wait to be uncle of a complete cutlery."

Blur just looked at his brother with much hatred, and then, out of nowhere, a cloud of green gas appeared around Mark, who began to cough because of the odor. Instead of retaliating, he laughed.

"Hahaha. I get it. It's because my sense of humor "stinks." Very good."

Sighing to see that his brother is a hopeless case, Blur turns his attention to the reader.

"I know he's an idiot, but what can I do? He's family." He then saves his sword in the scabbard. "But do not be fooled, despite the relaxed personality, he is a great strategist and manipulator. It was him who even created the Tournament."

"Oh, of course, my greatest accomplishment." Mark is now euphoric, like a child counting his day. "Over the millennia, even collecting became routine, without emotion. We were going to a universe, looking for objects that were forgotten by time and kept in our planets (yes, each of us has its own planet). And because of our looks and power, it has always been a challenge to interact with other peoples. Until, one day, I found the solution!"

Mark points to a spaceship, down a valley.

"Our powers do not affect ourselves or our species, so among the few things we can not do it is included shapeshift. With my advanced intellect and the resources I put together, I created a device that I called the Chamber of Incarnation. With this, I can create bodies that emulate the appearance, genetic structure and capacities of the inhabitants of the planet where we will go, so we just have to transfer our consciences to them through our astral forms and Voila, nobody notices that we are not from there!"

"At first it was fun, but it ended up getting boring.. Mark may like to learn and these things, but I exist to fight, and to perfect my battle strategies. For this experience to work, we would have to do something that appealed to both of us."

"And there came a day, unlike any other, when we've assembled to discuss our impasse. Then, in a near superfluous device, called television, we saw two groups of mortals fighting for the fate of their world. On one side, the so-called heroes, who protected the defenseless people of their world, and those so-called villains, who were dedicated to world domination."

"At that point, I suggested to Mark that we could be part of this. That we could get involved in the conflicts, taking a side, and decide the future of the world."

"I admit that was a good idea, but it would not be fair. If Blur and I took a side, they would surely win. So I came up with the idea of starting a competition. Our "Tournament of Champions", if you prefer."

"In short, every millennium we choose a universe, and we go to the version of the Earth from there." Blur could not explain why, but this was their battlefield in every match. "Each of us choose one side (I always choose the one of the villains), and choose a group of champions to help us."

"We bet items from our respective collections, and we give the winning side the right to make a wish, of unanimous choice, which will be granted by our joint power. This desire can shape the world according to their vision."

"Although Mark is a good planner, and I am a great warrior, we are still children to the standard of our people. So to avoid fighting, we need someone impartial to mediate the rules of the Tournament. And that's where our sister Sign comes in."

"Until when are you two going to talk to your imaginary audience?"

Finally, they noticed the presence of their sister, who, for some time, watched them, without saying a word. Like the twins, she looked like a human silhouette made of liquid metal, but it was silver with gold eyes, and instead of a circle, it had a golden diamond in the center of the chest.

"Seriously, since you've interacted with that crazy, red-clad human, you seem to have taken his craze to think they're characters from a silly story." She looked at her younger brothers with a mixed look of concern and authority. "You know there are other species out there, do not you?"

"Yes, we do!" Blur was deeply offended by his sister's remark. "But the humans are the funniest ones."

"Besides," Mark was staring at her like a pet begging for attention, "you really can not see the reader?"

Sign looked where Mark was pointing. As much as she looked, she could only see the dead landscape of the planet. Knowing that this would lead to nothing, she decided it was time to sort out what they were going to do.

"(Sigh) Never mind. Let's get on with it, I have some news to tell."

She sat down in her seat, her brothers were a little worried about what she was going to say.

"Very well, as you know, unlike you, who spend eternity having fun, I have many things to do in existence." She spoke calmly, though it was sometimes exhausting to be Sign the Fair. "Mortals speak about us, and eventually certain entities become aware of our presence. In other words, I have a "date"."

Both of the twins's eyes widened. If it were biologically possible, they would be jaw-dropping. Of all the beings with whom they met over the ages, her sister was the last one they would think of as being able to date.

Not that this was impossible, their kind tends to breed when beings of the opposite gender meet, but relationships of any kind are not common. In fact, the three of them relate in such a way was practically an anomaly, since not even spended much time with their parents. With some exceptions, only humans had demonstrated the ability to interact in such a way, to have the concept of "family."

It was not long before she was bombarded with questions like "Where is he from?", "What is his race?", "When are we going to meet him?". Lifting both hands, she gestured for them to calm down, and then resumed her announcement.

"I will not tell you what's his name, because I know you're going to mess with it. Just know that he is from another species, but he is biologically compatible, so maybe our family can grow. I've never yield to flattery, but I must admit I like the way he courted me."

"I'm happy for you, Sign." Mark, who had fallen in love with mortals, was a little worried. "But when you say compatible, it also refers to the life expectancy?"

"Mark, do not be rude." Blur scolded him, then took a mocking tone. "This is my job. But, I must admit Sign, we care a lot about your happiness."

"Do not worry about this." She spoke in a maternal tone, almost embarrassed at how much her brothers cherished her. "Actually, if I were you, I would worry more about how it affects your Tournament."

This left them both perplexed, Blur even more, as he had a perfect strategy for this Tournament. A deadly silence took over the table, Sign just stared at her brothers, waiting for them to speak. It was Mark who broke the silence.

"What do you mean, exactly? Do you want us to stop the Tournament?"

"No, no, I even like helping with your little game. The point is, in a few "weeks", I will begin preparations for my "guinea pig operation." I'm going to spend some time with him on a planet that I chose. So, based on the Earth calendar that you both admire, I would be back in 20 years."

Once again, the twins became discouraged. They have spent the last 2 millennia without being able to compete because their favorite multiverse has been destroyed, leaving only a nothingness and a planet made up of the rests of the universes that existed there.

Both twins spent a long time looking for another multiverse, which was as interesting as the previous one, and now that they could finally play again, their sister wanted to postpone the Tournament again. Even if were only 20 years, they were eager to play.

"Do not be like that. I just meant I thought of something different this time."

"What would it be, exactly?" Blur slowly recovered his good mood.

"You intend to change the rules?" Mark was not very flexible when it came to the rules of his Tournament.

"Just a few changes. At first, you two had established a longer period of time to recruit your champions, and I was thinking of doing it again."

While Blur was relieved by the idea of his sister being able to help his plan, Mark became uncomfortable about the old rule. He still had bitter memories of why they had to change that.

"I propose that you two spend the next 20 years recruiting champions, and then when I get back, we start with the Tournament itself. What do you think?"

"Well, I do not like that much, but if it means starting the Tournament soon enough, I think I should agree." Mark replied in a defeated tone.

"Well, actually, there may be a problem."

They both looked at Blur, who put a chest on the table.

"You see, I have nothing against your changes, the problem is that I was going suggest some myself."

Mark was now outraged. Suddenly he rose from the table and shouted at his siblings.

"I can not believe that, after all this time, you have decided to simply change the rules of the Tournament! I know that conditions have not been favorable for the last few millennia, but this is no reason to change the whole structure that I took ages to perfect !"

"Mark, please be reasonable! You know this Tournament is as important to Blur as it is to you. I'm sure he would not suggest a change if he did not think it was really necessary!"

He calmed down, realizing that his sister was right. At these times, she proved how necessary she was for them to make the Tournament without causing the end of a galaxy because of an argument.

"(Sigh) Sorry. I think I overreacted. What are you thinking about, Blur?"

Taking his cue, Blur begins to explain his vision of how to improve the Tournament.

"Like Sign, I was going to suggest a longer recruitment period. Not so long, of course, but I agree that to having only one year to pick a team of at least 7 champions is a risky bet. Besides, I wanted to propose that as long as we did the recruiting, we got into situations with them, just like in the old days."

"Hahahahaha." Despite the laughter, Mark was starting to get nervous again. "Do you, among the three of us, suggest that we fight again with our champions?"

"I must agree with Mark, Blur. Being the one who suggested the rule of non-intervention, it seems somewhat hypocritical of you to suggest that it is not a good rule."

"I never said it was a good rule, and you know very well why I suggested this rule. Since we instituted it, the tournament has become very mechanical, and has lost much of the fun. However, I think we've matured enough so we do not need this stick."

Despite agreeing with Blur at this point, Sign was looking at Mark with concern. She knew he had never forgotten what had been, ages ago, and made him cold and distant for millennia. Now that he seemed finally to have recovered, Blur suggested doing something that might haunt Mark for much longer.

"Okay, let's play your way, Blur."

Sign was surprised at how quickly Mark accepted the proposal, but both she and Blur knew that coming from Mark the Tactician meant that he also decided to dictate the new rules.

"However, I have 3 changes to make as well."

Blur was not pleased to hear this. He had devised a winning strategy, the prize he would wager was good enough to make his brother bet on an item he had been wanting for thousands of years. Something that would make his champions unbeatable in the future.

"And what would these changes be?" Sign had a bad feeling about the answer she would receive.

"Firstly, we can only take 5 items with us this time, and these items should not be used by the champions. Second, if we are going to fight along with them, then we will begin as ordinary humans, but nothing prevents us from acquiring superpowers. And lastly, they can not know what's really going on, we can tell them anything but the truth and what's at stakes. If they fight for us, it will be because they sympathized with us, not because of the promise to receive something. These are my terms, what do you say, Blur?"

"I could not agree more. So just need to decide what we're going to bet on, right?"

Blur could not be more excited. Mark's changes would not disrupt his strategy at all. The easy part if being the leader of the villains is that it is not difficult to motivate them.

"I can tell from your voice that you already have something in mind." Mark was starting to get angry again at his brother's audacity. "What do you want?"

"I want you to bet your Black Vortex!"

Suddenly, all of Mark's irritation was gone, and he started to laugh.

"Oh, and I suppose you've finally found something I want more than the Black Vortex to want to bet on?"

"In this chest is the treasure that you most covet, since we started the Tournament!"

He opened the chest, and there was a golden gauntlet with six beautiful gems encrusted in the wrist area. As soon as he set his eyes on the object, Mark nearly exploded with excitement.

"B-Blur, w-where did you find one of these?"

"While we were looking for a new playground to play with, I ended up finding this, and I remembered how much you wanted one. What do you think, brother? Worth the bet?"

Mark did not stop to think, simply snapped his fingers and then a sinister-looking mirror, contained in a transparent casing, appeared at his side.

"It's a fair bet." He could not take his eyes off the precious object. "If you had started with this, I do not think I would not have been opposed to any rules you might have made."

"Excuse me, boys." Mark's sudden joy made Sign worried. "Being the Fair, I must express my objection. Even I've heard of the infamous Infinity Gauntlet, and I do not think it's a fair bet, since the gems only work in their universe of origin."

At this, Mark simply laughed.

"Sign, of course I know that. But understand, unlike Blur, who perfects himself with the items he collects, I get mine just for the pleasure of collecting. Even if I do not go use it, I always wanted to have one of those just for myself, and I'd bet anything as a counter offer."

"(Sigh) All right, you two, it's time." Sign obviously was in a hurry to her date. "Choose your 5 items and send 3 of them away, you will start the game with only 2."

They both nodded, their eyes glittering, and the only apparent change was Blur's blade disappear. Sign approached them and handed a crystal ball to each.

"Since we have returned to some of the classic rules, I have taken the liberty of preparing these oracles for you. As before, it will show the champion who can be the key to your victory, and the moment to find him/her. Well, see you in 20 years. Good luck."

In a flash, she disappeared. Mark and Blur made their way to the ship so that they could incorporate their new identities.

Mark adjusted the controls so that the ship materializes on the designated planet in 20 years, and sent the capsules with the bodies to the coordinates he and his brother had chosen to begin with.

"Do you know what we'll be like?" The answer would not make much difference, but Blur wanted to know what awaited him.

"Do not worry. Our identities will be of brilliant academics, so it should not be difficult to get good champions without promising a whole world for them."

"If you say, that's fine with me. But keep in mind that I do not intend to pretend to be an intellectual. I'm a Bruiser, after all."

In a sporting gesture, they shook hands, and then made their way to their rooms in the ship.

Once in the rooms, they prepared to leave the physical form and to enter the astral plane, and then to be able to control their new bodies.

DATE OF THE EARTH: OCTOBER / 23/ 1997, SOME PLACE IN HAWAII, 23H55M

A man of medium height, blond hair, no older than 27, dressed in a floral shirt and shorts, woke up next to a suspicious cylindrical object, partially covered by sand.

Next to it was a metal crate, and next to it was a metal sphere about two feet in diameter. As he approached, a smiling face appeared on the sphere, and the object began to levitate.

" **Greetings, sir!** **I see we're finally going to play again.** **"**

"Absolutely, Larry. I still have plenty of time, but I better get this started right away."

He took the oracle, which was in his pocket, and had a vision. He knew, now, when and where to find his main champion.

"Gee, it's practically 17 years." For a moment, he almost got discouraged. "Well, I better prepare well then. Lincoln Loud, I hope you're worth the wait!"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED._ _._ _._ _._

* * *

 **The coordinates I put at the top are how I imagine reality should work.  
**

 **"D" for Dimension, "M" for Multiverse and "U" for Universe.  
**

 **So, you know exactly where you are.**


	2. A Family Unlike Any Other 1

**DATE: FEB 14 2015 NEW YORK 05H59M**

Silence takes over the room where a young man with white hair sleeps. Lying on a King Size bed, it rests serenely until, when the clock strikes 6:00 am, the lights come on, and you can hear a song playing loudly:

" _When Captain America throws his mighty shield,_ _  
__All those who chose to oppose their shield must yield._ _  
__If you are a lead to a fight and a duel,_ _  
__Then the red and the white and the blue'll come through._ _  
__When Captain America throws his mighty shield. "_

The boy then sits on his bed, clap his hands and the sound stops. He gives a long yawn as he stretches, and then drowsy looks at his bedroom. He is wearing blue pajamas, with red and white stripes on his belly and a white star on his chest.

Suddenly he remembers something, and then rises quickly from the bed, fully energized. He quickly make his bed and heads for the bathroom, located at the far end of the room.

His room itself is something to admire. Not only because it's as big as a hotel suite, but because of the decor that shouts "I'm a comic book fan !". To the left of the bed, there is a desk with a computer and a printer, and, to the right, a door leading to his closet. On every wall, shelves filled with toys, action figures and miniatures, plus a bookcase full of comic books.

When he leaves the bathroom, he notices that he is being watched, and decides to talk to the reader.

"Good Morning! I see you liked my room. I'm Lincoln Loud. Surely you must be wondering why a 12-year-old boy has such a big room."

He heads for the door, where it is possible to see a wide corridor, at both ends, stairs, one going up and one down. Counting his door, the long corridor had 10 doors, his being the middle one on this side of the house.

"Welcome to the Loud House, an area that occupies the last 7 floors of the Loud Tower, one of the highest skyscrapers you have ever seen. Years ago, when I was still young, our father, a famous scientist, made a million-dollar agreement with the government that allowed our parents to start a billion-dollar empire." Lincoln then laughs to himself, and adds. "Honestly, with the family we have, I do not know how we have not gone bankrupt yet."

Heading up the stairs to the lower floor, he takes great care not to wake the occupants of the other rooms, making as much silence as possible.

"I have to be very careful when I wake up early. I split this space with my 10 sisters, who usually do not bother waking up early on Saturday, but lately they've been a bit tense, and I admit it's kind of my fault. Our parents usually get very busy with all their chores. My dad spends all day (and sometimes even the night) in one of the labs on the 64th to the 81st floor, and our mother runs the company departments below. Our mother always has a new idea for the company, but still gives us a lot of attention, while our father is increasingly distant and stressed, saying that he is "almost there"."

As he steps down the stairs, he enters the living room, which looks like the reception of a luxury hotel, with sofas and armchairs looking like new, and a gigantic television on the wall, about the size of a van. On the other side, there is a wide desk, to serve breakfast. He walks into the kitchen, which in itself was not too big, but had a door that led to the pantry and one that led to the refrigerator room. Such a big house would not have a conventional refrigerator. He puts on an apron, picks up some ingredients and starts to prepare the meal.

"What, did you think we'd have some kind of British butler?" Lincoln allowed himself a little smirk. "We may be rich, but Mom decided we should have a normal life together, so the employees only clean up to the 86th floor, and we cleaned our house ourselves."

After about an hour of hard work, Lincoln is satisfied with his work. He had managed to prepare 11 generous portions of pancakes with a syrup he made himself, a jar of orange juice and another with coffee, and in a few minutes he would take two dozen muffins out of the oven.

Satisfaction gave way to a worried sigh. Making food was one thing. Now, just over 7:25, he had to perform the difficult task of waking his sisters without irritating them. He started up the stairs again, preparing for the worst.

"Like I said, they've been tense, so I decided to surprise them. They know I have plans for today, so they will not be expecting it."

He decides to start at the end of the hallway and wake up his sisters one at a time. Thus, it is more likely that they do not get mad with him.

"You must be wondering why they're tense." Lincoln stop his hand within millimeters of the door knob. "Our father, as well as a scientist, is a retired superhero. Because of this, we usually develop powers around the age of 7, and our father has used us as guinea pigs in his research on superhumans. At first it was just uncomfortable, but lately my sisters have been feeling in a prison inside the house. And since I do not have any "real power", he got tired of testing me, and it kind of bothered them a little."

Knocking on the door, he just puts his head in, takes a breath, and calls his sister.

"Lori, have you woken up yet?"

"Hmmmm, what do you want, twerp?" She responds, still sleepy.

"I just made breakfast, and I decided to call you."

This seemed to rouse Lori in a good mood. Today, she would be ahead of breakfast.

"All right, I'm going downstairs."

One down, nine to go.

He then went to the room facing Lori's.

"Leni, are you awake already?"

Suddenly the girl, wearing a sleeping mask, stood up and started with a fright.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Lincoln."

"Lincoln, help me! Like, I think I'm blind!"

"(Sigh) Leni, it's just your mask, you're not blind."

"Oh! Good." She takes off her mask and smiles at her brother. "Is that all right with you, Linky?"

"Yes. I came to tell you that I already cooked breakfast."

"Wow, how sweet of you. I'm already coming down."

Lincoln then goes to the next room, and is greeted by a high-pitched sound and an intense light blast coming from the room.

"Oh, Bro, I'm sorry." His sister got up and ran to help him. "I thought it was Lori. She's been coming to wake me up early lately. Did I hurt you?"

Surprisingly, Lincoln did not seem at all affected by the blast. He just rubbed his eyes, and smiled.

"It's okay, Luna. It's just all a bit blurred. Lynn and Lola have already done worse to me."

If it had happened in any other room, they might have caught the attention of the others, but due to Luna's powers and hobby, her room was threefold reinforced against sound.

"If you say. What did you want so early?"

"I came to tell you that breakfast is ready. I'm leaving early today, remember?"

Luna remembered her brother's commitment, and smirked.

"Oh, of course. How could I forget. Your "big day," is not it?"

"Come on, Luna!" Lincoln got annoyed. "I already said that it is not as you guys think!"

"Of course. As you wish, little dude. I'm coming."

Lincoln headed to the next room. Usually, he only knocks on Lori's door, which is more temperamental, all the young siblings simply entered each other's rooms. However, the increasing stress on the house and what just happened in Luna's bedroom, one of his more relaxed sisters, made him rethink his course of action.

Even so, he entered the room, hoping for the best. To Lincoln's surprise, his sister was not only already awake, as she was reading a book.

"Good morning, Lincoln." She said, smiling. "I was about to go down, I just wanted to stay in bed a little longer."

"Good morning to you too, Luan. What book is this?"

"Oh, it's just an account of World War II. I arrived in an interesting passage, about the great attack of the Hydra."

Lincoln, a big fan of Captain America, could not help but be interested in the subject. If this had anything to do with his hero, he wanted to read it, too.

"May I see, Luan?"

"Sure, Linc. Why not."

As soon as he took the book, Lincoln noticed that it was blank, and began to turn the pages.

"Luan, what is..."

Suddenly, a snake appeared in the book, and Lincoln dropped it immediately.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

Now that he could see better, Lincoln realized that the snake was nothing but a sock puppet in Luan's hand. How could he fall into this so easily?

"What do you think, Linc?" She asked, still laughing. "I think this is my best prank until now."

"Look, to be honest, I did not like it very much, but I admit it was good. Anyway, I came to tell you that I made breakfast."

"Okay, I'll store my things and I'll _snake_ _down_ there. Haha. You get it?"

Calling Luan was relatively easy. It seems that his sisters are already waking up, which makes his work easier.

With that thought, he goes to the next room, but is surprised to see that it is empty.

"Did not I see her pass?"

"Good morning, Lincoln."

He almost screamed at the voice that came from behind him, leaving him out of breath.

"Good morning to you, Lucy. Have you woken up for a long time?"

The Gothic girl nodded, a faint sign of a smile on her face.

"Actually, I was the first to wake up, I just did not want to ruin your caring attempt to placate our joint suffering.

"Uh, thanks, I think. Hey, did you see Lynn?"

"She slept with me yesterday. She saw that I was not very well after what happened at dinner."

Lincoln barely paid attention in yesterday's dinner, he was very excited for the new day to arrive soon. Still, it was hard not to remember Lori's argument with their parents, and how Lucy's powers got out of control again, and caused a huge mess in the dining room.

He then noticed the object on Lucy's left wrist.

"Are you using Lynn's power seal?"

Somewhat embarrassed, Lucy lowered her head, and assumed a tone even more depressed than normal.

"Mom said she were going to order one for me, so I asked Lynn if she could lend me hers in the meantime. She said that's no problem as long as I give it back before a game, and I do not want to take risks with my... "gift"."

"Do not worry about it, Luce. One day, you will control this, it is only a matter of time and you will be as good as Lori, Leni, Luna or Lynn."

Lucy was grinning now. Her brother saying that she could have control of her powers just as her sisters with more skill meant a lot to her.

"Thank you, Lincoln. Just let me go down before you wake Lynn, otherwise she'll eat it all."

Lincoln nodded and went to Lucy's bedroom, which was to the right of Lynn's room.

As soon as he opened the door, he heard the sound that lived up to the nickname "Snorezilla". This was a bad sign, since Lynn was probably the one who was most unstable by the current situation. Waking her up suddenly was very risky, but Lincoln had no choice, he had to wake up his sisters and try to have a peacefull breakfast with all of them before leaving.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he began to shake her slowly.

"Lynn... Lynn... Lynn..."

Quickly, she woke up, but as soon as she saw her brother, she was sulky and with a bitter tone in her voice.

"What you want so early, Lincoln! Do you know what time it is?"

"I know, and I also know that if you do not go down soon, your breakfast will cool down."

Lynn remembered who it was time to make breakfast that day, her, Lucy and Lori. Now she was angry.

"I do not believe! They did not even wait for me to prepare the food!"

"No, no. I woke up earlier and prepared everything myself. We have pancakes, coffee, orange juice and strawberry muffins."

"DID YOU MAKE MUFFINS?!" All the anger was gone, replaced by the concern that the muffins would end. "Why did not you say so."

Before Lincoln could say anything, Lynn disappeared into a blur, just as the door to her bathroom opened and he heard the sound of the tap running and then close, and once more the blur passed by.

"(Sigh) Hurried as usual. Only four left."

Lincoln went to the next room. The next one would be Lana, who, like her twin, Lola, was still somewhat out of control. Not on the same level as Lucy, but they were causing almost as much damage as Lynn or Luna, which was almost frightening.

As he entered the room, he noticed that Lana was not in bed but in the carpet, sleeping like a dog. Speaking of the pets, with the exception of the two snakes, all the animals that would stay in the nurseries and cages scattered around the room were on the ground near her.

All the other siblings felt uncomfortable when they had to wake Lana. Her room looked more like a small pet shop than a room, but Lincoln was tolerant with his sisters' habits. For him, that was just Lana being Lana.

Very carefully, he turned away from the animals and called his sister.

"Come on, Tarzan, it's breakfast time!"

Like Lynn, Lana did not take long to wake up. Lana yawned and started to get up.

"Good morning, Lincoln. Have you been awake for a long time?"

"Just a little. I woke up early to prepare food for all of us."

"Wow, that's cool. I will only use the bathroom and I'm coming."

"Hey, Lana, are not you forgetting anything?"

Lana looked at the carpet in her room, which looked like a zoo poster, and understood what her brother meant.

"Hehe, I got it. I'll sort this out quickly."

Lana whistled, and her animals woke up. Lincoln just stood there, enjoying the show.

"Very well, guys. Each one to his own habitat, right now."

As if hypnotized by Lana's command, they simply followed it, each one to their place. It was not necessary to use locks. Lana had almost total control of the pets.

"I'm getting better at it." The girl said, full of pride. "One of these days, I think I'll ask Mom to let me have a tiger."

Only the idea of a tiger around the house was enough to make Lincoln give a little laugh. Their parents had money, and Lana's powers were amazing, but still, it seemed like an idea destined to fail.

"Maybe one day. Now brush your teeth and get down as soon as possible, and you may be the first to get a fresh muffin from the oven."

Lana saluted her brother and went into her bathroom.

Entering the penultimate room, all pink and feminine, Lincoln found his sister Lola awake, and apparently in a bad mood.

"How dare you?"

The question caught Lincoln by surprise. He could not imagine anything he had done wrong, or that might irritate Lola. You wouldn't like Lola when she's angry.

"What are you talking about?"

"You went to call all the others before me! This is unforgivable."

"(Sigh) Lola, I'm not calling you last." After what has already happened, the last thing he needed was to hear that. "I called you by room. Besides, if you was already awake, why did not you come down?

"I was going down, and I saw you making breakfast." Lola now seemed to be sad. "So I thought it better to go up, and wait for you to finish, since my room is the first one in the hall."

Lincoln felt bad about it. After Lucy, Lola was the most unhappy person in the house due to her powers. With the exception of him and Lana, the others used to interact with her as little as possible to avoid a tantrum from the little brat. After what she did on the last Thanksgiving, he was also a little afraid.

Even though it was dangerous to approach Lola in such a delicate moment, he walked over to her and hugged her. She returned the gesture, and felt reassured with her older brother showing such affection.

"I know it's hard to get attention here, but you do not have to feel so bad. I will always be here for you guys, no matter what."

"Thank you, Lincoln."

"You're welcome. Now come on, it's time to eat."

He took his little sister's hand and left the room with her. When they were already on the stairs, he remembered that he had not called all his sisters.

"Lola, would you mind going ahead? I have not yet called Lisa and Lily."

"Okay, but do not delay."

Lincoln opened the bedroom door, just in time to see his five-year-old sister Lisa about to pry her sister Lily, who had been little more than two-and-a-half years old with an immense needle.

"LISA! What do you think you're doing?!"

The girls, when they noticed their brother, stood still. Lisa with a frightened expression on her face, and Lily with a confuse one.

Lily then ran to Lincoln, smiling.

"Linky!"

"Good morning, Lily. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Lisa said she would give me powers if I took medicine from her."

So that was what it was all about.

"Really, Lily? Very cool. Why do not you go eat some breakfast while I help Lisa save these things?"

"All right, Linky."

Lily ran happily out of the room, and as she descended the stairs, Lincoln's cheerful expression changed to one of severity.

"Lisa Marie Loud. Have not our parents made it clear that you can do any experiment in any laboratory as long as you do not use your siblings as guinea pigs?"

"I do not see the reason for such a commotion. I was simply testing the possibility of our smallest consanguineous fraternal entity being able to develop superhuman abilities in the not-too-distant future, and how this can affect the balance of our so-called family."

Lincoln was madly angry at Lisa's boldness. This day had begun so well, and he now had to give an ethics lesson to his sister who was possibly smarter than their father with three doctorates.

"Lisa, nothing justifies doing experiments with Lily. You've shared a room since she was born, and you're probably the one she trusts most after Mom. Do you think it's right to take advantage of her trust like this?

This caught Lisa by surprise. She had not considered her sister's emotions, she just wanted to satisfy a selfish desire.

"I know you're not like that, and it's been a while since you've tried to use us as guinea pigs. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Lisa had no habit of demonstrating her emotions, but Lincoln had something in his personality that made people open up to him. She wrapped her arms around him, then let her worries go.

"Lincoln, I'm scared."

"What do you mean, Lisa? Scared of what?"

She was embarrassed, she wanted to unburden to her brother, but she was sure she would hurt him if she told the truth.

"I have fear of not having powers. That our sisters end up angry with me in the same way that they are with you."

Lincoln was silent. Lisa needed comfort, and he understood why she was worried.

"Lisa, they're not angry at me. They just get pissed off about Daddy locking them up here in the tower for a long time and letting me out."

"You do not mind that?"

"Of course not. I, in their place, would be upset if anyone had more freedom than I did. Besides, they just treat you a little differently because you spend so much time with Dad on the labs."

"But Lincoln, what if I never have powers?" And if I end up having and..."

She did not have to finish the sentence, Lincoln had understood.

"What if they're dangerous like Lucy's or Lola's? Or if they are useless like mine?"

Lisa was silent. She did not want to offend her brother more than she thought she had offended.

"Lisa, even Lucy and Lola will learn to control their powers. And I do not mind you all thinking I do not have "real powers". I know it sounds ridiculous, but think it over: if my resistance was not superhuman, how could I endure to love all of you so much and help you guys do the things you like?"

"You're right, Lincoln. Sorry, it's just... another day..."

"You can tell me, Lisa, I will not be angry."

"When we got a sibling meeting without you, last week, Lynn suggested that maybe you had "real powers", and that you were only pretending for Daddy not examine you."

At first Lincoln was speechless, and Lisa did not know if she had finally hurt her brother or if he was angry that she had broken the protocol of the sibling meeting.

Then, out of nowhere, Lincoln began to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha! Seriously, Lynn suggested that? And let me guess, the others were so upset with me that they thought it was true!"

Lisa started laughing too, her brother was not offended, and that was really a silly theory.

"I know, do not I? But I called them the reason, remembering that even the most disciplined of people could not fool the world's greatest superpower expert."

"Hahaha! Certainly. Even if I could fool you, hiding my "incredible powers", how would Dad never have noticed?"

"Exactly. The machines he built are perfect. Whatever power you had, it would be detected by one of them."

"Well, Lis, I do not know about you, but I'm hungry." He then realizes that he is still in his pajamas, and soon he will have to leave. "Why do not you join the others while I change my clothes? I promise to keep this conversation between us."

"Thank you, Lincoln. You sure are the best brother in the world!"

She hugs him and heads downstairs.

Lincoln returns to his room, and quickly closes the door. He stands there, with his back to the door, with a serious expression on his face.

He then raises his right hand and closes it in a fist. He stares at his hand for a moment, until it begins to shine.

"Sigh) So, they already suspect. How much longer can I still hide this from them?"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED._ _._ _._ _._

* * *

 _._


	3. A Family Unlike Any Other 2

**DATE: FEBRUARY 14 2015, NEW YORK, 07H48M**

* * *

After a few minutes, Lincoln went into the living room, meeting his sisters. As expected, they did not wait for him to eat. Except for Lisa, who was still eating, his younger sisters were watching cartoons while the older ones were chatting on the table.

"I think we should go to the park to run a bit." Lynn suggested.

"After the last time? No, thank you." Lori answered.

"Yes, I think I'll _pass_ this. Haha, get it?" Luan could not please her audience.

"Guys, I've heard of a great rock musical at that Broadway theater!" Luna proposed.

"Luna, whenever we go with you to something that involves music, you get carried away and embarrass us." Lori said, rolling her eyes.

They then perceive Lincoln approaching, and receive him smiling.

"Lincoln, finally." Lori said, serving a plate of pancakes. "Why took so long?"

"Sorry, I had to clean up."

She then noticed how he was dressed. His usual polo shirt and jeans.

"You're not taking this day seriously, are you?" Lori smirked at her brother.

"What do you mean? I waited months for this day. Nothing would make me more excited."

"And when will your girlfriend arrive?" Lynn exclaimed teasingly.

At that, the younger sisters turned their attention to the scene that was only ten feet from the couch. Though her intention was to irritate Lincoln, he just seemed bored.

"Guys, how many times have I told you? Ronnie Anne and I are just friends!"

"Then answer me: why, of all people, will you spend this day with her?" Lori challenged.

Lincoln looked confused. He did not understand where his sister wanted to go. Since moving to New York almost seven years ago, he met Ronnie Anne, the youngest kid of an old friend of his father's, and they became best friends.

It had become customary for his sisters to suggest that they were more than friends, but he did not see her that way, and he was sure she thought the same.

"Well, to be honest, I was considering calling one of you, but I thought she was a better option for company."

His sisters were silent, with a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and disbelief. None of them understood what he meant by that, until Lori remembered a crucial fact: none of them asked what Lincoln was going to do with his "friend".

"And where are you going?"

"I did not tell you?" For a moment Lincoln felt ashamed. "We're going to the inauguration of the Captain America Museum!"

All the girls were shocked, with their mouths agape. They thought their brother would eventually admit that he was in love, but he invited a cool girl to do the most nerd thing possible.

"Have you lost your mind?" They said in unison.

Again, Lincoln was confused.

"What? So you want to go too?"

This time, all, even Leni and Lily, facepalmed. How could their brother be so naive?

"Lincoln, do you know what day it is?" Lori tried to give Lincoln's brain a chance to figure out what was going on.

"Yes, today is the second Saturday of February, I have been talking about this new museum since July."

"Lincoln, today is Valentine's Day!" They screamed together.

For a moment, Lincoln assumed a confused expression, which soon became a smile, and he laughed. He had finally understood why his sisters reacted in this way.

"Oh, so you thought... I confess I did not even notice. But come on, did you really think I was going to have a date with my best friend?"

They stared at their brother, not believing what they heard. Then, suddenly, Lola realized a terrible truth to the sight they had of their brother. She pointed at him and said desperately,

"Gasp! Guys! He really believes they're just friends!"

Lincoln was confused, his sisters looking at him as if he were some stranger in the house. He did not understand why it would be a problem for him to believe they were just friends.

"Lincoln, please tell me you told her where you're going and what you're going to do!" Lori was on the verge of despair now.

"No, I just said I had a special surprise for her."

This was the final blow, now his sisters knew it was all over.

"I'm going to prepare his funeral!" Lucy

"I'm going to play the funeral music!" Luna

"We'll bring the first aids!" The twins said in chorus

"I'll lend you my jock!" Lynn

"I'd make a joke, but it looks like he already blow that one himself. Haha!" Luan then took a serious look. "But seriously, you're dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln still did not understand what was going on. "Why should I worry?"

"Linky, you, like, called a girl to go out on Valentine's Day, without even considering her in a romantic way!" Leni, surprisingly, left everyone quiet

If even Leni realized what was happening, Lincoln should be ashamed of not realizing what he did. But then a thought popped into his head.

"But do you really think she thought I called her on a date? I mean, we always do things together, why would she think today would be any different?"

His sisters did not have time to answer. At this time, the television changed to a warning.

 **The driver's here.** **Miss Santiago is about to go up.**

At this moment, everyone panicked. As they lived on top of a building, their personal visits were allowed to take the express elevator, which checked the individual's biometrics to authorize his visit. The exit from the elevator was at the other end of the immense living room, where everyone stared. Thanks to Lisa's improvements to their father's original project, it only took three minutes to get to the house's entrance on the 87th floor.

"Lincoln, quick! Go to your room and put on your best clothes" Lori ordered

"But why should I..."

"Do not argue, dude! We'll try to fix your mess!"

Luna did not usually raise her voice at him, so it was a sign that the situation was really bad. Imitating Lynn, he ran like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay guys, let's keep her busy while he changes." Lori shouted.

Following Lori's command, they saluted and prepared for the arrival of their friend.

Until Luan made an observation.

"What if she thinks they're just friends too?"

This thought aroused curiosity in Lori. Was it possible they were both so naive not to realize what all the Loud sisters were already sure of?

"Well, we'll know soon enough."

Lori barely finished speaking and they heard the sound of the elevator stopping. When the door opened, the sisters allowed themselves a sigh of relief.

Ronnie Anne was dressed almost as usual. Purple hooded sweatshirt, jeans shorts, the only difference was her ponytail, which was stuck with a red, white, and blue scrunchie, and a blue button with Captain America's face in her sweatpants.

"Good morning guys!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Good morning, Ronnie Anne." The sisters said in chorus.

"Beautiful scrunchie you're wearing." Leni was the first to speak. "I've never seen you wearing anything like that."

"Well, I bought it on the internet a few weeks ago, and it finally came. It is a limited edition in honor of Cap."

"Does your mail take so long?" Lola was amazed.

"Well, after my dad's last promotion he got a little paranoid, and sends all our mailings to SHIELD's screening."

The girls were not surprised. When they were young, their parents told of the times when Mr. Loud and Mr. Santiago worked for SHIELD in the superhuman sector. Spending so much time working for an organization of this size can make someone very paranoid. Mr. Loud himself was no exception, since everything that entered the tower went through a screening involving x-rays, magnetic resonance and even gamma-ray measurement.

"I can not say it's strange. Although your house is secret, ours is a target for our parents' old enemies. It's been two years since the last time, but we still do panic room exercises every week."

Ronnie saw that the television was off, and an idea occurred to her.

"Hey, can I show you something?"

The girls became curious, and readily accepted. Ronnie Anne activated the Bluetooth of her cell phone and passed a video to the television. In it, some people were being held hostage on a bank, and, out of nowhere, they were acting as if attacked by some invisible force.

"It's a bank camera, an assault last week. The police asked SHIELD to investigate, and I picked up in my father's computer."

"Gee, is this another Invisible Guy's footage?" Lana asked excitedly.

"Well, no one knows his name, or how he does it exactly." Ronnie replied. "They are sure that he is not a speedster or telekinetic. But it must be a cool power."

"Speaking of which dude, how are your powers going?" Asked Luna.

Like Lynn, Ronnie liked to show off, but she never let anyone but her mother and Lincoln know what she could actually do. She looked closely at Luna, and her eyes changed color. Her appearance began to change, and she became a minor version of Luna.

"I am getting better. I just can not change my height, but my imitation is almost perfect."

"Wait, like, so you're not like Luna?" Leni said confusedly. "They look identical to me."

All, except Leni, and, of course, Luna, laughed at the silly sister. Even if it were not the different clothes, the height was more than obvious. Luan did not miss the chance to try to be funny

"Well, we can say we have some _little_ differences. Hahaha. Get it?"

Except for Ronnie, they all just moaned. She even found it a bit funny, but eventually she remembered why she was there.

"Hey, did not Lincoln wake up yet? I thought we'd get to the museum early."

"Wait, how do you know he's going to take you to a museum?" Lucy was surprised, but her voice did not show.

"Well, I know he said it was a surprise, and at first I thought it was something according to the date, but then I remembered how much he talked about this museum and that he wanted to go there at the grand opening."

The sisters noticed a sad tone in her voice, but before they could say anything, they heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. Lincoln was now wearing khakis, with an orange shirt and blue tie, and his best pair of shoes.

"Ronnie Anne, I'm sorry, I... um... I had a problem."

"Hey, okay, you know I like talking to your sisters. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." He looked at his sisters with concern, but they all give a thumbs up, motioning to go on. "I bet you will not guess where we're going today!"

"If it is another place that is not the museum that you have been talking about since last year, and that will be inaugurated today, I will be very surprised."

Lincoln could not believe his ears.

Was he so predictable?

"Well, it may not be a surprise, but it's sure to be amazing." She added, with a smile. "After all, we will spend the day in the museum of the greatest hero the world has ever seen."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" He turned to his sisters. "Have fun, guys."

They just waved at their brother as he and his friend entered the elevator.

"At least she's not angry." Lynn said as she threw herself on the nearest couch.

"I think she, like, likes him very much." Leni seemed to be dreaming. "I bet they'll be dating by the end of the day."

"Leni, be realistic." Lori crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You've seen the way they act with each other. It looks like they'll be stuck in the friend zone for a long time. I just hope everything goes well today."

"Come on, Lori!" Lana had a carefree tone as she put the cartoons back. "It's Lincoln's we're talking about! What could go wrong?"

* * *

 **ON THE EXPRESS ELEVATOR**

* * *

"Hey, you okay, Lincoln?"

As they stepped into the elevator, Lincoln undid the mask he'd been wearing since his conversation with Lisa. He wanted to vent his problems with Ronnie, but he knew that the elevator had, in addition to a biometric scanner, a camera on each of the four sides and one on the ceiling.

"Ronnie, is it all right for you to walk to the museum?" Lincoln winked slightly.

She noticed how he winked, and realized that he wanted to talk about something he would not say in the reach of his father's vigilance.

The Loud Tower was next to the museum, so they would only have to walk for about twenty minutes. Considering it was Valentine's Day, hardly anyone on the street would pay attention to two kids talking.

"Sure, Lincoln. It's fine by me."

They got out of the elevator, and next to it, a driver waited. Lincoln explained that they would walk to the museum, and if necessary, they would call him. He was not very willing to let the son of one of the world's most influential men and the daughter of a SHIELD agent hang out alone, because if anything happened, it would be his neck on the line, but eventually he accepted. After all, what could go wrong?

As they crossed the street, Lincoln felt safe to speak.

"Today, I caught Lisa trying to get a sample of Lily with a syringe. Because of the size of the needle, I imagine it was not just blood."

"I thought she stopped doing that kind of thing."

"Me too, but what matters is that I solved the problem. But that's not the worst part."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me about something they discussed at a secret sisters's-only meeting."

Ronnie was curious. She knew she should not talk about the secret club of the Louds, she only knew of this because Lincoln ventured on the times when he was left out because of the subject of the meeting being about him or if the girls did not want him to listen because was "girl stuff".

"What did she say?"

"(Sigh) Ronnie, they're already suspecting."

It did not take much to understood what he meant. She had been his best friend since they were five. Everything they did not tell their families, they told each other. She was only surprised that it took they so long to be suspicious.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell the truth to your family?"

"I still do not know. It's a miracle to have managed to hide my powers from my father, yet I do not understand how no machine of his perceived. And last year, when he decided to quit "wasting time with me," I figured he'd removed the rope from my neck, but after today, I feel like I'll be hanged as soon as I get home."

"Try not to worry too much about it now." She looked at her cell phone and saw that they should turn on the next corner. "We're almost there."

Lincoln smiled, and decided to leave his troubles for later.

Arriving at the museum, Lincoln took out of his wallet the tickets he had bought online. There were a few people besides the security guards, but it was understandable, since it was a day where couples would seek out more romantic sites instead of a tematic museum.

Inside the building, the kids, dazzled, saw the objects that told the life of their favorite hero. His childhood, his health problems, his determination to be given a chance to defend the liberty of the world.

Among the various sections, there was one that left them both sad and inspired.

Among the scale replicas, there was a small Captain America riding a huge aircraft.

"How did he feel? I mean, Baron Zemo was going to release that Adhesive X all over the world, but even so, he sacrificed himself to bring that thing down at sea."

Lincoln thought for a moment. He also had doubts about what it would be like to be in this situation. But then he remembered his sisters, and how he would do anything to make them safe.

"I think he was very selfless." He finally said. "I know I would do anything for my family and friends, but I do not know if I would do something as big as that."

They did not realize it, but there was no one else in that room. Suddenly, the door closed, and a gray gas came out of the vents.

Instinctively, Lincoln took Ronnie by the hand and headed for the other door, which led to the fire exit. He felt his body grow heavy, and he realized Ronnie was getting sleepy. When he had come down the stairs, he was carrying her, bridal style, as he tried to stay awake. As soon as he opened the door, however, he received a sharp blow to the head, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **DATE: FEBRUARY 14 2015, ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, NEW YORK, APPROXIMATELY 16H**

* * *

Slowly, Lincoln begins to regain consciousness. The last thing he remembers is a blow in his head, and then only darkness. He quickly notices his surroundings, and realizes that he is tied up in a chair. He saw about eight men, dressed in a strange blue and red uniform wearing beige masks that were checking their weapons, while another, probably the leader, was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, Miss Frost, according to the plan, we are aiding Tombstone's thugs. They have already prepared the boat, and we are going to take the kids to the sea."

As he looks to the man's left, he sees Ronnie tied, next to the possible leader. She was wearing a gag, and by the way her face was swelling, they sure hit her. Lincoln knew from experience that she would pulverize them if she let go.

"Very well, you idiots!" The man said, after hanging up the phone and then shoot it. "Let's stick with the plan and put the kids in the boat, the boss wants their kidnapping announced in less than an hour."

Lincoln is no longer thinking like the disciplined boy he is. Just seeing Ronnie Anne hurt and unable to fight back made him furious. He does not care anymore to hide his secret.

He just stands up, and the ropes breaks with his strength. Before the men turn, he closes his fists, and fires a powerful energy blast against them. Although most have fallen, the leader and two more are still standing.

Before Lincoln prepares to fire again, the leader points his gun at Ronnie, and Lincoln becomes paralyzed.

"No sudden moves, kid, or she pays the price." He signals his henchmen to tie him up again. "Was not it for him not to have powers?"

"Yeah, it's very interesting." A voice said, out of nowhere.

Everyone looked around, as surprised as Lincoln himself.

Suddenly, the leader seemed to be hit by something and flung himself unconscious on the ground.

Lincoln and Ronnie thought the same thing: the Invisible Guy.

Before the henchmen could react, one of them seemed to take a blow to the belly, and as he squirmed, he carried another on his head, and fell.

The latter was terrified. He started to shoot in the direction that his companion had fallen, then shooted on the floor and up to the ceiling until the gun ran out of ammunition, and tried to pick up another cartridge in his belt but then he heard a voice coming from below.

"Are you looking for me?"

In the blink of an eye, a man appeared, as if it had sprouted from the floor, and left the other knocked out. He wore a strange red and black suit, and had a silvery helmet with antennae, which left only his mouth visible.

Lincoln was speechless, but he remembered that his friend was still tied up.

As he untied her, he saw the man take some darts in a secret pocket on the right glove, and then hurled them at the three men he had overthrown.

"Who are you?" Ronnie asked as soon as she got rid of the gag

"Call me Ant-Man!" He replied, putting his fists on his waist, to look heroic. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED._ _._ _._

* * *

 _._


	4. A Family Unlike Any Other 3

**DATE: FEBRUARY 14 2015, SHIELD HELICARRIER, NEXT TO THE LOUD TOWER, 22H45M**

"What do you mean, still nothing? Do you know what the director will say when he comes back from the tower?"

In the bridge, the agents were desperate. No one had heard of the missing kid for hours, and that had become a priority.

"Forget the director." Another agent replied. "It's the Louds I'm worried about."

A few hours ago, both the Helicarrier and Loud Tower received a broadcast from a mercenary organization known as the Hellfire Club, claiming to be working for Tombstone's associates. Immediately, Lynn Loud Sr. called his contacts at SHIELD, and arranged a search for the whole city, which now extended to the open sea.

In his private lab, Lynn Loud Sr. checks all the city's traffic cameras. He is in terrible condition, he has spent the last two nights awake and was wearing pajamas under his lab coat smelling sweat. Meanwhile, his partner, a muscular, tan-skinned man wearing the blue SHIELD uniform, waits impatiently for results.

"Come on, Lynn!" He said. "If it were that simple, my SHIELD agents would have discovered something!"

"With all due respect, Roberto, but I do not think any of your agents have three doctorates and a private billions of dollars building." Mr. Loud was also stressed.

At that moment, the door opens, and Lynn's four older daughters entered the lab.

"Girls, now is not a good time." His voice showed concern, while he tried to be gentle. "Mr. Santiago and I are trying to find your brother and Ronnie Anne."

"Dad, Lynn left the house and returned exhausted." Leni said, eyes starting to cry. "She said she was going to roll the whole city until she found them, but she only got tired."

Both Lynn Sr. and Director Santiago were perplexed. After the day they had, they now had another child to worry about.

"Dad, please tell us what you found out." Luan was also terribly sad. "We're very worried about them."

For a moment the two fathers looked at each other, then sighed, admitting defeat. The director Santiago decided to speak.

"As you know, your brother and my daughter went to Captain America's new museum, but they were apparently trapped."

The sisters were horrified. Knowing that his brother disappeared was one thing, but knowing that he was kidnapped was terrible.

"SHIELD did the criminal investigation, and I analyzed the information." Lynn Sr. continued. "Apparently, the museum would only really be opened on Monday due to a delay in exposure. However, it seems your brother did not know that, and when they arrived in the hall about Captain Rogers' death, they were trapped in a sleeping gas chamber."

The more the girls listened, the more worried they became. However, they could already see that the bad part was still going to get worse.

"Around five o'clock, some mercenaries sent a ransom order on behalf of Tombstone's henchmen.

"Wait, are they, like, in the graveyard?" Leni was confused and terrified.

Due to the current state of the family, no one wanted to correct Leni's thinking, but director Santiago decided to explain.

"No, Leni. We're talking about a criminal known as Tombstone. He is an organized crime boss who, just like us, has superhuman abilities, which he uses for crime. Or at least he wore."

"What do you mean?" Lori asked, intrigued.

"Roberto told me that six months ago he was arrested in a SHIELD operation because of involvement in a trade of weapons diverted from the military." Lynn Sr. continued. "Among the demands of the mercenaries was his release in exchange for the children. However, something went wrong."

Now the girls were terrified, afraid to think of the answer. Realizing that they startled them, the SHIELD director quickly clarified.

"It turns out that the police reported the occurrence of gunshots in an abandoned warehouse in Harlem, more precisely, one of Tombstone's properties. When they got there, they found nine strangely dressed and masked men, handcuffed and with signs of struggle."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Luna was confused by the unfolding of the facts. "Are they connected to the kidnapping?"

"That's the problem, girls." Lynn Sr. was embarrassed. "We do not know what happened. We only know they found your brother's hair and Ronnie Anne's blood, as well as two fallen chairs and ropes that were broken."

"So you mean they're all right?" Leni began to regain hope. "Some superhero saved them?"

"That's the trickiest part, Leni." The director was serious now. "SHIELD monitors superheroes in New York, as well as in the country, to look for potential recruits for the Ultimates. However, we did not identify any heroes in the area, so we can only assume they were kidnapped again."

"So you're saying they were kidnapped after being kidnapped?" "Luan was in an internal conflict. If it were not for the gravity of the situation, that would be hilarious.

Suddenly, the pocket of the lab coat vibrates, and Lynn realizes that his wife is calling.

"Rita, my dear, we are..."

"LYNN, COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Rita was euphoric. "The receptionist just warned, our children entered the tower!"

They were all immobilized. The first to show signs of life was Lori, who rushed out of the lab. It was three stories down, but she did not care. Immediately afterwards, each of the sisters ran, joy taking charge of her features.

The two adults stayed there for a while. So shocked they were, they could only think of one thing.

' _What?'_

.

.

.

In the living room, the Loud children and their mother were surrounding Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, without having time to respond. On one of the sofas, Lynn Jr. was lying down, clearly exhausted. The commotion was so much that her snores were hardly heard.

As soon as Rita made everyone calm down, Leni noticed that both of them had bandages on their faces, and she became worried.

"Gee! Are you guys okay? What have they done to you?"

"Well, it's complicated." Lincoln had a forced smile on his face. "We kind of tried to react when some weird guys tried to kidnap us, and they did not get it nice."

That was all Leni needed to hear. She placed her left hand on Lincoln's face and her right hand on Ronnie's face, and then they began to glow. The two quickly removed the bandages, and there was no damage on their faces.

"Thank you, Leni." They both said, smiling.

"Wait a minute, children." Director Santiago was not very patient with the situation. "We spent the day looking for you. Lynn and I moved SHIELD units across the region to try to find you, not to mention divisions in the neighboring states."

"I agree with Roberto on that, children." Lynn Sr. was stern. "Where you've been. And more importantly, what happened in the warehouse?

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln with concern. She already knew she would stay with him, no matter what. He, on the other hand, seemed to be in doubt about what to tell.

"Sweeties, I agree with your dads." Rita, unlike the fathers, managed to keep herself amiable and patient as she spoke. "Tell us, what happened?"

Then Lincoln took courage, and began to speak

"We..."

* * *

 **EARLIER IN THE WAREHOUSE**

* * *

The kids were perplexed, not only by the man before them, but also by what he had done. Their parents told stories of when they were members of the Ultimates, and they fought criminals and terrorists. They had also seen videos of heroes saving people, it was normal in New York.

But this time it was different. This time, they witnessed someone using his powers to save another person. Of course, Lincoln had knocked out most of them, but he was just a kid acting on impulse. This "Ant-Man", however, seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Then Lincoln paused to think of something he said.

"Wait, what do you mean "finally"? Did you already know about us?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I just knew I should meet you today." He replied, scratching his helmet with his right hand. "But that may be for later. After all this noise, someone in the vicinity must have called the police, so how about you help me bind these guys for when they get here?"

They had no objection. After all, he had saved both of them, helping him secure the bad guys was the least they could do.

Before they could ask how they would arrest the criminals, he reached into another secret pocket, this time in his left glove, and picked up something that looked like a tiny block of wood. He pulled out a strange-looking gun and fired a ray into the small object, which turned into a chest. When he opened it, it was full of handcuffs.

"This is my size gun." He explained, smiling. "It's easier to take my things around when they're little."

"Wait, you mean you shrink?" Ronnie Anne was a bit disappointed. "With the Invisible Guy rumors, I was curious to know how his powers work, but now he seems a bit lame."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." The hero was a little embarrassed now. "But technically, I do not have powers. I use equipment that shrinks, which includes my suit."

Both kids decided to put the subject aside. Even if he had no powers, they were not in a position to judge. They quickly began to cuff the masked men, leaving them attached to each other by both hands and feet, and then trapped in a support pillar of the warehouse.

"Listen, Ant-Man. What were those darts that you threw in those three?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, considering how hard you have tried to hide your powers, I thought it would be a good idea to use a drug that causes memory loss. As only these three realized that you had overthrown the others, I decided to erase their memories. They will still remember everything until yesterday, but everything that happened today is going to be just a blur."

Lincoln had the impression of seeing a brief smile when he said the last word, almost as if it were a joke.

"Wait, how do you know about my secret? And more importantly, why do you want to keep it?"

"All in good time, young man." He noticed the bump on Lincoln's head and Ronnie's swollen face. "Wow, they did not take it lightly with you. Well, let's go to my place and fix it." He put his index finger on his helmet. "Immediate transport to three, user A-01."

Before they could say anything, they were surrounded by light, and in an instant they were on a strange mirrored platform, somewhere else. Besides being perplexed, they were sick.

"Sorry for the bad, but it's like that on the first teleport. In time, you get used to it."

"Wait, teleport?" Lincoln was frightened. "Where did you take us?"

His host pointed to a window across the room.

Cautiously, the children went to the window, and were able to observe an elevated view of the Statue of Liberty.

"Where we are?" They both screamed in shock.

"You're in my custom Helicarrier, flying over New York."

First, they were speechless, but then realized something was not making sense.

"Wait, I thought SHIELD's Helicarrier was the only one assigned to that area." Ronnie Anne, being the daughter of a high-ranking agent, was sure to know what was happening in the city where she lived.

"Besides, my father helps make these things." Lincoln did not believe the story too much. "And I've never heard of anyone possessing one of those other than SHIELD."

"Well, I can tell you anything you want to know, but first let's go to my recreation room. I do not know if you noticed, but you both need first aid."

Cautiously, they followed the suspicious man around.

They might not have much experience in fighting someone like him, but they spent years with Lincoln´s sisters on the times the two families met. If he tried something, they would fight back as best they could.

Despite the suspicion, they could not help admiring the vehicle. They had been inside Helicarriers before, but they were developed in a military way, fit for the SHIELD agents. This, on the other hand, seemed like a center of science-fiction conventions.

From what they could judge of the internal geography, they should be going to the bridge of command, so they wondered what it would be like.

Even with everything they had seen, they could not be prepared for what they saw. The only thing that was equal to a normal helicarrier was the panoramic view in the front area of the ship.

Instead of the various monitors where the agents would stay, there was a mixed laboratory and game room. Tables with chemicals or gadgets on one side and on the other a leisure area with carpet, armchairs and even a mobile with a TV and a video game.

Obviously, he actually customized a helicarrier in a mixed area of work and housing.

"I must admit, I'm impressed." Lincoln felt like an amusement park. "Even considering my house, I think this is the coolest place in the world."

"Thank you. Now, please, sit in an armchair while my assistant brings first aid."

"You have an assistant?" Ronnie was curious. "Everything here seems so empty."

"Well, actually, it's just the two of us around here. Larry! A little help, please."

At that instant, a floating metal sphere enters the room, and then a green circle with a happy face appears.

" _ **Greetings, sir.**_ _**How can I help our guests?"**_

"This, kids, is Larry, an AI installed on a mobile anti-gravity device. Larry, would you kindly take the first aid kit, please?"

" _ **In progress, sir."**_

From the sides of Larry appeared thin arms, and he picked up a crate that was almost three times bigger than him, and placed it in front of the seats where they sat.

The Ant-Man pressed a button on the side of his helmet, which turned into two metal discs on the sides of a mask he wore underneath. He pulled the mask, which was attached to the collar of his uniform, and revealed his face. He looked like an ordinary man, just under thirty, with blond hair. Lincoln could not help thinking he'd seen he before.

"Well, let's go to the introductions." He said, taking cotton and antiseptic to treat the wounds. "I'm Dr. Hank Pym, but you can call me Mark."

"Look, your name and your face are no strangers to me." Lincoln said, intrigued. "I'm pretty sure we've met before."

"I do not know your face, but I heard your name." Said Ronnie Anne.

"Well, no wonder. I may not be as famous as the great Dr. Lynn Loud Sr., but I have my contribution quota. The original design of this beauty, for example."

At that point, Larry triggered a hologram of a Helicarrier, a little smaller and more aerodynamic, and with smaller turbines than the accustomed ones.

"Wait, I thought my father had made the Helicarrier." Lincoln was both shocked and offended with Mark.

"Well, he has made the design that SHIELD has been using for the past 8 years, but that's my original design."

Now it was Ronnie Anne who was confused.

"Wait, so we're in on one of these?"

Mark nodded, and she was even more confused. That did not make sense.

"That one looks so much better. Not to mention what you did on the inside. Why SHIELD does not use this design?"

"When I presented the project and sold it to SHIELD, Dr. Loud said it was unnecessarily small and that there was no way the turbines could work if they were the way I designed it. Nick Fury, who was still the director at the time, gave more credit to the views of the scientist who had worked at SHIELD, and allowed him to alter my project."

"So, did my father take credit for your creation?" Lincoln was in total disbelief. His father had changed a lot since his hero days, but he could not believe he was a bad man.

"Not exactly. I already had this beauty when I introduced the project. That is, I already knew it was possible, although it was relatively more expensive. I said that I was not opposed to the changes, as long as your father took the credit."

"And why would you do that?"

"Your father already had a good contract with SHIELD, and plans to move to New York as soon as the Loud Tower was ready. I thought giving him another reason to come here would be good."

This pricked Ronnie's curiosity. This does not look like the attitude of a normal man.

"And why did you want him to come here?"

"Well, actually, I did not want him, but our friend Lincoln here." He exclaimed, patting the boy's shoulder.

"Me? But why?"

Mark waved at Larry, who handed him a glass ball.

"Believe it or not, this is an oracle. It shows an important moment in a person's life."

The two preteens were perplexed. They had seen strange things, but magic? That sounded way too much for the Loud weird level.

"And what did this show you, exactly?" Lincoln asked, a little skeptical.

"Why do not you take a look?"

Mark put his hands on the ball, then put his other hand on theirs.

They were transported to a blurry version of what had occurred earlier. Ronnie Anne tied and gagged in one chair and Lincoln tied in another, further away.

As soon as Mark took his hand, the vision was over.

"About 17 years ago, I received this oracle. An advanced-minded being handed over to me to find the one I should train to become the greatest hero this world has ever seen. That hero is you, Lincoln!"

They were shocked, not knowing whether they believed it or not. As much as Lincoln wanted to be a superhero, his parents were strictly against any of their children getting involved in that kind of life. Still, he knew, deep down, that this was what he wanted most in the world.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to anything." Mark began to store the medication. "Why do not we do it like this: you rest a little, think about it, and then I'll take you home? I still have to write down what I found out about your kidnappers."

"I'm not saying yes, but let's just i accept." Lincoln tried not to show his excitement. "How exactly would we do that? My father is totally against me or my sisters using our powers away from home. I do not see how I would hide something like that from him."

Mark paused for a moment to think. Everything was going well for him. He finally had the chance to recruit his key champion, he just had to play well to win the boy's trust. Soon, an idea occurred to him.

"What if we wait for the dust to settle down?"

The children looked at each other, confused by the proposal.

"What you mean?" Ronnie was intrigued.

Mark headed for one of the tables in the scientific part of the room, and picked up two red pens with ant pictures on them. Then he handed one to each.

"These pens have a microtransmitter in the spring. Quickly press five times and they'll send a signal, and I'll know you've agreed. You can push the button any day of the week, but I can only meet with you next Saturday because I have to solve some problems this week."

"What about our parents?" Ronnie asked.

"If you decide to end the secret and tell it to your families, then tell it. But if you want to be part of something bigger, and have help to keep your secret, just say that you were saved by my team, and that Dr. Pym sends his regards. This is going to make both Lynn and Roberto leave you alone and come to get satisfaction from me."

"Do they know where you are?" Lincoln was shocked.

"Your father does not, but Roberto, as SHIELD's director, needs to know about my Helicarrier camouflaged over New York. But that's a long story, which I'd rather leave for later. Now, make yourself at home. I have several games for the video game besides foosball, pool table, air hockey and darts game."

Before he could leave, Lincoln asked one last question.

"What's your team's name?"

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

* * *

"We were saved by the Avengers." Lincoln exclaimed confidently. "Dr. Pym sends you his regards."

As it was said, both Lynn Sr. and director Santiago were speechless, until the directors's communicator called.

"What happened?"

Desperate, an agent found forces to say:

"Sir, we had problems. Secret base 1-15 was invaded. They took the prisoner."

Roberto Santiago was in shock. All the relief he felt to know that his daughter was safe left when he learned that the most dangerous man he had taken had been rescued.

"Lynn, we need to talk! NOW!"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 _._


	5. Masters Of Evil 1

**DATE: FEBRUARY 14 2015, SHIELD SECRET BASE 1-15, CANADA 18H15M**

In a secret location in Canada, a small three-story building lurks in the snow and trees. Around, some uniformed men circle building with their guns in readiness, looking for a sign that someone might try to enter the perimeter. Despite their attention, they do not notice, in a tree, a man, dressed like a medieval knight, his black armor hiding in the foliage.

" _Are you sure you intend to do this?"_ A mechanized voice said through the transmitter on the helmet " _I calculate at least 23 other ways to remove the target without causing commotion by the authorities."_

Upon hearing this, the man in black armor takes a moment to re-evaluate his course of action. For the last 15 years he has built a reputation as one of the most dangerous criminals in the world, achieving a margin of success of almost 100%. In all his forays, he acted quickly and brutally, giving his opponents no time to realize what was happening until they were unconscious or soaked in their own blood.

Today, however, he is about to do something he has never done before, attacking a SHIELD outpost in Canada alone.

"Unfortunately, there is no other way, 12." he said, shaking his head "I not only must show to director Santiago and his agents how much dangerous I really am, but also prove to our target and his followers that they should fear and respect The Black Knight."

He takes the pieces in his bag and assembles the weapon he will use. He then realizes that he is being watched, and looks to the reader.

"I know what you're thinking. What kind of madman tries to break into a military base with about 40 well-trained people armed only with a sword, a shield, and my little friend here." He shows his rocket launcher now ready to shoot. "You probably did not recognize me, but I'm Blur, in my human form. Despite being in a body that emulates a human's abilities, I still have millennia of experience in combat. Due to the Tournament rules, I can not raise an army on my own, so as a loophole to this rule, I'm about to free a terrorist, and in the process, I'll end up having his henchmen as bonuses. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few dozen people to kill."

He then fires his single rocket into the quinjet positioned next to the only exit from the outpost. The guards assume a defensive position and prepare to shoot at the first sign of movement. At this point, everyone inside the building begins to prepare a defense for the imminent invasion.

The Black Knight jumped from the tree and started toward the three guards, not even bothered to wear his shield; his armor, although light, was made with a special alloy, so that he would only have to bother with the Agents' "big guns". Brandishing his sword, in one fell swoop, he was capable to disarm them all, and, with a few more cuts, the three were lying on the ground, the snow beginning to turn red.

The door to the building was made of reinforced steel, but his black blade cut it like it was made of rotten wood. As soon as he entered, he encountered a few more agents. They could not see, but he had a sick smile beneath his helmet.

In less than 20 minutes, he had already managed to clear his way to his goal, a room in which were the last survivors of the slaughter: a team of four doctors, a nurse and an armed agent. Seeing that the attacker was carrying a crate, the agent thought he had a chance to shoot him. Before the agent could look, he was out of both hands, now resting on the floor, along with his rifle.

"I'm sorry for that, but like the others, you've put yourself in a fighting position, and that's the same as signing your death sentence as you cross my path." The Black Knight then turned his gaze to the doctors. "You have two choices: you can leave here, peacefully, and survive, or you can try to do something foolish and end up like the agents who tried to stop me from coming in here."

"What do you intend to achieve with this?" The one who looked like the team leader asked. "The man behind that door is on the verge of death, if you try to remove him, he surely die."

"Do not worry about it, Doctor." His voice was soft now. "I know what I'm doing, and you should worry about your lives, because if had the chance, the man you were dealing with would not spare you. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I have a meeting with your patient before the reinforcements from the nearest base arrive here."

Although insecure, the doctors started to leave, carrying the man without hands as they tried to stop the bleeding.

"Do not think I'm a nice guy." He speaks again to the reader. "Do not get me wrong, I'm the 'villain,' but I'm also a warrior, and a warrior does not use his sword to kill someone who can not fight for his life."

Again, a reinforced door was on his way, and again, was not able to stop him from moving forward. Upon entering, he can, in short, see the one he were looking for. Tied to a bed, and with several medical devices attached to his body, was what one would hardly say was a healthy and living man only 4 days ago. His body looked like an inkblot, ranging from shades of black, purple, and yellow. Part of his face was under a mask to breathe, his eyes were open, but they showed no signs of having pupils.

"So, you were the cause of so much commotion." The humam simulacrum said, without moving. "In the last few days, there was not a sound other than the voices of the agents trying to interrogate me and the unbearable silence. How many are you?"

"Actually, it's just me."

This seemed to amuse the deformed man, who, despite the pain, found the strength to laugh.

"So if you're alone, I suppose you're a mercenary from another agency, just to exchange my interrogators for others, or to make sure that I really died."

"Not really. I am the Black Knight, almost as wanted as you. I saw a chance to meet you, and I took advantage."

"What kind of information do you think you'll get from me, to take such a risk?"

"I have no interest in information, I am here to propose a partnership that can be beneficial for both."

"I do not think you realize the gravity of my situation." He did not seem to be irritated by the audacity of his visitor. In fact, this whole situation was a welcome relief from all the pain he had felt since the incident. "I am between life and death, and even if I survive, I do not think I would be able to fight again."

"I've been watching you closely over the past few years, and I guarantee I know what's going on." He started to open the crate he had picked up in another room. "I was anxious to meet the famous Baron Zemo."

Once again, Zemo was, at great cost, laughing at his visitor. With his reputation, people would normally run for their lives when they saw him, but this man seemed sure he was talking to a celebrity, not a dangerous killer.

"Helmut Zemo, the 13th Baron Zemo." The Black Knight seemed willing to prove how much he knew his possible ally. "Following the example of your father, Heinrich, you are an expert swordsman and combatant, and, of course, a genius, capable of handling the Adhesive X, your 'Family secret'."

"At least it was like that. In a stroke of luck, Santiago and his Ultimates were able not only to thwart my plans, but they also made me fall into a boiling barrel of my own Adhesive X, leaving me in the present situation. By now, they must have begun reverse engineering the formula to use it against Hydra."

"Well, I think I might have managed to make a fright in Santiago for you."

"What are you talking about?" Zemo was interested in the sudden change of subject. "What did you do to him?"

"With him in person, nothing, but knowing that you were SHIELD's number one priority at the time, I created a little distraction to get him to focus on Manhattan while I came here to free you."

"You get more interesting every moment, my friend. What was your big distraction?"

"Even for your mighty Hydra, it's hard to get certain information about the SHIELD agents, but nothing is impossible to me. I found out where he lives, and using some connections, I had Tombstone's thugs and Hellfire Club henchmen kidnap his daughter and one of Mr. Loud's children."

With this, Zemo no longer cared about the pain, just laughed, madly, to know that the causer of his suffering was suffering from one of the worst ways anyone could suffer.

"So, while he runs like a dog behind his tail, you come here and release me from my cell. I would like to see his face as he finds the corpses of the kids."

"Actually..." The once confident Black Knight now seemed a bit uncomfortable. "I had to make it sound like something that Tombstone would do, so I instructed the henchmen to kidnap them and then ask for their boss's release as ransom, but this only after being at sea."

"A little disappointing, but still fun. It is humanity's greatest weakness, the people we care about. But I think it's time we talk about business. If I'm not mistaken, did you have a proposal?"

The Black Knight allowed himself a smile. He finally had Zemo's full attention. If he do this well, he would have a champion that would allow him plenty of resources in his fight against Mark.

"Basically, I have built a strong structure to achieve world domination. Believe it or not, I have no interest in ruling this world, I just want to be in the war that will cause it to fall. To the other associates, I leave it to you all to decide how to divide it, however you choose."

"And what use would I have in this organization?" Zemo was not sure why, but something about the way he spoke made him want to accept the proposal. "Obviously, you want the Hydra for support, but at the moment I am not in a position to regain control, which, at this point, was taken by one of my lieutenants."

"I have resources that go beyond anything your scientists might have offered you, plus one of the greatest minds in the world working for me. I can easily give you back your health, and if you agrees to be part of our organization, I'm only going to ask you to let my scientist work in the labs of your castle."

"So, in short, you offer me my health back in exchange for the Hydra, the home of my ancestors and my servitude?"

"Not exactly. I will not be your boss, I will be your leader. As in the time of King Arthur, we will assemble in a round table, in which all will be equal. Each will contribute its share, and together, we will achieve our goals."

"You seem to be really entering the character, 'Black Knight'. If you are calling people like me, what makes you think that in the eventuality that we work together and succeed, we will not turn against each other?"

"As I said, I'm interested in the war, not in the spoils. When we are done, if you want to fight for control, it will be your choice, and I will not take sides."

"Considering my options, I think there is not much to do. I'm in."

"I am happy to know. I hope you do not mind, but your healing may hurt a little."

A strange sensation ran through Zemo's body. What could he possibly mean by that? He could not really be thinking of healing him in this very place, could he?

With some care, the Black Knight removed part of the armor that covered his left thigh, and from a concealed pocket he took an object that looked like a small mirror, and pointed it at Zemo.

"This is the Siege Perilous, a gift given to me by an extraterrestrial entity, which uses its powers to grant a new chance in life to those who submit to it." He did not need to tell he was the entity itself, he just had to make clear what would happen. "Using the power contained in this relic, you will be as powerful as you was days ago."

He then released the relic, which floated in the air, and increased in size, until it became wide as a door. An intense glow was radiating from the portal. Still perplexed by what was happening, Zemo showed no resistance when the Black Knight carried him and threw him into the mysterious portal.

After a moment, it was possible to see the silhouette of a man coming toward the exit. As he approached, the impression of seeing a man of athletic physicist approaching became ever sharper. Although he entered as a person's remains, he was now in full shape, wearing a purple costume, a mask with a golden headband covering his face and hiding his eyes.

When leaving, Helmut Zemo had been reborn, and was ready to restart his crusade for conquest. He felt better than he had ever felt, a incredible vitality was taking hold of his body.

" I see you're satisfied with the results." The Black Knight took him out of his self-admiration, and handed him the contents of the crate he carried. "The idiots did not even bother to send your weapons elsewhere, and I think you should want what is yours."

Zemo immediately attached his weapons to the new suit the portal had given him. A belt with several pockets, a holster for his disintegrating gun, and, of course, his adamantium sword. A thought occurred to him as he saw his savior bending down to pick up his relic, which was now again compacted. He could kill him and take the relic, and use his power to perfect the Hydra. However, when he was about to lift his blade, his body did not seem to want to move, as if something prevented him from doing what he wanted.

"Oh, one more thing." The Knight talked to Zemo without even needing to look at him as he stood up. "Although the Siege Perilous does not force you to follow my orders, it prevents you from using the gifts you have acquired against me. In your case, as you received a new body, the attempt to kill me will result in instant paralysis."

"That sounds very wise of you." Zemo began to regain his mobility, and held his sword, noticing a familiar sound. "From what I hear, it seems the reinforcement has come. So, will we fight against all of them, or do you have any card up your sleeve?"

It was possible to distinguish the euphoria of Zemo in his voice. He certainly wanted to test drive his new physical condition, but his partner had already planned this part.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we do not have to fight them." He put his index finger on the side of the helmet, and turned the communication channel back on. "Black Knight for 12, we're ready, focus on my current location."

In the next instant, both were enveloped in light, and, in the next instant, they were materialized elsewhere. Zemo was amazed to see that he was in a place that looked like a sci-fi tale, and as he looked at the nearest window, he had a complete view of the planet.

"This is Omni Sight, my eyes and ears over all the world." Feeling comfortable in his headquarters, the seemingly exhausted knight removed his helmet, revealing his face. "To normal people, it's just a satellite for my fake company, but it's actually an observatory with a powerful device of teleportation."

"I understand. So that's how you found Santiago's family. Are the other members here? I wonder what I got into."

"Well, the motive of asking for your castle as a temporary base involves the fact that this place serves as a transport terminal, not as a base itself."

"Well, and the others, when shall I meet they?"

"Very soon, you can be sure. They're busy with a few things, one, even, paying attention to our little distraction, to make sure it lasted long enough to delay SHIELD's reaction. With you and the AI that controls the station, we are in 5, but I already put 12 to look for possible candidates."

He then picked up a small communication device and handed it to Zemo, so he could put it under his mask later.

" Well, welcome to the Masters of Evil. Hope you survive the experience."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED._ _._ _._

* * *

 ** _Finally, the villains make their debut._**

 ** _For those who do not know, Siege Perilous is an artifact that was used in the X-Men pages. An alien gave them as a reward, and said they could use it if they got tired of superhero life._**


	6. Secret Wars 2

**DATE: FEBRUARY 15,2015, EASTER ISLAND, 03H00M**

In the darkness of the night, a man is standing on the beach, watching the sea. Hours ago, he was in New York, organizing preparations to train his two new champions. Although they had not yet answered, he already knew that they had accepted his proposal.

Now, he only needed to solve a single problem and could proceed with his plans. Wearing only a lab coat over his red suit, he waits for the right moment.

"This planet is wonderful, is not it? It's almost a pity we can only stay for 20 years."

His concentration was not affected by the abrupt arrival of another man. He was exactly like Mark, except for his black hair and a few scars on his face. Strangely, even with the scars, he still looked like a handsome man as much as his blonde version.

"You're late." Mark said, still watching the sea.

"Sorry, but I had a contretemps with my new champion."

"Well, I hope it was worth it, Blur."

His twin did not seem to like the comment.

"Actually, if you do not mind, I'd rather you call me Nathan." He replied, determined.

Intrigued, Mark looked at his brother in disbelief. Having human bodies helped to express his emotions better, yet he could not understand what was going on with his brother.

"And why all of a sudden?" He asked, trying to sound neutral.

"Although I did not like it very much at first, I ended up getting used to being Nathan Garrett. And, since we will not be these versions of us for long, I want to enjoy it while I can."

"Well, if it is so, let it be." Mark accepted with a shrug. "However, "Nathan", we have not ended the terms of our little agreement. I hope you know what you're doing by recruiting Helmut Zemo to your group."

"Sure, "Dr. Pym." I have the situation under control. And should I imagine that you have been able to rescue the kids as planned?"

"Right. Although, I must admit I expected more from the henchmen of one of your champions. In fact, one of the kids, alone, knocked out 6 of them."

"Frost is still new to this line of business. I've already said that you have to hire quality henchmen, but she's very stubborn. I think she takes the pseudonym "White Queen" seriously."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about. I do not trust much your Emma Frost. Unlike other versions of her that we have already encountered, this one seems to be very anonymous, I did not get much of her from my investigation."

"That, my brother, because I molded her with my Siege Perilous. She was not "Emma Frost" before, and that's all I can tell you."

Mark would not admit it, but that was exactly what he wanted to know. Even after so long, his brother could still be deceived by his superior tactics.

"Well, that's understandable. However, in exchange for the information I was going to give you, I have to ask you a question about her performance before saying what I want."

"And what would it be?"

"Could she plant telepathic suggestions on someone without being close to the person?"

Blur was now confused. His brother offered the chance to have champions with advantage over his champions if he helped him with something, and he agreed to cooperate with him. However, it was not Mark's character change people's minds. He had his methods to manipulate them without resorting to it.

"What exactly do you mean?" He asked, intrigued.

"I want her to change the opinions of Lynn and Rita Loud and Roberto Santiago, the director of SHIELD."

Hearing this, he could not contain himself.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

And he continued for a long time, until his brother got tired.

"Already laughed enough?"

"Wait. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"You know we do not have all day, do you?"

"Hahaha, okay, okay, but admit it, if I told you that, I would also think it's a joke."

"If it was not necessary, I would not ask you to, but I really do need this."

"Do not know. I've got Zemo, and both he and Frost can not turn on me. If she's caught, how can I get another telepath? They are rare in this world, and even my Siege Perilous does not guarantee how one will get out of it."

After all, Mark knew his brother was right. They should not even meet and make a temporary truce. Much less ask your opponent to risk losing one of his champions to help train his champion.

"You're right, it's risky for your telepath, but I really need the Louds and the Santiagos to stop being so controlling with their children. I'm not asking her to change their personalities, I just need Frost to make them give their children more freedom, thinking that it came from themselves."

"I must admit, it sounds like a commendable cause, but I'd have a good job persuading Frost to do that."

It was all Mark needed to hear. So Frost could manipulate hard-to-reach people from a safe distance. It was only a matter of time.

"If so, when do you think she could do that?"

"Well, she's still in New York, so I guess until Tuesday morning. But there is still the question of payment. What's in for me?"

Mark sighed in defeat. He knew this moment would come, but it still did not feel right to betray his new champion that way.

"Right. Lincoln Loud is my key champion. You just need to follow his family and you will find people who can give you a psychological edge over him after they get into your Siege Perilous.

Blur was now forced to do something for his brother. If one of them revealed his strategy in exchange for something, the other had to do his part. No exceptions.

"You're playing a dangerous game, brother. I must suppose, then, that you will not object if I decide to attack him."

"I know you well enough to know you would not waste your time on this. At the moment, he poses no threat to your champions. Besides, I plan to train him in New York, since his parents can not be suspicious of what we're going to do. I just ask you to leave his sisters out of this."

"So I have the freedom to recruit anyone who knows him or a family member to have a psychological advantage in the Tournament, except for the sisters and the parents. Sounds good to me. Done deal."

With that, he held out his hand, and Mark promptly returned the gesture.

They then turned, each to one side, but Mark stopped.

"Before I forget, congratulations on your invasion of SHIELD. It did not look like you had not used a body like that for millennia."

His brother just smiled, and went on his way, toward his boat.

" _Well, I promised that from now on I will not do anything against the Louds directly, but he did not say anything about my Masters of Evil."_ He smirked. _"I'm sorry, Mark, but you're going to regret a lot this day."_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 _._


	7. Ant-Man's Avenger School

**DATE: FEBRUARY 21 2015, LOUD TOWER, 07H45M**

Lincoln peacefully eats his cereal, putting his thoughts in order. This week was strange, and he was accustomed to the strange.

His sisters are watching television with Ronnie Anne, he being the only one still at the table.

He still wonders how things went that way. A week ago, he should have an unforgettable day with his best friend, which actually happened, but not as he expected. He was hoping that his father and director Santiago would leave the families even more incarcerated, but instead, they let the children have freedom to go wherever they wanted. Mr. Loud even reduced the frequency with which he tested his daughters, and was focusing on Lynn, Lucy, and Lola. In addition, since Ronnie's mother was traveling and they would have a week off from school, Mr. Santiago let her spend the week with the Louds who received her in a guest room on the floor above the children's bedrooms.

Although this was something to make the whole family excited, Lincoln was still not accepting the situation as a good thing. He remembered the call that Mr. Santiago had received shortly after he and Ronnie Anne returned to the tower, and how he and his father locked themselves in his father's private lab. Since then, they have seen their parents less often, as if they were hiding something terrible. He knew that something had happened, and he wanted to find out what it was.

In addition, he researched a little about Dr. Hank Pym, and found out why he was familiar. In an old photo of his father at a SHIELD meeting, when he was still young, there was Dr. Pym among other scientists, and he was just like he was a few days ago when he met him, as if he had not aged in All this years.

"Hey, Lincoln." Lynn pulled him out of his trance. "How about we both get to Central Park today? I'm in the mood to run a little in the open, and I wanted you to mark my time."

Lynn sometimes was a mystery to the family. Their father had built a race track for her on the 84th floor, but she really enjoyed running around town. In addition to running, she enjoyed playing sports around the house, which would be uncomfortable if it were not for her to move at high speed. Sometimes they only perceived her presence by noticing something too quick to be seen. How did she keep up so much energy?

"Sorry, Lynn, but I've arranged to go out with Ronnie Anne."

As he said this, all the sisters ran to the table, leaving a puzzled Ronnie Anne in front of the television.

"Are you going out on a Saturday again?" They said together, clearly worried.

"Guys, you have nothing to worry about." Lincoln assured they, with a smile. "I know last week was difficult, but even Daddy has made us more comfortable since then."

"And where are you going?" Lori asked in an authoritative voice.

Lincoln was taken by surprise. He had not thought of what he would say to his sisters, and if he did not get an answer soon, Lori might be suspicious.

"We're going to go skateboarding." Ronnie said, unconcerned. "We will practice some new tricks, and then maybe go to the movies. We should be back before dinner."

Ronnie's answer left the sisters with smirks, as if they understood some secret code in what the girl had said, and went about their business.

As soon as he finished eating, Lincoln went to his room to get his skateboard gear in his closet. As soon as he left, he saw Ronnie sitting on his bed.

"Thank you for thinking fast, Ronnie. I had not thought of what to say to them."

"No problem. You know they do not think much when it comes to the two of us alone." She said, smiling.

Lincoln could not help but smile. Among the many things his father put in the tower to justify keeping them in for so long was a swimming pool on the 86th floor and a skateboard and a skating rink on the 85th floor. If they really wanted to skate, why would they leave the tower? In the head of the sisters, this could only mean one thing: a date.

Ronnie Anne was a bit unsure at the time, and Lincoln realized that.

"What's it? You do not usually stay that way."

"It's just... I have a bad feeling. Our dads have been acting weird lately."

Lincoln was surprised. He thought he was the only one wary of the current situation. Sometimes it was strange how the two seemed to think alike.

"I'm worried, too, but if there's anyone who can tell us what's going on, I think it can only be Dr. Pym. He seems to know a lot about SHIELD and the projects our dads work on."

Ronnie nodded. She had no desire to be a hero, she just wanted to spend time with Lincoln and use her powers without fear.

They left the tower and noticed another flaw in the plan.

"He told us to call him today, but he did not tell us where we were going to meet him." Lincoln said, losing his cheer. "How are we going to find him now?"

Suddenly Ronnie had an idea.

"We can go to the Statue of Liberty. His Helicarrier was flying over that area, was not it?"

"Yes, but do not forget that it's camouflaged. He can be anywhere now."

Stopping to think, they decided it was better to go a more reserved place, and wait for him to come to them.

They went to Central Park and walked up to get into an area that was empty, and sat on a bench. They looked around to make sure they were not being watched and picked up their special pens.

They pressed the buttons, but nothing happened.

"Lincoln, do you think he'll be long?"

Before he could respond, they were teleported into the secret helicarrier. Unlike the last time, there were arrows on the walls.

They were perplexed to watch carefully and realize that the arrows were made of ants, in formation, as if they were trained. This made them immediately think of Lana and her control over animals. Could she do something like that?

"I have to admit, he really lives up to the name Ant-Man." Lincoln said in amazement.

"How does he do that? I thought he had no powers."

Lincoln just shrugged, then started following the arrows, which led them to a room downstairs.

Inside, they could see what looked like a giant sandbox, and some trees and cacti. Sitting on a stone in the center of the room was the Ant-Man, wearing his helmet.

"Hello kids. I see you accepted my offer."

"Yeah, we did not see any better offer, so do what, right?" Ronnie jokingly said.

"What room is that?" Lincoln asked, intrigued.

"Well, this is where I raise my ants. My helmet allows me to command them, so I have my personal army here at Watcher."

"Watcher?" The kids asked, clearly confused.

"That's what I call my helicarrier, The Watcher." He then noticed how they were dressed. "Did you really think you'd need so much protection?"

"No, we told my sisters that we were going to skate. So they would not be worried."

"I understand. Well, let's go to my lab, we have a lot to do and not much time. I do not want your parents to be worried."

They followed him into a lab, as impressive as any of those at Loud Tower. There was a huge screen, and next to it was a table with some electrodes attached to the table.

"I want to make some measurements to see if there's no problem in using your powers." He said, again compacting the helmet and removing the mask. "I know Dr. Loud must have done something similar, but I'd rather get results myself. If you do not mind, of course."

It had been some time since Lincoln had been examined, so he saw no problem in doing some tests.

After about an hour, the scientist seemed to have what he needed, although he had only measured the results for normal reactions such as walking on the treadmill and taking small shocks. He headed for the other side of the lab, where there was a machine attached to a strange-looking computer, attached to a tank with a strange black goo.

"I know I should have asked before, but what exactly are your powers?"

Both were intrigued by what relation their powers might have to the machine. Realizing this, Mark decided to explain better.

"I do not know if you're familiar with the concept of Multiverse, but I can say it's something real, and that's what that machine is for."

He got total attention from the kids. They read comics, so they knew what he was talking about. It was impressive to say that something his parents claimed to be fiction was actually real.

"I've met heroes from various worlds, and put their main information on a adaptive molecularity textile props creator.

"What?" They both said.

"(Sigh) It is a machine to make costumes for superheroes."

"Ooooh!" They both said, impressed.

"Wait, so we're going to imitate heroes from other universes?" Lincoln asked, a little uncomfortable with the proposal.

"No, you will not imitate heroes, you will be heroes. However, the process of creating a costume, choosing a name and most of all, finding a costume that fits your powers is very time-consuming. So the alternative would be to use an already established model. You would assume the identity of a hero who does not exist here, and could keep your identities a secret."

They paused a moment to think, and came to the conclusion that they had no better idea.

"Okay, then let's get on with it." Ronnie took the initiative. "I've been trained in combat since age 4 by my mother, a SHIELD instructor. So I can fight even with adults. If those guys had not used that gas, I would have finished them."

"So basically you're a top-fighter?" Mark did not look disappointed, just passive.

"Not exactly." She was embarrassed now. "I can shapeshift too, and I look just like whoever I want. So far only Lincoln knew, but I can also turn into animals, but in both cases, I can not become anything or anyone much bigger or smaller than I am."

That was interesting. The limitations could be linked to being young, or not wearing clothes that would facilitate transformation, subconsciously limiting her ability to shapeshifting.

"Okay, I think I can work with that."

"And you, Lincoln. What you can do?"

"Did not your oracle tell you?" Lincoln said playfully.

"Well, that's how I showed you. I only knew where and when to find you, not what you can do."

"That's a bit lame, is not it?" Said Ronnie Anne, also mocking.

"Hey, it's a vision of the future. That alone should be enough, do not you agree?"

Both just shrugged, leaving Mark a little annoyed.

"Well, back to the subject, I'm tougher than normal people, which helps me get along with my sisters, and I can also carry a lot of weight. Besides, I can shoot energy like you saw it the other day."

"And do not forget you can fly." Ronnie Anne completed.

"Oh, so we have a flyer between us, huh?"

"Well, not exactly." Lincoln was now very embarrassed. "I flew once, when I realized I had powers, and I fell right then. Since I can not practice with my powers not to be discovered, the most I can do is to float lightly when we skate.

"That's kind of cheating, since he does more spins than I do." Ronnie looked a little annoyed at the subject.

"Wait, so you know exactly what each one can do, but your families can not even imagine?"

They both looked at each other and then answered.

"It's almost that!"

Mark might not know the Loud sisters, but just as they did he had the distinct impression that they were more than just childhood friends. There was something else between them.

"Well, I guess that's all for now."

He took two petri dishes and put an earpiece in each, and then put the two in the machine, which poured some of the black goo into each petri dish and then a timer appeared on the screen, indicating an hour wait.

The kids were curious to know what the plates and earpieces were for, and, above all, to know about black goo.

They had to wait, as he took them back to his playroom. Sitting in nearby chairs, he decided to explain.

"You must be wondering what the black goo was, right?"

They both nodded.

"Well, that's a synthetic Klyntar tank, which I use to make suits."

"What's a Klyntar?" Lincoln was intrigued by this strange word.

"In short, they are a species that can act as living clothes, increasing the abilities of the host. My synthetic Klyntar costumes can adapt to user powers. In the case of Lincoln, energy-resistant, and for Ronnie Anne, able to shapeshift along with you."

They were amazed at the novelty. Special made-to-measure clothing? It was perfect. But there was still a question.

"If this synthetic Klyntar is so good, why did you just put a little bit on each plate?

"That's because my synthetic klyntar works differently. They blend with your bodies and form a kind of second skin to slightly alter tour appearance, and change your clothing to take on the shape of the costume programmed as a base form. Hence, the waiting period. The more complicated the running of the suit, the longer it takes to program the synthetic Klyntar to take that form."

"So, when this is over, what shall we do?" Ronnie asked.

"Well, you have your families and school, so we'll have to schedule a training schedule that will not interfere with your assignments. But I believe that all will be well, and, over time, you both will be great heroes."

Although it was a pleasant moment, Lincoln wanted answers to recent events, and he was sure Dr. Pym knew something.

"Dr., I've been thinking, and I think you might be able to tell us what's going on with our fathers. They've been very strange since last week, and I do not think it's just because of the kidnapping."

"Well, I really do know what's going on, but I do not know if you're ready to know that."

"What do you mean? We can be heroes in training, but can not we know what our families are doing?" Ronnie Anne was furious.

"Says the girl who is in a secret vehicle while others think she is skateboarding?"

Both were silent, not knowing how to respond.

Mark stopped to think, and saw that it was better to tell what he knew, lest he risk losing his champions.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can not say anything to anyone."

They smiled, and made a gesture of sealing their lips and throwing a key away.

"Right, apparently, your abduction served to cover up the escape of one of the world's greatest terrorists, Baron Zemo."

They were shocked. They knew the name, but they did not expect to hear it that way.

"Is Baron Zemo alive?" Lincoln exclaimed in disbelief. "At school, in the books and even in the comics, they says that he died facing Captain America, during the great attack of the Hydra!"

"No, it's not this Baron Zemo, it's his son. He was trapped on a secret SHIELD base in Canada, and while SHIELD's main focus was the Hellfire Club and Tombstone thugs, another criminal, the Black Knight, invaded the base and led Zemo, who was in a very bad state of health."

"What could this Black Knight want with a man in critical condition?" Ronnie was not liking the story.

"Well, we do not know that, but he killed 32 SHIELD agents and left 14 on the brink of death. Whatever he wanted with Zemo was probably worth a lot to him."

"And to think that our kidnapping was a distraction." Lincoln could not believe what he had heard. "What kind of person uses children that way?"

Mark felt a little embarrassed, though he did not show it. They hardly knew, but he was involved in all that situation.

"Well, if it does any good, it was not a good day for me either." He said with regret.

"As well?"

"I was planning to let the Hellfire Club mercenaries take you, so I get the chance to meet Emma Frost."

"And who is this Emma Frost?"

"She's an associate of the Black Knight, and she commands those guys we met last week. I did not get nearly any information about her, except she's a powerful telepath, and she's able to turn herself into some kind of organic diamond."

Lincoln stared in surprise. He was living with a telepath at home, so he knew from his father that a telepath with another power might be something rare.

"And how do you intend to deal with a telepath?" Ronnie said, intrigued. "I can say from personal experience that it is very irritating to be near a telepath, and that when she has the decency not to invade your mind without permission. I can not imagine how a villain can be."

"Wait, you know a telepath?" Mark now saw the possibility of recruiting one more champion, to help him against Frost. "How do you handle it?"

"She's my sister, Lori." A little tense, Lincoln decided to tell about his sister's powers. "She does not like to get into the minds of others. We can say that she reads more text messages than thoughts. But she can lift about 900 pounds with her telekinesis, and my dad says it's impressive."

All Mark's mood was gone. A telepath who does not like to enter people's minds would be as useful as a fish with fear of swimming.

"Well, it's not something we can disagree with. Everyone uses their powers the way they want. In response to your question Ronnie Anne, my helmet has reinforcement against telepaths, as well as synthetic Klyntar suits. Telepaths may even see some superficial information, but they can not enter our minds."

Then Larry entered the room, and this time the happy face was blue.

" _ **Sir, the synthetic klyntar costumes are ready!"**_

"Well, I think it's time to see your suits." He said, smiling

Arriving at the lab, they saw the machine's screen with a "A" letter logo, one of the ends interrupted by an arrow. Mark pressed a few buttons, and then they saw the petri plates, but now there were Captain America's digital watches, not the black goo and earpieces.

"I did not understand." Lincoln was puzzled. "I thought you were going to make suits, not watches."

"These are the costumes, my boy. They get disguised in what I call "Symbi-watches. Along with the synthetic Klyntar sample, I put on a small earpiece, which serves as a communicator, and will go to your ear when activating the suit."

He handed the watches, but the two still did not seem too sure it was a good idea. Still, they looked at each other for support, and put it on their wrists.

"And how do we activate the costumes?" Ronnie Anne asked, still unsure.

"Just push the time adjustment button, and say "Assemble!". Then, to deactivate the costume, just touch the earpiece, programmed to stay on the right ear, and say "Disassemble!", And they go back to being watches."

The kids decided to give it a try. After all, with all the strange things they had witnessed, a costume disguised as a watch does not seem so strange.

"Assemble!" They said at the same time.

Instantly, the watches seemed to melt, turning into the black goo that gave them origin, and began to move through their bodies, causing a bit of tickling.

When this touched their clothes, they also turned black, and began to restructure. In less than 10 seconds, they were in their new outfits.

Larry activated holographic mirrors so they could see their costumes.

Ronnie was now wearing a black swimsuit with a golden lightning, a red band tied around her waist. She wore gloves that went above her elbows, and boots that ran down her thighs. On her face, a mask that covered part of her face, and her freckles had disappeared, and her hair was longer and loose.

In Lincoln's case, the transformation had been more radical. He barely recognized himself. He wore a red and black suit with a star on his chest. Like Ronnie Anne, his freckles had disappeared, and a mask covered almost his entire head, leaving only a part of his nose to the chin visible, and the top of his head, some hair out, and his hair now was blond

"I have to admit, this Synthetic Klyntar is great." Lincoln was ecstatic. "What's it like to wear a real one?"

"Believe me, you will not want to find a Klyntar. They have a will of their own, and some are very dangerous, I would even say venomous."

Lincoln paused for a moment to think. In fact, a living outfit could be something difficult to deal with.

"So we get codenames now, or do you have any kind of ceremony or something?" Ronnie said, still admiring herself in the mirror.

"No, I think that's all." He said, handing cards to them, with their fotos and codenames written. "These are your Avenger ID cards, users A-02 and A-03. Marvel Boy, Miss Marvel, welcome to the Avengers. Your training begins now."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 _._


	8. Home Alone 1

**DATE: MARCH 14, 2015, NEW YORK, 11H40M**

"Nobody move, this is a robbery!"

Three armed men invade a pawnshop, yielding the 4 employees and the few customers that were inside. They know they do not have much time, because no matter which neighborhood in New York a crime is committed, there's always some hero on patrol.

They put what they could in the bags and then left the store. However, their accomplice who was supposed to keep the car on was lying on the ground, and a dark-skinned girl in black was on top of the car.

"Sorry, but I think you've lost the ride." Miss Marvel said, mocking them. "If you give yourself up, and you will not take a beating. Much."

They immediately prepared to shoot, but a energy blast came from behind them and knocked them down.

"Hey, didn't you know it's rude to point guns at people?" Marvel Boy said with a confident smile. "Do not make it harder for you, and surrender."

The three of them sat on the ground, watched by the young heroes. It did not take long and the police arrived, attending the silent alarm call, and arrested the thieves.

With the job done, Marvel Boy reached for his partner, and they flew off.

* * *

 **LATER, IN THE LOUD TOWER**

* * *

Lincoln was relaxing in his tub, covered in bubbles. Just a month ago, keeping his secret was a burden he was about to give up, but ever since he and Ronnie Anne began training with the Ant-Man, he was finally proud of his powers. Especially now that he was finally able to fly.

Of course, his parents would not approve, and his sisters would surely be angry, but he had already chosen that path, and was willing to go to the end. His hero, Captain America, also had to listen to people saying what he could not do, and yet he proved what he was capable of. Why could not Lincoln do the same?

"How's the bath?"

Lincoln almost had a heart attack. On the side of the tub, Luan was giggling while her brother hid in the bubbles.

"Luan! Could not you wait for me to get out of the bathroom?"

"Gee, Linc. I saw nothing, although it would be nothing that had not already seen. Anyway, Mom said to let you know we're having dinner in 10 minutes, so hurry up."

Lincoln looked, with a little anger, his sister casually out of the bathroom, crossing the wall. She then placed her head back.

"Oh, and do not forget to wash every _little place_. Haha."

Now that Luan had finally left, Lincoln decided to finish his bath soon and go to dinner. But as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, he found Lynn lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Just like him, she was already wearing her pajamas.

"Lynn? What's up?"

She looked at him as if trying to find the courage to speak. After a little silence, she finally managed to speak.

"Lincoln, do you know that kid from school, Chandler?"

Lincoln could not help feeling an increasing irritation at that name.

Chandler was the school's most popular boy, and whenever he could, he did something to embarrass Lincoln or to get Ronnie Anne's attention. If it had not been for his self-control, Lincoln would have already sent the boy to the moon with a uppercut.

"What about him?" He asked, with a little disdain in his voice.

"Next Saturday, he's going to throw one of his parties, and he called my soccer team. I wanted to ask if this does not bother you before giving an answer."

Lincoln stopped to think.

He did not like Chandler, but that did not mean that the others did not like him. He also knew that getting an invitation to a Chandler party was important to many of the school's students, and If Lynn does not go to the party, probably her team friends would not go either. In the beginning, he and Chandler only ignored each other, but after he declined the invitation to the boy's last birthday, it began to make his life miserable. He certainly did not want to put Lynn and her friends in trouble.

"Do not worry about it, Lynn." He was smiling now. "I may not get along with him, but that does not mean you and your team can not enjoy the party."

That was enough for Lynn to smile too. She did not like the boy either, but her team wanted to go to the party. Knowing that her brother would not feel betrayed made her more confident to go to the party.

"Hey, how about a race to the dining room?" She looked defiant. "I'll give you a minute of advantage."

"Okay, but this time, wait."

Lincoln left the room, but did not bother to run. He knew he could not go faster than Lynn even though he flew around the house, which was out of question. As soon as he came down the stairs, he felt a strong wind blow through the corridor.

He moved toward the far corner of the living room, and through the door. As he entered the dining room, he realized that everyone, even their father, was already there, eating the dinner their mother had prepared and was set on the huge table.

He sat in his place, between Luan and Lana, and put food on his plate. He barely had time to start eating and his parents gave them an announcement.

"Kids, as you know, lately I and Director Santiago have been a little busy." Lynn Sr. stood with his arms behind his back. "An urgent situation has arisen, and we'll both go to the White House tomorrow."

Everyone was speechless. It was not the first time their father was going to have a meeting with the president, but whenever he went to another state, his mother went along, which meant...

"As usual, Lori will be in charge until we get back, probably Tuesday morning, if everything goes as planned." The father completed.

Two whole days under Lori's command. She was not a bad person, but her biggest flaw was being bossy. As if they had a collective mind, all of them, with the exception of Lori, began to think that there was no way to get worse..

"Kids, although we have not had any problems since last month's incident, your father and I agreed that extra help might be needed." Rita decided to reveal the most important part. "So Lisa and Lily will go with us, and Director Santiago will send 15 SHIELD agents to monitor the tower while we're out."

"Wait, you're going to leave Lori in charge, but will we all have babysitters?" Lincoln was astonished at his parents.

No one said anything, for the answer was obvious. Although they had had a month's freedom since last month's incident, it seemed their parents were starting to act again as before. It should only be a matter of time before confinement and experiences come back as well.

"Kids, I know it's hard to accept this, but we're really worried about you. You know I did not mind rebuilding this tower in the 6 times it was attacked by supervillains, but you are what is most precious to us." Lynn Sr. tried to ease the situation, and saw that it was almost 7pm. "Well, the quinjet that's coming to get us will come in about two hours, so let's eat."

The silence followed dinner, all of them bowed. When they were all finished, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Lynn, could you do me a favor?" Lincoln said as he set the dishes in the washer. "Can you tell everyone to meet me in my room as soon as Mom and Dad leave? I think we need a sibling meeting."

"Of course, no problem."

.

.

.

At 9 pm, a quinjet landed on the tower terrace, and the parents, with their youngest daughters, embarked, leaving the others in the care of their daughter Lori and the agents who would arrive in the morning.

Lincoln sabia that his sisters would be upset with the possibility that their parents could keep them in the tower most of the time again, so he decided to tell part of what he discovered with the Ant-Man, without revealing his secret. If everything went as planned, it was possible that peace would continue in the house.

One by one, his sisters entered the room, except for one.

"Hey, where's Lori?"

They were all surprised by their brother's reaction.

"You want her here?" Lynn seemed to be the most confused.

"Yes, I said I wanted to talk to all of you."

"We thought you were going to try to be the "King of Yes!" again." Lana said, embarrassed.

"What?" Lincoln could not believe his ears. "After the last time? No, I learned my lesson. You may love me, but you can not take me seriously." He stopped and looked at the embarrassed looks of his sisters. Apparently, they all thought the same thing. "Anyway, can anyone call Lori? I have something important to tell."

Lynn immediately left the room and called Lori. She knew that if Lincoln wanted to talk to them when their parents were not there, the matter must be serious.

Some time later, she returned with a bored Lori along with her.

"All right twerp, what do you want?"

"After thinking hard, I decided to tell you what I discovered with the Avengers."

At that moment the girls gasped. Their parents said to leave Lincoln and Ronnie Anne alone, and not ask about it . Now they would finally know what happened when their brother was kidnapped.

They all sat on the floor, paying attention to what their brother said.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, I think I can tell. Last month, when I went to the museum with Ronnie Anne, we stayed in a hall, not realizing we were alone, and then started to get a gray gas from the ventilation."

"Did they try to poison you?" Lola asked, looking like she was going to cry.

"No, it was a gas to make us sleep." Lincoln tried to make sure he was safe. "You know I'm very sturdy, but Ronnie Anne fainted fast, and I carried her through the emergency exit."

They sighed to hear that their brother was so heroic, proud of his courage.

"Hey, wait." Leni was intrigued by her brother's story. "If you, like, got out of there, how did they kidnap you?"

"It's because we can not get out. As soon as I got to the door, someone hit me hard in the head and I fainted. When I woke up, I was tied up in a chair with a bump on my head."

Lana threw herself over Lincoln and hugged him.

"It must have been awful." She said, almost crying. "How did you get out?"

"Well, it was as I said, the Avengers saved us."

"Yeah, you already said that." Lynn was impatient now. "But who are these Avengers?"

They all started talking at once, forcing Lincoln to calm them down.

"I'll get there. When I woke up, I saw that Ronnie Anne was gagged and her face was bruised. Some of the bandits were distracted, preparing their weapons, when they were attacked by Marvel Boy."

"That kid that was in the news?" Lori was intrigued. "What kind of group accepts a brat as a member?"

"Well, he's a little charming." Lola said with a romantic air. "And he can fight bad guys without messing up his hair."

Lincoln was a little uncomfortable with the comment. Knowing that one of his sisters finds his alter ego attractive was disgusting.

"Okay, okay, let's get back to the reason we're here." Quickly, Lincoln went back to telling his story. "Yeah, Marvel Boy knocked the bad guys down, but 3 were still standing, and one of them pointed his gun at Ronnie Anne."

They were panting. They knew that Ronnie Anne was now all right, but to know that she went through something so terrible was shocking.

"None of us moved a muscle, but then we heard a voice, and out of nowhere the guy with the gun fell to the ground."

"Wait, the Invisible Guy is also an Avenger?" Luna was surprised. "The more you talk, the more it seems they are not a group."

"Well, actually I found out that he's not called Invisible Guy. He calls himself Ant-Man, and he can shrink. As he gets very small, you can barely see where he is. Without being seen, he defeated the last bad guys,"

The girls were a little disappointed. Many people on the internet talked about the Invisible Guy, and now they have discovered that he is actually a man the size of an insect.

"Well, I think that's a _little_ disappointment. Haha! Get it?" Luan could not resist one of her jokes. "But seriously, if they let you go, why did you just get here at night?"

"Well, they took us to their headquarters, a totally customized helicarrier."

The girls were surprised by that. They already saw what a helicarrier looks like, and they knew it was expensive. How did these Avengers have one?

"Before you ask, the Ant-Man told us he made the original helicarrier design for SHIELD, and they asked Dad to do it the way we know it."

"Wait, so they live in a type of outdated helicarrier?" Lana was curious as to what the mechanical part of an older version of a helicarrier was.

"That's where it is: their helicarrier is much better. It's a bit smaller, has virtually silent propellers, is totally undetectable, and is decorated as if it were a joint of home, gym, laboratory and club. They have video games, foosball, air hockey, armchairs with massage and much more."

"So while we were worried about you, did they give you a day at the amusement park?" Lori was furious, and the other sisters began to get irritated. "How do these irresponsible people do such a thing?"

"That's not it, Lori. They told me what really happened that day. Our kidnapping was just a distraction for something bigger."

The girls were curious again. They suffered a lot with the disappearance of their brother, and now he says that he was not even the target of the bad guys.

"I can not imagine what kind of dark plot this might be." Despite the situation, Lucy was more and more interested in the story.

"It turns out that a very dangerous criminal named the Black Knight, all alone, invaded a secret SHIELD prison and freed the son of Baron Zemo, who now leads Hydra. Unlike what we are taught at school, the Hydra still exists, but remains secret."

They were now speechless. In every history class, they learned that Captain America and Baron Zemo died more than half a century ago, and the Hydra had disappeared. Finding out that something like this was occurring, and that their brother had discovered it astounded them.

"Anyway, I guess our father and director Santiago did not want us to know that, so we can not tell anyone."

"That's so exciting!" Suddenly Lana was euphoric. "We always keep secrets, but this is a secret that SHIELD is keeping! It's almost like we're spies or something!"

"An evil organization led by a man in black. It even looks like a macabre tale from my collection." Lucy was smiling, wondering what the Black Knight would look like.

"So these Avengers are going to fight Hydra?" Luna tried not to show it, but she was terrified.

That caught Lincoln by surprise. He was progressing a lot, and Ronnie Anne was also managing to master her powers better. However, at no time had Dr. Pym said that they would fight supervillains. At least he still had not said it.

"Honestly, I do not know Luna. They are only the Ant-Man, Marvel Boy, Miss Marvel and a robot who acts as a type of butler. I do not think they are in a position to fight an organization capable of taking someone out of a SHIELD prison with one man."

The sisters were now pensive. They began to understand why their parents were so worried. If these people had the audacity to use Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to trick SHIELD, it was not surprising that their parents would care about their children being left alone.

"But you do not have to worry." Lincoln picked up his special pen on the dresser. "They gave me that. Has a hidden transmitter to call them in case of emergency."

The girls were speechless. After everything Lincoln had told them, he now said he had an emergency signal for heroes.

"Well, I think it's late, and we need to digest what Lincoln told us." Lori stood up and took a firm stand. "Let's go to sleep, people. And Lincoln, thanks for sharing this with us. Night, bro."

One by one the girls left the room and went to bed. Lincoln then noticed that the twins were still there, looking as if they wanted to ask for something, but embarrassed to say what.

"What's up? You know you can count on me, can not you?" He said gently.

They whispered to each other, and then Lana took a step forward.

"Lincoln, can we sleep with you today?"

Lincoln was already used to his younger sisters asking for his company to feel safe. After what he said, it was understandable that they were worried.

"Fine, but no animals or tea parties. Let's go straight to bed."

The twins smiled and hugged him.

Shortly after, the three of them were on the floor, in their sleeping bags, ready to finish the day.

"Hey, Lincoln." Lola looked frightened. "You do not think this Black Knight would try to get one of us again, do you?"

You could tell how worried she was. She could be one of the most powerful Louds, but she was only seven.

"Hey, you two, listen carefully." Lincoln's voice was firm but gentle. "I assure you we'll be fine. We're a family, and as long as we're together, no one can mess with the Loud siblings. Besides, I doubt that this Black Knight or any of his allies will mess with any of us again."

Now the twins were finally at peace, and the three of them were able to sleep.

* * *

 **CASTLE ZEMO, LEIPZIG, GERMANY**

* * *

The Black Knight approaches a man in a lab coat who is analyzing data on a huge screen.

"And then, Octavius? Everything is ready?"

"Certainly, Mr. Garrett." The scientist replied without even looking at his leader. "Our mercenary is ready for your test. If he succeeds, not only will we have one more member for the Masters of Evil, but we will also have access to one of the best data processing systems in the world."

"And you're sure this is the best option?"

"Certainly. I may not like him, but when it comes to this kind of technology, no one is better than Lynn Loud. And we will certainly have what we want. After all, what can those kids do?"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **The title is a reference to the 90's.**

 **In the next issue, two important characters will debut.**


	9. Home Alone 2

**DATE: MARCH 15 2015, LOUD TOWER, 07H51M**

The day started well for the Loud siblings.

Today, Lincoln and the twins made breakfast, Lynn was relatively "slow," and even Luna was less noisy.

If you think that have something behind it, you got it right!

Sitting on a couch, Lori was in a bad mood. Her phone was on the couch across the living room, another couch between them.

Since yesterday, her boyfriend, Bobby, has not sent a single message to her. Being the SHIELD director's son, Bobby had started SHIELD training last year, and they started a long distance relationship. Even so, he had never left her without a message.

"Lori, do not you think you're, like, overreacting?" They all watched as Leni was playing with fire. "Like, if he's a SHIELD agent in training, he might be somewhere without a signal, or worse, a place without a phone."

Instead of being mad at Leni, Lori became worried. She remembered what Lincoln told last night, and how no one knew about the agents who died when the Black Knight attacked. What if SHIELD gave Bobby's first assignment, and something terrible happened.

What if she was angry with Bobby while he was being tortured and thinking in their love as his only comfort.

She was taken out of her nightmare when the security chief sent a call over the intercom.

"Miss Lori, are you there?"

"Yes, Kirby. What's it?"

"I'm calling to tell you that the SHIELD agents have arrived." Kirby was a bit uncomfortable. "Two of them are coming up, and the others are going to split up around the building. I know our shift is over, but if you want..."

"No, Kirby, you will not have to." Lori's tone was sweet. "You've literally worked hard tonight. Even if someone tries something, I'm sure they will not do it in broad daylight."

As soon as she hung up, Lori returned to her moodiness. Plunged into her troubles with Bobby, she even forgot that she was not the one who really would be in control of the situation.

All the Louds focused on the elevator door, waiting to see who director Santiago had assigned to look after them.

They could not be more surprised.

"Bobby?!" Everyone said, not believing what they saw.

Leaving the elevator, wearing a SHIELD uniform, was Lori's boyfriend, carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Boo-boo Bear!" Lori threw herself into the arms of her boyfriend after months without being able to hug him. "I was literally so worried! Why did not you said you were coming back?"

"Sorry Babe." He was embarrassed. "I just wanted to surprise you. I barely believed when I was assigned to the helicarrier in Manhattan and I already received my first mission, to take care of the family of the most beautiful girl in the world."

Lori was embarrassed. Finally, after more than a full year, her boyfriend was back. There was no way to get better.

"Oh, and before I forget, this is my partner, Agent Hugh Jenkins."

At that moment, the Louds finally looked at the agent behind Bobby.

"Ba... ba... ba... ba..." All the girls were out of breath.

Bobby's partner, Hugh, was gorgeous. In addition to his handsome face, he was athletic, and SHIELD's tight uniform highlighted his muscles. Lori herself almost forgot she was missing her boyfriend.

"I'm delighted to meet such a wonderful and admirable family." Hugh's voice was velvety, almost as if he were singing a love song. "Agent Roberto told me a lot of anecdotes about the various times your families were together. It's really a pleasure to be able to meet you all."

"While the other agents watch the tower, we'll both stay here with you." Bobby did not even notice how they looked at his partner. "You will not even notice we're here."

Almost everyone was excited.

The girls stood around Hugh, each offering to show the house to him, while Lori walked with Bobby into the garden on the 91st floor to be alone. Lana and Lola volunteered to carry Hugh's heavy bag while the older sisters seemed to struggle to see who would be with Hugh. The only one who was not excited was Lincoln.

He could not explain it, but something did not seem right.

He could feel that something was about to happen, and he always followed his instincts.

* * *

The day passed without anything unusual happening.

While Lori had her boyfriend, the girls stayed in the living room with Hugh, who had brought a kit to make bracelets. They braided colored strings and passed through tiny metal cubes that spelled their names.

The agents checked the tower taking turns among them, using the 47th floor as a meeting point.

Lincoln, on the other hand, was trying to do everything he could to calm down.

He tried to play video games, read comics, even went to Lynn's race track, but there was no point. He kept trying, unsuccessfully, as he wondered if he should tell anyone what was going on. When he returned to the living room, he saw that almost all his sisters were watching television, they all scowling.

"What's up?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"The SHIELD agents went to see who would buy their lunch, and they sent Hugh along with two other agents." Lola was almost crying.

"And where's Lori and Leni?"

"They went with Bobby on the mini-golf course." Lana answered.

The mini golf course was not really a "course", but it occupied the entire 82nd floor. Lincoln knew that, alone, Lincoln knew that, alone, Lori would take a long time, but if she had gone with Bobby and Leni, they would take hours to get back. So he had an idea.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be on the terrace, with my remote-controlled quinjet."

He went into his room and took out his Avenger ID card under the bed and took the said quinjet. As soon as he saw that there was no one else, he stood with his back to the terrace camera and held his card by the remote control.

"User A-02 asking for secure line. Call Ant-Man."

The card area with his photo changed to a small image of his leader's helmet, and soon he could hear his voice.

"Sorry Linc, but I can not hold the card now." He spoke with a little exhaustion in his voice. "I'm still repairing some danger room's systems."

Lincoln felt a little remorse. Dr. Pym had started training sessions in his special room with technology of another dimension, and he ended up causing a short circuit in the system. None of them imagined that the energy Lincoln fired could be so powerful.

"I get it. What kind of tool are you using?"

"Actually, my hands. I'm literally connecting the circuits, on a reduced scale."

Lincoln tried to imagine what it would be like to be inside the computer. Even so, shrinking was not part of his wish list.

"Look, I wanted some advice." He tried not to show concern, but failed. "Since this morning, I'm feeling like we're in danger. No matter what I do, that feeling does not go away, and I no longer know what to do."

This caught the attention of the small scientist.

"Lincoln, if you really do have a feeling like that, then you have to watch out."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln was intrigued by the reaction.

"I have reviewed the results of the individual training sessions, and I have come to the conclusion that you demonstrate a low level of precognition."

"Wait, you mean like in predict the future?" Lincoln almost let the quinjet crash. "I can do this?"

"Not exactly. I noticed that not only your reflexes and endurance are at a formidable level, but also your reaction time. It is as if you feel the presence of the punch before the opponent closes the fist."

Lincoln was puzzled. He had never noticed it, but that explained why his reflexes were so sharp. He was already reacting before he realized the threat, and he never noticed it.

"So, do you think I might really be sensing something big?"

"It's a possibility. With everything I've seen in my travels through the multiverse, I know it's possible. For example, I met a guy who called his power "spider-sense", and was hardly hit by any enemy, unless it was too fast for him to divert."

"If so, do you think I should warn my sisters of my "Lincoln-sense" or should I keep it a secret?" Lincoln wanted a name for his new power, but was worried for his sisters.

"Okay, first of all, if it's really a power, think of a better name. Second, let's not worry your family until we know for sure, and keep your powers a secret."

"And what do I do then?"

"Stay alert. I can not stop now or the Watcher can explode, but as soon as I'm done, I'll go to your house with a battalion of ants. The more the merrier."

"Thank you. Marvel Boy hanging up."

Lincoln brought his toy closer and turned it off. He would eat something and then look for something to do. He was now feeling more confident, even with the sense of danger.

With 15 SHIELD agents, his sisters and two Avengers, there was no way the danger was so great.

* * *

 **THEN, ON THE 47TH FLOOR**

* * *

The agents paused. While three of them stood on guard in the ground floor, the other 9 were waiting. At any moment, the agents who came for lunch would arrive, and then they would return to watch. Like Bobby, they were all agents just out of the academy, each one the best of his class, this being the first mission of the majority. Although it did not seem like a difficult mission, they internally longed for conflict.

At that moment, Hugh and the other two agents arrived. They brought packaged bags from several restaurants, and each agent took what they had ordered.

"If you do not mind, comrades, I'm going back to my post." Hugh said, carrying his bag. "I said I'd let the little girls do a makeover on me, and I do not want to disappoint them."

The other agents could only be astonished at his colleague's disposition. None of them would let a child put something on their faces or do something with their hair, even if it was important to the mission.

"Hey, now that I've stopped to think, have any of you seen him before?" One of the Agents asked as he poured himself spaghetti.

"No, I've never seen Agent Jenkins before. I only knew he had been assigned as partner for Agent Santiago, and that he arrived with him yesterday's morning." Another agent replied.

"I, on the other hand, have heard that he was not a field agent." Another one said. "I knew he was some sort of analyst, and the description I got from him was different."

"How different?"

"Well, I heard Agent H. Jenkins was shorter, wore glasses, and was blond."

"Oh, of course! You mean the real agent Jenkins." Someone said, and then there was a flash of intense light.

Blind, the agents could not fight back. It did not take long and everyone is on the ground, incapacitated.

"Doc, phase 2 complete. Starting phase 3 at your signal."

* * *

 **LIVING ROOM**

* * *

Lincoln was watching the news a little, especially those related to Marvel Boy and his partner Miss Marvel. Both he and Ronnie Anne were enjoying being recognized, although the Ant-Man said it was just the trend of the moment, and that just like the other heroes of New York they would be routine. At that moment, he felt a strange sensation.

"Hi, Lucy."

"How did you know I was here?" Despite the monotonous tone, she was surprised.

After his conversation with the Ant-Man, Lincoln was more aware of his surroundings, but he would not tell Lucy that.

"I think I got used to you surprising us. Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Me and the twins wanted to go in the pool, but as you know, we need one of the older siblings to go."

"Of course, I'm not doing anything at all. I'm going to put on my trunks and meet you there."

Lincoln went to his room to change. As he was leaving, he remembered Ant-Man's warning to stay alert, and put his "Symbi-watch", just in case.

As the express elevator went into the living room, there was another elevator on the opposite side of the living room, which went to the particular 5 floors below.

Arriving downstairs, there were two doors, one to the deep pool room and one to the children's pool room. As he entered the room, Lincoln found his younger sisters waiting for him. Lucy was lying in a chair with her arms crossed, as if she were being buried. The twins were waiting for Lincoln to get into the water.

"Hey, Lincoln." Lola shyly walked over to him. "Hugh made those bracelets with us, and Lana and I made one for you."

Lincoln was speechless. In Lola's hand was a bracelet of white, blue and orange braided strings with little cubes that spelled his name.

"Wow, thanks, girls. It's really cool."

"Hey, you're not going to swim with your Captain America watch, will you?" Lana noticed.

"Do not worry about it, Lana. It is totally waterproof. Manufacturer's personal warranty." He winked, although the girls did not understand the comment.

Playing with the twins, Lincoln finally forgot the sense of danger. Unfortunately, at an awful time to lower the guard.

* * *

 **64th FLOOR, SECURITY CENTRAL**

* * *

Hugh, wearing a kind of armor with an insect helmet connects a computer cable on his forearm to the security center console.

"Are you sure your equipment will work?" Hugh was talking to his client. "Taking down some SHIELD agents is easy, but I do not want to deal with a bunch of superpowered kids. Without using the powers they have already irritated me."

"Do not worry, my dear Beetle. My brilliant intellect will be the key to the success of your mission." The voice on the other side answered. "Get what we want, and you will have a place with the Masters of Evil.

He was eager to complete this job. Entering into the notorious Black Knight's organization was certainly worth the effort of pretent to be a SHIELD agent and spending time with unpleasantly noisy girls. Even so, He did not totally trust Dr. Octavius. After all, if he really trusted his equipment, he would invade the Loud Tower himself.

It did not take long and he was able to disable the security system. Even though the Tower's locking mode still works, everyone inside it will be cut off from the outside world.

"Well Doc, starting phase 3. It's all or nothing."

At that moment, all the doors of the building locked, and special locks emerged in the windows of the family's particular areas. The lights went out and everything went red. All the Louds knew the procedure: go straight into the panic room, an armored room on the 92nd floor. According to Mr. Loud, it could handle an atomic bomb directly over the building.

Lincoln, however, had other plans.

"Lucy, take the twins into the panic room, I'll see if they're all okay."

Lucy just nodded and took the emergency ladder. Lincoln knew that even with the lock, the cameras should work, so he decided to look for a blind spot to put on his Marvel Boy costume, hoping that Ant-man would come soon to support.

"Dang it! Who would attack us at home?"

* * *

 **92nd FLOOR, PANIC ROOM**

* * *

The sisters begin to enter the room, finally coming Lori and Bobby.

"Are we all here?" Lori asked, catching her breath.

"Lincoln said he was going to check to see if we were all coming." Lana was hugging Lola, both of them worried about their brother.

"You stay here, I'm looking for Lincoln." Bobby took control of the situation.

"Take care, my Boo-boo Bear." Lori exclaimed passionately, and kissed him before letting him go.

Other SHIELD agents would use a weapon, but Bobby Santiago did not have to. Like his parents and his sister, he solved things with his fists.

He barely arrived in the living room and the lights went back to normal.

"This is weird." He said, surprised. "As far as I can remember, Mr. Loud did this to just hang up after 24 hours or with his command."

"It's because someone else has taken control."

As he turned, Bobby was thrown against the wall.

Standing, there was Hugh, without his helmet, holding a bazooka.

Except for a huge hole in the chest area of the uniform, Bobby was unharmed, though dizzy.

"H-hugh..."

His false partner shot again, and he fell.

"I must admit, you really are indestructible, but it's a pity you still feel pain." Hugh smiled as he mocked the fallen agent. "Now, it's just the brats."

The sisters were sitting on the padded floor of the panic room, hugging each other. It had been two years since they were attacked at home, but their parents solved the problem while they were out of danger.

"Do not worry, Bobby and the other agents will sort this out." Lori assumed a maternal tone, trying to calm her sisters.

"What if it's one of Dad's old enemies?" Lana was distressed.

"Or the guys who kidnapped Lincoln?" Lola was crying, her makeup all smeared in her face.

"Do not be afraid, everything will be fine." Lori tried to remain calm, but she was also on the verge of despair.

"That's right!" Leni, however, was confident. "If it's really the bad guys who kidnapped Lincoln, then those Avengers will save us as well."

Though she did not reassure her sisters, Leni at least managed to stop them from thinking about danger. They now remembered the news and online commentary about the kids their brother said that helped save him. They were younger than most of them, and yet they were fighting criminals while they were scared. How did they do that?

The question would have to wait, for the red lights went out, and the door opened on its own.

"Uh, I thought the door would only open when Dad or Mom gave the order." Lynn looked worriedly down the hall.

Then a computerized voice came from the side of the room.

" _ **Panic room simulation canceled.**_ _ **Everyone to the living room to discuss the results**_."

The sisters were shocked.

The simulations would only occur if their father was present, to evaluate the time his children took to get to the protected room.

"Did Dad schedule a simulation and forgot to turn it off?" Luan asked, and they all looked at Lori.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out." Lori, determined, got up and left the room.

Cautiously, the sisters went into the living room, and were surprised to see it was destroyed, and that Bobby was trapped in some kind of gray, concrete-like material.

"My Boo-boo Bear!" Lori, desperate, ran to her boyfriend.

As soon as she tried to touch the mysterious paste, they all froze with the sound of a gunshot.

When they turned around, they saw a man in armor with some kind of weapon attached to his arm.

"If you behave well, no one will get hurt."

Leni stood in front of Lucy and the twins as Lori, Luna and Luan prepared to react as Lynn was preparing to run.

He was faster.

Immediately, he pressed a button on his forearm, and all the sisters but Lori were electrocuted and fell to the ground. Lori tried to react, levitating the three sofas in the living room, but he used a blinding light from his other arm, and the next thing she felt was a sticky paste come into contact with her body and then harden, immobilizing her.

"Phase 3 completed!"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **I know Hugh does not have a surname in the cartoon, so I made him pretend to be someone called "H. Jenkins", this surname in honor of the original Marvel Comics Beetle.**


	10. Home Alone 3

**Just a little warning.**

 **I realized that the end of Legend of Dragon Domain was somewhat weak, so I decided to rewrite.**

 **So, instead of four to five days, this story will be weekly, at least until I finish rewriting.**

* * *

 **DATE: MARCH 15 2015, LOUD TOWER, 17H49M**

Lincoln was almost in the bathroom when something unexpected happened.

The bracelet Lola gave him was making an electric current run through his body. Although it had been painful at first, he now felt his body tickling, the electricity making him more excited. He was always a careful kid, living with his super sisters had most of the motive, but no one in their right mind would want to electrocute himself either.

As soon as it had begun, the electric current ceased. He watched his wrist and understood the reason: the bracelet was burned. Although the goal was to knock him out with a low charge, apparently his body drained the energy of the hidden device.

It was then that he realized.

"Hugh!"

Now it all made sense. He only started to feel danger when Hugh was close to his sisters, and when he left them he could relax. But if his bracelet was electrified, it meant that his sisters bracelets were too.

"Assemble!" He activated his "Symbi-watch", with anger on his face. "You'll see! Nobody messes with my sisters with me around!"

Cautiously, Marvel Boy began to look for his enemy.

If Hugh dared to hurt his sisters, he would have no mercy.

* * *

 **LIVING ROOM**

* * *

Except for Lori and Bobby, who were totally trapped in the strange paste cocoons, they were all handcuffed. But they were not ordinary handcuffs. Try as they might, none of the girls could use their powers.

"Do not waste your time, you little brats." Hugh was losing his temper. "My employer made these handcuffs based on the schematics of the handcuffs that SHIELD uses to trap super-criminals. You will stay still for a long time."

He drank a cup of tea, his helmet on the coffee table as he sat in Mr. Loud's armchair.

"Why are you doing this, Hugh?" Lola could not believe what was happening. "I thought you liked us!"

"Ha, how naive you are." Hugh now took pleasure in shattering the little girl's feelings. "As if someone would like one of you. You are so inconvenient that I am seriously thinking of throwing all of you out of the window. I was acting by the plan, but now I do not need to pretend anymore."

"What's that plan?" Lori tried to establish her position as leader, but she was so terrified that she could not use her powers.

"Actually, I owe no explanation to any of you." He intended to leave the situation as it was, but he had an idea. "But since you can not stop me, I think I can tell you. My employer hired me to get some parts of your father's computer, as well as copying some files from SHIELD using the access he has." He showed the computer on his forearm, scoring 89%. "As soon as it's over, I'm leaving, and I'll leave you to SHIELD. Now, if you annoy me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"You'll never get away with this!" Lana was the only one who was confident.

"Oh, really?" Hugh slowly approached Lana, until he met her eyes. "And why do you think that?"

"Lincoln's friends will save us. I bet they're on their way!"

Hugh seemed to enjoy the situation. Even after all, she thought her brother would save them.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I came very well prepared. The tower is sealed, your precious brother is still stuck in the pool area, and even if he tried, no message can be sent while my equipment is active."

"I would not bet on it if I were you!"

As he turned, Hugh was shot by a energy blast. Everyone looked across the room, where a blond boy was standing.

"Marvel Boy!" They all shouted.

Seeing that they were not stuck, he planned what to do.

"Get down the emergency stairs, I'll take care of him."

"But what about them?" Luna pointed at Lori and Bobby.

"Do not worry about us, get out of here while you can!" Lori's tone showed that she meant it.

The girls went into the dining room, and then they entered the emergency exit, still worried about Lori.

"How did you get here? "The armor had suffered little damage, and Hugh was ready to fight again. "This place should be totally isolated."

"You have thought of conventional means of calling for help, but the Avengers have their means of helping their friends." Despite the situation, Marvel boy was confident.

Hugh clenched his fists and the guns of his armor began to shoot. Marvel Boy went to Bobby and put him in front of Lori, to protect her. The shots bouncing off his indestructible skin began to wake Bobby.

With incredible agility for someone in a armor, Hugh threw himself on the ground and managed to get his helmet.

"Very well, kid. Let's see if you can handle a fight with the Beetle!"

He fired rockets into his boots and threw himself at the boy, who had no time to divert. The two of them then went through the window and took the fight to the outside.

* * *

.

* * *

As the explosions and flashes of light were happening outside the building, Bobby was beginning to become lucid. As soon as he could focus his vision, he could see a desolate Lori in despair.

"Babe! What happened? Where is everybody?"

"Bobby!" Lori was immediately filled with hope. "Hugh does not work for SHIELD, he came here to steal the tower."

"Sure, now I remember. He knocked me out. How did we get here? Where are your siblings?"

"Marvel Boy appeared. Lincoln said he had a device to call his team, and I think he did. He sent the others down the emergency exit stairs, and left us here."

"Okay, let's see what I can do about this."

Bobby tried to gather all his strength, and after much effort, he was able to break the cocoon. Then, with a little more effort, she managed to free Lori.

"Thank you, Boo-boo Bear." Lori was determined. "Come on, we have to find my sisters!"

Bobby then followed her, and they went to the emergency exit.

* * *

.

* * *

Lincoln was not doing very well. For all his bravery, he was not really taking care of the situation.

Even with his training, he was not really prepared to face a mercenary who could pose as a SHIELD agent. No matter how he tried to approach, there was another compartment with a coupled gun ready to fire. Although he had never asked to Ant-Man, he already imagined that his costume was not bullet-proof.

"So, boy?" Hugh was obviously smiling under his helmet. "Were not you going to fight me? So far you have not been able to put a finger on me."

It was hard to say what was more frustrating, not being able to get close to him or the mockery.

Even so, Lincoln had to admit that this Beetle armor was fantastic. He had weapons everywhere and still managed to fly with mastery. If he did not think of something soon, he would surely lose.

However, he did not even have to think about something.

"Well, boy, I ended up here." He picked up a grenade and released, letting gravity do his job. "What do you think? Civilians down there or wasting time with me?"

Though he was furious, Lincoln dived toward the grenade. How could this guy be so vile?

As soon as he took the grenade, he threw it with all his strength, but was surprised to see a huge flash, blinding the people around. The mask shielded his eyes, but even so he saw no trace of the Beetle.

* * *

.

* * *

The girls had gone down the stairs, but they ended up finding an obstacle on the 82nd floor.

To separate the particular area from the rest of the building, even the emergency exit of that floor had a special door, which was inoperative.

The entire 82nd floor was a minigolf course with synthetic grass, so the girls started barricading in front of the bathroom, at great cost because of the handcuffs.

"What are you doing?"

They were frightened, but they calmed down to realize it was Lori.

"Lori! Bobby! You escaped!" Leni tried to hug her sister without much success.

"Calm down, Bobby woke up and freed us." She grabbed his hand, flirting with her eyes. "It's good to have a strong man around."

Bobby blushed instantly. He then noticed the handcuffs.

"Wow, where the guy got this?"

"Do you know about these things?" Lola was eager to let go.

"They can only be opened with a special key for each batch or precise application of energy in the lock, or then releases a powerful electric discharge to knock down the prisoner."

The girls were discouraged. If the Beetle had worn these handcuffs, then the key should be with him.

Suddenly they heard a noise in the window, and slowly turned away, afraid of what they would find.

Fortunately, it was Marvel Boy.

He signaled them to move away, and then blasted the window.

"Sorry for the glass, but your security measures is not helping."

"Did you beat the evil guy who looks like Hugh?" Leni was excited, though confused.

"Leni, that WAS Hugh." Lori tried to explain. "But anyway, thanks Marvel Boy."

"I would not be grateful yet." He said, a little embarrassed. "He threw a grenade to distract me and ran away. I can not imagine where he went."

Everyone seemed at once relieved and depressed. How could a day that started so well could have ended like this?

"Hey, where's Lincoln?" Lana, looking around, realized something was wrong. "He disappeared a long time ago."

That made them all worried. They had not even noticed that Lincoln was not there.

"Do not worry, he's fine." Marvel Boy looked calm, but he was panicking inside. "He activated the pen we gave him, and was teleported to our helicarrier, where he told us what was going on."

Though they found the story a little strange, the girls calmed down. Marvel Boy then noticed the handcuffs.

"Any of you know how to take of these things?"

"Bobby said there's no way, dude." Luna said, defeated. "Without the key, these things will electrocute us if we try to break them."

He remembered moments ago when the electric bracelet was activated and he drained all the energy from the trap.

"If you trust me, I think I can take off the handcuffs." He smiled, assuring he knew what to do.

For some reason, his smile gave a sense of security, and they trusted him.

Lana was the first to reach out to him.

"Do not worry, it'll be all right!" He smiled again, making Lana blush.

As he placed a finger on the lock, with his other hand he held the bottom of the centerpiece. He energized his finger and the handcuff responded by triggering the electric charge, which was absorbed by the other hand. As the handcuff began to release the charge, he closed both hands on the mechanism and began draining all the energy the handcuff had. As soon as he realized there was nothing more to absorb, he broke the cuffs, freeing Lana.

Everyone was ecstatic with what they saw. Although they did not know it was the first time he did it, it was amazing to see someone so young do something so accurate.

Then he released Lola, who immediately hugged her twin. The next one was Luan, who was too shaken to even think of a joke. Leni did not even understand what happened when her handcuffs were removed.

So it was Lynn's turn.

In an instant, Marvel Boy was about to take the handcuff away, but when Lynn approached, he got tense and pushed Lynn away.

Everyone was perplexed, but then they noticed a hole in the back and another in the chest of the boy, a bullet fallen to within a few centimeters of where he pushed Lynn. He gasped, blood coming out of his mouth as he slowly dropped to the floor.

The girls quickly rushed over to him to help him. Leni placed her hands on Marvel Boy's chest and began to heal him. Bobby went to look through the hole in the windowpane when he was hit by another shot of bazooka and flung across the mini golf course.

Horrified, the girls stared again at the Beetle.

"Thanks for the distraction." He boasted. "This kid was very nimble, so I had to wait for him to get distracted."

"Why did you do that?" Despite her fear, Lori was furious. "Did not you have what you wanted?"

"If it's to be part of the main league, I have to show how far I'm willing to go." He now locks up all his guns at the girls. "For example, I do not like having to use more than half of my ammunition to kill just one person, then, to ease the tension, I regret to say that you also have to be part of the body count."

The girls closed their eyes, waiting for an end that never came.

As they looked at the mercenary, he was squirming, as if something were in his arms.

They looked closely, and saw that his armor, just as the ground, was full of ants.

"You should be ashamed, young man!" A stern voice was heard. "How dare you point guns to children?"

A man dressed in red suddenly appears, and punches the Beetle's helmet with a powerful blow. Although not strong enough to knock him out, it's enough to make him fall.

The arrival of the strange adult inspired the girls to react.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Lori levitated the objects that formed the barricade and launched them as soon as he got up.

He spend his ammunition trying to destroy the objects, when he realized that the man in red had disappeared.

When he looked around, he left an opening for another crescent punch.

As he looked down, Luan was coming toward him, and she phased through his armor, causing a system failure.

Lola, now more enraged than scared, took the chance and went to the Beetle. She used her hands to grab him by the legs and began to hit him in the mini golf course objects as if she were cleaning a rug.

In the end, the armor was in a bad state, and its user was not much better.

As soon as the adrenaline rush past, everyone looked at Leni, still healing Marvel Boy. He was still, but as soon as he coughed, they realized he was fine.

The girls then turned to the man in red, who was handcuffing the unconscious Beetle and removing what was left of the helmet.

"So, you're the Cricket-Man?" Lola asked, a little suspicious.

"Actually, it's Ant-Man," he corrected, not looking offended. "I have to admit, we did a good teamwork. Is this your first time fighting a villain?"

The girls turned red with the comment.

"Guys, he woke up!" Leni called.

Slowly, Marvel Boy stood up, still feeling some pain, but without even a scar. Everyone looked at him with relief, while Leni seemed a little more lost than usual.

"Thank you very much, miss." He said, smiling. "You saved my life."

Leni continued to stare at him strangely, as if trying to see through the mask.

"Look, I think your friend needs help too." The Ant-Man was pointing to the newly-unconscious Bobby.

"Do not worry, he's indestructible." Lynn said, as if it were nothing. "Look, I do not want to be annoying, but can you take this thing of me?"

Before the boy could go help, the Ant-man stopped him.

"Marvel Boy, why do not you go to the Watcher to see how the repairs I've done while I've settled things here?"

"But I..."

"Do not worry, you've done enough. And do not worry, I brought our friend Lincoln with me, he's in his ROOM right now, waiting for the confusion to stop."

Marvel Boy was confused for a moment, but then he understood what his teammate wanted to say.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Say "You're welcome" to Lincoln for me."

He then said goodbye and flew out the window.

"Hey, how are we going to get these things out without him?" Lynn was irritated.

"Do not worry." The Ant-Man took a small metal cylinder, the size of a pen. "I just need this."

He inserted the end of the cylinder into the lock, and it seemed to melt inside the mechanism, as if it were molding itself in the shape of the lock.

"This is my master key, made of nanorobots. There's nothing this can not open."

It took a while, but he was able to trick the lock. As soon as Lynn was released from the handcuffs, he released Luna and then Lucy. Now that they were all free, there remained one question.

"What do we do with him?" Lana pointed to the Beetle.

"I sent a SHIELD priority alert to the helicarrier, so it should not be long before they get him out of here." Ant-Man was looking around, analysing the damage. "Well, I think your father can handle that when he comes back from his meeting with the old man. I think I can reconnect your security system before I leave, but after that, you're on your own."

"You can not stay?" Leni and the twins spoke together, with puppie eyes.

"Sorry, but when SHIELD takes our Beetle, I'm going to have to ask Director Santiago to let me ask him some questions."

* * *

.

* * *

The Loud sisters, Bobby and the Ant-Man stayed with the Beetle for about an hour, until SHIELD arrived. As soon as the Ant-Man and the SHIELD left, Bobby and the girls finally went into the living room. As soon as they arrived, they saw that most of the mess was tidied up in the corner, and they smelled food in the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm glad you arrived!" Lincoln said, stepping out of the kitchen. "I saw you were taking too long, and I cleaned what I could. I'm about to finish dinner, I made spaghetti with meatballs."

After the day they had, a nice portion of food made by Lincoln was pretty much the only option to end the day well. Each of the girls went to her room to take a shower and prepare for dinner, while Bobby took an extra uniform in his suitcase and went to the bathroom of one of the guest rooms.

But one of the sisters decided to go to the kitchen.

"Lincoln, you, like, have a minute?" Leni asked, looking at her brother with concern.

He was about to take the large platter of spaghetti into the dining room, but left it where it was. He did not know what to expect from his sister.

"Sure, Leni. What's it?"

She was silent, and walked over to him. She looked him in the eye, then put a finger in his chest.

"Is it still hurting?"

"W-what do you mean Leni?" He was nervous. A thought passed in his head, but he ignored it. It was not possible. "What are you talking about?"

"The shot you took earlier, you silly. When you was wearing your Marvel Boy outfit."

Lincoln stiffened like a wall, his eyes wide. How did Leni, his foolish sister Leni, discovered his secret?

"Leni, please let me explain..."

She put a finger in her brother's lips, silencing him.

"Do not worry, Linky. I will not tell anyone." She then looked at him maliciously. "With a condition."

"W-what condition?"

"I want to join your team!"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 _._


	11. Along Came A Sister

**Guest:** In response to your review, Leni does not have x-ray vision, but in this issue she reveals how she discovered Lincoln's secret.

 **I think it's worth saying that I wanted each chapter to be like a comic book issue, but the title does not accept the way I wanted to do it**.

 **(For example, the title of the last chapter would be "Home Alone #3"**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **DATE: MARCH 18 2015, THE WATCHER, NEW YORK, 16H21M**

Leni is feeling better than ever in her life. After a very embarrassing conversation with Lincoln, he agreed to take her to the other Avengers as soon as their parents calmed down.

Curiously, their father seemed not to worry about future attacks, as if nothing had happened.

It was almost as if that part of his brain had been turned off.

Even so, their father wanted to analyze the mysterious pen of the Ant-Man, but he did not discover anything.

The one who was most upset with the situation was Lisa, since she wanted a chance to analyze the mysterious man who shrinks, as well as what was left of the Beetle's armor, which was now with SHIELD.

Rita, on the other hand, wanted to show her thanks, so she asked Lincoln to use the pen again, but he needed to take one of his sisters with him.

And of course, he chose Leni.

They were now in the recreation room, waiting for the Ant-Man to arrive.

Leni was excited, as a little girl on the playground, admiring everything around her.

Lincoln, on the other hand, was very nervous. He just told the Ant-Man that he had a something really serious to talk about. He had no idea how the Ant-Man would react.

But he was about to find out.

The man in red was wearing his usual lab coat over his uniform, and his face was showing, his tangled hair and dark circles in his eyes indicating that he had had little sleep.

"Hey kids, how are you? Excuse my appearance, but I finally fixed the danger room."

"Are you alright?" Lincoln was worried to see him that way. "When was the last time you slept?"

He paused for a moment to think, and counted in his fingers.

"I'd say last Thursday, when I started fixing the equipment."

"YOU DIDN'T SLEPT IN A WEEK!?" Both siblings said, even Leni realized what was happening.

"Well, what can I say? That system is very complicated, and I do not have the right tools, so I had to improvise. In theory, you should not even have been able to cause a system crash, so I had to review everything from basic programming."

He then looked at Leni.

Despite what Lincoln expected, he seemed very comfortable with her presence.

"Ronnie Anne, you've certainly made a lot of progress. You look exactly like Lincoln's sister!"

Lincoln facepalmed upon hearing this. Obviously, the man was not in good condition, since he did not realize that this was not Ronnie Anne, since he could tell when she was shapeshifting.

"Dr. Pym, this is not Ronnie Anne, it's my sister, Leni."

"Oooookay... I already knew." He said embarrassed, pretending to be in control of the situation. "I was just kidding. It's a pleasure to see you again Leni."

Lincoln was previously concerned about his team-mate's reaction, but now he was worried about his psychological state.

"Dr., are you alright? It's my sister, here at Watcher, looking right at you!"

"Linc, I may be exhausted, but I am not incapacitated. If your sister is here, it means you think she can keep your secret."

"Actually, I asked him to bring me." Leni was blushing.

"Okay, now this sounds like a hallucination." He said, sitting in an armchair. "Just to clarify, how exactly did this happen?"

"She found out I'm Marvel Boy, and she says she wants to join the Avengers."

He paused for a moment to think.

He had the chance to have another Loud in his group, but there was still the question of how Leni realized that Lincoln was Marvel Boy. And more importantly, why did a fashionista want to be a heroine?

"Okay, let's start with the beginning. How did you find out he was the Marvel Boy? Although I know that the costume is not perfect, it has managed to deceive all the other Louds."

"Oh, your costume is wonderful indeed. The colors, the trim, it even looks like it has no stitching. But that's not how I found out. That's when he got shot."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln was confused.

"Well, when I laid my hands on you, I felt the same relief that I feel when I heal someone in the family." She looked at Lincoln with a motherly love. "I've healed your wounds since we were little. I know when I'm healing you, even with my eyes closed."

Both Lincoln and the Ant-Man were surprised. Although Leni was extremely naive and silly, she could distinguish people by touch, and the most formidable thing was that she did not even knew it.

"I have to admit, this is really impressive." He yawned, but he did not stop looking at the siblings. "That said, answer me: why do you want to join the Avengers?"

"Well, I've always enjoyed listening to stories of how our parents met, working for SHIELD and helping save people. I always thought I could, like, save people with my powers and meet a handsome superhero to marry me." She stared dreamily at the ceiling, her head in the clouds.

"Well, that sounds more like a little girl's dream than a desire to be a heroine. But, let's say we accept you in the team. What would you do?"

Leni was excited. She felt that she had already been accepted into the team.

"I can help with the costumes, give decorating tips, and of course, heal you when you get hurt."

"Wait, are you telling me that your power is exclusively heal?"

"No silly, I can heal anyone, I've never been to exclude someone." She seemed confident that she'd said the right thing.

The Ant-Man simply glanced at Lincoln, who shrugged. Apparently, she really had little intelligence.

"What he wants to know is if you have any other power besides healing people." Lincoln clarified.

"Ooooh!" She finally understood. "Then no, I can only heal other people and I never get sick."

"Well, that's a problem." He said, scratching his chin. "As much as your power is impressive, I can not take you in many situations. If you can not defend yourself, how can you go in a place with villains everywhere?"

Leni was discouraged.

She never stopped to think about it, but her powers were useless for her dream. How would she meet a handsome hero if she could only take care of the wounded after the fight is over? She had to be able to help them immediately.

Lincoln was worried by his sister's sadness, and tried to think of something that could solve the problem. He then remembered what led them to this situation.

The Beetle.

"What if she wore armor?" He was euphoric, he was sure he'd found the solution. "That Hugh guy was wearing a awesome armor, that was really hard to fight. Could not you make a suit that would protect her from danger while she heals people?"

Leni was excited again, she and her brother staring at the scientist waiting for an answer.

He was thoughtful, scratching his chin.

On the one hand, he wanted to bring Lincoln's sisters to the Avengers, but he only wanted those who could really fight. Leni was powerful, but her intelligence and her motivation did not seem ideal for starting a training program.

Even so, he knew that Lincoln would do anything for his sisters, and if he refused to let Leni be an Avenger, her disappointment would affect Lincoln's development. In short, he had no choice.

"Okay, I can work on it." She accepted his defeat, taking a serious tone. "But I hope you understand that making a armor is not as easy as making a standard costume. It may take a few weeks to finalize the details, but it can be done."

"OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Leni happily jumped up and began to hug him, making him embarrassed. "I promise you will not regret it! I'll be a great Avenger!"

"Calm down, Leni. Like I said, it's still going to take a while before I can finish your armor. Enjoy your time well, as soon as I'm done, you'll have to learn how to use the armor."

"And this is very complicated?" Lincoln was a little apprehensive about this.

"Do not worry!" The scientist now smiled. "It will be as easy as learning to drive!"

This made the siblings worried. Leni had taken her driver license, but it was really agonizing for the Loud family.

"Well, I'm sorry if I sound rude, but as you yourself said, I do not sleep for nearly a week, and I'd love to take the rest. Feel free to show the Watcher to your sister Linc, just remember not to be late at home."

"Actually, that's another problem." Lincoln tried to find the right words. "Our mother is very worried about the latest events, but she's also grateful for all that the Avengers did for our family, so she told me to use my pen to invite the three of us for a dinner this Friday at 8:00 p.m., in our house."

"What's the problem?" The scientist really seemed to need sleep.

"Dr., how will Marvel Boy and I are going to be in the same place at the same time?"

He just smiled as he left the room.

"My dear friend, this is so simple that I will not even bother to explain myself now. Give Marvel Boy a rest for the rest of the week and get ready. I'll see you on Friday."

* * *

 **LATER...**

* * *

Mark was in his bed, seemingly asleep, but actually he was on the astral plane, in his humam form. His artificial body was so perfect, that it emulated even reactions like hunger, sleep and reactions to various types of drugs. The only drawback was that he would not normally suffer from any of these conditions.

After mistook Leni for Ronnie Anne, he knew he could not trust that body in the present state, so he would not use it until the dinner. In fact, he already had a solution to Lincoln's problem, he just had to think about how to do it.

A false move and he would eventually lose his champion.

Moving like a ghost by the Watcher, he went to the lab and started working out the schematics for Leni's armor. Because he could not touch the objects, he had to give directions to Larry, who operated the computer.

Just like Lincoln and Ronnie's costumes, he decided to use a suit from the database as a base, but he should make some specific settings for Leni.

The only problem was that it could not be attached to a Symbi-watch, since a armor would need dense materials mixed with the synthetic Klyntar, and the result would be too big to take the form of a watch, unless the fashionista wore a wall clock in her dress.

It was then that an idea arose, and he was content with himself.

" _Okay, it looks like my body already has work once he's ready."_ He thought, focusing on what to do. _"I think I can do like the humans and try to dream a bit._ _Friday will be a great day."_

Suddenly, Larry called his attention.

 _ **"Sir, you received a letter from Secretary Talbot."**_

"Wow, that was quick. Project the message, please."

Larry then made a hologram, with the following message:

* * *

 **From:** Secretary Glenn Talbot.

 **To:** Dr. Henry Pym

Dr Pym, the President approved your request.

The SHIELD has already provided all the paperwork, be at the designated place this Monday at 9:00 am.

I hope you know what you're doing. You can have the confidence of the President, but the Pentagon is watching your every move.

* * *

"As expected from Talbot." He did not seem very impressed with the message. "Still, I confess I'm surprised the old man approved my request so quickly."

 _ **"I believe the President is wanting your support if he has any problems in the upcoming elections. Although demeaning, he would probably ask you to spy on his opponents in your reduced scale."**_

"I can not say I'd be surprised if that happens, but now that I'm involved with him I can not just leave. You remember what happened to his son-in-law, did not you?"

Larry's screen immediately showed a red scared face.

"That's what I thought." He smiled, and floated to the other room. "Take a rest Larry, looks like we'll have a lot to do. Most of all, I have to focus on dinner, because I'm sure Monday will be a piece of cake. After all, what could go wrong?"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the second issue of Masters of Evil, and as it's short, I'll post it on Friday, leaving dinner with the Loud family for next week.**

 **I can guarantee it will be a lot of fun, in addition to presenting one of Mark's five items*, hidden inside the Watcher.**

( ***** Secret Wars #1)


	12. Masters Of Evil 2

**DATE: MARCH 19 2015, NEW YORK, 03H34M**

It's relatively quiet on Ryker Island today. A man known only as "Hugh" (aka "Beetle") was brought a few days ago, after invading the Loud Tower and attacking SHIELD agents. Although he had no powers, director Santiago succeeded in getting him immediately transferred to the Raft, a maximum security prison a little away from the island.

The Raft consisted of an underwater prison whose only access was a fake garbage raft that stopped just above the entrance. Although he had no evidence, the director believed that he was working with Baron Zemo and the Black Knight.

As soon as the guards were ready, they placed the prisoner, not only with his feet in handcuffs but also wearing a straitjacket into one of the four waiting vans.

As much as they did not expect anyone to try to free him, using decoys was a standard tactic when taking someone to the Raft.

The vans left in sequence, with the prisoner inside the second.

After crossing the bridge, each van went in one direction.

Hugh was apparently calm. He has not said anything since he was arrested. His body was still sore, but not as his pride. He had become a mercenary in the ascendancy of success, and had a chance to work for the Black Knight, one of the most feared criminals in the world. And just when he had a chance to show his value, he was humiliated by a bunch of children.

Although this was embarrassing, he knew it was the least of his problems. He knew that even if they put him on the Raft, it was only a matter of time before his client came to punish him for failing.

After some time, Hugh began to think that something was strange. They were already driving for some time, and he knew Raft should not be that far. As soon as the van stopped, he thought he had finally arrived in his new cell.

He could not be more wrong.

As he got out of the van, he saw that he was in Brighton Beach, almost no person on the scene, except for a man on the beach, next to him was a table with two chairs.

Before Hugh could do anything, the "guards" began to release him, and one of them saluted Hugh.

"Hail Hydra!"

The mercenary's eyes widened.

He could not tell if this was a good or a bad thing. On the one hand, Hydra was releasing him, but on the other hand he would be in debt with an organization as dangerous as the Black Knight.

The false guards signaled him to go to the table. Though he was terrified, he addressed himself to his liberator with the best facade of confidence he could forge.

As he approached, he got a better look at the man. He was a little taller than Hugh, had well-combed black hair and a few scars on his face. Although he did not know how, this man was a little familiar.

"Beetle. At last we managed to meet in person. Sit down, we have a lot to talk about."

Though suspicious, Hugh sat down and tried to look relaxed, though he knew nothing good could come of this conversation.

"Well, I think I should introduce myself formally. I am Nathan Garrett, also known as Black Knight."

His blood froze.

Not only was he taken out of prison by the Hydra, but he was also facing the client with whom he failed.

"Before you urinate in your pants, understand that if I wanted you dead, I would not have bothered to do this joint operation with Hydra to bring you here."

"So, what do you want? As far as I know, you do not usually leave traces from your operations, and I failed humiliatingly."

The man looked at him curiously, as if he had not understood what the mercenary had said.

"What are you talking about? What makes you think you've failed in the mission?"

"What?" Hugh's whole concern was replaced with astonishment. "I was caught, and I could not deliver the equipment."

"Oh, right. I think Octavius did not explain this right. Your mission was to steal the data and TRY to bring the processing device. Although you was caught, the data transfer was completed, and thanks to one of my associates, SHIELD did not get the CPU of your armor, but we've got."

Hugh was relieved. His client was not only satisfied but he had also taken him out of prison.

So he could only want one thing.

"I suppose you will want some service in return for my freedom. What do you have in mind?"

"I do not have any mercenary work for you. Actually, I have an offer."

"What kind of offer? "The mercenary was intrigued.

"What do you think to stop being a freelancer and joining my organization?"

"You mean..."

"Yes, I am offering you a place among the Masters of Evil. If you accept, you will not only be part of our organization, but you will also be able to share the spoils when we dominate this world. In addition, of course, to have a chance to take revenge on the Loud family in a not too distant future."

Hugh was smiling like never before in his life. To be part of an organization associated with Hydra and have a chance to take revenge on those who made him be arrested?

"I'm definitely in. Where do I start?"

"I'm happy with your enthusiasm." He handed the keys of a car and a paper card with an address. "These are the keys to a black 1974 Camaro, parked at this address, a few blocks from here. Follow the GPS and you will leave the city without leaving a trace. You will meet some Hydra henchmen who will take you to Octavius in one of our quinjets. Once you've gotten there, he will help you make a new armor."

He took the keys and got up, and then held out his hand, and the knight return the gesture, giving a brief handshake.

"I will not disappoint you, sir!"

"I know you will not. Welcome to the Masters of Evil, Beetle."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **I know I said I was going to post this tomorrow, but I'm going to watch Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2, and I do not know if I'll have time.  
I'm not sure why, but the movie came out this week in Brazil, and I'm very eager to watch it.**


	13. Meet The Louds

**DATE: MARCH 21 2015, LOUD TOWER, 19H55M**

Lincoln was pacing back and forth in the living room. The whole family was anxious for the arrival of the Avengers, but he seemed to be the most anxious of them all.

To his sisters, he was only worried that they would meet the heroes, but in fact, he was panicking. Although he had agreed with Leni that they would pretend that Lincoln was not Marvel Boy, no matter what happened, he had not heard from Dr. Pym since he agreed to let Leni join the team.

Although the scientist had assured him that Lincoln should not worry, within a few minutes they should arrive for dinner, and the boy could not imagine what the plan was.

"Lincoln, sweetie, can you calm down?" Rita was beginning to be afflicted by her son's behavior. "I know we're all excited about the arrival of our guests, but you do not have to be so worried. After all, of all of us, you are the one who knows them better."

"Sorry Mom." Lincoln tried to relax and forced a smile. "It's just that I really hope everything is perfect, but so far they have not arrived."

"Honestly, that doesn't surprise me." Lynn Sr. said, looking at his watch. "I can say from personal experience that sometimes it is easy to lose track of time when you are experimenting."

Lincoln paused a moment to think, and saw that his father was right. It was not uncommon for them to have dinner without the family patriarch because of something that held him in the laboratory.

Meanwhile, Kirby sent a warning.

"Mr. Loud, your guests have just arrived. I already sent them to the elevator."

"Oh, right. Thank you very much, Kirby." Their father looked a little surprised.

They heard the elevator approaching, and as soon as the door opened, it was exactly 8pm.

"Greetings, Loud family. It is a pleasure to be here." The visitor said excitedly.

Lincoln was taken aback by what he saw.

Dr. Pym was wearing a black tuxedo with a red handkerchief in his pocket, his blond hair was very well combed as if he were going to a gala.

To his left, wearing a gold dress and her mask was Miss Marvel, and, most surprisingly, to the right of the scientist was Marvel Boy, wearing a tuxedo just like the leader of the group, but wearing an orange handkerchief and wearing his mask.

" _Okay, this can only be a dream."_ The boy thought, on the verge of fainting _."At any moment, I'm going to wake up and I'll have to go through something worse when real dinner starts."_

"Dr. Pym, it's a pleasure to meet you at our house." Rita began to receive her guests as if it were normal to receive masked children at home. "I know you remember my husband, but you still remember me?"

"Mrs. Loud, how could I forget you?" He said with a friendly handshake. "The last time we met, I think you was pregnant with twins, if I'm not mistaken."

He then addressed Mr. Loud.

"Dr. Loud, you look very well. After all these years, you just seem to have lost some hair."

"Thank you, Dr. Pym. You're… fine too."

Lynn Sr. was still perplexed by the man in front of him. Leni and Lincoln had said that the scientist looked young to be an acquaintance of their father, but he did not imagine that he was exactly as he was 8 years ago.

"Well, I suppose we should introduce ourselves to your children.." He said, turning to the young Louds. "I think we ended up forgetting that, with what happened the last time we've met. I'm Dr. Henry Pym, but you can call me Hank, Mark or if you prefer, Ant-Man, even though I'm not in the suit right now." He pointed at the kids. "And these are my partners and pupils, Miss Marvel and Marvel Boy."

They waved shyly at the family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rita Loud, this is my husband, Lynn, and these are our children..."

"Lori."

"Leni. Nice to meet you."

"Luna."

"Luan."

"Lynn Loud Jr."

"Sigh... Lucy."

"Lana."

"Lola."

"Lisa."

"Lily!"

They all looked at Lincoln. He still looked shocked.

Then Marvel Boy came over and held out his hand to him.

"Lincoln! It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Everything's good." Nervously, he shook hands with his lookalike. "It's good to see you again."

"Well, now that we all know each other, how about we go into the dining room?" Rita looked excited.

Though the mother and the girls were excited, Lynn Sr. and Lincoln were somewhat uncomfortable with the situation.

Everyone holds onto the dining room. Even if the table was large, it was necessary to place the kiddie table in the corner of the dining room. The 4 younger girls would sit there while the older and the guests sit at the grownup table.

Rita had prepared a delicious roasted salmon, accompanied by boiled vegetables, bread, and potato salad. Lynn Sr. sat down on one end of the table, and Dr. Pym sat down in the other. The girls put Lincoln in front of Marvel Boy, each in the midst of the girls.

Lincoln looked at Leni. She seemed a bit confused, but she was accepting the presence of two Lincolns on the table.

They all served and began to eat.

During dinner the family's questions were directed to the Ant-Man. The girls were still confused about how he'd saved them in just a few days.

"... and then I said, "Are you looking for me?" and punched him as I grew. I must admit it was one of my best moments." The scientist has finished his tale.

"Just a moment." Lisa drew everyone's attention to the kiddie table. "How exactly do you change size? I can understand the working of the helmet and your fighting skills, but I do not see how you can change your size and maintain your physical strength."

"Well, that's a clever question, young lady." He was impressed by the 5-year-old's reasoning. "Considering your advanced intellect, I believe you are well acquainted with the Square-Cube Law."

"Please, this is child's play!" The girl adjusted her glasses with a little arrogance.

"Great. And what would you say if I said that I have the secret to circumvent this law of physics?"

"I'd say you've gone mad." Lisa folded her arms and stared at him. "You can not just break the laws of physics. It's impossible."

"I did not say I've BREAKED the laws of physics, I said I figured out how to CIRCUMVENT one of them. Of course, it's tricky to use if I try to increase in size, but to shrink, it's extremely simple. As long as, of course, I do not shrink too much."

Everyone was thoughtful by the comment, but it was Lana who decided to change the subject.

"Lincoln told us about your helicarrier. How does it work if it is smaller?"

"Great question, Lola."

"Lana. She's Lola". She corrected him, pointing to her twin.

"Oh, sure, sorry. Twins are a bit complicated for me. Answering your question, it have repulsor engines, powered by the central reactor."

"What would that "repulsion engine" be?" Once again Lisa was interested in the conversation.

"That, I would be delighted to explain." Lynn Sr. tried to take the chance of being the center of attention. "If you do not mind, of course."

"Nope. Feel free." He was smiling, wanting to hear Lynn Sr.'s opinion of the engines he had.

"Well, eight years ago, when SHIELD called in the scientists who worked for the government to discuss mobile bases, Dr. Pym presented a blueprint he had presented to the president years earlier but had been turned down. SHIELD, on the other hand, became interested in the project, but I convinced Nick Fury that the project would be relatively expensive and that I saw how to make it bigger. However, I admit that repulsion engines were a great idea. They do not have propellers or release heat or gasses, they only use energy to keep the vehicle in the air."

The girls were impressed. So, their father really had altered Ant-Man's project, but he admitted that the project was good.

"And how did you make your helicarrier?" Lori was interested now. "I literally do not see how you'd build one in secret."

"Well, I guess I can tell you a secret." He said, a little embarrassed. "The helicarrier is not my invention, but from a friend from another universe. So I just brought it here, and I thought it would be a good idea to use it for world defense, just like in the other universe."

All but the Avengers were shocked.

"When was the last time you took a psychological test?" Lisa asked, starting to worry.

"I know it sounds like science fiction, but I mean it. In fact, I am not of this world myself. A quick DNA test can prove that my biometric parameters are different from those of any human being on this Earth."

"Wait, are you from another universe?" Lincoln could not understand why the scientist had not told him that.

"Is this so strange?" Marvel Boy asked.

Lincoln just stared at him with a face of disbelief as he smiled nonchalantly.

"Well, though hard to believe, I suppose it's plausible." Lynn Sr. ended up attracting everyone's attention. "I mean, he's clearly human, but he seems not to have aged a single day since I met him more than 10 years ago."

Everyone stopped to process what their father had said. If he, a renowned scientist, said there was a possibility, then he should be right.

"I want to ask you something." Lola said, a little embarrassed.

"And what would it be?" The scientist asked.

"Why do not you wear a mask, but they are wearing theirs?" She asked, pointing to the young Avengers.

In fact, everyone wanted to ask this, but they were ashamed to ask.

"Well, Lola, I have a camouflaged helicarrier to stay hidden, besides having no relatives in this world. But some heroes keep their identities secret, to protect those they love."

"I know it may seem a little suspicious not to show our faces, but I think you can agree that what happened on Sunday is proof that this is necessary." Marvel Boy exclaimed, surprising the girls.

Although difficult to admit, they too would like to have secret identities and a home that was not targeted by villains. Maybe being an Avenger was something better than the way they lived.

Considering all that happened, Rita also began to feel that if she and her husband had had secret identities instead of working for the Ultimates, perhaps now their children were not in that condition.

After dinner, Rita served the dessert, a delicious 4-layer ice cream cake. Everyone was delighted with the cake, especially little Lily. After dessert, everyone was chatting in the living room.

"Dr. Pym, I'd like to understand how your team works." Lisa again adjusted her glasses, apparently bored. "Unlike the Ultimates, which are a division of SHIELD, you Avengers seem to be some sort of autonomous group."

"Well, Lisa, we're not exactly an autonomous group."

"What you mean?" Lincoln was intrigued, as he thought his group was not tied to anyone.

"Technically speaking, I can not tell this even to the other Avengers, but we're a secret group that answers directly to the Secretary of Defense and the President. Not even Roberto Santiago, director of SHIELD, knows what I'm involved in at the moment."

All but Marvel Boy were surprised.

"Wait a minute, then do we respond to the President?" Miss Marvel was incredulous.

"What kind of project can be so secret that even Roberto does not know?" Lynn Sr. was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"As I said, it's a national secret." He said, unconcernedly sitting in an armchair. "Understand that SHIELD has several divisions around the world, while my group only responds to the US government, so I am allowed to park my helicarrier anywhere in the country. I can not really tell, but I can say that this would blow your minds."

"So you're not going to tell this to your teammates?" Lincoln asked, still trying to accept that his mentor was not as transparent as he thought.

"It's not so difficult to understand when you take time to think more deeply." Said Marvel Boy, playing with Lily and the twins.

Before Lincoln had time to prosecute what his lookalike said, Miss Marvel snapped.

"Wait a second! Did you know that? And neither thought of telling me?"

"Well, technically, I just heard about it today, so it's not that different." Marvel Boy remained calm as he played with the girls. "I just had more time to process the information."

Miss Marvel frowned, but seemed to accept the answer. Lincoln, on the other hand, seemed to be about to explode. Every time Marvel Boy said something, it seemed to make him go crazy. He had to find out as soon who was that lookalike, and it had to be now.

"Hey, Marvel Boy. Can I show you my new comics in my room?"

"Of course." He replied smiling.

The two boys went upstairs and into the room.

"Okay, I've had enough of that." Lincoln said harshly, after locking the door. "Who are you?"

"What? It's me, Marvel Boy. The guy who saved your family and was invited to dinner."

"You know what I'm talking about. Who are you, after all? And Miss Marvel, she's fake too?"

"No, I can assure you it's Ronnie Anne. I was surprised, too, but she managed to come without arousing suspicion. And as for your other question, I'll answer you with a little story."

He then approached Lincoln and whispered something in his ear, and the boy's eyes widened, filled with astonishment.

"H-how you..."

"Come on, think a little, and you'll understand."

Lincoln paused to think, but could not understand. This was his biggest and most embarrassing secret. None of her sisters, and not even Ronnie Anne knew that. The only person who knew this was...

"How is this possible?"

"Do not worry, you'll understand, sooner than you can imagine. Now, let's go to the living room, we're close to time to go."

Lincoln, still unsure, followed Marvel Boy down the stairs, and arrived in time to see Lisa get speechless with something Dr. Pym said.

"Well, look who's back." Lori said teasingly. "I'd like to understand what the boys see in these silly comics."

"Hey, I like comics, too." Miss Marvel said, offended. "It's just a matter of taste for reading."

"Well, I wish I could stay a longer, but I have to take my teammates for their homes."

The Loud girls were annoyed, but they also understood that their guests should go home, and it was getting late.

"Well, it was a pleasure to have you at our house, Dr. Pym." Lynn Sr. shook the hand of his "colleague," more by appearance than by will. "I hope we can see each other soon."

"Well, I think we might see each other in a few weeks. Are you going to the school soccer game on April 11th?"

"Want to know if we're going?" Lynn asked excitedly. "I'm the captain of the team. Of course we will."

"Really? Cool." He said, feigning surprise. "Well, I do not want to ruin the surprise, but I guarantee it will not be the only time we'll meet in the next few weeks."

Everyone seemed to be confused by this comment, especially Lynn Sr. and Lincoln.

Still, they decided to leave that for later, since they would have to meet him again.

"Well, if so, I think we'll see each other soon, will not we?" Rita said, saying goodbye to the Avengers.

As soon as the heroes left, the family set about their night duties while Lincoln went to his room.

He thought he had been through a lot on that day, and went to bed.

* * *

.

* * *

Lincoln woke with a beep. He searched the source of the sound and saw that it was his ID card.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

"Lincoln, I'm glad you're awake. Everything is ready, so give the command and come to the Watcher, we do not have much time."

The boy was confused, it was late at night, but he did as he asked. He put on his Symbi-watch and got his card.

"Instant Teleportation to the Watcher. User authorization A-02."

Immediately, he was teleported to the Watcher's transportation room, and headed for the recreation room.

There, he found Dr. Pym, tying in his bow tie.

"You have not changed yet?" The boy asked, beginning to really wake up.

"What do you mean?" Scientist was intrigued. "I'm getting dressed. We'll have dinner with your family in a few minutes, and I want it to go well."

"What? We already had dinner tonight."

"What are you talking about, Linc?"

Lincoln looked back and saw Ronnie Anne, wearing her pajamas, which was a Captain America one too.

"He's a little confused, but it will all make sense soon." The leader replied, approaching. "Your suits just need a special configuration and then we can go."

"What kind of special configuration?" Ronnie Anne looked puzzled.

"Just push the activation button on the Symbi-watches and say "Gala Assemble", that they took on a special configuration that I programmed."

At first they were confused, but did as they were instructed. Surprisingly, when their suits blended into their pajamas, they took on the appearance of gala costumes, with the masks being the only part of the standard suit.

"I did not imagine those costumes did that." Ronnie marveled at her clothes. "What other configurations have you set?"

"Well, I did not expect to tell so early, but also have stealthy, underwater, spatial, cold resistant and beach configurations."

"Beach?" They both asked, amazed.

"Yes. In Lincoln's case, he continues with the mask and gets a black swimming trunks, while Ronnie Anne wears a black bikini and her mask. You never know when you may need a day at the beach with your secret identities."

They stopped to think, and saw that it made sense. They were eager to get home and test the other special suits.

"Now that we're properly dressed, we're going to room 5 on the lower level."

"Wait, I thought we were going to visit Lincoln's family, not go to a room in the Watcher."

"Ronnie Anne, do you know what's inside that room?" He asked, folding his arms and taking a defiant position.

The girl was silent, not knowing how to answer.

Except by the recreation room and the danger room, she did not have a good memory of the interior of the helicarrier.

"That's what I thought. If you can follow me, I will show you something that will make you more surprised than you have ever been in your lives."

Curious, they followed him into the mysterious room 5.

When they got there, they were surprised to see a kind of platform in front of a computer.

"That, my dear Avengers, is my Time Platform. With it, we'll get to a dinner that ended hours ago, before it even started."

They were left with mouths and wide eyes, still trying to understand what he meant by that.

"Wait, so you're saying we have a time machine on the Watcher?" Lincoln tried to understand the implications of the discovery.

"No, I'm saying we have a Time Platform on the Watcher."

"And what's the difference?" Ronnie asked.

"Well, basically, it does not travel in time, it sends anyone on the platform for the wanted time."

"So, can we go anytime with this thing?"

"No. The tricky part is that the platform sends you to the platform itself. That being said, we will go to this same room, but hours ago, just in time to arrive at dinner exactly at 8pm."

Lincoln began to understand where he wanted to go with this explanation. So that was how there was two of him at dinner.

"Wait, then you'll take us to before dinner started. But what about Lincoln? Is not that going to cause a paradox or something?"

"Ronnie, you worry too much. Just act like you do not know the Loud family and it will all work out."

She shrugged and followed her partners to the platform.

The three of them climbed onto the platform, and it began to light up.

As soon as the light was out, everything looked the same, but as soon as they left the room, they could see through the windows that it was earlier.

They went to the teleporter room, and saw on the digital clock that it was 7:53pm.

As soon as they were teleported, they were at the reception of the Loud Tower, and were greeted by Kirby, the security chief.

"Good evening. How can I help you?"

"Good evening. You must be the head of security. We are the Avengers, and we are here to dine with the Loud family."

They were taken to the elevator, and then scanned.

"I hope they're ready for a very lively night." Said the scientist, excited. "If Lynn Loud is still the way he was when we met, he sure will debate everything I say."

"You know, I'd love to know how you two met." Miss Marvel was thoughtful. "It must be an interesting story."

"Well, I guess that's something for another day. Today, we should focus on making the Louds comfortable with our presence."

As soon as the elevator door opened, all three were greeted by the family. "Marvel Boy" was perplexed to see "Lincoln" staring him with astonishment, as if seeing a ghost.

Remembering what it was like to be on the other side of the room hours ago, he waited for his cue to greet his past self.

During dinner, he could not help but smile as he looked at the troubled Lincoln staring at him. Just watching the boy looking at him like some contagious disease made him excited.

He spent the night trying to focus on what he remembered the first time he attended this dinner, and he was always quiet, except when he knew he had said something the first time.

The highlight of the night was when "Lincoln" called "him" to go to "his" room.

He could not contain his grin as he followed the angry boy into the room, remembering what the "other Lincoln" had told him.

" _Wow, the more I think about it, the more I get a headache."_

Then they entered the room.

"Okay, I've had enough of that." Lincoln said harshly, after locking the door. "Who are you?"

"What? It's me, Marvel Boy. The guy who saved your family and was invited to dinner."

"You know what I'm talking about. Who are you, after all? And Miss Marvel, she's fake too?"

He remembered when he asked that question.

Now, he knew exactly what was happening, and he was enjoying himself.

"No, I can assure you it's Ronnie Anne. I was surprised, too, but she managed to come without arousing suspicion. And as for your other question, I'll answer you with a little story."

He then approached "Lincoln", and began to whisper in his ear.

"Do you remember, two years ago, when you went to that game of Lynn's team? You tried to get a hamster who escaped through the school's vents and ended up on top of the locker room and peeked at the girls changing before the game. And when I say "peeked," you know what I'm talking about."

The boy's eyes widened and filled with astonishment.

"H-how you..."

"Come on, think a little, and you'll understand."

He just kept smiling. This was his biggest and most embarrassing secret. There was no way he could tell this to his sisters, or they would pulverize him. And he could not tell Ronnie Anne, since even being his friend, she was also Lynn's friend, and she'll help pulverize him.

Just the thought of someone knowing this secret made him panic, but now it was his turn to see his face when he found someone who knew his secret.

""How is this possible?" Lincoln was completely terrified.

Marvel Boy remembered how scared he was earlier, and felt sorry for the boy.

"Do not worry, you'll understand, sooner than you can imagine. Now, let's go to the living room, we're close to time to go."

He descended the stairs with his past self, preparing to see how this night would end.

In the end, they entered the elevator and went to the entrance. As soon as they left, they went to the reception and teleported to the Watcher.

"So what did you guys think?" Asked the scientist, taking off his tuxedo.

"Disassemble! I have to admit, despite being weird, I had a lot of fun." Lincoln said as he returned to his pajamas.

"Disassemble! I'm still pretty confused, but it was an interesting experience." Ronnie Anne was trying to accept the new reality. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we'll go back to the Time Platform, and it'll send us back a few seconds after we've traveled back in time, and you're going back to your homes."

"Wait, you never thought to leave this Time Platform closer to the teleporter?" Lincoln asked, clearly questioning the objectivity of the equipment.

"Well, I can send you straight to your beds with the Time Platform, but this will leave a slight radioactive remnant in your beds, which would surely risk your secret identities."

The two had to agree that it made sense.

"So what do we do now?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, enjoy the weekend. A little bird told me you're going to get a surprise test on Monday, and I think you should give your alter-egos a rest to study Chapter 15 of you history book."

* * *

.

* * *

Shortly after, Lincoln was back in his room, his bed still warm, just as he left.

He was thoughtful. He saw the events that night twice, and still could not understand what was happening.

He thought he was in tune with the Ant-Man, but apparently not really.

What do the Avengers really represent?

What kind of deal does the Ant-Man have with the President?

And if he came from another universe, what else is he hiding?

" _I think I should go to bed._ _Tomorrow I have to study that history book."_

He fell asleep quickly, letting go of his worries.

For now, he would focus on school.

After all, nothing bad could happen there.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 _._


	14. Daily Bugle News

**DAILY BUGLE, 05/13/2017**

* * *

Do not be frightened by the title, I will not speak ill of Spider-Man.

This is just a brief informative about Earth Loudest Heroes.

I thought a bit and decided it was best to change the type of fic to regular.

From now on, I'm not going to make big leaps of time, since the story is getting where I want to go.

If anyone has a doubt, here the characters are a year older than the show because I wanted Lily to be old enough to have a bigger vocabulary than "poo-poo".

Also, I want to take this opportunity to make it clear what items Mark/Ant-Man and Blur/Black Knight have already used.

 **Mark**

 **Ant-Man Costume:** Used earlier by the real Ant-Man, until Mark "got it."

 **Larry:** Larry himself is a hi-tech AI, built to keep Mark company while he's away from his siblings.

 **The Watcher:** Mark Spent a lot of time perfecting a helicarrier he got in his travels through the multiverse. Among the main functions is a camouflage system that makes it invisible, as well as undetectable to the radar.

 **Time Platform:** Mark installed on the Watcher, but due to being objects from different universes, it is counted as another item. Unlike commonly seen time machines, it only allows trips in a time and place where the platform exists, or otherwise it will be a trip without return.

 **? ? ?:** Coming soon.

 **Blur**

 **Ebony Blade:** It is the most important object for the warrior. It is an enchanted sword, practically indestructible and capable of cutting anything.

 **Omni Sight:** Space station capable of monitoring the planet, besides having teleportation devices.

 **12:** AI Blur "got". 12 does not have a robotic body like Larry, but can install his program on any type of device.

 **Siege Perilous:** Mystic artifact with great power. It can reshape a person's life, but Blur does not control what will happen. Blur energizes Siege Perilous with his power, so his champions can not use his new skills against him.

 ** **? ? ?** :** Coming soon.

I'm working on an idea I had for another fanfic, which I'll post as soon as I post the last chapter of The Legend f Dragon Domain. Also, I'm planning some character art with the superhero costumes on my deviantart (I'll put them slowly to avoid spoiler ).

If you have any questions or suggestions, please send a Review or PM.


	15. It Has To Be Monday!

**DATE: MARCH 23 2015, LOUD TOWER, 07H33M**

The Loud house is in a complete frenzy.

Except for Lincoln and Lily, who are sitting on the couch, all the other siblings are in a hurry to get to school.

"Monday morning! It sure is something similar in many places, but in a house with super children, ends up being a great confusion." Lincoln speaks to the reader, seemingly ignored by his sisters. "My sisters spent a good part of the weekend having fun, and now they are rushing like crazy to get things to school. I mean, with one exception."

While the younger sisters run to get ready, Lori is already properly dressed. She is wearing a light blue suit with a skirt that comes just above her knees, high heels and a purple purse.

"See you later, guys." She says, taking the elevator.

"You're probably wondering where she's going." Lincoln lies down on the couch and folds his arms behind his head. "About a year and a half ago, Lori took an internship at a real estate agency, and once she graduated, they hired her full time. My mother tried to persuade her to work with her in the Tower, but she wants to have her independence or something like that."

Suddenly, he is taken away from his monologue by his mother.

"Kids, you're going to be late for school. Get your backpacks and go to the car.

Frowning, the girls go to the elevator.

Lincoln, on the other hand, is excited.

After the events of last Friday, he is looking forward to a normal day at school. Not that he's tired of being Marvel Boy, but with everything that has happened on the last weeks, it was good to have a place without shrinking superheroes or armored mercenaries, just the good old school.

Upon arriving at the ground floor, they proceeded to a hallway leading to a staircase that led them into the garage.

Among the various employees cars, there were a black minivan, with doors open. Except for Lily, who was in Rita's arms, they all got into the minivan.

"Have fun at school, kids."

"Bye, Mom!" They shouted in chorus.

The driver took them to school, which was not too far away.

They soon arrived at 890 Fifth Avenue, where several students were entering the institution. The place had a beautiful hedge with a few blooming flowers, in contrast to the somewhat old-fashioned three-story building. It looked more like a coutry club than a school, having even a soccer field, swimming pool in a separate building, and even a huge playground at the back of the school.

"Welcome to my school." Lincoln says excited, while entering the school. "This is the Simon Kirby-Lieber School, the only one in the state properly equipped for students with superpowers. Although mine's a secret, every super student needs to use a power seal provided by SHIELD to make sure we are not using powers during class.

"Hey, Lincoln!"

He comes back to reality when he comes across his best friend.

"Oh, good morning, Ronnie."

"You're almost late again. Even knowing your sisters, I can't understand how you guys can do it every Monday."

"It's a matter of organization. Although, if I could fly to school like other guys, I would surely come right in time." Smirking, he gave her a fast wink.

The girl let a little chuckle, and followed him into the classroom.

With all the students seated, the teacher soon entered the room, carrying a pile of paper sheets.

He was a young man, about 26 years old. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, and wore glasses.

"Good morning guys." He said, smiling with energy.

"Good morning, Mr. Parker." The students said in chorus, sincerely greeting their teacher.

"Well, I have good and bad news for you. The good news is you will not have any classes after lunch. Instead, all students from third grade onward must attend the auditorium for a surprise lecture with a special guest."

The students were excited.

Even if they had to listen to a lecture, three hours sitting listening to someone talk was more interesting than doing the lesson."

"Excuse me, Mr. Parker." A girl raised her hand, timidly. "What's the bad news?"

"Well, actually, it's only bad for you." He handed the sheets to the students. "Surprise test!"

All the students, except for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, groans in frustration.

It was too good to be true.

* * *

.

* * *

"How did he know?" Ronnie Anne said, somewhat intrigued.

"What?" Lincoln was surprised, almost stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Dr. Pym. How did he find out that Mr. Parker was going to give a surprise test today?"

Lincoln paused for a moment to think.

Actually, that was out of his thoughts after the time travel, but that was a good question. After all, even if he was a scientist hero of another dimension, he should not know so much.

A sudden thought flashed through Lincoln's mind, but he decided to let it go.

"We can ask him. Do not forget we have a training session this week."

The girl nodded, and they headed off to the next class.

The morning went quiet, and it was already lunchtime.

After picking up their trays, the two of them followed to a table at the end of the cafeteria, where they sat with Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lisa.

"What's up, guys?" Luna greeted them cheerfully. "How is the day?"

"Great!" Ronnie replied cheerfully. "Mr. Parker gave a surprise test in the first period, but I'm sure I've nailed it."

"Oh, really? And you Linc?" Lynn spoke with her mouth full, but she was interested.

"It was not difficult." He replied modestly. "I spent the weekend studying, so I did not have to think hard."

"Congratulations, Lincoln." Lisa complimented him, then looked at Lynn with a cocky grin. "That proves that if students apply to their studies instead of futile social activities, they will have no problems with their academic performance."

"Come on!" Lynn fumed, and glared at the girl. "You only say that because you've never been invited to a party, even being with the seniors."

Lincoln could not help but smile.

Something that really bothered the older sisters was that Lisa was almost graduating, as well as already assessing some colleges. It made them feel diminished, and a little frightened that the little girl might be as obsessed with science as their father.

"Are you going to our house today, Ronnie?" Leni asked with a kind tone.

"Of course. Lincoln and I are going to break some records in the new fighting game that came out last week."

"After that, can you go to my room?" The fashionista asked, very excitedly. "I've had some new ideas for dresses, and you and Lucy are perfect models."

As Ronnie Anne blushed thinking in a answer, everyone else began to laugh, trying to imagine Leni putting dresses on Ronnie Anne and Lucy.

However, one thing caught Lincoln's attention.

As the group seemed to laugh happily, he saw that Luan was a little thoughtful, which was not normal for her.

"Uh, Luan? Is something bothering you?"

The girl was embarrassed with all the eyes facing her, and ended up venting.

"Well, it's just... I'm a little nervous about this special lecture."

"That is not logical." Lisa adjusted her glasses, and stared at her older sister. "Even if we miss some classes, it's still a chance to learn something new, though I doubt the speaker's ability to give me some new information."

"That's not it, I think I know who the speaker is." She motioned for the others to approach, and began to whisper. "I went to the teachers' room to deliver a note from Mrs. Rider, when I heard the teachers commenting on the lecture, and that a Pentagon consultant was going to be the speaker."

This made them all shocked.

What kind of lecture could they expect from someone who works with such important people?

Before any of them could say anything else, they heard the bell signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, it looks like we're going to find out now." Lincoln pretended to be calm, but he had a bad feeling.

The siblings and Ronnie Anne decided to sit together, and on the way to the auditorium they met Lucy, who seemed to be interested in meeting the mysterious speaker.

After a few minutes, the place was full of students staring at the stage, where there was a speech podium, and a white screen over the red curtains.

It did not take long, and a thin man with gray hair and wearing glasses stood in front of the microphone.

"Students, today we will have the honor to receive a very special speaker, who arrived early to prepare to talk with you about some changes that we will have in our school curriculum. Without further ado, I introduce you to Dr. Hank Pym."

The Loud family was shocked, but not as shocked as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Entering the stage quietly, he stood, looking at the students with a modest smile. He was wearing dark jeans and a red polo shirt, with a white lab coat on top, and his hair was well combed.

"Hello kids. I'm happy to be here today." He tried to sound calm, but he was very anxious. "As your principal said, I am Dr. Hank Pym, a scientist who advises on superhuman issues for SHIELD and the Pentagon, although Dr. Lynn Loud is almost always their first choice."

At that moment, some students glanced toward Lincoln and his sisters, wondering if they knew the scientist.

"You must be thinking, "What can this guy be doing at our school? "And I'll be honored to respond."

He took a small remote control in his pocket, and the projector placed some images on the white screen.

The images showed pictures of Captain America, but in addition, there was a photo of a young man who vaguely remembered the famous hero. He looked pale, and absurdly thin, as well as a look of who could die if they put a needle in his arm.

"If you're unfamiliar, this guy in the picture is Steven Grant Rogers, better known as Captain America. As is public knowledge, he was part of a government project to create super soldiers, although he was the only one. But what really matters is how he reflects a question that science has done in the last few decades: Why?"

The students were confused.

This was clearly a vague question that could be applied to practically anything. But what would that have to do with them?

"During World War II, many soldiers on both sides possessed what we call superpowers, thus balancing the war. This was in a period when such cases were common, being about a 3% chance of being born with such abilities. However, nowadays, the odds seem to have fallen to about 0.000009%, though we still have this growing number of heroes and villains. Does anyone risk to say why?"

Everyone just stared at him, still not understanding what was happening.

Even Lisa seemed to be confused by the scientist's odd speech.

"That's what I thought. Although science can not explain what is happening, we still have a more urgent question." He smiled and pressed the button again, making new images appear on the screen, showing some superheroes helping people. "We like it when these heroes fight against outlaws, act as firefighters, or take kittens out of trees. But then, what happens when they fight against a super-villain?" He pressed the button again, causing images of destruction and people being taken to ambulances. "Although they have good intentions, they have no control over what other people are going to do, so the result is often very destructive, and innocent people get hurt."

As the students became pensive at the scientist's words, Lincoln could not help but remember how was his first meeting with him.

In fact, his method for dealing with criminals was practically professional, without causing any collateral damage. He then remembered the training sessions he and Ronnie Anne were having. It was obvious that they were being trained to avoid such damages as well.

"Excuse me, what have they to do with us?" Lisa said aloud, making all eyes turn to her and her siblings.

"Well, that's a good question, little girl." He tried to look like he did not know her, though he was not very successful. "The government's concern is that somehow you end up being influenced by them.."

He pressed the button again, showing pictures of Marvel Boy and Miss Marvel.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne felt betrayed, while Lisa and the others were completely astonished to see him show his pupils in the lecture.

"Recently there have been an alarming number of inconsequential "heroes", and recently even kids seem to have decided to fight crime." He took a serious tone, as if he were totally against it. "Because of this, I proposed to the President to let me start a new program, of which your school will be, so to speak, a guinea pig. After your spring break, during the last period, I will be here every day until the end of the semester, thus beginning a course on awareness of superpowers. Any student can enroll, and this will have no influence on your other subjects, besides you will not get extra credit. Consider this as contributing to science and posterity without receiving anything in return, as well as spending an entire period with me every day."

The students were shocked by this statement.

As if it were not bad enough that the government was planning to do something about super-powered minors, Dr. Pym made it clear that they would not receive anything for volunteering, other than the fact that he did not inspire confidence.

However, no reaction could be worse than what Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were having.

How was it possible that the man who accepted them in his team was using them as an example of juvenile inconsequence?

Once they had a chance, they would demand satisfaction from the scientist.

After what seemed like an eternity to the students, the bell rang, indicating that the school day was over, and they could return home.

Many were still perplexed by the lecture, though a few were considering signing up, just to see what it would be like. Some of these, of course, were the students with powers, with the exception of certain girls.

The Loud sisters met with the twins after school, and they prepared to go to the car, until Lana made an observation.

"Hey, where's Lincoln?"

* * *

.

* * *

"What did you think, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"Honestly, I do not know what to think." He answered with a lost look as he tried to understand what was going on in his life. "In one moment, it seems we're best friends, and in the other it seems we do not know him."

They were in the playground at the back of the school, seated on swings.

Generally, it was the quietest place in the school at this time, since practically every student was either leaving the building or in a club.

"Hey, Ronnie."

Unfortunately, today was not going to be like this.

"I was really upset when I found out you were not at my party."

They looked to the side, and they saw the person they abominate most in school. Before them was a fair-skinned redhead boy with freckles, wearing dark jeans and a green shirt, with a black jacket on top.

"Chandler..." Lincoln and Ronnie said together in complete annoyance.

"Oh, you're here too, puny Loud? I didn't even realize you was here." He replied with an air of superiority. "But back to the point, the gang and I would like to know why you did not went to my party."

Ronnie looked behind Chandler, and saw 6 other boys and 2 girls, some of them wearing power seals.

It was no mystery that he attracted people because of the money of his father, one of the major shareholders of Roxxon Corporation, a company with such a bad reputation that some even said they worked with sewage. Still, these "friends" apparently did not bother with Chandler's "dirty money."

"I think I made it very clear the last time I went to one of your parties." She looked at him with complete disdain. "I'm not going to go to a place where they make fun on my best friend behind his back."

"I do not understand you, Ronnie Anne." He pretended to be offended, as if she had broken his heart. "How could you prefer to spend your time with a ridiculous weirdo when you could have fun with me and my gang?"

"We already had fun without needing your gang." Lincoln said, rising from the swing. "If you'll excuse us, my sisters are waiting for us to go home."

The answer seemed to anger the boy, who approached Lincoln, looking at him as if he were something disgusting.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Chandler decided to break the silence.

"You think you're very special, do not you?"

"I do not think I'm special." Lincoln answered, narrowing his eyes. "I just do not think I'm superior than the others, unlike you."

"Hahaha!" Chandler decided to intimidate Lincoln, and began to speak out loud to try to diminish him. "And you think you're the one to give me a moral lesson? You're useless, and you know it! Even your little sisters are better than you! In a family where everyone is special, the only thing that makes you different from normal people is your ridiculous hair!"

"At least I have those who like me for who I am, and not for what my father has in his wallet!"

Chandler was speechless, while his "friends" and Ronnie Anne were perplexed, though they knew it would not end well.

On impulse, Chandler clenched his fist and punched with all his might, knocking over Lincoln.

Though the boy had no powers, the sudden hit caught Lincoln by surprise, though he had not felt any pain.

Lincoln was holding on to not show the boy what he really was capable of, while Ronnie Anne seemed to be in doubt whether or not to intervene.

"You think you're very funny Loud. I'll teach you to respect me."

He stepped up against Lincoln, who was still sitting on the floor. But before he could do anything, a strong wind passed, and he found himself without his jacket and with a finger in his mouth, as if he were a baby.

"I think you have to learn to respect others." Lynn, clad in Chandler's jacket, was standing right next to him, her arms crossed and her eyes angry.

"How dare you!?" Chandler took his finger from his mouth and glared at the girl. "This is between me and your useless brother! Why do not you go back to your second-rate team and take care of your life?"

Lincoln was angry at Chandler, but now he was worried about Lynn. Knowing his sister's temper, he knew it would not end well.

"Take that back." She said, the anger building inside her.

"What?"

"Take. That. Back. NOW!"

"Or what? Are you going to run to call Mommy?" Chandler made a final mockery, not considering that he was offending a superhuman.

In a blink of an eye, Chandler and Lynn disappeared, leaving behind the boy's clothes.

Lincoln got up, and ran to the entrance of the school, already imagining what happened.

As soon as he arrived, he heard Chandler screaming profanity, hanging on the flagpole by his underwear, with all the remaining students laughing at him.

In front of the scene, arms crossed and with a victorious smile, was Lynn.

"Before I forget, your party was lame!" She said with a smug face. "From what I've heard about your parties, I've expected it to be better!"

"Lynn! Do you know what you did?" Lincoln said, looking at her in despair.

"Sure. I've put an idiot in his place, duh."

Lincoln facepalmed, while the principal and some of the teachers arrived, with stern looks.

"Who's responsible for that?" The principal asked angrily.

Immediately, all the students pointed to the siblings, who could only say one thing.

"Dang it!"

* * *

.

* * *

After a reprimand from the principal, the Loud siblings left with a warning, since neither parent was able to attend and Chandler was known to constantly humiliate the other students. Apparently, the teachers, like Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, despised the boy's attitude.

As soon as they got home, they were grounded, so Ronnie Anne became a victim of Leni's fashion creations, while Lucy wisely disappeared.

Lincoln was confined to his room, wondering if it would have been better for him to solve the problem with Chandler himself, since one way or another he would be grounded.

He decided to go bathe when he noticed a vibration in his wallet. He opened a secret pocket, and found his Avenger card, and entered the bathroom.

"Answer call."

"Hey Linc, I've heard about your little problem." The Ant-Man looked worried, though Lincoln was not sure he could trust him. "How are things?"

"Could be worse." He tried to smile, though he could find no reason. "Although, knowing my mother, she may free us after dinner."

"I'm glad to hear this." He took on a more serious tone as he searched for the right words to speak. "Listen, I know it must have been weird seeing me at your school today, even more so with what I've said, but I want you to know that I did not want to refer to you or Ronnie Anne as inconsequential. You are making a lot of progress, but I needed to use an argument from someone who does not know you, to expose a point of view that is really growing among people."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln was intrigued.

"Although there are people like you and your family, who are born with powers, there have been several cases of people acquiring powers through scientific experiments, exposure to radiation and even magic. The world is changing, and I have a feeling something really big is about to happen."

Lincoln paused a moment to think, and realized he was right. With a growing number of ways to get superpowers, it was no wonder that the President approved a measure to prevent children from getting involved in this mess.

"I think I know what you mean. Is the training session still going to happen?"

"Sure. Now, rest, and if possible bring Leni with you, I have the impression she will like to see what I've been working on. Bye."

Lincoln was thoughtful, and put the tub to fill. He could not help but think of the conversation he had just had.

If the Ant-Man came from another universe, why does he care so much about what happens in this universe?

Besides, what other things would be happening without him knowing?

* * *

 **LUXURY APARTMENT IN NEW YORK, 19H47M**

* * *

Chandler is sitting on the couch, arms crossed and in a bad mood.

"That bitch! How dare she humiliate me in front of the whole school?"

He was so angry that he sent the employees away, staying alone in his apartment. His father was on a business trip with other shareholders of Roxxon, so he would be out of town for a while.

In the solitude of his home, he kept thinking about how he would get his revenge.

Although he had his "friends", and some of them had powers, none of them was able to stop Lynn from humiliating him. He wanted to solve the situation with his own hands, but the truth was that he himself was as useless as he said Lincoln was. Worse yet, Lynn was part of a superhuman family that would surely get involved in the fight. He needed a way to fight the whole Loud family, but even spending all his allowance, he'll never find anyone willing to help him.

"You seem to be in need of a friend."

The boy get frightened, and fell to the ground.

When he got up, he noticed that a strange man was leaning against the kitchen door, staring at him.

He seemed to be wearing a black tuxedo, as if he had come from some high society event. He had some scars on his face and black hair, and he was grinning disturbingly.

But what really was sinister was his resemblance to the man who had gone to school today.

"W-Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The man approached, and sat on the couch, pulling something that looked like a small golden mirror from his pocket.

"I am the Black Knight. I have a proposal for you."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, but I had to get the house ready to greet some relatives tomorrow during Mother's Day.**

 **Just to clarify, I do not like Chandler, but I thought that because of his personality, he would be a great villain.**

 **In other words, next week will be another issue of Masters of Evil.**


	16. Masters Of Evil 3

**DATE: MARCH 24** , **2015,** **SIMON KIRBY-LIEBER SCHOOL, 08H19M**

The students are walking around the institution, getting ready for another school day. After yesterday's events, many students are in doubt about which was the most astonishing thing the day before, whether it was Dr. Pym's lecture or Chandler being humiliated by Lynn.

As you might expect in a time when social media is extremely nimble, several videos and pictures of the boy hanging by his underwear were all over the internet. As much as Chandler's money and popularity made the other students envy or admire him, the truth is that all the students had a certain disdain for the boy's attitude, which made Lynn's popularity increase further.

The only student who seemed not to be interested in the subject was Lincoln, who was so lost in thought that he did not even notice Ronnie Anne and Lucy walking beside him, until the goth pinched his arm.

"Ouch! Hey, why did you do that?" At first he was angry, but then he noticed the two girls staring at him seriously. "Uh, what's going on?"

"You've been looking at nothing since you arrived." Ronnie folded her arms, making it clear she wanted a satisfactory answer. "After all, what happened?"

"(Sigh) Honestly, I've had a really bad feeling ever since I woke up." He looked around as if he were being followed. "Chandler is a despicable guy, but we can not deny that he has the resources to do whatever he wants. I'm afraid he'll try something with Lynn."

At that moment, the said girl put an arm around Lincoln's neck, while giving him a noogie.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, little bro." She said in a playful tone. "But I must admit, I was worried about you, too. That's why I ran the school to find that arrogant jerk."

"You threatened him?" Lucy asked with some disappointment, but then smiled slightly. "If you had warned me, I would suggest some tortures that would terrify him."

"Lucy! Do not encourage her!" Lincoln finally broke free of Lynn's grip, and looked her straight in the eye. "Lynn, please tell me you did not make things worse with him!"

"Relax, Lame-o. I ran all over school, and I did not see a trace of him." Lynn said with some sadness, certainly disappointed that she could not finish what she started. "Not even that gang who licks the soles of his shoes knows where he is."

"Wait, has not anyone seen him since yesterday?" Immediately, Lincoln became even more worried. "Where could he be?"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, ON** **CASTLE ZEMO, GERMANY**

* * *

Chandler is still a little queasy, not only because of the time he had, but also because he teleported for the first time. Considering his current state, he begins to wonder if he has really made the right decision.

He and the mysterious "Mr. Garrett" had been taken to what appeared to be a corridor of an old building, with several medieval-looking objects decorating the walls. Garrett began to walk in calm steps, in consideration of the boy's nausea. Chandler followed, and they soon reached a large wooden door, which the knight opened with some effort, as well as making a noise of old wood being moved.

"Sorry if this place looks a little old, but keep in mind that a castle has a certain charisma, derived from the vintage style of the place." He smiled at the boy, and pointed to the room. "After you."

As soon as he entered, Chandler was impressed by the huge room.

It was a dining room with an old but impressive decor, with a large round table in the center, with a feast waiting to be devoured. Around the table was a sort of throne and five metal chairs, apparently silver plated.

Chandler noticed the number of chairs and dishes on the table, and then became curious.

"So who's going to join us?"

"Some of my teammates." Garrett replied with a certain false modesty. "Our resident scientist, our saboteur and, of course, the owner of the castle."

"Wait, you do not own the castle?" The boy was shocked, as the villain seemed to act as if he owned the place. "If so, then what do you do?"

"Well, I..."

"Since he took me out of jail, killing dozens of men in the process, he's just given confusing orders and monitored a few people."

Surprised by the arrival of someone, Chandler turned around, finding a man wearing purple clothing. Although not an accomplished student, even Chandler noticed the similarity between him and some pictures from the history books.

"Baron... Zemo?! Is he... real?" Chandler asked the knight, trying not to show how frightened he was.

"Yes... and no." He replied with a shrug. "This is Baron Helmut Zemo, the 13th of his lineage. He is the son of the famous Baron Zemo of World War II, and is the current leader of HIDRA."

"He commands HIDRA?!"

"Do not think about it too much, or you'll end up peeing your pants." Another man said, entering the room.

Looking at the door, Chandler saw two brown-haired men entering the dining room.

One of them was a tall, strong young man with a face that said, "The girls love me".

The other was a man with glasses who was probably over 40, who seemed to be a little overweight. He was wearing a White lab coat over bright green clothes, wearing yellow gloves and boots. Apparently, there was something on his back, hidden beneath the lab coat.

"Frankly, Nathan!" The scientist exclaimed, apparently irritated. "When you said that you had gone to get a young man to join us, I did not think you was going to bring a skinny kid."

"Hey!" Chandler was offended by the comment.

"Do not question my decisions, Otto." Garrett folded his arms and took a determined stance. "Do not forget who's in charge here."

In saying this, he made all the other adults silent. Chandler was neutral, not knowing what was happening. Although he had agreed to go with the Black Knight for being intimidated, his intention was to take advantage of the villain to take revenge on Lynn Loud. However, he did not expect his "new friend" to be involved with such dangerous people.

"Enough! This is not going to get us anywhere." Zemo went to the table, and then sat down on the throne. "Let's have lunch, and then let our "fearless leader" explain the next phase of the plan."

Without antagonizing the Baron, they all sat down, with Chandler next to the Black Knight and an empty chair beside him.

"Ahem. Before we start, I think we should follow through with the presentations." Garrett stood and pointed at the scientist. "This is Dr. Otto Octavius, great scientist and resident genius of our organization." Octavius remained indifferent as the knight moved on. "And this is Hugh, or as he is best known, the Beetle. You probably heard of the mess he caused in the Loud Tower some days ago. And of course, you've met Baron Zemo. Together, we are the Masters of Evil."

"Let's get down to business!" Zemo barked. "I think what really matters is the reason you brought a child to my castle."

Chandler looked at the Baron with apathy. Even though he was a dangerous man, the boy did not like being treated like a little kid. He looked at Zemo, who raised his mask up over his nose so he could eat. The boy was surprised by the scars that were visible, and imagined how deformed the rest of the face should be.

"I think you're right." Garrett pretended to be embarrassed, clearly to provoke Zemo. "Gentlemen, this is Chandler Chase the Third, whose father you must recall as one of Roxxon's top shareholders, and one of the trusted men of "Mr. Agger". Yesterday he was humiliated by Lynn Loud Jr., who made him move from more popular kid to school joke."

Chandler wondered whether to be offended or flattered, but then his attention was focused on something else.

"So, he's a rich kid with thirst for revenge. Big deal." Zemo retorted, not taking his eyes off his meal. "After all, what does he have to contribute to our interests?"

"I have to agree with the Baron on this." Hugh added, clearly annoyed. "As much as those pests are inconvenient, I do not think we should ally anyone just because he hates a family of superhumans."

"Oh, really?" He pretended to be disappointed, and then turned to the scientist. "What about you, Otto? You do think I've lost my mind too?"

"In fact, I do not see how you expect this boy to contribute in any way to our organization, especially after refusing so many candidates that I indicated, and who, with all due respect, seemed much more promising."

"I admit he does not seem very intimidating now, but I think it's just a matter of... looking at another perspective." Garrett took the Siege Perilous from his pocket, and looked at them defiantly.

Although Hugh and Chandler were not aware of the situation, Zemo and Octavius realized what was the intentions of the Black Knight.

And they did not like it at all.

"You can only be kidding, Nathan!" Octavius raged, and clapped his fists on the table. "It's bad enough you even think about involving a child in our operations, let alone use that on him. As far as we know, this thing can kill the boy!"

"What do you mean by that?" Suddenly, Zemo became interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too." Chandler said with an authoritative, clearly irritated tone. "What the hell is this talk about me dying?"

Garrett just sat, giving Octavius a chance to explain.

"This is a powerful artifact, called Siege Perilous. With it, Nathan can make someone receive a new life, as he did with Baron Zemo, giving him a healthy body that does not grow old. Or like the other member of our group, the White Queen, who is now probably the most powerful telepath in the world."

"Wait, can this give me powers?" Chandler smirked, wondering what it would be like to have the chance to smash Lynn with his own hands.

"Not necessarily." Zemo added, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Apart from the fact that I do not grow old, this body is not much different from what I was before, except that my face is deformed."

"And he told you about the others?" Octavius asked Zemo, clearly knowing the answer.

"What others?" He stared at their "leader", not liking the conversation.

"I've been working with him for five years, and since that time he told me only a few things, until he admitted he did not know anything."

"Wait, what do you mean, "did not know anything"?" Hugh inquired, beginning to wonder if he made a good choice by joining the Black Knight.

"This relic, just like the space station, is not his, but from a kind of alien who gave it to him. He may uses it, but he has no control over what happens."

"Is that true, Garrett?" Zemo was furious, demanding an answer. "You used that on me, even though you did not know what might happen?"

Everyone looked at the knight, who just looked at them in a tedious way.

"Helmut, you were near death. Anything else is a bonus. In addition, Otto implies that the results are terrible, but in fact they are only unpredictable."

"What do you mean by "unpredictable"?" Chandler was a bit worried, but he was eager to gain power.

From Octavius lab coat, four metallic tentacles came out, one of which took a tablet in the scientist's pocket, revealing some images of people.

"This relic works with energies that I'm still analyzing, but that seem to come from the said alien. I did not get much data, since this seems to take about a month to recharge, and of course, the scarcity of test subjects, since the person needs to want to receive a new life. Even so, we did some testing, and they were somewhat disappointing."

"In what sense?" Hugh was beginning to consider using the artifact.

"Among the main cases, there was a British woman who became an Oriental, a muscular man who turned into an artist, a young man turned military, and even a man who gained a huge nose that shot mucus like a fire hose. In resume, with the exception of the White Queen and Baron Zemo, no other result was satisfactory."

They all remained silent, assimilating the new information.

Chandler was the most impressed, since it seemed a very risky bet to gain power. Still, he wanted to risk it, since, taking away the guy with the mucus, the other cases seemed to be acceptable. In addition, he has always found himself as a winner, so he would surely succeed.

Zemo, on the other hand, was beginning to realize a reason for the boy to be there. Since the results vary, the Black Knight would not risk using the Siege Perilous on someone who was already useful, and in fact, a rich and spoiled child was certainly disposable. He even felt a little jealous to see that his leader was even more inhumane than himself.

Hugh was curious to see where this was going to, since he had nothing to lose. In fact, if that worked, he would have someone who, like him, wanted to destroy the Louds once and for all. As much as his allies were great, their focus was world domination, while Hugh wanted revenge above all else. Despite being just a boy, Chandler was possibly the best ally he would have.

Nathan Garrett stared at his allies, wondering how Mark did to manipulate humans with ease. Throughout their millennia, they sometimes took turns as hero and villain, but Mark always seemed to easily win the loyalty of his champions. At the moment, the only thing he knew was that Lincoln Loud was his brother's main champion, and that Chandler and Hugh were the most likely to give 100% of them in combat. So there was only one thing to do.

"Well, I think it's time to chose." He stood up and looked directly at Chandler. "As Otto said, I can not predict the results, but I can assure you that any new skills you receive will be of great help to your revenge against the Loud family. So, what do you say?"

"What are we waiting for?" The boy replied with a smug smile.

"(Sigh) Well, I guess that's it, then." Octavius gave up arguing, and stood up. "Gentlemen, please follow me."

* * *

.

* * *

The 5 went to the basement of the castle, and passed an old door.

Inside, Chandler saw what appeared to be a large medieval torture room, now equipped with sophisticated electronic devices. Among the various things present, there was a kind of circular platform in the middle of the room, surrounded by various types of equipment and even cameras.

"What is it, exactly?" He asked more out of curiosity than out of concern.

"This equipment is part of Otto's research, which now also includes the effects of my Siege Perilous."The Black Knight replied, a little embarrassed. "He was furious that I used it on Zemo in a remote location, and he made me promise never to use it again without the proper equipment to document the process."

"Which reminds me that something is still missing." Octavius stretched one of his tentacles to a chest in the back of the room, and searched for something, until he pulled off a black trunks, and then pointed to a door with the other arm. "Go to that room and wear this trunks. When Zemo used Siege Perilous, he got a new suit, so I want to gauge the likelihood of you getting something like that."

The boy found the request odd, but just nodded and went to get his trunks on. Although strange, he was not a scientist, so he would not understand why Octavius was interested in a suit.

As he left the room, he saw Octavius preparing some of the equipment while the others just waited. When the scientist saw the boy, he pointed to the platform, and the boy went there.

"I just need a few more minutes, and my equipment will be ready to record every detail of the event."

"It's all right." The boy decided to take the time to ask a question, then looked at the Black Knight. "Look, I think I understand what you do. You are the leader and can give new skills to people. But what about this White Queen? What exactly does she do for the Masters of Evil?"

"Well, that's a bit complicated." The knight was embarrassed by the subject. "I gave her her new powers, and she has used those skills to mobilize a mercenary group known as the Hellfire Club. They act almost autonomously, and are based in a certain place in the state of New York. The White Queen also has a certain personal issue with the Loud family, and, like you, is with one of the older ones."

"So, she wants revenge, too?" Chandler was interested in meeting his possible ally, especially if she could help him destroy the Loud family.

"Actually, it's more like a grudge between teens than revenge itself. In fact, I did not tell her that Hugh wants revenge on them, and I do not want to talk about your revenge either."

"What? And why this?"

"She is, in a way, a "mature" person, and made it clear she just wants to hurt one Loud, and that I should promise not to hurt the rest of the family."

"What?" This time, Hugh was furious. "You promised me a chance to get revenge!"

"Indeed, and so it will be." The knight smiled wickedly, and folded his arms behind his back. "I gave my word that I would not do anything against the other Louds, but she did not say anything about the rest of the group. Just keep it between us, and avoid thinking about it when you're near her. She does not ask permission to enter people's heads."

"Enough talk." Octavius exclaimed, lowering his tentacles. "We can start now."

Following the cue, the Black Knight threw the Siege Perilous in the direction of Chandler, and the artifact stopped in midair.

The boy was shocked to see the small artifact grow larger, until it was wide as a door.

"So, what do I do now?"

"Just get in there, before he throws you." Zemo said, pointing at the Black Knight. "A little advice from someone who has gone through this: it hurts like hell, but when you leave, it will feel like it did not hurt."

A little nervous, he entered the portal, and then began to scream.

After he stayed there for several minutes, the adults began to worry.

"Was it a good idea to let a child in?" Hugh asked the knight, feeling bad for letting the boy in.

"I admit it's taking a while, but you do not have to worry." The leader said, staring at the portal. "I did not call him to join the Masters of Evil because of his family's resources, or for feeling compassion for him being humiliated. I asked 12 to monitor specific situations, and he showed me that kid."

"And what's so special about him?" Zemo asked, pretending not to mind the situation. In fact, even he did not like hearing the boy's screams.

"He's manipulative, selfish, narcissistic, arrogant and self-centered. As far as I can see, for many people, he is nothing but an infantile abomination."

As soon as he finished speaking, the screams stopped.

Slowly, they saw a shadow appear in the portal light, until they saw the boy finally emerge.

They were shocked to see the boy's skin and face disfigured. The only thing apparently intact being the trunks.

"Bloody hell! If he was not an abomination before, now surely he is!" Hugh said, horrified.

They stood still while the boy seemed to swell like a balloon, and then explode in a flash of green light.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **What happened to Chandler?**

 **What will the villains do next?  
**

 **This will not be clear for a while, as my focus will be different.  
**

 **With the exception of the next chapter, the following ones will be more frequent and shorter, showing what each member of the Loud family will do during the spring break.  
**

 **Before I forget, I've put the first three data records in my deviantart. If you want to see, search for dinoanimalrock46. I'll put the others on as soon as they become heroes.**

 **I'm still in doubt about doing this to the villains, so tell me your opinions.**


	17. The Iron Silly

**DATE: MARCH 26, 2015, NEW YORK, 16H02M**

Lincoln is not having a nice day.

Not that the school was bad, but the problem was inside his head.

Since Monday's incident, no one has seen Chandler, and the police have been alerted. Of course, the first stop of the investigation was the Loud Tower, and Lynn was interrogated. The family discovered that on Monday night, the boy furiously drove out the staff to be alone, and when they returned the next morning, he had disappeared without any sign of break-in or struggle.

It was not long before certain rumors ran through the school, some even hinted that the boy would have gotten involved with criminals who eventually disappeared with him. But even with all this, Lincoln could not help thinking that something terrible had happened to Chandler. Even if he was unpleasant, Lincoln was still worried about his schoolmate.

Despite the concerns, Lincoln still had something more important to think about: taking Leni to the Watcher.

As much as he wanted to support his sister, he could not help thinking that this was a bad idea. Leni was the nicest person he knew, but also very naive, which made her pretty much a little girl in a teenage girl's body. He and Ronnie Anne were progressing in training, but he could not imagine Leni inside the danger room. Knowing Leni as he knew her, he was sure she would be pulverized before she even realized what she was doing.

"What's up Lincoln?" Ronnie asked, pulling him out of his trance.

"Oh, I was just worried about Leni. I still can not believe we're even going to do that."

"Do what?"

At that moment, Lincoln remembered that he didn't told Ronnie Anne about Leni discovering his secret.

"Dang it! I knew I had forgotten something! I'll explain to you later, but Leni knows our secret, and we have to take her to the watcher."

The girl was confused but accompanied her friend through the school's hallways.

It did not take long to find the fashionista, who was sitting in a chair near the principal's office.

"Leni, what happened?" Lincoln was worried, already expecting the worst.

"Hi, Lincoln. I'm waiting for the principal to talk to me."

Lincoln and Ronnie stared at each other, then turned back to Leni.

"Leni, there is no one in the room." Lincoln said, pointing to the principal's office, which had the lights off.

"Don't be silly, Lincoln." She said, smiling. "Of course the principal is going to be in his office. Where else would he be?"

The two just grunted, realizing there was nothing to argue about.

"After all, what do you want to talk to the principal?" Ronnie asked, noticing a clipboard in the chair beside the fashionista.

"I came to show him my idea for the new uniforms of the soccer team." She held up the clipboard, where there were some designs that looked like a mixture of dress and soccer uniform. "I'm sure the girls are going to feel a lot better wearing these than those boyish's outfits."

Not knowing how to respond, Lincoln decided to go ahead.

"Well, I guess that can wait. We have a appointment today, remember?"

The girl was confused until she remembered the conversation she had with her brother on Monday.

"Oh, of course. How silly I am, I just forgot." She looked at Ronnie Anne, then whispered to her brother. "Can we tell her or is it a secret?"

"Leni, she's..." Lincoln stopped talking as he remembered they were still at school. "Nevermind. Let's go, or we'll be late."

The three of them followed the hallways until they left the school building, and went to the back.

As soon as they got there, Lincoln picked up his ID card and looked sideways to make sure they were not being watched.

"Immediate teleportation to Watcher, user authorization user A-02 and user A-03, with a guest."

Immediately, they arrived in the transporter room, where they ran into Larry.

" _ **Greetings, Avengers.**_ _**Dr. Pym is waiting for you in the main lab.**_ _**He is very eager to show off his new project."**_

"Thank you, Larry." Lincoln turned to the girls and touched his watch. "I think we better get ready."

Ronnie Anne did the same thing, and as soon as they both said "Assemble!", Leni was surprised to see how her clocks turned into superhero clothes.

"Ronnie Anne, are you Miss Marvel?"

Ronnie remembered that Leni was with them, and came speechless.

"Leni, you already knew that I was Marvel Boy. Who did you think was Miss Marvel?"

"Wait, how..."

"I'll explain later, Ronnie Anne. Actually, I think it best to let the Ant-Man explain."

Although confused, Ronnie decided to trust Lincoln, and they went to the lab with Leni.

When they arrived at the lab, they saw the scientist taking notes as he looked at a screen.

"Kids, I'm glad you came." He turned, revealing a hair that was unkempt and a scent of one who hasn't showered in days. "This time I overcame my own creativity."

"It's good to see you're happy, Dr., but what is this?" Ronnie asked, already thinking she would not like the answer.

"Well, these are the final adjustments to the test version of Leni's armor."

While Leni was excited, Ronnie was shocked while Lincoln was embarrassed.

"What do you mean by "Leni's armor"? What's going on here?"

"I did not tell you?" The scientist began to pound in the equipment furiously, almost oblivious to reality. "Leni discovered Lincoln's secret identity, to keep the secret, he agreed to bring her here. Although a bit reluctant, I ended up accepting her as a member of the team."

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln in complete disbelief.

"Is there anything else going on that I do not know?"

"Well..." Lincoln tried to think of something to say, but he did not have time.

"Of course, there are many other things going on without any of you knowing." Pym seemed to be totally focused in his equipment, and continued to worsen the situation. "Many of them are of my knowledge, but most of them I can not share, for several reasons."

"Dr.! You're not helping!" Lincoln exclaimed angrily.

The scientist finally realized that he was not paying attention to the young heroes, and began to think of something to say.

"Sorry, it's the excitement talking louder than the reason. What I mean is: I know of things that I can not really tell you at the moment, but as soon as possible you will know everything."

"Okay, I think I can take that." Ronnie was still irritated, but she tried to stay calm. "But then, what's with that armor?"

He simply smiled, and went to the machine that had created the symbi-watches, making the compartment open.

With a broad smile, he showed the young heroes a modestly sized white purse, though it did not appear to be any different from any purse at the Loud House, many of which were from Lori or Leni herself. Even so, Lincoln and Ronnie remembered that it had came from the same machine that their symbi-watches came from.

Lincoln, incredulous, pointed to the purse, and began to babble.

"Is that..."

"Yes, that purse actually turns into an armor." Pym was euphoric, proud of his work. "I reviewed my files and it happens that I already had a functional female armor in the database. It was just a matter of finding something that could disguise such a large amount of synthetic klyntar. I call it "the package". What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful!" Leni approached the scientist and took the bag. "It's so elegant! I just need a dress that match, and it's going to be perfect."

"Leni, that's not how you do it." Ronnie crossed her arms, and looked at her seriously. "We carry the symbi-watches with us all the time, in case of an emergency."

"But I can not take this with me all the time!" Leni felt indignant at the comment. "As beautiful as it is, it does not match with more than half of my wardrobe!"

"Leni, I do not think you understand how this works." Lincoln tried to find the right words, but he could think of nothing to help her understand.

"Do not worry about this." The scientist went to the computer and held out his hand. "Leni, could I have your cell phone?"

"My phone? For what?"

"So that I can prove how smart I am."

Though unsure, the fashionista handed her cell phone to him. Pym put a cable into the charger's input, and then passed some sort of file to the phone. It did not take more than two minutes, and then he returned the phone to the girl, grinning victoriously.

"Take a look at your apps."

The girl was confused, but did as he said.

Among the cell phone apps, there was now a small purse icon, just like the one the scientist has given to her.

"I did not understand. Did you put a purse on my cell phone?"

\- No, no. Open the application, and then click one of the options."

Again, she obeyed the scientist, and upon opening the application, several images of purses in different color and models appeared on the screen. Leni became static with the various options, and then clicked on the one she liked more, a light green purse, in the same tone as her dress. Immediately, the purse in her hands began to change shape and color, until it became the one she chose in the application.

"Very useful, do not you think?" The scientist folded his arms, and assumed an air of arrogance. "I deduced that a fashionista would not be able to wear the same purse model for a long time, so I programmed this synthetic klyntar to change slightly it's disguise mode, thus allowing you to change the look of the purse. In practice, you will never have to buy a purse again, as this can be any purse you want."

The young heroes were impressed, especially Lincoln.

He did not expect Leni's armor to be ready in such a short time, much less to be so versatile as to match Leni's clothing. Lincoln had to acknowledge, even if the Ant-Man was full of secrets, he surely work hard.

"And how do I wear the armor?" Despite her usual naivety, Leni remembered why she had come. "Will my purse melt like their watches?"

"That's right. You just need to squeeze the handle of the purse and say "Assemble!", and the purse will become an armor. But before you activate the armor, we have to go to an appropriate place."

* * *

 **SOON, IN THE DANGER ROOM**

* * *

"I did not understand." Leni looked around in confusion. "If this is a danger room, where are the dangers?"

Leni, Lincoln, and Ronnie were in a large empty hall. The floor, ceiling, and walls looked like mirrored material, and though they could not tell, there was a smaller room next door where Pym was typing something on a computer.

"That's the name of the room, Leni." Ronnie Anne spoke calmly, even though she was impatient. "The Ant-Man is in the control room, and he's going to program a location, which will be where we're going to test your armor."

"Oh really? And what kind of locations does it have?" Leni asked optimistically.

"I do not know how many locations he's got, but we've been training in some pretty strange places." Lincoln replied, recalling previous training sessions.

"Enough talk and more action." Pym's voice was heard by the speakers. "I'm still setting up the armor, so I'll do a simple test for you. Lincoln and Ronnie, please help Leni if even Level 1 its challenging to her."

As he finished speaking, the reflective surfaces began to glow, so that the light seemed to be alive. Soon the light began to take shape, slowly becoming objects. In a few seconds, the empty room became a large dojo with several weapons hanging on the walls.

At the end of the dojo, there was a door, which as soon as it was opened released a huge amount of smoke, from which emerged 3 ninjas, all dressed in black.

"Wow, ninjas in a dojo full of weapons?" Ronnie Anne was disappointed. "That's too cliché, do not you agree?"

"It's not cliché, it's classic." The scientist defended himself. "Now, let's go to the moment we all wait. Activate the armor, Leni."

The blonde took a deep breath, squeezed the handle of the purse and prepared to follow her dream.

"Assemble!"

The purse began to blend with Leni's dress as it spread all over her body. As soon as it was completely covered by black ooze, the ooze began to increase in volume and change color.

Soon, she was wearing an striking red and silver armor, whose helmet had openings to her eyes and mouth, leaving a serious frown.

Pressing a few buttons, Pym made appear 3 mirrors in the front and the sides of the girl, allowing her a perfect vision of the armor.

"This is me?" Leni was shocked by the armor, especially the helmet. "That's nice, but that helmet is scary. Could not you put on a smile or something?"

"I can change this for the next time you activate the armor, but now pay attention to this test." He took a serious tone, and removed the mirrors. "This is the Rescue armor, a version of the armor known as Iron Man. You have repulsor blasters in the gloves, and it is capable of generating a force field around you."

"And... how does she do it all?" Lincoln asked, a little worried.

"It's relatively simple. Synthetic klyntar reacts to thoughts. You just need to think of something and the armor does."

"Really?" Leni was even more excited, and tried to concentrate. "I'll try then."

All were silent, while Leni tried to command her armor by thought.

After a few minutes, both Ant-Man and the kids were worried about the delay.

"Leni, are you okay?" Lincoln asked, approaching her.

"I keep thinking, but nothing happens." The girl was clearly frustrated, starting to get discouraged.

"And what exactly are you doing?" Ronnie Anne asked, worried about the girl.

"I keep thinking about a Smoothie, but the armor does not make one."

Everyone facepalmed upon hearing the girl's reply.

" _This girl is going to be a challenge."_ Pym thought. "Leni, when I said to think of something, I meant like when you move or use your powers. Just act naturally."

Again, she closed her eyes, and it seemed that Leni would think of something silly again, but she actually managed to move.

The girl smiled happily as she walked toward the ninjas until she realized something.

"And what do I do now?"

"You fight them!" Ronnie said, cracking her knuckles as she smiled. "No need to worry, they are just simulations of the danger room, so they do not feel pain."

"But I can not fight them! What if I end up ruining their clothes? These ninja outfits are cool."

Inside the control room, the leader was already beginning to lose his temper. Even if it was to please Lincoln, it seemed that accepting Leni in the Avengers had been a bad idea. Even so, someone with a supposedly brilliant mind should be able to make the girl use the armor correctly, even if he had to resort to more extreme means. It was then that an idea occurred to him.

"I had an idea. Get ready for a change of location."

Typing furiously, he began designing a whole new environment for the danger room, as well as redesigning the ninjas. After another light show, the young heroes were now in a virtually empty mall, except for some very peculiar people who were attacking the shops.

They wore clothes with scandalous colors, which not only did not match but also wore different shoes and socks on each foot. Leni could not stand what she saw, and by sheer instinct she ran toward the fashion criminals.

Although it was not possible to know if she remembered or not that she was wearing the armor, she struck punches so powerful that it would leave Lynn in surprise. When one of the thugs tried to attack her from behind, a thin wall of red light appeared around the girl.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were shocked by Leni.

Of course, both had already seen and participated in fights between the Loud siblings, but the scene before them was surreal. Leni had never shown such a penchant for violence, and that was frightening. If she was not able to save the world, at least she seemed willing to prevent crimes against fashion.

When there was only one fashion criminal, he had a gun, which pointed to the armored fashionista, who quickly tried to put her hands in front of her face.

"STOP!"

Without even knowing what she was doing, the girl shot a strong blast of energy, that knocked the criminal down. As he fell to the ground, a warning of "Simulation Completed" appeared in the air, and the room returned to its normal appearance.

"Leni, this was incredible." Lincoln exclaimed, hugging his sister.

"I have to admit, that was certainly rad." Ronnie said, folding her arms. "We have to fight each other sometime."

"You're so kind. I can not believe I became an Avenger!"

"Actually, you did not become a Avenger." Pym entered the room, arms folded behind his back.

The three looked at him in total disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie snapped. "She nailed it!"

"But... you said I could join the Avengers..." Leni seemed about to cry.

Lincoln, on the other hand, seemed to be getting angry with the scientist, but was silent.

"Yes, I did." He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out an ID card from inside. "But you can not consider yourself an Avenger until you receive this."

Leni took the card, and realized it had a picture of her, plus a word written on the side.

"Who is "Roscoe"?

"It's not "Roscoe," it's "Rescue"." Pym said, almost facepalming again. "Your super heroine codename."

"Wait, so I do not choose my codename?" Leni asked, disappointed.

"Well, I suggest names according to the costume to be worn and the person's abilities. But if you want, I can easily change the name of the card."

"Wait, can we change our codenames?" Lincoln was surprised by the revelation.

"I never said that you had to accept the codenames I suggested, though I did not ask if you had any other ideas either." He looked at Lincoln curiously. "You want to change your codename now?"

"No, I was just curious." His face began to blush with embarrassment, and he looked away. "I mean, I even thought about calling myself "Captain Marvel", but..."

"It's a good name, albeit a bit pretentious." Ronnie Anne said, making Lincoln's face look as red as his costume.

"I agree! Although, you're kinda young to being called "Captain". Who knows when you're older?" He turned to Leni, and smiled at her. "What about you Leni? How do you prefer to be called?"

The fashionista was thoughtful until she came to a conclusion.

"How about "Super-Leni"?"

"Leni, the idea of a secret identity is to people not find out it's you." Lincoln tried to call her to reason. "If you call yourself "Super-Leni", people will find out it's you."

"And what do you suggest?" Ronnie asked, folding her arms.

"How about... "Strong Suit"? This armor seems to be very strong."

"It looks more like a name for someone who uses playing cards." Pym began to scratch his chin, looking at the girl. "You can be more creative than that. After all, the original armor was made of a special alloy, but the guy was still called "Iron Man". I mean, it's not all bad, but it's not very accurate."

"Wait, I know the perfect one!" Leni shouted, with a big smile. "How about "Iron Lady"?"

"Iron Lady!?" The others exclaimed in surprise.

"I once watched with some friends a movie about a woman who was very good at what she did. I did not understand it well, but she looked like a very determined woman."

Leni looked at them hopefully as they seemed to think deeply, until they smiled.

"Well, I think it's even better than "Rescue"." Lincoln approached and patted her back.

"Well, let's do it like this." Pym picked up the card and put it in his pocket. "I'm going to rewrite the card, and in the next training session I'll give it to you. Welcome to the Avengers, Iron Lady."

Leni jumped on the scientist, hugging him with all her strength, which was being magnified by the armor.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. You will not regret it, I'll be the best Avenger in the world."

"Leni, you're breaking him in half!" Ronnie exclaimed, making the fashionista drop him.

"Sorry, I think I'll have to practice a little bit more."

The scientist caught his breath, then headed out of the room.

"Well, I have a little work to do, so I'll leave the rest to you. I've taught Lincoln and Ronnie to use an already programmed simulation, so if you want to train a little more, feel free."

They waved at the scientist, who made his way to his room.

As soon as he entered, he found Larry, who had a worried face on his scree.

" _ **Sir, you received a new message from Secretary Talbot."**_

"Oh really!? I did not ask the President for anything, so I do not know why Talbot would want to talk to me. What's the message?"

Larry showed a "play" icon, which soon became a "pause" one while playing an audio file.

" _Dr. Pym, a situation has arisen that requires your immediate attention._ _Because of the nature of the problem, I need you to come to the Pentagon to discuss the matter in person._ _It is imperative that not even your Avengers know about this mission."_

On Larry's screen came a "replay" symbol, and he turned the screen off. The scientist became pensive, and threw himself on the bed. He was already tired of doing things for the government, but in fact it was useful to be able to ask whatever he wanted to the President.

"You know Larry, sometimes it's hard to manipulate people. Inevitably, there will be situations where you will have to act in a way that they believe is not you who are in charge."

" _ **So you're not going on this mission?"**_ Larry made a sad face, worried about his master.

"Of course I will, Larry. Even why, it can be fun. Until I get back, I'll need you to take care of the Watcher and my Avengers."

" _ **You know you can count on me, sir."**_ Larry made a happy face, and left the room.

Pym just stood pensive in his bed, plotting strategies for his mission, while considering his course of action.

" _I need at least one more Avenger to start Phase 5. Although I will not have to wait long until he sends me his best superhuman."_ He smiled and closed his eyes, wondering how his other plan was progressing. _"_ _How is it going to be_ _, Lynn?_ _Which one will you choose_ _?_ "

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **I put two more drawings on deviantart, showing Leni and Larry.**


	18. Next Week

**So,next week I'll post a chapter every two days. These chapters will be short, but will show a little more of the life of each member of the Loud family. I want to present their world before the next appearance of the Masters of** **Evil** **.**


	19. Spring Break Shorts - Lori

**The school is closed for Spring Break.**

 **It's time to relax and have fun until classes start.**

 **Or at least, that was the intention.**

* * *

 **DATE:** **APRIL 3, 2015, 1st DAY OF THE SPRING BREAK, NEW YORK**

* * *

Boredom.

It's the only way to describe the current situation.

All employees of Shaw & Worthington real estate agency were busy preparing for next week. Their boss, Mr. Shaw, always gave a week off in April to commemorate the anniversary of the agency. Everyone was excited, except for one.

Lori Loud was sitting in her office, with a stack of forms in front of her. The girl was in a bad mood, and all she wanted was for her shift to be over soon. Usually, she would work with a smile on her face, proud to be battling for her independence and proving she does not need her parents' money.

Due to the fact that she had mental powers, she was required by law to work in the administrative part of the agency to avoid claims that clients were manipulated to buy or sell a property. Still, she did not let herself be shaken, and worked hard to take care of their responsibilities. Then, when a vacancy of Senior Supervisor appeared, it was obvious that she would be promoted.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

This morning, Mr. Shaw called her and other employees to say that the new Senior Supervisor would be Carol Pingrey. Although the others were slightly annoyed by the news, Lori was discontent, and went into her office to review some of the files.

" _Why?_ _How could he promote that pretentious?_ _I am much more competent, and work as hard as she!"_

Lori began to remember the many times Carol did better than she did. Whether it was winning her as homecoming queen or flirting on her boyfriend, Carol always seemed to be there to bother her. For a year, Lori was a trainee at the agency, and felt that she had found her place until one day, shortly after she was hired, Carol was also hired. Since that day, Lori swore she would not let Carol overcome her again. Unfortunately, Carol ended up getting it.

She grabbed a frame and stared at a photo of her and Bobby hugging each other on the beach.

"At least she will not steal you from me, Boo-Boo Bear."

"It's a challenge?"

Lori stared at the door, and there was Carol, smiling arrogantly at her. The girl was surprisingly similar to Lori, and even wore the same red suit. The only apparent difference was the hair, which was longer and had a headband, red like the suit.

"What do you want?" Lori said, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, we do not need to exalt ourselves." Carol entered the room, this time smiling more sincerely, and sat down in the chair in front of Lori's desk. "I just came to talk. Apparently, we're going to work together for a little while, and I do not want to have bad blood between us."

"What do you mean by "little while"?" Lori took offense, thinking she was being threatened.

"I do not want to continue in this business. Let's just say that last year I met a very peculiar man, who made me an excellent proposal." Carol looked sideways, then whispered. "You could say that I'm managing a part of his business in my spare time. But do not worry, it has nothing to do with real estate."

"And why are you telling me this?" Lori was intrigued.

"Why do not you find out for yourself?" Carol crossed her arms, and looked at Lori smugly.

"You know full well that I do not do this, Carol."

"I know, and that's a pity." Carol looked sad, and looked Lori in the eye. "To be honest, I was envious of you at school. Doing your levitation tricks and guessing what the others were thinking. But then, I find out about your personal ethics and blah blah blah. Do you have any idea what I would do if I had your powers?"

"(Sigh) Carol, you're literally not the first person to tell me this, and it sure will not be the last." Lori crossed her arms, and looked seriously at Carol. "Yes, I can read people's minds, and if I wanted to, I could force them to do what I want. In fact, I did this to my siblings when I was younger, but I'd rather not. Want to know why?"

"Please, tell me the reason for your great humility."

"One day, when I was 11, my brother had a nightmare, and I woke up with him. At that time, we lived in a small house, and our parents slept on the floor below. I went in the room where he slept, and I saw that all my siblings were there. I was furious and woke them up, demanding to know what was going on. They looked at me in fear, and I lost my temper, and read their minds. You know what I found out? My own siblings were afraid of me. Afraid that I would turn them into puppets, afraid that I would discover all their secrets."

Carol started to feel bad. It was not that kind of conversation she wanted to have with Lori, and now she could not help but wonder how Lori should have felt at that moment.

"Can you imagine what this is like? Find out that your own family sees you as a monster? Ever since that day, I sworn that I would never go into someone's mind without permission. It took me years, but I managed to earn the trust of my family, and it is their trust that helps me keep my promise."

The girls remained silent, just looking at each other.

"Lori, I'm really sorry." Carol felt deeply ashamed. She thought she knew Lori, but eventually discovered that she knew nothing about her. "Look, I know we have not gotten along for... well, many years. But what I wanted to say is that I do not intend to stay here for long. It was meant to be a secret, but Mr. Shaw is my uncle. The only reason I was promoted is because he wants me here, and he thought promoting me would keep me here. At first, I thought you were just competing with me, but I saw that you really are an efficient person. You deserve this promotion, and I assure you that you can go even further."

Carol stood up and held out her hand to Lori. Lori smiled and also got up, and took Carol's hand in a friendly handshake.

"Thanks, Carol. I hope you succeed in this other career that you want to pursue."

They smiled at each other until Lori's phone started ringing. She took the phone and smiled when she saw who was calling.

"Oh, it's my boyfriend. I think he wants to confirm our dinner tonight."

"Well, I will not disrupt the lovebirds. See you later Loud."

Carol left the room, and went to her own.

Her stuff was inside a box, which she would take to her new room. As she prepared to leave, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"..."

"No, I'm alone in my room. Well, old room."

"..."

"I just talked to her. Hypocritical cynic."

"..."

"No. Actually, I even sympathized with her."

"..."

"No need to worry, I'll keep focused."

"..."

"I'll be careful. Besides, thanks to your gift, I am more than a match for her telepathy."

"..."

"Trust me, you will have no trouble with your White Queen. When the time comes, Lori Loud will be ready for the next step in our plans."

"..."

"Right. I'll send you the news as soon as I can. Good-bye, Mr. Garrett."


	20. Spring Break Shorts - Luan

**The school is closed for Spring Break.**

 **It's time to relax and have fun until classes start.**

 **Or at least, that was the intention.**

* * *

 **DATE:** **APRIL 4, 2015, 2nd DAY OF THE SPRING BREAK, LOUD TOWER  
**

* * *

It seems to be a quiet afternoon in the Loud Tower, but a person is about to do something terrible.

"They'll see! Nothing can protect them from my vengeance."

Walking like a ghost, our vindictive conspirator advances ever further into the rooms of the Loud house, placing little metal boxes at strategic points. Dressed in a black ninja outfit and a mask that left only the eyes exposed, she creeped up the hallway and reached for the last door, Lisa and Lily's room. Silently, she turns the knob and enters the room, closing the door as soon as she enters.

"What do you think you're doing, Luan?"

Luan looks down, and she notices Lisa looking at her, arms crossed and a menacing stare.

Quickly, the prankster tries to think of an answer as she removes the mask, but it is not fast enough for her sister.

"Judging from your black suit and the device you're holding, I should assume you're doing some well elaborated prank. What do you intend this time?"

She was completely froze, staring at the five-year-old girl.

If it was any other room, she would simply have passed through the wall. However, Lisa had developed a special energy field on the walls of her bedroom, which made the room a Luan-free zone. She sighed, and decided to open up with her sister.

"How about we make deal? I tell you what's my plan and you let me go without warning anyone? I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

"In fact, you usually demonstrate a unique level of intellectual ability when you want to prepare one of your pranks. However, you must agree to leave Lily and me out of this plan. We have a deal?"

Luan looked across the room, and saw little Lily resting quietly on her bed. Even a evil pranking genius like her should admit it would be mean to despicable the sleep of a child of little more than two years.

"Okay, I'm not going to do with your room what I've done with the others."

"So, make yourself at home." Lisa sat down on the floor, staring intently at her sister.

"Okay, do you remember what happened on April Fools?" Luan sat across from her, leaning her back against the wall.

"Modesty aside, I felt proud of my role in executing Lincoln's plan."

Luan had to restrain her anger. In the middle of the night, her siblings had trapped her in an energetic cage, specially developed to contain her powers. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get out of the cage. They left some treats for her and left her in her room, waiting for the day to end.

"I know, I know. But that's not what matters. What matters is that you guys ruined the day I love most from all year, even more than Christmas. Do you realize how bad this was for me?"

"Frankly, I think you're wasting your time if you're wanting to make me sympathize with your particular holiday. I can even tolerate the annoying habits of our siblings, but your holiday is totally and utterly inconvenient, as well as giving the impression that you have no self-control."

"What?" Luan was indignant, and almost got up. "I admit that sometimes I cross some limits, but it's all in the name of fun."

"Luan, can you be honest with me?" Lisa adjusted her glasses, and looked seriously at Luan. "Do you really think anyone else has fun on April Fools besides you?"

Luan was about to answer, but then paused for a moment to think.

In fact, no one used to laugh at her pranks, just herself. During the year, she even managed to make her siblings laugh at some of her pranks, but on April Fools, they fled from her as a vampire flees from the sun. Lisa noticed Luan being discouraged, and decided to continue.

"In recent years, you've been able to do things that have had a major negative impact on this family. You managed to cause a concussion in Lori, which resulted in the whole family suffering a powerful headache. You also managed to get Lynn stuck in a hamster ball for a whole day, left Luna bald, shaved Lola's eyebrows, and even blew up my private lab and caused a toxic gas leak all over the tower. And not to mention the time you filled Lincoln's room with furious raccoons. I'm surprised he's still alive."

"Okay, I have no limits." Luan folded her arms and frowned. "But that does not mean I do not love my siblings."

"Interesting way to demonstrate that. Even so, I think we exaggerate a bit by caging you for a whole day."

"You do not seem to be sorry." Luan said sarcastically, but deep down she believed her.

"And I really am not." Lisa smiled and lay down on the floor, using her arms as a pillow. "It was an excellent chance to test my impassable cage. If neither you, who are able to cross solid matter could get out of the cage, it means that it is really perfect."

Luan wondered if she should be offended or impressed by her younger sister's attitude.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one with a weird way of having fun."

"I have to admit that there is truth in your words. Still, I think we are putting the main subject aside. You did not tell me what your plan is."

"Oh, you're right." Luan smirked, and rubbed his hands like some old movie villain. "In order to avenge myself on you, I prepared these little explosives, to make the whole house more stinky than a skunk."

"Oh, really?" Lisa looked disappointed. "Coming from you, it seems a bit retrograde. Last year, you destroyed the house and still left everything covered in paint. Leaving the house smelling bad seems like child's play for you."

"Well, you kept me from using my pranks, so I had to think of something that would affect the whole family at once. Besides, I think even you would be impressed by my ingenuity."

Luan stood up and handed the small box to Lisa.

Lisa was intrigued by the little device, and decided to pick it up. She went to her desk and set the box there, preparing to pick up her tools.

"I admit it looks like a great job, though..."

As she turned to see Luan, Lisa froze. The prankster was wearing a gas mask, and was holding what appeared to be a small detonator.

"L-Luan! You said that..."

"I said I would not do the same thing I did in the other rooms. But do not worry, our conversation really opened my eyes. And now, I'm going to open your nostrils. HAHA, get it?"

Luan pressed the button, causing a chain reaction of horrified screams. Looking at her desk, Lisa saw thick green smoke come out of the box, impregnating the room with a putrid odor. Glancing back at Luan, she saw that the prankster was leaving the room without the mask and covering her face with her hands. Looking the other way, she saw that Lily slept peacefully, using Luan's gas mask.

"I have to admit, this is progress."

* * *

 **I was not going to do it that way, but I realized that I could not do a chapter in April without showing a little of Luan's life with superpowers.**  
 **This time, using a cage worked, but not for long.**


	21. Spring Break Shorts - Lynn Sr & Lynn Jr

**The school is closed for Spring Break.**

 **It's time to relax and have fun until classes start.**

 **Or at least, that was the intention.**

* * *

 **DATE:** ** **APRIL 5, 2015, 3rd DAY OF THE SPRING BREAK, LOUD TOWER****

* * *

After Luan's stink bombs, the family had to start an emergency cleanup, so they ended up camping on the mini-golf course. Everyone was sleeping soundly as the first rays of sunlight illuminated the day. Except, of course, of the patriarch of the family, who had more important matters to deal with.

In his private lab, Lynn Sr. review all the information he has about Henry Pym, also known as Ant-Man.

Since being introduced by SHIELD, he has never trusted the scientist. Pym seemed to be younger and smarter than he was, which made him jealous. After the millionaire contract with the government and the helicarrier project, Lynn thought he had finally gotten rid of Pym. But now that Pym was doing a secret project, Lynn wanted to find out what it was, at any cost.

Normally, he would only have to have a private conversation with his old friend Roberto Santiago, and he would know everything. However, Pym's project was so secret, that not even the SHIELD director knew. The only people with access to this information would be Pym himself, the President, or the Avengers.

It was hard to imagine how Pym had come to the conclusion that young people were a good choice for a group of superhumans, but more disturbing was the fact that he had been allowed to start a project in a school where there were several superhuman kids. It was almost obvious that Pym wanted to use this as a smokescreen to recruit more kids for the Avengers.

"That's it!"

Lynn smirked, imagining his course of action. If Pym wanted young heroes, all he had to do was infiltrate one of his children in the group. Having his spy in the Avengers, Lynn would know everything Pym was up to.

But what child would he send?

Leni is too naive, and can not keep secrets. Luan is not serious enough to be a spy. Lucy and the twins are very young, as well as not controlling their powers. Lincoln has no power beyond his superhuman stamina, as well as being practically a comic book addicted. Luna would be the perfect choice if it were not for focusing almost exclusively on music. So there was only one option.

He picked up his cell phone, and kept calling until his daughter answered.

"Lynn Jr., can you come to my lab? It's very important."

Although sleepy, the fourteen year old girl took the stairs and arrived at the lab in a few seconds.

"(Yawn) What do you want so early, Dad?" The girl raged, still sleepy.

"Sorry for waking you up so early kiddo, but I need to discuss a very serious matter with you. I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

Lynn Jr. sat in her father's chair and folded her arms, looking at him curiously.

"I'm listening."

"Lynn, as you all know, Dr. Pym and I worked together at SHIELD, until we went on different careers. I want to find out what he's working on, but even Roberto does not know what he's doing in his private helicarrier. And that's where you come in."

"Wait, how do you expect me to find out what he's doing, if not even Mr. Santiago knows?"

"I'll be honest. I want you to be my spy. I want you to infiltrate the Avengers."

Lynn was shocked.

Even though her father had made some dubious choices in recent years, this seemed to be very drastic.

"Are you serious!?"

"I know it sounds strange, but yes, I'm 100% sure that this is the best choice. Besides, among all your siblings, you are the only one capable of doing your best and even more."

The girl had her own motives for considering join in her father's plan, but she was curious to know what he had in mind.

"What do I get from that?"

"I'm going to increase your curfew at 10:00 PM, and I do not do any testing in the lab for the next few years. I just need you to keep this between the two of us. If anyone finds out, it must seem that this was your idea."

"Deal!" The girl rose, already enthusiastic about her mission. Until she realized something important. "But how do I get accepted into the Avengers?"

"That should not be difficult. You just need to find the pen they gave your brother and tell some compelling story about wanting to join them. The rest Pym himself will do."

She just nodded and dashed off into the house. Although her father asked to keep it between them, there was someone she had to talk to.

The day was a little uncomfortable for the Family, as they waited for the house to be cleansed of the stench of Luan's bombs. By dinner time they were able to go back inside, and they were preparing to eat pizza.

Lincoln went to his room, happy to be in his private space after spending the day waiting for the stench to go away. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes, until he heard the sound of the door opening and closing very fast. Without even opening his eyes, he already knew exactly who was.

"What do you want, Lynn?"

She locked the door and walked slowly to her brother, embarrassed.

She lay down next to him, looking nervously at the ceiling.

"Linc, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Lincoln was intrigued by Lynn's tone and sat, staring at her. He had never seen Lynn so vulnerable. Whatever she wanted to tell him, it must be something very serious.

"We're siblings, Lynn. Of course I can keep a secret."

Lynn closed her eyes and sighed for a moment, searching for the right words.

"Early this morning, while you guys were asleep, Dad called me in the lab. He wants me to join the Avengers, to spy on them."

"What?" Lincoln was indignant, but tried to remain calm. "And what did you say?"

"I accepted." She was even more embarrassed, but went on. "He offered me a greater curfew and promised to keep me out of his research. But that's not why I accepted it."

"So... why did you accept it, then?"

"(Sigh) You know that day, when Hugh attacked us?"

"Well, according to SHIELD, that might not even be his name, but of course I remember."

"After you called the Avengers and stayed at their base, Marvel Boy came to help us, and loosened the handcuffs of some of us. When he was going to take off my handcuffs, somehow he realized that Hugh was going to shoot, and he pushed me. He not only helped us that day, he saved my life. He literally took a shot for me."

"I do not think he even realized what he was doing." Lincoln blushed, slightly embarrassed. "I mean, he certainly was very heroic, but that's his job, is not it?"

"I know, but the way he pushed me... I've felt like he really cared about me. As if he was willing to give his life for mine."

"So you want to return the favor?"

"It is not that simple. When the Avengers came to dinner at home, I spent most of the time staring at him." She sat up and looked directly into the eyes of her little brother. "(Sigh) Lincoln, I think I have a crush on Marvel Boy."

Lincoln froze.

He kept looking at Lynn, totally shocked as she revealed it.

"I know Dad wants me to spy on the Avengers, but the truth is the only thing I want to do is spend some time with him. Who knows? Maybe, over time, I can make he interested in me. I want to talk to Dr. Pym as soon as classes come back, and ask him to give me a chance to join the team. What do you think?"

Lincoln did not know what to say. It was bad enough that Leni had joined the Avengers, but if Lynn had a crush on Marvel Boy, then he had to do something. The only problem was that he did not know how Lynn would react if she knew she had a crush on her own brother.

"Kids, the pizza's here!" Rita shouted, warning the whole family.

As if he had been saved, Lincoln stood up, pulling Lynn's hand.

"How about we eat pizza now and discuss your love life later? It's a little embarrassing to talk about it, but if you really need it, I'll be here to help you."

"Thank you, Lincoln!" Lynn hugged him tightly, smiling happily. "I knew I could count on you. Now hurry up, or we will run out of pizza."

Lynn buzzed out of the room, leaving a stunned Lincoln in the room.

He took out his wallet, then took out his Avenger card, and sent a message to his leader.

"Dr., we need to talk as soon as you get back."


	22. Spring Break Shorts -Alien Twins

**The school is closed for Spring Break.**

 **It's time to relax and have fun until classes start.**

 **Or at least, that was the intention.**

* * *

 **DATE:** ** **APRIL 5, 2015, 3rd DAY OF THE SPRING BREAK,**** ** **AMAZON RAINFOREST****

* * *

"I have to admit, this is more interesting than I thought it would be."

Inside a ventilation duct, the Ant-Man advances through enemy territory. A few days ago, Secretary Talbot called him to give him a secret mission, which at first he thought would be tedious.

SHIELD discovered that confidential information was stolen by an anarchist group called U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M., which would use this information to overthrow the governments of the world. They took these files to a secret base in the middle of the Amazon rainforest, hidden among the thick vegetation.

Normally, SHIELD would send the Ultimates, but because of the secrecy of these files, they needed someone to do it in a surgical way, besides not asking questions. So it was obvious that the big boys decided to send their favorite mini spy.

The mission was simple: to enter the enemy base, get the files and leave without attracting attention. After almost a week of steak out, he finally found the right time to invade. For someone with the size of an insect and a great tactical ability, it was practically impossible to fail.

"INTRUDER ALERT! ALL TO YOUR POSTS!" A loud voice spoke through the speakers, surprising the Ant-Man.

"Dang it! How did this happen?" The little intruder was shocked, and activated his communicator. "Anthill, this is Worker calling from the wolf's den. What is happening? Over."

"This is Anthill. Apparently, you're not the only invader, Worker." The voice of a SHIELD agent responded with concern. "The guards are gathering at the entrance and the west wing, which means you can run down the hallways from now on. Over."

"Roger. Thanks, Anthill. Worker's out."

Although he did not like someone to disrupt his mission, the Ant-Man had to admit that this distraction would be very helpful to him. He stepped out of the vent and started running down the main hallway at his normal size. He went on until he reached the security room, and began to work.

He started erasing the security images, but before long he decided to see who else was invading. Looking at the cameras in the area quoted by Anthill, he was surprised to see that most of the henchmen had already been defeated. The remaining henchmen were gathering at the other end of the facility, just where he should go. While he thought of a way to get through all of them, he noticed someone entering the room.

"So, you also decided to invade the U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.? I admit that this took me by surprise."

Ant-man smiled at the other intruder.

Before him was a man in black armor, holding a dark sword he already knew well.

"Black Knight! I did not expect to see you here either." The hero crossed his arms behind his head and set his feet on the table nonchalantly. "Since you do not usually attack other criminals, I suppose U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. has something you want, and you did not take no for an answer."

"Almost that." The Knight take out his helmet and sits on a chair, facing his twin. "Zemo discovered a traitor in HYDRA, and it seems that he passed secret information to the U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.. We split to check different hiding places of U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M., and I chose this one because it was the most difficult."

"No offense brother, but I think you've lost your mind. There is no way to consider this place as difficult."

"I'm not referring to the henchmen, but to the technology here. For some reason, we could not hack their security system, so we figured it would be the safest place."

"I admit it's a shrewd deduction, but unfortunately it's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been watching them for a week, and I've cut them off from the outside world with a powerful signal blocker. I did not want anything or anyone to disturb me."

The knight smiled. It was not hard to imagine that his brother could do such a thing to get anything he wanted. However, the signal blocker prevented 12 from taking control of the security system, in addition to not being able to communicate with the other Masters of Evil. It was then that he had an idea.

"What if we make a little truce? Although we are opponents in the Tournament, nothing prevents us from collaborating with each other on behalf of all of our champions."

"And why should I accept your offer?"

"Be honest, little brother. Do you really think you can defeat all those U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. henchmen on your own?"

"Are you aware that this is a operation of Mark the Tactician?" He glared at his brother and folded his arms. "Even in a human body, I am still one of the most astute entities in existence. If you had not appeared, they would not even have realized they were invaded."

"Okay, that's not the best example, but you know what I mean. You are the brain and I am the muscles. We've been like this for millennia, and you know it's true. Together we can defeat them all, and then you can get whatever you want from the main server, after erasing everything they know about HYDRA."

Pym paused to think. In fact, he would be foolish to refuse his brother's help. Even so, he still feels guilty for his last alliance with his brother, as it resulted in Lincoln's house being attacked.

"Okay, I'll take your offer. But you have to swear by your sword that you will not stop me from retrieving the data I came for." He stood up and held out his hand.

"You did not used to be so suspicious." The knight also got up, and shook his twin's hand.

"In the old days, you were less treacherous."

"What can I say? I learned from the best." He gave a slight wink, which made his brother grunt.

The Black Knight put back his helmet and stood up, followed by his twin. Side by side, they left the security room, already knowing where they would go. For a while, they just wandered into hiding without worrying about anything until they reached a sealed door. The thick metal was no match for the knight's Ebony Blade, and they soon found U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.'s last line of defense.

A large room separated the corridor from where they came from the computer room. This room, however, was filled with about 60 U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. henchmen, all heavily armed. As soon as they saw the pair of invaders, they opened fire.

Quick as lightning, the Ant-Man shrank and hid behind his ally's shield. The bullets could not injure the knight's armor, which advanced slowly through the hall. Suddenly, more than half of the henchmen stopped firing as they noticed a swarm of bullet ants coming up on their legs, biting their pants with such fury that they were making their way to their flesh. Some of them felt the bites, and such was their pain that they began to shoot to all sides, hitting some of their allies in the process.

Taking advantage of this breach, the Black Knight threw his shield against the ceiling. Understanding what his brother intended, the Ant-Man jumped from the shield and increased in size, being more than fifteen feet tall. The Goliath fell upon more than a dozen henchmen, then immediately shrank again, leaving the others confused.

Between the precise slashes of the knight, the voracious attack of the ants and the chaotic attacks of the size shifter, the henchmen were defeated in less than 10 minutes.

Proud of their work, the twins approached and made a high-five. They went to the door, which again was not a problem for the Black Knight's sword. Inside the room were 3 scientists, who immediately surrendered. Still, the twins knocked them out, just for fun.

"How long will it take?" The knight leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

"Considering the encryption humans usually have and this technology, about 20 minutes." The Ant-Man was tired too, but he started hacking the computer.

"Okay, that gives me time to leave."

"Leave? But we're not done yet."

"I trust you to erase information about HYDRA. Also, you must have obtained more important information by yourself."

"Well, it was fun fighting with you for a change."

"I agree. See you soon, Ant-Man."

The knight went to the door and prepared to leave, but was interrupted by his brother.

"Just one more thing." The Ant Man threw a small pen drive at him, leaving him confused. "I left it ready in case I met you again. SHIELD could not detect the residue of your teleporter, but you better be careful next time you use a device from another universe in the house of someone who will be reported as missing."

"And what would that be?" The knight looked at the pen drive, already wondering what was inside.

"An upgrade to Omni Sight. Even if we are opponents, I do not want the government getting involved in our Tournament. Command your AI to make these changes on the teleporter and you will not have problems with radioactive residues." He turned and looked his brother straight in the eye. "Honestly, it's disgraceful to see how you use one of my masterpieces in such a sloppy way."

"Wow! I do not know what to say. Well, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Be careful with the boy. I followed up the investigation on him, and I found him despicable, arrogant, and narcissistic. I do not know what kind of power you gave him, but keep in mind he's too dangerous to be unsupervised."

"We both know very well that I let my champions do what they want. (Sigh) But, I may decide to keep an eye on the boy, just because I want to, of course."

"I'm sure about that."

The knight left, letting his brother finish his task. As soon as it ended, the Ant-Man stepped out into the swarm of ants that had invaded the building with him.

At night, he was back at the Pentagon, this time wearing his tux. In a modest office, he was sitting face to face with Secretary Talbot. The man had a military posture, and stood out by his thin mustache. He did not look very pleased.

"So you had the chance to capture the Black Knight and let him escape?"

"More or less. As far as we know, he could have some reinforcement from HYDRA, so I took what you told me to get and erased everything they had on their database. Even if U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. survives HYDRA's attack, they will have trouble getting some confidential information again."

Talbot did not like it, but he had to admit that the mission was more important than risking letting HYDRA get that information.

The Ant-Man got up and left the room, wondering what he would do once he returned to New York. The alien was glad to have had a chance to get fun with his brother, but he knew he could not let it take away his focus. They were still adversaries, and now, more than ever, he should prepare his champions to face the Masters of Evil.

After a successful mission, it would be nice to be able to relax, but then he got a message from Lincoln.

* * *

 **Today I put the data of the Black Knight in my gallery of deviantart.  
Just put dinoanimalrock46 deviantart com(Replace spaces with a dot)**


	23. Spring Break Shorts - Masters of Evil

**The school is closed for Spring Break.**

 **It's time to relax and have fun until classes start.**

 **Or at least, that was the intention.**

* * *

 **DATE:** ** **APRIL 6, 2015, 4th DAY OF THE SPRING BREAK,** CASTLE ZEMO, GERMANY,**

* * *

Castle Zemo has undergone many changes over the years.

Some of the changes have taken place in recent decades, with the current Baron Zemo adapting the castle to the 21st century.

One of the most impressive was the Baron's infirmary, which had the most varied medical equipment. And it is precisely in this infirmary where there is a twelve year old, whose life has changed completely in just two weeks.

Lying on one of the infirmary beds, the boy was so wrapped in bandages that he looked like a mummy. Only his eyes and a little from the skin of his face were visible. His skin was now scaly and green, and his eyes were yellow and deep, like a reptile's. He took a fright after leaving the Siege Perilous. He was seeing colored blurs, and felt his body burning, until he felt it would literally explode, and that's exactly what happened. He woke up four days later, and came upon the new reality.

Just as the adults had said he had gained powers, but the price came with a reptilian appearance, as well as eyes with which he was still getting accustomed. If he concentrated, a membrane between his eyes and eyelids covered his eyes, allowing him to see as if he had a thermal camera. His scaly skin was thick and sturdy, and his muscles, despite still being those of a boy, made him stronger than an adult. He had no clear memories, but he was sure that something else had happened after he had exploded, indicating that he might have another power.

The worst part was the fact that he was skipping class and not having fun. Chandler could no longer stand in the infirmary all day. He wanted to test his new powers, and, above all, to prepare for his revenge.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he did not even notice someone entering the infirmary. As soon as he noticed a shadow over his eyes he turned, and he was startled by what he saw. Beside him stood a man in a green and purple insect looking armor.

"How's it going, mate?" The man said, folding his arms. "Glad to find you awake."

"Who are you?"

"What?"

The boy looked at him suspiciously, making him realize that Chandler had not seen his armor. He removed the helmet, placing it on the headboardof the bed.

"And now, do you recognize me?"

"Sure, you're that guy. Hugh, is not it?"

"That's it, mate." He sat down in the chair beside the bed, and smiled at the boy. "But when I'm in armor, you can call me Beetle."

"How often do you wear this armor? The day I arrived, you all looked like normal guys. With the exception of Baron Zemo, of course."

"You probably did not know, but we had to go on a special operation. Each of us went to three different places, and I think I was the first to return."

"Great! I'm here in this boring room and you guys traveling." Chandler took on an ironic tone, and looked back up at the ceiling. "I bet even Dr. Eight-Arms was having fun."

"Actually, we call him Dr. Octopus. But you're right, it's not fair to you. That's why I'm here to help you."

"What do you mean?" Chandler was intrigued, and sat on the bed.

"Simple. You, like me, are interested in taking revenge on the Loud family. The only problem is that this is not part of the Black Knight's plans for now. But it's like he said: he promised he would not attack them, but he said nothing about the other Masters of Evil."

"So, you want to propose a partnership?" Chandler was smiling under the bandages. He was eager to know Hugh's plan. "And what do you have in mind? As far as I know, scaly skin and night vision are no match for a family of superhumans."

"Look, Mr. Garrett did not want us to tell you yet, but you did not faint as soon as it exploded." Hugh glanced sideways to make sure they were alone. He picked up a small bottle of green pills from the nightstand, and handed it to the boy. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's the medicine I have to take. At least, that's what Dr. Octopus said."

"This is to suppress your powers. You see things like a thermal camera, and that's because you've become a living reactor."

"I became a what?" The boy was puzzled. Surely he had heard wrong.

"You're a living nuclear reactor. According to Octopus, you produce high amounts of gamma radiation, and when you reach a specific point, you release a powerful energy pulse, which seems to affect superhumans."

Chandler was still amazed at the extent of his powers, but wanted to know more.

"And how do I affect superhumans?"

"According to Octopus, you can temporarily affect their nervous system. I did not quite understand the words he used, but from what he summed up, you can make them lose their powers temporarily."

"This is perfect!" Chandler stood on the bed, feeling victorious. "If I can get all the Louds at once, they'll be helpless." He looked at Hugh straight in the eye. "Then you can use your armor and finish them."

"I like your enthusiasm, but it's not that simple." Hugh looked at him in a worried way, and assumed a more serious tone. "Another reason for you losing your consciousness was that Zemo shot you with his desintegrator gun."

"What!? I do not remember him shooting me."

"That weapon was supposed to kill a person, but your thick leather helped you to survive. The problem with your pulse is that it also transforms you, and you seem to act like an uncontrolled beast, completelly losing the plot."

"What?"

"You got bigger, and very, very strong. At the same time, you seemed to lose all control, and began to destroy the lab."

Chandler sat on the bed, shocked to discover his other power. As much as it made him a powerful opponent for the Louds, he would not have the pleasure of seeing Lynn humiliate herself in front of him, or watch her cry as she witnessed her family being massacred.

"So, no revenge for now?" Chandler felt discouraged, staring at the ceiling, defeated.

"I would not say that."

Hugh and Chandler stared at the door of the infirmary, and Dr. Octopus came. He clearly had heard the conversation.

"How much did you hear?" Hugh asked worriedly.

"Enough to know that you intend to attack the Loud family even though Nathan is clearly against doing it at the moment."

"Look, Dr., I'm sure we can come to an agreement." Chandler tried to use his talent to manipulate others, hoping to get the sympathy of the scientist.

"Spare yourself from humiliation, young man." Octopus stretched one of his tentacles to the boy, and dropped a small box on his lap. "Although I have nothing against the children, I detest Lynn Loud."

Confused, the boy opened the box, and found a black shorts. Beneath the shorts, he found a bottle of red pills, similar to the ones he had to take.

"What is it?"

"These shorts are made of special material, which will grow along with you when you transform. The pills are to ensure that you will not lose control again. Just take a red pill, and you can transform and remain yourself.."

Both Hugh and Chandler were impressed. Octavius clearly wanted to hurt the Louds as much as they did, but he wanted to do it from the shadows, without drawing attention from the Black Knight.

"What do you suggest we do now, Dr.?" Hugh got up and took the helmet, leaving it under his arm.

"Obviously, you should test the effectiveness of my pills, so I suggest you take one of the HYDRA jets and find a place to test." Octavius turned somber, and looked straight at them. "But of course, I can not do anything if you decide to go to New York and take a test against the Loud family."

The three smiled wickedly, knowing what they were going to do.

Octavius left them both in the infirmary and headed for his lab. Hugh looked at his accomplice and prepared to leave.

"Well, I think I'll prepare the jet. We still have to figure out a way to break into the Loud Tower at a time when the whole family is together."

Upon hearing this, Chandler had an idea.

They did not have to invade the Loud Tower.

He remembered that something important was going to happen in his old school. Something that would make the entire Loud family attend.

"Actually, I do not think we'll have to." He looked straight into Hugh's eyes, almost making the man shiver. "Do you like soccer?"

* * *

 **For anyone who had doubts, Chandler is alive.  
**

 **I still have some more Spring Break Shorts, but as soon as I'm done, the Masters of Evil will attack.**


	24. Spring Break Shorts - Lana & Lola

**The school is closed for Spring Break.**

 **It's time to relax and have fun until classes start.**

 **Or at least, that was the intention.**

* * *

 **DATE:** ** **APRIL 7, 2015, 5th DAY OF THE SPRING BREAK, NEW YORK  
****

* * *

"Ew! How did I thought it would be good to come here with you?" Lola felt revulsion, dropping a bucket of raw fish.

"Do not be so selfish, Lola." Lana scolded her as she gave fish to some penguins. "Look how much those little guys are excited to see us."

Lana and Lola are spending the day at the zoo feeding some animals, wearing blue overalls. While other kids spend their spring break playing or traveling, Lana prefers to take whatever chance she has to volunteer at the zoo. For Lola, well, she did not have much choice.

The little diva had another tantrum the day before, and threw a couch out the window. Luckily, Lori used her telekinesis to stop the couch before it hit the busy street, but that does not change the fact that Lola is getting more and more unstable.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud thought that spending the day with one of her siblings would be good for her to learn more responsibility. Between looking for rare comics with Lincoln, spending the day at the gym with Lynn, helping Luna with her instruments or going to the zoo with Lana, she thought she had chosen the lesser of evils.

Normally, the zoo would not let two seven year olds walk freely through the zoo, but since it had been there that Lana had discovered her power, they made an exception.

As they fed the penguins, Lana recalled the first time she had used her powers.

A year ago, during a school trip, the twins class would spend the afternoon at the zoo, which seemed perfect. However, a supervillain had other plans. A man dressed in hunter clothing and wearing a vest that appeared to be made of lion skin decided to hunt a rare white lion, and on taking it from the zoo, he released several animals.

The class were cornered by two lionesses, who did not look at all friendly. Reacting on instinct, Lana walked over to the lionesses with her arms outstretched, trying to show that she was not a threat. She tried to talk to the animals to calm down, and was surprised to see that they seemed to understand what she was saying. Lana asked the lionesses to return to their habitat, and they went, as if hypnotized by the command of the six year old girl.

"Lana! Can you take your head off the clouds?"

Lana stepped out of her flashback and glared at her twin, who had already finished with the fish in her bucket. Lana realized that her part was over too, and she was a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, sis. I think I've lost my focus."

"Whatever. What are we going to do now? I want to take off this overalls and put my dress on."

The diva certainly wanted to leave, so Lana took her to-do list and checked what was still missing.

"Well, there's only one more item on the list for today, but I think you can put your dress on."

"Why?" Lola got suspicious, thinking that Lana wanted to prank her.

"Well, the vets want me to test my powers on some cubs, to see how much I can control the animals."

"Oh, I get it. No problem." Lola was discouraged, staring at the floor.

Lola then remembered how it was after Lana found out what her power was. She was jealous of her twin having powers and she did not, and this ended up generating many tantrums of her. One day, Rita decided to take them to a toy store, where the twins started an argument. Lola could not remember the reason for the fight, but she never forgot what happened next.

Taken by a sudden anger, Lola closed her eyes and began to scream and stomp her fit hard on the ground, until she realized that her foot was sinking to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she realized that the toy store was destroyed, and she had caused it. Finding out that she had super strength was the easy part. The scary part was the look of her mother, who said clearly: Wait till we get home.

"What's up, sis? I thought you wanted to go home." Lana caught his attention, making her out of her nightmare.

"That's not it, I just..."

Lola get silent, until she began to cry.

Lana tried to comfort her sister, totally confused by Lola's reaction. She took her twin to a bench where they sat.

"Come on, Lola, you know you can tell me anything. What's bugging you?"

"It's just... it's not fair. You never get into trouble because of your powers. Even worse, you are always congratulated, and people even ask for your help. When I use my powers, I always end up getting punished."

"Lola..." Lana was lost, not knowing what to do. She then wondered: What would Lincoln do? "Look, I know you do not like your powers, but you have to understand that they are part of you. It's like Lori has said several times: we just have to practice."

"It's easy for you to say!" Lola got angry, and stood up. "You control the animals and do these handyman things. Meanwhile, all I do is destroy the house."

The diva's eyes began to glow with an intense pink light. She walked over to a metal bin next to the seat, and smashed the bin like a soda can. Lola's eyes stopped glowing, and she then looked at Lana, daring her to say something.

The tomboy did not know what to say. Lola was telling the truth, and she knew it. When Lana first used her powers, she won a medal for saving her classmates. But when Lola first used her powers, she destroyed a toy shop during a tantrum.

Lana wanted to help her sister feel better, but she had no idea what to say. Lola noticed how Lana was discouraged, and felt bad. All her twin wanted was to help her, and she eventually made her sister feel worthless.

"Lana, I'm sorry, I..."

"No, you're right." Lana stared at the floor, not looking at her sister. "I'm always so excited about what I can do that I'm not helping you. Maybe, if I were a better sister..."

"Don't you dare say that!" Lola caught her by the shoulders, making Lana look into her eyes. "You're a great sister just the way you are! I'm the one who need to change." Lola looked sad, and looked at the floor. "I guess I have to stop doing so much drama and do what you say, and take Lori's advice."

They both looked at each other and began to cry.

Lana got off the bench and hugged her twin, who returned the gesture.

"Well, how about we go to the vets to close the day?" Lana asked, wiping away her tears.

"Sure." Lola stopped crying, and looked back. "Do you think they'll notice the crushed bin?"

"What bin?" Lana signaled as if she closed her mouth with a zipper. "I didn't see anything."

The twins grinned at each other, and walked away, holding hands.

Despite their differences, they know they can always count on each other.

* * *

 **Just a little bonding between Lana and Lola. Super strength is one of the most common super powers, but I think that could be a little troubling when a super strong kid gets angry.**

 **I originally thought about doing a short for each one, but realized that it would be better to show how the twins' relationship works.**


	25. Spring Break Shorts - Avengers

**The school is closed for Spring Break.**

 **It's time to relax and have fun until classes start.**

 **Or at least, that was the intention.**

* * *

 **DATE:** ** **APRIL 8, 2015, 6th DAY OF THE SPRING BREAK, NEW YORK****

* * *

The Watcher is practically a mess. Alarms ring loudly, red lights blink madly, and smoke is spreading everywhere.

"Help!" Leni yells, flying wildly through the helicarrier.

"Calm down Leni, I'm coming." Lincoln, dressed as a Marvel Boy, was flying after her.

"Next time we'll do it outside, where there are fewer things for her to crash." Ronnie Anne ran after them in the form of a small black wolf. "It's even worse than when you tried to teach her to drive."

Despite the harsh words, Lincoln had to agree with his friend.

Since Spring Break began, Leni has been practicing with her Iron Lady armor, and despite her silliness, the fashionista was doing well. So well, the Ant-Man thought she was ready to learn how to fly. Big mistake.

As soon as Leni was in the air, she started crashing at the walls until she began to move too fast, and completely lost control of the armor. As she flew down the halls, the two preteens followed the armored fashionista, leaving a stunned Ant-Man behind.

Lincoln was already wondering what had happened to their leader when he heard his voice on the communicator.

"Linc, how close are you to your sister?"

"What?"

"I want to know if you're close. I can reboot the armor, but I need to know if you're close."

"I'm almost reaching for her! If you have a way to stop it, then do it now!"

Lincoln did not see what he did, but as soon as he looked ahead, he saw that Leni's armor was totally immobilized, and then it was once again a simple purse. He advanced even faster, and picked up his sister before she fell to the ground.

Leni looked in shock, so Lincoln immediately led her into the Watcher's living room, where Larry prepared a mug of hot chocolate for her.

"Well, I admit it did not go quite as I expected." The Ant-Man entered the room, once again wearing a lab coat over his hero suit.

"Really?" Ronnie said sarcastically, with a fake smile. "I never would have guessed."

"What I mean is that I did not expect everything to go well with the first flight test, but it was not a total disaster yet. Larry and I can easily fix some crumpled walls, and now we know Leni is not ready to fly into the danger room."

The young heroes became depressed, especially Leni. She was progressing a lot with the armor, and now it seemed she had made no progress. The Ant-Man realized what was going on, and tried to correct himself.

"Look, I did not say we're going to give up, I just think we need another approach. More specifically, from a professional's advice."

"Do you know how to fly?" Leni asked excitedly.

"Well, yes and no. I do not really fly, I ride ants that fly, which is a totally different method. Anyway, I was not talking about me, but about a SHIELD's flight instructor."

"Wait, you want to involve SHIELD in this?" Ronnie was worried, thinking her father might find out.

"No, no. A retired instructor. Although this may be a little embarrassing."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln crossed his arms and took a serious stare.

"Well, our flight instructor's name is Rita Loud." The scientist smiled as he watched the reactions of the young heroes.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were amazed, thinking that he had finally gone crazy for good. Already Leni on the other hand was intrigued.

"What a coincidence. This is the same name as our mother."

Lincoln and Ronnie facepalmed.

"Leni, he's talking about your mother." Ronnie exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh, sure. Makes more sense."

"Dr., you're not serious, are you?" Lincoln looked at him doubtfully, though he tried to understand what the scientist wanted. "If my mother finds out that Leni and I joined the Avengers, she will get mad."

The scientist smiled, and walked to the television.

He searched through the DVDs until he found one and placed in the DVD player. The young heroes stared at the screen, confused until a young Rita Loud, with little less than thirty years appeared on the screen.

"Hello, young recruit!" The young Rita said, smiling. "Welcome to SHIELD's Flight Training program. I'm Agent Loud, and I'll be your instructor. You have the incredible ability to fly, and when we finish this 10-lesson training, you will be an elite flyer."

The Ant-Man paused the video, leaving his pupils astonished.

The three of them looked at the screen in disbelief, trying to process the information before them.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked as soon as he was out of his trance.

"As you may know, after Lynn and Rita were married, he worked in the research and development area, while she took care of the training of new agents along with Maria Santiago." The scientist sat in his chair, and smiled presumptuously. "What you should not know is that Rita recorded a series of training videos, especially that about flight. It's actually funny to be showing you this video."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, that was her last video series, and when your mother recorded this training, she was in the second month of her pregnancy, waiting for your sister Leni."

Lincoln was shocked, while Leni was amazed. It was almost as if her mother had made this video for them.

"Wow, that's really awkward." Ronnie said, breaking the ice. "So you want her to learn to fly using her mother's flying lessons without her knowing she taught her own daughter?"

"Actually, I think this video will be good for both Leni and Lincoln." He looked at the boy, who was blushing. "Although you are making progress, you can also learn a lot from your mother."

Lincoln just said nothing, and looked at his older sister.

Leni's excited smile was enough to make him agree.

The four spent the next hours watching the first two lessons of the DVD, paying attention to Rita's instructions.

Although Leni was paying attention, Lincoln was lost in thought. Since he was verry young, he rarely saw his mother use her powers. Seeing his mother flying with such joy in the video, he remembered how bored and exhausted she looked in recent years. It was as if so many responsibilities were keeping her on the ground, like a heavy anchor.

He wondered if there was going to be a way to make his mother as active as she was back then. However, he knew that taking care of a house full of super children was a heavy duty.

After the fifth hour of training, they had to stop watching, since Leni was among the three children who would make dinner tonight.

Before they headed for the teleporter room, the Ant Man gave them SD cards, which left them confused.

"Before you ask, they are copies of the training to see on your cell phones." The scientist smiled smugly, with an air of superiority. "While you were paying attention on the screen, I copied the video lessons to those cards."

"Wait, is not that, like, illegal?" Leni asked worriedly.

"Do not worry about it, Leni. This is not piracy, and after all, according to SHIELD, this video does not even exist."

The siblings just shrugged, and went to the teleporter.

They were teleported to an alley near the Loud Tower, and they walked home. While Leni went straight home to prepare dinner with Luna and Lucy, Lincoln decided to stop at his mother's office.

Although Rita had a busy schedule, she always made time for her children. As soon as Lincoln came in, she realized something was bothering him, and she stopped everything she was doing to pay attention to him.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"Well, that may sounds odd, but I wanted to know if you're happy."

The question made Rita totally pale, making her feel guilty.

"Why do you think I would not be?"

Lincoln picked up his cell phone, and put the video of the flight training. As soon as she saw such a thing on her son's cell phone, Rita was astonished.

"I got it with the Ant-Man when I went to the Avengers helicarrier. You seemed much happier then, so I thought-"

"Lincoln, I do not want you to even think about continuing that phrase." Rita looked at him sternly, and took him by the shoulders. "Your father and I have left SHIELD to be able to provide a comfortable and safe life for you and your sisters. In all those years, I've never regretted the choice I made, and even though I'm always busy, I know it's worth it when I see the smiles on your little faces."

Rita hugged her son, who promptly returned the gesture.

After a brief silence, they parted and Rita smiled again.

"Now, stop worrying, and get ready for dinner. In less than an hour I'll join you."

Lincoln smiled, and left Rita's office.

As soon as her son closed the door, she took out her cell phone, and texted to someone.

 **Lincoln came here with an old video and doubts about my happiness.** **What did you do?**

After a brief moment, she received a response from an unknown number.

 **I tried to teach the Avengers with your training.** **I thought it would be good.**

Rita was relieved, but she was still angry at the person.

 **You promised me he'd be safe.** **I hope you do your part.**

Again, she waited in silence until she received another message from the unknown number.

 **Do not worry, Rita.** **I guarantee you that I'm taking good care of your Marvel Boy. Just wait and see**


	26. Spring Break Shorts - Lucy

**The school is closed for Spring Break.**

 **It's time to relax and have fun until classes start.**

 **Or at least, that was the intention.**

* * *

 **DATE:** ** **APRIL 9, 2015, 7th DAY OF THE SPRING BREAK, LOUD TOWER, NEW YORK****

* * *

The Loud Tower is certainly an impressive building, especially for the private floors of the Loud family. Among the various recreation options for the Loud family and their friends, one that stands out is the gym on the 84th floor.

Among the various curves of the race track, there are gym equipment, as well as an area with padded flooring and even a blue jungle gym, which came close to the ceiling. Due to the spring break, most of the Loud family is spending as much time as possible outside the tower, leaving the gym fully available for three people.

Lana was swinging like a monkey in the jungle gym, while a little more than 9 feets of her Lucy fought against Ronnie Anne on the padded floor.

Since the incident with the Beetle, Lucy started to meet with Ronnie Anne at least once a week to learn self-defense. Lana on the other hand just liked to play in the jungle gym, but was having fun watching the training of the older girls.

"You're getting better, Lucy." Ronnie pinned her to the floor, holding the goth's left arm against her back. "But you still needs to improve a lot to beat me."

"I would not count on that." Lucy smiled slightly, leaving Ronnie confused.

At that very moment, Lucy used her legs to reach both legs of Ronnie Anne, causing her to lose her balance and let go of Lucy's arm. Quickly, Lucy turned and grabbed her opponent in a tight hug, then turned and sat on her back, pinning both of her arms against her back.

"Wow! That was amazing Lucy!" Lana exclaimed excitedly as she was upside down in a bar.

"Thank you Lana. I appreciate your support." Lucy turned to the defeated girl, and smiled smugly. "What do you have to say now, Ronnie Anne?"

"Well, I'd say I'm a great teacher." Ronnie tried to sound confident, though she was embarrassed. "After all, you only beat me because you're taking lessons with me."

"Well, I'm not so sure. Even so, I think I should thank you for training me."

Lucy stood up and reached out to help Ronnie to her feet.

Although still embarrassed, Ronnie accepted Lucy's help, and then both were smiling.

They paid no attention to Lana, who, after a few swings, threw herself into the air like an acrobat and landed on the padded floor, right next to the two.

"I want to try it too! Which of you want to face me?" The seven-year-old smiled widely, totally excited.

"Look Lana, I think you might be a bit young for that." Ronnie was embarrassed and tried to find a way to not hurt the girl. "We can ask your parents later, and if they agree, I'll start teaching you next week. What do you think?"

Lana did not like the answer, but she stopped to think as she scratched her butt. Ronnie Anne had had self-defense classes with her mother since she started walking, which indicated she was very good at fighting. However, Lana was sure she could outdo her in something else.

"And if we do like this: a circuit in jungle gym, if I win you will let me train with you now, but if I lose I'll do what you want."

Ronnie looked at Lucy, trying to see her opinion, though she could not see the girl's eyes behind her bangs.

Although Ronnie was an excellent fighter, Lana was famous for being the second fastest in the family, losing only for Lynn of course. Still, Lucy smiled faintly, and took a step forward.

"We accept. But you will have to compete with me."

Both Ronnie and Lana looked at her in disbelief, until Lana smiled, certain of her victory.

"Done deal." Lana reached out, and she and Lucy gave a brief handshake.

Soon, the two sisters were in position, waiting for the sign of Ronnie Anne to begin.

As soon as she said "Go!", the sisters went to the bars, climbing with skill. Lana was so sure of her victory that she did not look at Lucy until she saw a figure passing through her. As soon as she looked, she was shocked to see that Lucy was as nimble as she was. Lana tried to hurry, but when she was almost at the top, Lucy was already on the other side of the PVC structure, almost reaching the floor.

"And the winner is... Lucy Loud!" Ronnie lifted Lucy's arm, still amazed that she had beaten Lana.

"And... what will you want?" Lana asked, worried about what she would have to do.

Lucy put her hand on her chin and began to think, until a smug smile appeared on her face.

"I want you to make milkshakes for us, but you have to do this by wearing one of Lola's dresses."

Lana was speechless as Ronnie began to laugh.

Trying to put a dress on Lana was more difficult than bathe a cat with cold water, but dressing one of Lola's dresses was suicide.

Lana looked at Lucy expecting her to be joking, but her expression remained unchanged. Defeated, Lana left the gym, leaving the older girls alone.

"I did not know you were so agile." Ronnie said, sitting on the floor.

"Well, you all know that I come out of nowhere. Did you ever wondered why I'm so stealthy?"

"Actually, Lincoln and I came to the conclusion that you were supposed to be some kind of ghost ninja, or something like that."

They both smiled, and they stayed silent for a while, until Lucy noticed Ronnie looking at her power seal. The Goth knew that it bothered most of the people around her, but she had decided to use the power seal all the time.

"If you want to ask me something, then ask." She said with a cold tone. "I will not be mad at you for asking me a question."

"To be honest, I wanted to understand why you're so afraid of your powers. I mean, I know you do not control it, but if you do not try, you will never control your powers."

"Can you keep a secret?" Lucy's tone was mysterious, making it difficult to decipher.

"Lucy, I've been your brother's best friend ever since we met, and I'm a great friend of Lynn. Do you really think there's nothing they told just for me, and I never told to any of you?"

The goth stopped to think, and saw that Ronnie was right. If she could keep secrets for Lincoln and Lynn, then maybe she was trustworthy for that secret.

Lucy glanced around, and looked to the security camera. Although Ronnie could not see, Lucy closed her eyes and focused on the camera until it began to spark and then broke.

"Did you do it?" Ronnie said in disbelief.

"Yes." Lucy smiled and lifted her right arm, showing her power seal to Ronnie Anne. "I never charged the battery, I just made my parents think I was out of control and desperately needed one. Now, my father rarely bothers me with his research, for he believes I'm afraid of my own powers."

Ronnie smiled. Apparently, Lucy had more in common with Lincoln than she looked. Although she did not want to admit it, Lucy's approach was less complicated than Lincoln's, and Lucy did not have to pretend she had no powers.

"So, how much do you control your powers?"

"I can affect everything around me, and if I concentrate well, I can make things break. My father calls it "probability manipulation," but I'd rather call it bad luck. For the others, of course, since I always get the good part."

"Oh, so that's what you did to Lana!" Ronnie exclaimed, shocked. "You made her unlucky and made her lose."

"Not really. It was like you said, I'm pretty nimble and stealthy. I think that from all the members of my family, I am the only one who can go unnoticed."

"Well, you do not have to worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Are not you going to tell Lincoln?" Lucy was suspicious.

"Well, he may even be my best friend, but you and your sisters are like sisters to me, and if you want it to be between us, then that's between us."

Moving like a living shadow, Lucy hugged her, leaving her in surprise.

Ronnie returned the hug, and the two remained so until the door opened.

"Here are your milkshakes. I hope you like it." Lana said grumpily.

Ronnie Anne and Lucy burst out laughing to see the girl in front of them.

Lana carried a tray with three large chocolate milkshakes, and she was wearing one of Lola's best dresses, plus a pretty tiara and even Lola´s Miss Cute N' Mean sash. Although she was blushing, she was not angry, but rather ashamed. Although she did not want to admit it, she felt pretty in Lola´s dress.

"Hahaha. I have to admit, if it was not for the shame in your face, you would be identical to Lola." Ronnie grabbed a glass of milkshake, and gave Lucy another.

"Funny. As I recall, I had only told you to put on the dress."

"Uh, whatever." Lana blushed even more. She tried to sound cool and disinterested, and took the other glass of milkshake. "Anyway, it's not like I'm happy to wear this sparkly towel."

As they sipped the milkshake, the three girls felt refreshed, until a shout echoed throughout the Loud Tower.

"WHO PICKED UP MY PRIZED SASH AND MY FAVORITE TIARA?" Lola's voice echoed angry by the tower's speakers. "WHEN I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL TURN YOU IN A HUMAN PRETZEL! ! !"

"Dang it!" All three said at the same time, before running to the fire escape.

* * *

 **We are almost at the end of Spring Break Shorts, and the next one will be with Luna.**

 **I'll post it on Saturday, and then I'll back to post regular chapters weekly.**


	27. Spring Break Shorts - Luna

**The school is closed for Spring Break.**

 **It's time to relax and have fun until classes start.**

 **Or at least, that was the intention.**

* * *

 **DATE:** ** **APRIL 10, 2015, LAST DAY OF THE SPRING BREAK, LOUD TOWER, NEW YORK****

* * *

Friday night.

Although it is a cliché in movies and stories, it seems to be people's main choice for dates and parties, or just for fun.

In a crowded restaurant, several teenagers are enjoying a party with a lot of rock n 'roll, with several bands performing. Everyone is having fun, enjoying loud music, eating junkfood and enjoying each other's company. Tonight, though, is not being fun for Luna Loud.

Almost three years ago, she formed the band Moonblast with three friends from school, being the guitarist and lead singer. At the bass was Ashley, a girl with long blond hair with purple streaks, and who sang almost as well as Luna. On the drum was Becky, who had dyed her short hair blue, giving her a very cool look. And finally, they had on the keyboard Jake, Becky's twin brother, whose hair was blond and curly.

The three girls met in detention, both for causing noise at school. They decided to form the band together, and Becky suggested calling her brother to play the keyboard. Although he preferred to play Beethoven on the piano, Jake eventually gave in to his twin, and eventually discovered that he liked rock. For the next years they rehearsed and met each other better, until they became inseparable friends. Everytime they had a chance, they tried to make their band famous, and last month they knew about that restaurant.

This was to be the big night of their band, but everything went wrong. Becky and Jake had to go to Texas for their grandfather's funeral, and they would not be back until Tuesday. Before Luna could do anything, Ashley discovered that her boyfriend was cheating on her, and now she was a real mess of feelings.

Luna went to the restaurant to try to cheer her up, but not even all the rock around her could make it. She could not feel good knowing the twins' family was sad, and she felt worse because Ashley did not want to talk to anyone.

When she was almost determined to leave, a boy approached her table.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Luna looked up, and was totally paralyzed by what she saw.

In front of her was a boy a little taller than her, wearing a purple shirt with a skull, covered by a black leather jacket. He had freckles like she, and his hair was shaved on the sides with a faux hawk at top, and even had paperclips on his ears. He wore dark jeans and high purple boots like hers, as well as a white belt wraped two times around his waist, and he carried a guitar of the same model as hers on his back, only blue.

"N-No. You can sit." Luna replied, beginning to blush.

"You don't seem to be having fun. Is not the party good enough for you?"

The boy sat across from her, leaving one arm resting on the chair to look cool. Luna could not stop looking at him, intrigued by how similar they were. It was almost as if he were her male counterpart.

"It's not the party, it's personal problems."

"So you're not going to perform?" The boy looked shocked, and looked at her sadly. "I was eager to hear Moonblast again."

"You know my band!?" Luna got shocked and blushed even more.

"Of course. You guys are awesome." He started blushing, then held out his hand to Luna. "I think I'd better introduce myself. I'm Kade Lawrence, but you probably know me for "K". Glad to finally talk to you."

Luna was puzzled for a moment, until she got pale, totally amazed.

For almost a year, Luna received several romantic letters, flowers and even chocolates sent by a secret admirer, always signed by the mysterious "K". She tried to find out who was sending these things to her, but she never could figure out who seemed to admire her so much although keeping himself hidden. At least until now.

She shook the boy's hand and smiled, glad to finally meet her secret admirer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dude."

"It's my pleasure, Luna." This time it was Kade who was blushing.

They remained silent for a while, only staring shyly at each other.

Although she was curious to meet her secret admirer, Luna never expected to find him so suddenly, and even more dressed as a male version of her. Though she did not want to sound rude, she had to bring it up.

"So, you always dressed like that, or this has anything to do with me?" She smiled smugly, leaving Kade embarrassed.

"Well, I know it sounds a little disturbing, but it does. After the fourth presentation of Moonblast I thought that if I dressed like you, I could be as cool as you." Kade got even more embarrassed, and lowered his head, looking down at his feet. "But if that bothers you, I can change."

"This does not bother me. In fact, I even feel flattered. I mean, it's not every day that you find out that you inspires someone." Luna smiled sheepishly, and looked down too. "To be honest, I think you look really cool this way."

Once again they got silent, both embarrassed.

The tension between them grew every moment, so much so that they could no longer hear the bands performing at the restaurant. Each was focused on the sound of their heartbeats, which got faster and faster. Trying to avoid embarrassment, Kade tried to pull the subject.

"So, what happened to the others? For you do not play on a night like this, something must have happened. You did not eat at that French-Mex Buffet again, did you?"

"No, no. Ashley had a problem with her boyfriend, and the twins had to travel to a funeral, but they-" Suddenly Luna noticed something odd. "Wait, how do you know about the French-Mex Buffet?"

Kade blushed so hard he looked like a tomato.

Last summer, Luna and her friends went to Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet, a restaurant nominated by Lori, who had a curious fusion cuisine and. They tried the Chile Con Escargots, which ruined their intestines. After hours in the bathroom, the four agreed to never eat again in mixed-food restaurants.

"Well... I kind of... in a not very conventional way... was watching you in the restaurant."

"So you're a stalker?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"No!" Kade held up his hands, trying to defend himself. "Seriously, it was just a coincidence. I was there with some friends, and I saw you walking into the restaurant. Other than that, I only saw you during Moonblast's performances, or when we were at the same concert."

"I can not say I'm comfortable with that, but I can not say I did not find it cute, either." Luna got up from the table and kissed Kade's cheek, then slipped a piece of paper into the pocket of his jacket. "I have to go, but I'm anxious to continue our conversation. See you around, K."

Luna left slowly, leaving the boy with a silly smile on his face. Kade took a dreamy look as he slowly placed a hand on his cheek, still wondering if it had been real. After a few minutes, he took the paper from his jacket pocket, and he vibrated with joy to see that Luna had given him her number.

After nearly a year of tickets and goodies, he finally came face-to-face with the girl of his dreams. Best of all, she did not turn him down.

At that moment, his cell vibrates in his pocket, and he goes to the back of the restaurant to answer.

"Hello?"

 _"Kade, where have you been? I've been trying to call you for a long time!_

"Sorry dude, I was busy."

" _What happened?_ _Do not tell me you was stalking the Loud girl again._ "

"No, no. I finally got it. I saw her alone at a table and went to talk to her."

" _What?_ _I'm sorry she turned you down, but it's like I've said, she's way out of your league._ "

"That's not what happened, you jerk. We had an incredible time together, and she even gave me her number."

" _Wow!_ _For this I really didn't expected._ _I want to know the details later, but I want you in_ _Jean Juan's now_ _._ "

"What happened?"

 _"The lieutenant summoned all the soldiers of the Hellfire Club in New York._ _The White Queen believes the Masters of Evil will act behind her back and attack the Loud family in tomorrow's game, when them all will be out of their tower."_

"I am on my way!"

In a way, he had not lied to Luna.

He really was with some "friends" when she entered the restaurant, he just did not tell that Jean Juan's was a disguise for the Hellfire Club headquarters.

Kade was off in the night, ready to meet his teammates. The boy could be a henchman of a mercenary group, but he had an almost noble task fixed on his mind. No matter how, he would not let anyone hurt his beloved Luna, even if he had to die for it.

* * *

 **I call this the end of the spring break because at the weekend there would be no class anyway.**

 **With that, I end the shorts. Starting from next week, things will get more tense, and we will have the long-awaited revenge of Hugh and Chandler.**

 **I wanted Kade to be a obsessed stalker, so I thought the best look for him would be akin to Luke's in One of the Boys, showing how much he worships Luna.**

 **I know that after "L is for love" some shippings and fics have weakened, but I will not let this discourage me. Nothing against Sam, but I had already planned a complicated romance between Luna and a henchman from the beginning.**


	28. Sore Losers 1

**Just to warn you, in this issue we will finally have Lynn's soccer game, and I apologize if something sounds wrong, but I do not understand almost anything about soccer(** **In fact, any sports in general).**

* * *

 **DATE: APRIL 11 2015, LOUD TOWER, NEW YORK, 07H37M**

The Loud family wakes up early, not by choice, but out of necessity. Running as fast as she can, Lynn makes a real hurricane inside the house, not stopping until everyone is awake.

On this Saturday morning, Rita prepared breakfast for her children. All the children gathered to eat, with the exception of Lori. She simply picked up an apple and headed for the elevator.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Lynn exclaimed, suddenly appearing in front of her sister.

"Sorry Lynn, but I will not be able to go to your game today." Lori placed her right hand on her sister's shoulder, looking at her sadly. "I'm going to see an apartment for rent, and if all goes well, I can move in a month."

"Are you still thinking of abandoning us?" The jock became irritated and looked at her sister in fury.

"Lynn, sweetie, do not you think you're exaggerating?" Rita exclaimed, worried about her daughter. "I know it's hard to accept, but your sister already has a promising career, and now she wants to go on her own."

"Do not worry, Lynn. I can even go live somewhere else, but I'll never stop being your sister." Lori smiled brightly at Lynn, who cheered up.

"Okay, but I want you to swear you'll be at my next game."

"I promise. Now go and win the other team for me."

"You bet, ma'am!" Lynn saluted, and let Lori out of the house.

The family turned their attention to breakfast, talking about how they would celebrate Lynn's team victory.

Everyone seemed to be excited about the game, with the exception of Luna. She just nudged the food with her fork, with a thoughtful look.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Rita put a hand on Luna's shoulder. "Are you still upset about what happened to your band?"

"Not exactly. It's just that yesterday I ended up finding someone I did not really expect to meet at that party."

"Oh, and who would it be?" Lola asked, sniffing a gossip. "I bet it was interesting."

"Well ... I kind of ... met my secret admirer."

Luna closed her eyes and covered her ears. As soon as they heard what she said, her mother and sisters began to squeal. Even Lucy and Lisa were dazzled by the news.

"What's he like?"

"What did you do?"

" You will meet him again?"

"Is he handsome?"

"What's his name?"

"Do he have powers?"

"Girls! Calm down, please!" Lincoln screamed, making his sisters and mother calm down. "Give her some space, and wait for her to speak."

"Thank you, bro." Luna took advantage of the silence Lincoln had requested and stood up, ready to tell about her secret admirer. "His name is Kade, and he's a rather odd guy, although really nice."

"What do you mean, odd?" Rita looked at Luna seriously, already wondering what had happened.

"Well, from the gifts he sent me, I could see that he liked me, but yesterday I could see how much. He dresses in a similar way to my style, and even has a axe just like mine. He even admitted that he changed his look because of me, and that he goes to the same concerts I go."

"Wow. That sounds kinda creepy." Lola looked from side to side, like she was being watched. "Romantic, but creepy."

"So he's, like, a stalker?" Leni exclaimed, a little worried.

"That's what it looks like." Lucy was thoughtful, but then she smiled. "Sigh. Though, it's still romantic how much he seems to be obsessed with you."

"And what did you do to him?" Lynn looked at Luna with concern. "You did not agree to hang out with this weirdo, did you?"

"I... well... I gave my number to him." Luna blushed, and then looked at the floor. "And after that I kissed his cheek."

Again, several little squeals filled the tower, while Luna blushed even more. Everyone gathered in a group hug, almost choking Luna.

"We sure need to meet him!" Rita exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I do not think we'll see him anytime soon." Luna tried to break the hug, without much success. "We have not decided anything yet, and it's not like he has a reason to be in the same place as us."

.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN NEW YORK'S** **JEAN JUAN'S FRENCH MEX BUFFET  
**

* * *

Under the restaurant, a secret hideout is very well hidden. With the disguise of the restaurant, no one is suspicious of what is actually delivered on the premises, and at the moment this is not important either.

What really matters is what is happening in the huge command center.

In a large room, there were about forty people, all apparently wearing the same dark blue uniform. However, the uniforms had certain differences between them.

Although the uniform was dark blue, the boots, gloves, belts and holsters varied in color. Some of them wore green, others purple, but most of them red, although they all wore the same beige mask, which left only their eyes on display. Most were preparing heavy weapons or adjusting their masks, while a few seem to already be ready, just waiting for the time to act.

It is difficult to distinguish them dressed in the same way, but one of them stands out among the others. While they load their guns, he practices chords on his blue guitar, annoying some of the others.

"You should not do that now, Lawrence." One of them, wearing a uniform of green variation, looks at him severely. "We're waiting for the lieutenant to arrive, and even though you're a pawn, it's no excuse to hang around in the headquarters."

"Sorry sir." Kade lowered his head, and put his guitar away. "I was just trying to relax a little. This is my first time on the field."

"Do not worry about it, Kade." The man took a softer tone, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're still a pawn, so you're probably going to stay out of the fire line. It's the elite soldiers like me who need to be careful." He winked, taking on a more playful tone. "Besides, it's a good chance to see your girlfriend."

Kade blushed beneath his mask, embarrassed. Before he could say anything, the door opened and another uniformed man entered the hall.

His uniform looked like the others, but instead of blue it was black, as well as having what looked like a golden bulletproof vest.

"Attention, soldiers!" He spoke in a serious, authoritative tone, making everyone stay at position immediately. "Normally, I would pass on the orders of the White Queen, but the matter is so important that she herself will speak to you."

They all gulped.

Receiving an order from the lieutenant was one thing, but receiving an order from the White Queen herself was terrifying. Because of her telepathy, she was attentive to every thought of the soldiers, who were terribly punished if they thought of something they should not. Among more recent cases, she took the previous lieutenant out of prison just to put him in a vegetative state after he failed to capture Lincoln Loud and his friend in the museum.

The lieutenant stepped out of the door, and then a red carpet appeared, unrolling alone to the middle of the hall. Then a young woman began to walk the red carpet, with all the elegance of a member of royalty. Many of the soldiers had never seen the White Queen, but they were shocked to see her.

She had long blond hair that came almost to her waist, and a white headband on her head. She did not wear a lot of makeup, just enough to highlight her beauty, as well as diamond earrings that gleamed like little spotlights in her ears. Her clothing did not leave much to imagination, consisting of a short white top with a tight cleavage, attached to long sleeved gloves and a white cape, as well as the underside of a white bikini and white boots that reached half of her thighs . In fact, she seemed to have no fear of showing off her body, and though she was dazzling, the soldiers knew very well how dangerous she was.

The tempting queen paused at the end of the carpet, and smiled smugly at her subordinates.

"Hello, my dear soldiers. I know you are dazzled by the honor of meeting me, but I ask you to focus on the mission. As you know, all we got to start our organization came from funds I got with Nathan Garrett, the infamous Black Knight and his Masters of Evil. He texted me on Thursday, saying he had lost contact with two other members of the group, who did not accept it when he said they could not take revenge on the Loud family."

Before continuing, she looked directly at one of the red soldiers, making him nervous.

"Speak aloud, my pawn. I'm the only one who reads minds around here."

"Excuse me, my queen, but I do not understand." The pawn tried not to look nervous, but was almost peeing in his pants. "I thought the Louds were your enemies."

"Well, that is indeed an understandable doubt, and I shall be glad to clarify it." She did not lose her posture, and kept up her gentle tone. "I have nothing against the Loud family. Yeah, I know some of our soldiers were caught when I told them to kidnap the Loud boy, but I never said to hurt him, and they did not actually, since the boy pretended not to have powers."

She looked at her subordinates, who clearly were still confused. Apparently, she was not clear enough, but she managed to stay calm.

"The point is: I have nothing against the family, especially the younger children. My problem is with the older one, and I'm mature enough to not involve others in it. Unfortunately, the other Masters of Evil do not seem to be as mature as I am, so I need you to keep an eye on the Loud family today as they will be unprotected. Ironically, this would be my chance to attack the only one I despise while its alone, but I have to protect the Loud family instead."

The soldiers were still confused by the attitude of their queen, but they tried not to think about it too much, afraid that she could hear.

She was about to dismiss them when she looked directly at Kade, and her smile faded.

"You are all dismissed. The lieutenant will give you orders, and then you will go on your mission." She turned and took a few steps toward the door, but then stopped. "Pawn Lawrence, I want to talk to you in private."

Everyone looked at Kade, already expecting the worst.

Swallowing his fears, he marched a few steps behind the White Queen, heading for the hallway that led to the elevator to the restaurant.

The White Queen stopped, then turned, arms folded. Although Kade expected her to punish him, she seemed to be smiling sincerely.

"You know, Mr. Lawrence, I have the same powers as Lori Loud, but there is a big difference between the two of us. Do you know what it is?"

"No, my queen. I-"

"Do not be so formal with me. You can call me Miss Frost. It's the new name that the Black Knight gave me, and I really like it."

"Well, I cannot imagine the difference between you two, Miss Frost."

"Lori Loud follows a... as I shall say... ethical code, which I do not follow. She does not read thoughts unless the person allows her, but I do not do that." Smiling maliciously, she approached the boy, and took off his mask. "I am your queen, and you belong to me, as well as your thoughts. There are no secrets for me, "K," and I'm deeply disappointed with you today."

Kade's blood froze, and his thoughts began to leak like a bursting dam. He did not expect the White Queen to find out that...

"Oh, do not worry, I have nothing against your passion for Luna Loud. In fact, I think it's cute how much you worship her." She came over and kissed his cheek, just where Luna had kissed him the night before. "But when you wear that uniform, you must only worship me."

She lowered his mask again. She patted the teen on the head and then headed for the elevator door.

She pressed the button and, as the door opened, she looked at him again.

"Good luck protecting your beloved, K. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to meet the Black Knight and give him a piece in my mind. Pun intended."

Kade stood motionless, still trying to understand what had happened.

Maybe the White Queen was not that bad.

.

* * *

 **SIMON KIRBY-LIEBER** **SCHOOL, CHEMISTRY LABORATORY**

* * *

Hugh, wearing his Beetle armor, mixed some chemicals, while Chandler looked at him impatiently. The boy wore gray sweatpants and hooded sweatshirt, covering his face with the hood.

"It will take a long time? People are already coming to the game."

"Take it easy, mate." Hugh replied, smiling nonchalantly. "Even if the Louds are unprotected outside their tower, we still need to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. and the police to meddle. You can be sure that before the end of the first half, everything will be ready."

The boy did not like the answer much, but he knew it was wise to be careful.

Since leaving Castle Zemo, they have avoided any contact with the Black Knight, fearing that he would ruin their plans. Sneakily, the two villains invaded the school the night before, spreading various devices around the school. Although Hugh had not told Chandler what the devices did, the boy imagined they were explosives of some sort, though he was sure that his powers would be enough to defeat any enemy.

Suddenly, something in Chandler's pocket began to beep.

He reached into his pocket and took out a cell phone, which had a 5-bar warning, four of which were red.

"It's time to take your medicine." Hugh stopped what he was doing, and looked directly at the boy. "We do not want your radiation to be too high."

The boy just shrugged, and took the bottle of pills in his other pocket. He swallowed one of the green pills, and the bars of his cell phone began to change color until they were all green.

"Honestly, I think I'll never take one of these after today. After all, I do not have to hide my powers, since in one way or another I look like a human lizard."

"Well, I can not say you're not right, but I do not think it would be very wise." Hugh finished the chemicals and put on his helmet. "Besides, that look does not look so bad on you. As the Black Knight said, you are like a childish abomination."

"Hmm... Abomination." Chandler smirked. "I like the sound of it."

"Then let's go, Abomination. It's show time."

They left the lab, ready to attack.

.

* * *

 **SCHOOL'S ENTRANCE**

* * *

Parents and students enter the institution excitedly, heading directly to the bleachers of the soccer field. Among the various vehicles in the school parking lot, a van arrives, from which soon eleven members of the same family leave. Among them is a girl wearing a red and white soccer uniform with a large number 1.

"I still can not believe Dad did not come either." Lynn made kick-ups with a ball, trying to remain calm. "First Lori, and now him, too? I do not believe that a call from Mr. Santiago is more important than his own daughter."

"You're not being fair, Lynn." Lincoln approached, looking at her sternly. "S.H.I.E.L.D. needed him to check a possible worldwide threat."

"Your brother is right, Lynn. Now, go to your team, we'll be cheering for you." Rita tried to cheer Lynn up, even though she was upset herself."

They then parted as they prepared for another chance to see Lynn lead her team to victory. When they reached the bleachers, the family sat in a row, with Lincoln at the end.

Although the family was excited for the game, Lincoln could not help feeling that something was wrong. He was looking everywhere, trying to find some sign of danger, worried about his family. Since the Beetle attacked the Loud Tower, he decided to no longer ignore it when his precognition warned him of something, but with his family nearby he could not investigate what was happening. All he could do was wait, and try to enjoy the game in the meantime.

It was not long before the players of both teams entered the field, ready to start the game. Among the players, it was possible to see Lynn talking to Ronnie Anne, wearing the number 10 uniform. The Loud family was happy to see the girls supporting their team, although they had to play using power seals.

Shortly after the girls from both teams came on the field, everyone noticed that the referee had not yet entered the field, and they were worried. Soon, a man ran into the field, carrying the ball. At first glance, it just seemed that the referee had somehow been late, but for the Loud family and the two super girls of the home team was a shocking thing.

There, wearing the referee's uniform, was none other than Dr. Pym, the Ant-Man.

A little confused, Lynn approached him, as did the captain of the other team. The other girl did not understand why Lynn was looking at the referee in such a way, but she tried not to bother. After deciding with the coin, the teams were positioned and the referee rang the whistle.

Although the Avenger's presence on the field was confusing, Lynn and Ronnie tried not to let it disturb them and focused on the game. Although they and some other girls from both teams had to use power seals, the two were very fast, especially Ronnie Anne. Apparently, on fair terms she would be faster than Lynn, though the brunette would not have shown she was going as fast as she could.

Both teams seemed to play hard, but still none of the teams managed to score. Then, taking advantage of a breach, Lynn passed the ball to Ronnie Anne, who ran towards the goal. When she was almost there, she winked at the goalkeeper, and then kicked the ball back without even looking. The other team was slightly confused, but then they saw Lynn approaching the ball and delivering a powerful shot, taking the goalkeeper by surprise.

"And the home team scores!" The announcer spoke into the microphone as the crowd celebrated. "That was a really incredible kick from Lynn Loud."

Lynn and Ronnie approached and then smiled, sharing a high-five. Soon, the rest of the team approached, and they celebrated together.

"Come on, guys!" Lynn exclaimed with energy. "If we continue like this, we will win for sure."

The other girls nodded, then prepared to continue the game.

Although the Loud family was still celebrating, Lincoln felt he needed to get out of there immediately. He rose from his seat and prepared to leave when he was caught by his mother.

"Lincoln, where are you going?"

"I... I need to... go to the bathroom! Yes! Bathroom! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Before Rita could say anything, the boy stepped inside the school, almost as fast as Lynn.

As soon as he entered school, Lincoln noticed that his head began to ache even more. He walked through the hallways of the school, and his head hurt more as he headed toward the chemistry laboratory.

Very carefully, he entered the laboratory, and was intrigued to see that it was empty. Still, he felt something strange, and approached one of the tables. He noticed that the equipment seemed to be warm, as if it had been used not a long ago.

"So, you also decided to snoop around?"

Lincoln turned, and saw someone he did not expect to see. A soldier from the Hellfire Club, holding a gun that looked like it was from a sci-fi movie.

Although it was the first time he had seen Lincoln closely, Kade recognized him immediately. He knew Lincoln had powers, but the boy did not know that. This was his chance to gain the boy's trust.

"I know this sounds strange, but I'm not your enemy."

He slowly lowered his weapon, and put his hands over his head, walking cautiously to Lincoln.

"Then why are you here? The last time we met, you guys tried to kidnap me."

"Well, I know it's not much help, but I was not on that mission. In fact, this is my first mission, and I'm here to protect your family."

Lincoln looked at him in disbelief. Although he was feeling danger in the room, he did not seem to come from the soldier in front of him.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Well, I can not give you any proof without getting in trouble with the White Queen. All I can say is that there is an internal issue among the Masters of Evil, and the White Queen told us to keep an eye on your family. Especially you, _Marvel Boy_."

Lincoln was paralyzed.

"How... how you..."

"That does not matter now, what really matters is that your family is in danger. We can talk here or we can help each other."

Lincoln still was not sure he could trust this guy, but if his family was in danger, he had to take a chance.

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Just keep in mind that I and the others are here to help you."

Kade held out a hand to Lincoln, but before he could accept the shake, Lincoln pushed him to the floor, and the next instant the windows broke with an explosion.

"Thanks, dude." Kade thanked Lincoln, and put his gun back in his holster. "Looks like the party started."

* * *

 **A FEW MOMENTS AGO, ON THE SOCCER FIELD**

* * *

The game was near the end of the first half, and the score remained unchanged.

Although Lynn's team tried their hardest, the other team was also. Even so, Lynn was not letting herself down, for she was actually loving it. Since a long time she did not have a challenge during a game, and now she seemed to be facing skilled opponents.

Still, the other team again created a breach that Lynn's team exploited. All the players were advancing towards the goal, most focused on Lynn and Ronnie Anne. The captain was about to kick the ball when a loud noise caught everyone's attention.

Across the school grounds a huge cloud of smoke rose. Before anyone could do anything, the referee whistled, drawing the attention of both teams to the other side of the field.

Someone dressed in gray sweatshirt had come into the field, his face covered by the hood. The referee soon approached the invader, a serious expression on his face.

"I'll have to ask you to remove yourself from the field." Pym spoke with authority, though he did not have a good feeling. "We're in the middle of the game, and you can not stay here."

The invader raised his hand, revealing his scaly skin. He then struck a heavy punch at the referee, knocking him out.

Some of the players went to the referee to try to help him, while Lynn and Ronnie approached the invader.

"I do not know who you think you are, but I will not let you do what you please." Lynn exclaimed furiously as she removed her power seal.

At that moment, the invader removed the hood, leaving everyone shocked.

Though he was a little different, Lynn immediately recognized Chandler. His skin was green and scaly, and his ears looked like fish fins. His eyes were now yellow and reptilian, and his hair was lighter. Still, he smiled smugly as usual, which now gave shivers.

"Did you missed me, Loud?"

"C-Chandler... What happened to you?" Lynn was in shock, trying to understand what had happened to the boy.

"Oh, it's nothing, just an unexpected side effect. Even so, it has its advantages."

Chandler took a red pill from his pocket and swallowed it.

His eyes began to glow, and then his skin too. As the glow increased, his cloths began to catch fire, leaving him only in his black shorts.

All the present superhumans tried to approach the field, but it was late. Chandler exploded in a great flash that knocked down all the people who tried to get close.

Still stunned, Lynn looked up and immediately regretted doing so.

Standing in front of her was a large green monster, more than ten feet tall, grinning wickedly. His hair had fallen, and his teeth were sharp like the ones of a crocodile.

Lynn tried to run, but she couldn't.

She couldn't use her powers, no matter how hard she tried.

"I've waited too long for that, Lynn. Any last words?"

"If she has nothing to say, I have."

Lynn and Chandler looked back, and saw a man dressed in red and black, wearing a silver helmet.

"Avengers, Assemble!"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

I was going to post this chapter Sunday, but I watched a Doctor Who special and I just forgot. Still, the next chapter should be ready Friday or Saturday, with the Avengers' first fight with the Masters of Evil.

I've posted two more drawings in deviantart, this time with Abomination and the soldiers of the Hellfire Club.

For those who know Marvel's Hellfire Club, in this world they work in a different way, following this hierarchy:

Blue with Red - Pawns: They are the lowest, and usually receive the least important tasks.

Blue with Purple - Soldiers: They are more experienced than pawns, and receive superior weaponry.

Blue with Green - Elite Soldiers: Of the troops, they are the most experienced. They use heavy weapons, as well as bombs and other equipment. Elite Soldiers can recruit new pawns for the Hellfire Club.

Black with Gold - Lieutenants: These receive direct orders from the White Queen, and pass them on to others. Each hideout has a lieutenant, responsible for taking care of the troops under his command and seeing when a pawn or soldier is ready to be promoted.

Chess pieces: Although not many, the Hellfire Club has superhumans in its organization, each of them being able to choose the codename of a chess piece, with the exception of King and Queen, since the White Queen is the only one in the command.

White Queen: She's not exactly a villain, but she's no angel. She has full control over the organization, which was given to her by the Black Knight to assist the Masters of Evil.


	29. Sore Losers 2

**DATE: APRIL 11 2015, CASTLE ZEMO, GERMANY, 12H57M (New York time)**

Normally, the Masters of Evil come together to deal with matters important to the Black Knight's plans, but today they are in an unpleasant situation.

The Black Knight himself, as well as Dr. Octopus are floating in the air, completely paralyzed, while the White Queen and Baron Zemo sit quietly at the dining room table, eating a delicious steak, as if nothing was wrong.

"I must admit, this is the best steak I've ever tasted. Your cook seems to really devote himself to what he does."

"You can congratulate him personally if you want." The Baron wiped his mouth with a napkin as he smiled at his guest. "Unfortunately, my previous cook had to retire a few years ago, but I'll admit the new one is almost as good."

"And, when you say "retired", you mean..."

"Oh, no, no. I may be evil, but even I would not be so cruel." Zemo smiled, then snapped his fingers so the servant came to take his plate. "He served me for forty years, and he wanted to spend time with his family. In fact, it was he who introduced me my current cook."

"How long will you continue with this insanity?" Octopus exclaimed, furious.

"Take it easy, Otto." Despite being immobilized, the Black Knight remained calm. "In the current situation, the best option is to do what she says."

"After all, how is she doing this? I thought the improved could not use their powers against you."

"Oh, but I'm not using my powers against him." Frost smiled smugly, looking at the scientist. "I can not use my powers to hurt him, though, I'm just restricting your moves."

Octopus felt a little offended that he had not thought of it. Still, he was not happy about being in such a situation.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think he's right in what he says." Zemo put on his mask again, and looked at the young woman seriously. "I do not mind seeing you punish them, but I do not think I should let such a confusion occur in my castle."

"Well, I think you're right." She put the two men on the ground, and looked straight at the Baron. "Your headband keeps me from reading your thoughts, but as far as I know you have no interest in the personal affairs of other Masters. However, I do not trust our leader, and what I read in Octopus's mind made me furious."

"And what he did?" The knight looked sternly at his colleague, who looked away.

"He helped the fools revenge on the Loud family, something we had already decided not to do." She looked directly at the Black Knight, making him uneasy. "Not to mention the lunch you had. I thought you were better than that, Garrett."

"My dear, I really did not want to make you angry, but you have to understand that certain things must be done for an important cause." The knight sat in one of the chairs, placing his feet on the table. "So, what if I make a proposal that will benefit all of us and still allow Otto and the kids to take revenge of the Loud family without any of them dying?"

Though she knew she could not totally trust the Black Knight, the White Queen was thoughtful.

She did not want the Loud family to suffer from her enmity with the older one, but she still knew that sooner or later she would need the help of the other Masters of Evil.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

 **SIMON KIRBY-LIEBER SCHOOL**

* * *

Silence.

Chandler watches the man in front of him, without breaking eye contact. After a while, the boy realized that nothing was happening.

"So?"

"Well, it was for my partners to appear heroically and help me give you an epic beating, but it does not seem like it's going to happen." The Ant-Man raised his fists in an attacking position. "You're probably new to it, but that's the part where you surrender."

Chandler stared at him in disbelief. Was this guy really serious?

"Hahaha! This was good." The boy raised his fist, preparing to attack. "Was a pleasure to meet you."

With a quick strike, Chandler crushed the hero.

But as soon as he looked, he saw no sign of him. Confused, he glanced sideways, looking for the man in red. He took a few steps, when suddenly he noticed a red blur.

Using his furtive skills, the Ant-Man has grown in size to be able to give a powerful punch in his opponent.

"Is that the best you can do?" Chandler smiled smugly, with an air of superiority.

As if the punch was not enough to be ineffective, it gave Chandler the chance to counter-attack, punching the hero into one of the school windows, right on the third floor.

"Now that he's gone, we can go back to..."

When he turned, Lynn and the other players were gone.

"Dang it!"

* * *

.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Lynn, Ronnie Anne and the other players followed Rita and the Loud family. Taking advantage of the distraction created by the Ant-Man, the last spectators and the players fled the field, and headed for the exit of the school.

"Mommy, where's Lincoln?" Lily clung tightly to her mother, totally terrified.

"Do not worry sweetie. Your brother went inside the school, and should be safe."

Although she had to keep her other nine children calm, Rita herself was in a panic.

In a normal situation, she herself would be dealing with the green bully, but after the explosion he made she could not use her powers. Never before had the matriarch been deprived of her powers, and now she had to worry about her children.

 _"I hope you can solve this, Pym._ "

When they were almost in the parking lot, they were surprised by a crowd.

Confused and disorganized, several parents and students crowded into the gates, seemingly unable to get out.

Rita stopped, then looked up. The sky seemed opaque and slightly reflective, which was a bad sign.

"Dang it! It's a force field. Girls, come with me."

The girls followed Rita, making Lynn and Ronnie's teammates follow them too. Soon, they were all inside the school, toward the auditorium.

As soon as they entered, Rita began to coordinate the girls to make a barricade in front of the door, but barely started and someone knocked on the door. They stood motionless trying to think of a solution when heavy blows were struck against the door. As soon as the knocks stopped, there was a slight buzz, and then the door exploded with a loud sound, leaving a curtain of smoke. Rita handed Lily to Luna and headed for the door with a broom in her hands, followed by Lynn and Ronnie Anne. As soon as the smoke dissipated, they were shocked at what they saw.

Entering by what was left of the door was Marvel Boy and a man dressed in blue and red, holding a strange weapon. Each of them held a small device with the appearance of a small box with several flashing lights.

"Marvel Boy!" Lynn exclaimed happily, approaching the boy. "What are you doing here? And who is this guy?"

"Well, it's a long story." The boy stepped back, seemingly uncomfortable for being so close to Lynn. "I'm in a temporary truce with the Hellfire Club, and pawn is helping me find these little things."

"And what are these things?" Lana asked, approaching the object. "I feel as if I've seen this before."

"And you've probably seen it." Rita was amazed to see the devices, and approached the boy. "These are auxiliary force field generators, similar to what our company does for S.H.I.E.L.D. agentes. The field is maintained by four main generators and a number of auxiliary generators like these." She looked at the henchman, and folded her arms. "What do you know about it?"

Everyone's eyes focused on Kade, who was beginning to regret his alliance with Lincoln.

"Look, I can not tell you much, but the main thing is that my boss wanted to avoid this situation get out of control. As far as we know, there are at least two guys involved in this, and one of them clearly planned this perfectly."

"Then we must suppose it is not the creature that attacked us." Lisa adjusted her glasses, and approached the device. "These devices are clearly far too advanced for an improved bully."

"What do you mean, an improved bully?" Marvel Boy looked at the girl in astonishment.

"A classmate of ours, Chandler." Ronnie Anne looked at him earnestly, her arms folded. "He's undergone some kind of transformation, and now he's looking like a huge green monster."

"Green monster? You mean, like the Hulk?"

"Although he is only a little smaller, our troublemaker is clearly different from him, as well as possessing the ability to deactivate superhuman powers." Lisa picked up her cell phone, and started checking some information. "However, as much as it is fascinating, we must focus on breaking the force field. This is not only keeping us here, but also prevents any kind of signal from being transmitted or received. Still, I believe I can disable this force field if I bring one of these devices to the computer lab."

Everyone looked at the girl with surprise, still a little disbelieving. Still, Rita realized that her daughter was probably the best chance they had at the moment. She looked at her daughters and the children who were with her, and realized that she must take control.

"We need to get organized and take action before the situation gets worse. Any suggestion?

"Well, I have." Marvel Boy caught everyone's attention, making everyone look at him with a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "You guys go to the computer lab with the pawn while I deal with this Chandler guy."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed, we were clearly amazed.

"Marvel Boy, I know you're a brave boy, but this is crazy." Rita looked at him very seriously, as if scolding him. "That kid became a monster, and he was able to take away our powers. How do you expect to face him?"

For a moment the boy was thoughtful, but then he looked at Ronnie Anne. Discreetly, she winked at him, her eyes changing color for a moment. She pointed at her wrist, and he noticed the symbi-watch. He immediately regained his confidence, and smiled.

"Do not worry, Mrs. Loud. I'm sure he will not be able to take away my powers. Besides, I'm stronger than I look."

"(Sigh) Okay, but be careful." Rita leaned over and kissed the boy's forehead, making him blush.

A little embarrassed, he left the auditorium and began to fly through the hallways. As he left, all eyes focused on the boy in the beige mask, making him uncomfortable.

"So?" Rita said, looking at him.

"What?"

"You heard the boy, you're our bodyguard. Go ahead."

"Oh, right. Come with me."

They all left the auditorium, sneaking down the hallways.

They just did not notice Leni and Ronnie Anne heading the other way.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **"Sir, are you all right?"**_ Larry called his master over the communicator, his voice alarmed.

"Ouch! I've been better, Larry." The hero stretched, feeling a lot of pain in the process. "I know this pain is the product of the artificial body, but it is still unpleasant".

Looking around, he realized he was in a classroom. From the decoration, it was possible to see that it was the French class room. Especially by the model of popsicle sticks of the Eiffel tower that he had broken.

He got up slowly, and realized his left arm was dislocated. Without any subtlety, he used the wall as a support to place the arm in place, which was not pleasant at all.

"Ouch! What is the extent of the damage, Larry?"

" _ **According to the sensors, you have fractured several bones, broken seven ribs and one of the vertebrae of the neck,**_ _ **and that's not counting the internal bleeding**_ _ **.**_ _**If you were really human, I think you'd already be in the morgue."**_

"Shit! What about the school?"

" _ **Apparently, a force field is preventing certain people from leaving school, though most have managed to escape.**_ _**The sensors record about eighty-nine people scattered throughout the school, plus twenty soldiers from the Hellfire Club, the boy named Chandler and a sign that seems to be the same as the Beetle's armor.**_ _**I also sense the majority of the Loud family heading to the second floor of the school's main building."**_

"So, the Masters of Evil attacked?" I'll admit I'm surprised."

 _ **"Actually,**_ _ **the transmitters**_ _**on the symbi-watches and the package reveals that the Hellfire Club is here to stop the Masters of Evil.**_ _**Apparently, there seems to be an internal conflict between them.**_ "

"Well, that might be useful." The Ant-Man smiled smugly, and looked out the window. "Where are my Avengers?"

" _ **Marvel Boy is almost out of school, while Miss Marvel and Iron Lady seem to be looking for a private spot to activate their suits."**_

"Then all I can do is wait." He shrank and called an ant, which flew out of the school. "It's time to see what they learned from me."

* * *

.

* * *

Carefully, Marvel Boy flew through the school hallways while looking for some sign of his enemies. He was still a little shaken to discover that Chandler had become a monster, but in a way it was funny, since now he was a monster inside and out. Now he understood why the boy had disappeared, but an even more important question was being asked in his mind.

Chandler was a normal boy. How did he gain powers? And who had given these powers to him?

Lincoln was almost approaching the exit from the school when he heard hurried footsteps behind him. He turned with fists ready to fire as he noticed Iron Lady and a wolf approaching him.

"Wow, you scared me." He lowered his fists and smiled at his partners when he realized something was wrong. "Wait, how did you leave without getting any attention?"

"Well, actually, we just slipped away while the others followed that guy with the weird gun." Miss Marvel returned to her human form, and looked earnestly at her friend. "Do you really think we can trust him?"

"I'm not sure, but he does not seem to want to hurt us. He talked to the other guys on the radio, and it looks like half of them got stuck on the other side of the force field, and the ones in here are gathering the parents and students who got stuck here and taking them to the back of the school."

"This is so weird." Leni was completely confused, and was trying her best to try to figure out what was going on. "Like, why are we the only ones who still have powers?"

"It's our suits." Ronnie pointed to her Miss Marvel mask, and then to her left wrist. "I talked to the Ant-Man once, and he said our suits can protect us from several types of threats. Whatever that green glow of Chandler did, our suits must have blocked."

"So what are we waiting for?" The boy raised his arm, then spoke victoriously. "Avengers, A-"

Before he could finish, a green and purple blur passed them, knocking the girls out and carrying the boy out of the school. He was hurled up against the greenhouse, and when he tried to get up he was caught by a large, scaly green hand. The hand lifted him, until he stood face to face with a reptilian monster.

"So this is the famous Marvel Boy?" Chandler looked at him with a mocking smile, clearly underestimating the boy. "I still can not believe he gave you a hard time."

"Do not be overconfident. It was this kind of arrogance that cost me the win last time."

Lincoln looked up in surprise, and saw a new version of an armor he would never forget. In his new outfit, the Beetle appeared to have fewer exposed weapons, but being a slightly wider armor he probably had concealed weapons."

"Beetle? How could you be here?"

"I joined a group with big plans." Hugh pointed his arms at Marvel Boy, pulling the guns out of their hiding places. "Now, I think it's best to end you before your friends arrive."

"Too late for that."

Before the Beetle could fire, the Iron Lady struck him with her repulsor blasts, while Miss Marvel turned into a small black octopus and caught in the face of the Abomination.

Confused by the girl's arrival, Chandler let go of Marvel Boy to try to remove the octopus from his face, thus creating an opportunity for the boy to counterattack. Concentrating as much power as he had, he fired a huge energy blast, which threw the great green monster away, slamming into the force field and then dropping to the ground near the soccer field.

"Good move, partner!" Miss Marvel returned to her human form, and they did a High-five.

"Thanks. Now, help Iron Lady, I'll take care of him."

She nodded and turned into a hawk, going to assist the armored fashionista.

" _I just hope the others are okay._ "

* * *

.

* * *

After a silent trip through the school, the Loud family and the players arrived at the computer lab, still not fully relying on their guide.

"Okay, we're here." Kade exclaimed seriously as he opened the door. "We're safe, at least for now.

"Gee, you're very encouraging." Luna said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it seems like you _pawned_ your enthusiasm. Get it?" Luan exclaimed cheerfully, trying to cheer the others up.

Everyone just grunted at the comment, while the pawn just looked at her in disbelief.

"Is your name really Pawn?" Lynn asked, a little puzzled.

"That is not my name, but my rank." Kade put his gun in the holster, and went to close the curtains. "Inside the Hellfire Club there is a hierarchy, in which our leader, the White Queen reigns supreme."

"Fascinating." Lisa headed for one of the computers and set the auxiliary generator on the side. "If you follow a hierarchy based on the game of chess, it means that you are in the lowest rank."

"Well, I must admit so." The boy flushed beneath his mask, and assumed an embarrassed tone. "Actually, this is my first mission."

On hearing this, everyone was speechless. Apparently, their lives were in the hands of an inexperienced henchman and a five-year-old girl, and this was really uncomfortable. They sat wherever they could, trying to keep their cool, but one of them watched the pawn. Luna could not explain the reason, but something in the way he spoke seemed familiar.

But something more important caught the attention of the rocker.

"Hey, where are Leni and Ronnie Anne?"

At that, everyone looked around, and they realized they were gone.

"Dang it! They must have gotten lost on the way." Rita could imagine where the girls had gone, but she could not speak. " _What do they think they can do without powers?"_

"I can go look for them." Lynn lifted her arm, offering herself to the task.

"That makes two of us." Luna stood beside Lynn, ready to go with her.

"Make it three." Luan finished, joining the two.

"Girls, I know you care about your sister and Ronnie Anne, but it's very dangerous to walk around the school in the present situation." Rita looked at her daughters sadly. She did not want more of her children in danger, and she had to keep them safe. "Unfortunately, there is no safe way for you to walk around the school."

"I think I can handle this." Kade exclaimed vigor, making everyone's eyes turn to him.

He approached the girls and removed his belt, placing it on a table. He took a few pieces from his pockets and attached them, mounting a weapon similar to his.

"Being a pawn, there is not much equipment I can choose, so I take spare parts for my sonic gun." He handed the gun to Luna, who took it, though hesitating. "It is locked at level 3, which is enough to stun a person. With that, it will be safe to walk down the hallways of the school."

The three girls looked at their mother with a hopeful look, which Rita could not resist.

"Okay, but you need to promise to stay inside the school. And above all, that you will be careful."

"Yes, ma'am!" The three said in unison, saluting.

They soon left the room and ventured down the hallways.

The three sisters went downstairs to the second floor and began searching for the missing girls when they came across something they did not expect.

" _Dang it!"_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **I had to stop here, or it would be a very long chapter. Still, the next one will not be short.**

 **I also posted a drawing with the Beetle's data on deviantart.**


	30. Sore Losers 3

**DATE: APRIL 11, 2015,** **SIMON KIRBY-LIEBER** **SCHOOL,** **NEW YORK, 13H28M**

This day is getting weirder. And it seems it's not over yet.

On the second floor of the school, Luna, Luan and Lynn were paralyzed by five heavily armed men. Four of them were dressed in blue and purple, while the other wore a blue and green suit, all with the same type of mask they already knew. The masked men pointed their guns at the girls, and were surprised to see the gun in Luna's hand.

"Where did you get that?" The man with the green variation spoke, approaching them.

"A guy dressed as you gave us." Luna lowered her weapon, still a little worried. "He lent us to look for our sister and a friend of ours, who disappeared."

The elite soldier looked at Luna, and realized who she was. Knowing Kade, it was obvious that he would hand over his weapon to Luna.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but there's no one else on this floor." The soldier pulled a small device from one of his pockets. On the small screen, it was possible to see eight orange spots, all close to each other. "This is a thermal sensor, and we've checked that floor and everything downstairs. There's no one in the school except for us and a group upstairs."

"We have to get you all out of here so we can start the counterattack." One of the other soldiers spoke, looking around. "Although I do not think we have much of a chance with most of our elite soldiers on the other side of the force field."

"No need to worry about that." Lynn smiled smugly, with an air of superiority. "Our sister is trying to turn this off, and knowing her, she must be almost done."

The soldiers were surprised, but soon recovered from the surprise.

"Okay, you two go up to the third floor to help the pawn, while we're going to gather the others." The elite soldier spoke with authority, and then turned to the girls. "Find your sister if you want, but I really do not recommend it, since she probably should be out there."

The soldiers split up and left the girls where they were. They wondered, trying to decide what to do.

"So, where are we going?" Lynn asked.

"If Leni and Ronnie Anne should be outside, then that's where we're going." Luna spoke decisively.

Luan and Lynn looked at each other, then nodded. Smiling, the three sisters headed for the stairs, ready to search for the missing girls. As they ran through the school, Lynn felt something growing in her. Something familiar, like a distant memory coming back to her.

* * *

.

* * *

Chandler was a little dizzy, still recovering from the blast he received.

Though his new form was big and strong, he was not invincible. He started to get up when he was hit by another energy blast.

"Stay down!" Marvel Boy was flying low enough to avoid contact with the enemy. "Soon the S.H.I.E.L.D. will come, and will find a way to heal you."

"Heal me?" Chandler chuckled, leaving the young hero in surprise. "What makes you think I'm sick? I got what I always wanted, the power to make anyone kneel before me." He got up, and looked straight into Marvel Boy's eyes. "Not that a puny kid like you understands that."

Before Marvel Boy could shoot again, the Abomination jumped, landing with the boy inside the building where the basketball court and the pool were.

A mischievous grin flashed across Chandler's scaly lips as he tossed the boy against the wall, breaking it with his back. He was still stunned when the Abomination caught him by the throat, and threw them both into the pool. He knelt in the pool, which still barely reached his chest, and pressed the boy against the bottom.

Although he had superhuman stamina, even Lincoln could not bear it for long. Thanks to the mask's lenses, he had a perfect view of what was going on in the water, and noticed that his legs are in a very timely position. Quickly, he flexed his knees and gave a real mule kick against his opponent's groin.

Chandler felt more pain than he had ever experienced in his life. He immediately released Marvel Boy and put his hands on his broken jewels, a terrible expression of suffering on his face.

Lincoln put his head out of the water, finally able to breathe. He then looked at the green monster before him, and he faltered for a moment. Normally he would have empathy for the boy's pain, but after all that Chandler had done to him, the boy was internally glad to finally be able to fight back against Chandler.

Mercilessly, he shot Chandler again, hurling him out of the building, causing even more holes in the walls. Chandler fell hard on the playground and stood totally still.

Satisfied with himself, Marvel Boy decided to go see how his partners were doing.

* * *

.

* * *

In front of the main building of the school, Iron Lady and Miss Marvel tried to fight the Beetle. Despite all the training they received from the Ant-Man they were not able to beat him. Although they were good, he seemed to be better.

"You may be good at it, but I'm a pro!" Hugh bragged as he knocked Iron Lady down.

"She's not alone!"

The villain turned, and was attacked by a wolf.

Although Miss Marvel was good at shapeshifting, her fangs and claws were no match for Beetle's armor. He triggered a mechanism that made an electric current run through the entire armor, electrocuting the girl. He easily freed himself from her and threw her on the floor next to her partner.

"You are pathetic! You should not meddle in the affairs of others if you can't even defend yourselves."

The Beetle fired some missiles and shot with his cannon, but before it hit the girls, the Iron Lady raised her hand and a force field spun around them.

"Do you really think that can stop me?" Under the helmet, the villain was smirking.

He left both arms at the same height and both turned into cannons.

He started firing as he approached, and the force field seemed to be slowly fading. Iron Lady was down on her knees, both hands outstretched, trying to increase the power of her force field, but she was not making any progress.

"Maybe you could beat me if you had more time to train, but that's something I can not afford."

BOOOOOOOMMM

Unexpectedly, a powerful sonic attack struck the Beetle, though it was not enough to affect his armor.

He turned, and saw three of the Loud sisters, and saw that Luna was holding what looked like a sonic gun. He was overcome by the anger of the previous defeat and turned the cannons to attack them. However, this oversight enabled the Iron Lady to deactivate the force field.

The teenager lowered her arms and the piece in the center of her chest began to glow. Before the Beetle could tell, a powerful cannon of energy hit him hard. Luna, Luan, and Lynn quickly stepped out of the way while the villain was thrown into the main building of the school, totally destroying the entrance to the school.

As soon as the beam was over, all the lights in the armor went out, and the girl fell to the ground, totally still.

The sisters looked at each other, and immediately went to help the armored fashionista.

"Are you alright?" Luan asked, trying to pull off her helmet, unsuccessfully.

"I am fine." Leni replied, trying to get up. "The unibeam unloaded my armor. From what the Ant-Man said, it should take about five minutes to restart the armor and an hour for me to shoot again."

With the help of her sisters, she managed to stand up, surprizing them with how light the armor was.

"Who are you?" Luna asked, a little puzzled.

"Oh, of course." Leni took on a pose that she thought was heroic, although it seemed she was trying to take a selfie. "I am the Iron Lady, the new Avenger."

"Wait, new Avenger?" Lynn was shocked. "How did you joined the Avengers?"

"I just had to ask, and Dr. Pym accepted me in the group."

Lynn was fascinated by how easy it seemed to join the group, but then realized that Miss Marvel was still lying on the floor. She approached the girl and tried to wake her up.

"What happened to her?" Luna asked as she and Lynn tried to lift her up.

"That meanie electrocuted her."

"Iron Lady! Miss Marvel!"

The girls looked to the side, and saw Marvel Boy approaching, flying low. He stopped close to them and looked worriedly at Miss Marvel.

"What happened?"

"In short, your friend here has defeated one of the villains. With a little help from us, of course." Lynn replied, leaning on the armored girl.

"Well, I'm glad that-"

Suddenly, everything became brighter, and they looked up. The force field was becoming more intense, until it dissipated.

"It looks like Lisa's been able to turn off the force field." Luna looked up, smiling happily. "It looks like everything will be fine in the end."

Everyone smiled happily, until Marvel boy felt something. He turned, just in time to see Chandler in midair, about to land.

"Are you serious?!"

He took off and slammed into the green kid, pushing him away. They fell right in the middle of the soccer field bleachers, reducing the entire structure to pieces of plastic and wood.

"You have not given up yet?" Marvel boy exclaimed angrily, staring at his enemy.

"I'm not stopping while Lynn Loud does not pay for what she did to me!"

Before Marvel Boy could do anything, he was hit by a shot of one of Beetle's cannons, and was thrown into the middle of the field.

"It's time to go, mate." The Beetle approached his teammate, his armor failing, and several pieces missing. "They've deactivated our force field, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. must already be coming."

"You can leave if you want, but I will not leave until I have my revenge!"

They both looked at each other, and the man in armor sighed.

"You're on your own, mate."

Using the little energy left, the Beetle took flight and disappeared. Looking angrily at Marvel Boy, Chandler approached him with a stare of fury.

"Before I end Lynn, I'll make you regret meddling in my affairs!"

He held up both arms to crush the stunned boy before him, ready to take his revenge.

"Marvel Boy!"

Chandler turned, and saw Lynn and her sisters approaching, along with the armored girl.

"Do you think you can beat me? So show me your best!"

Seeing Marvel Boy lying on the floor, Lynn began to feel again the feeling of something growing inside her, until, suddenly, she felt her powers again. She ran as fast as she could, and struck a powerful blow against the abomination's belly, briefly unbalancing him.

Although surprised seeing that Lynn had regained her powers, Luna approached and shot the green monster with the sonic gun of the pawn. The monster got down on his knees until he was hit by several shots.

The girls looked back, and saw several men dressed in the Hellfire Club uniform, all of them with guns pointed at the Abomination. Lynn took advantage of the shooting and took Marvel Boy away from the monster. She met with her sisters, and they tried to get out of there.

Chandler realized that his victims were escaping and tried to get up, which only made the soldiers shoot even more at him. Though his scales made his skin almost impenetrable, he was feeling pain all over his body, making hard to think. In one swift movement, he stood up and slammed his hands together, creating a great boom with this clap.

All the soldiers fell to the ground, as did the Loud sisters and the Avengers. Chandler jumped among the soldiers and began to hit several of them, until none of them could move. He turned and smiled to see that his other victims were still down.

Lynn tried to get up, but as she did so she was lifted off the ground by Chandler's huge hand.

"You know what's funny about this?" He started to tighten his hand, crushing the girl. "You've always done your best in this field, and now you're totally defenseless."

"I must admit, it's a bit ironic."

Chandler recognized the voice, and looked around, still incredulous. Before he could do anything, Lynn disappeared from his hands, making him even more angry.

Marvel Boy got up, helping Luna and Luan get up too. He looked around and realized that the Ant-Man must have a plan. Suddenly, Lynn appeared on their side, making Chandler look at them.

"Last warning, boy!" The Ant-Man said, appearing behind Chandler. "Give up now and you will not get hurt."

"I'm going to kill you all!" Chandler shouted, preparing to attack the hero.

"You asked for it."

Before he approached, the hero shrank, then appeared behind him more than fifteen feet tall and knocked him to the ground. Before Chandler got up, he shrank again, leaving the boy perplexed. He looked around as he noticed a large shadow on top of him.

"Shit..."

Everyone was shocked, looking up.

Before them was a gigantic man clothed in red, more than one hundred feet tall. The helmet retracted in the form of two disks on the sides of a red mask with insect-like antennae with lenses that had a faint bluish glow. In the black parts of the uniform there was an intense blue glow, which seemed to be continuously flowing through the suit.

Chandler was so astonished by what he saw that he did not have time to react when a huge punch came at him, creating a huge crater on the ground. The Abomination was totally still, completely passed out.

In the midst of the confusion, three vans stopped near the Hellfire Club soldiers and prepared to take them away. The giant did not care for them and turned his attention to the teens in front of him. He smiled briefly and then returned to his normal size, then dropped to his knees.

"Wow, that was really rocking, dude!" Luna exclaimed as she approached him.

"You were immense!" Lynn exclaimed, totally excited. "It looked like one of those giant monster movies."

"Yeah." Luan thought for a moment, and made a pun. "I think we have to call you _Gi_ Ant-Man now. Get it?"

"How did you do that?" Asked Iron Lady, completely confused.

"It's not that complicated." The hero spoke low, still out of breath. "My belt has equal charges of yellow and blue Pym particles, which I usually use to shrink and go back to normal." He slowly got to his feet and touched the disc in his mask, putting back his helmet. "But in extreme situations I can use a high charge of blue particles, maximizing my size and strength."

"You know, I'm beginning to think you do not tell me things on purpose." Marvel Boy folded his arms and gave a stern look to his leader.

"Well, I-"

"Kids!"

Everyone looked back and saw Rita running to them, along with the rest of the family and the three Hellfire soldiers who had gone to protect the family.

"Do not scare me like that again!" Rita hugged Luna, Luan, and Lynn, but soon assumed a serious tone. "Next time you promise to stay in school, stay in school!"

"Do not be so harsh, Rita." The Ant-Man approached the matriarch with a confident smile and put his hand on her shoulder. "It was a great team effort, and in the end no one was hurt." Rita took his hand from her shoulder and pointed to the school and the crater where Chandler was. "Okay, it was not a flawless victory, but we managed to save the school. Or what's left of it."

The children laughed at the comment, but then stopped short at the sight of Rita's angry face. Everyone started heading to the entrance of the school, while the Ant-Man stood next to the crater with Marvel Boy, and Iron Lady went to get Miss Marvel to take her back to the Watcher.

As the others looked ahead, Luna realized the soldiers were leaving, and ran to the pawn.

"Wait!"

The boy turned, and was surprised to see that she was approaching.

"Thank you, that was very helpful." Luna smiled, and handed the gun back to him.

"You're welcome." Embarrassed, he took the gun and smiled under the mask.

Luna was thoughtful to see the boy leave with the others. She did not know what the reason was, but something about him sounded familiar. She decided to leave that aside, and followed her family.

About twenty minutes after all the confusion ended, the S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived at school and took Chandler away in a special transportation. The agents scattered around the school to look for some clue of the Beetle, but only found the force field devices. The Loud family was with the agents at the entrance of the school, providing information to assist in the investigation. They were glad to find Leni, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who conveniently appeared shortly after the Avengers left. In fact, almost all Avengers.

"And you did nothing to arrest the mercenaries?" The agent in command shouted at the Ant-Man, clearly annoyed. "How did a man the size of a building could not stop a bunch of criminals from running away?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you, son." The hero just folded his arms, and looked at the agent threateningly. "Unlike the superhumans who work in New York, I have special permission to act the way I see fit in this city, and even your director can not complain about it."

The agent glares at him, and then leaves.

Satisfied with the result, the Ant-Man went to the Loud family, which was being examined by the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents.

"Are you better?"

"Almost." Rita replied. "Except for Lynn, we're all still powerless. Do you have any idea why?"

"Probably, her accelerated metabolism must have reversed the effects earlier than expected."

"It's a pretty obvious deduction." Lisa looked at him with superiority. "Not only have I come to this conclusion, but I have also stipulated a time limit of fourteen hours for the effects of the energy pulse, using Lynn to calculate the maximum duration of effects."

"Well, I believe that is a reasonable estimate. Anyway, I think it's time to go. The Beetle's whereabouts are still unknown, and I do not believe the S.H.I.E.L.D. is able to contain our green friend."

"Nonsense! S.H.I.E.L.D.'s containment technology is made by our father, who is clearly a genius."

"Like I said, I do not believe they can contain our green friend, and such a thing is implied."

The hero smiled smugly, gaining an unpleasant glance from Lisa.

He turned his back to leave, when one of the teens called him.

"Dr. Pym, could I talk to you privately?" Lynn asked, blushing a little.

Her mother and sisters looked at her doubtfully, but Lincoln already imagined what she wanted.

"Of course. Why not?"

She stood up and followed the Avengers leader, taking courage to speak what she wanted. They moved away from the Loud family and sat on a bench.

"So, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I do not know how to say it, but... I want to be a Avenger." Lynn looked at him uncertainly, still embarrassed to make such a request.

Pym just scratched his chin and looked up, making her even more nervous.

"That will make your parents furious with me, but I'll give you a chance."

Lynn's mouth was agape, still disbelieving at the ease with which she was gaining his trust. The hero got up and picked up a pen that looked like the one he gave Lincoln, and handed it to the girl.

"Once you're ready, use the pen. And do not forget, it's our secret."

Lynn smiled and nodded.

As soon as the Avenger was gone, she got up and went back to her family.

 _"That was easier than I thought._ _If I do everything right, Marvel Boy is sure to like me."_

* * *

.

* * *

Shortly after reuniting, the Loud family returned home, leaving Ronnie Anne with the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents. They soon arrived home, where they found Lori relaxing in one of the living room armchairs, with a mud mask on her face and cucumber slices in her eyes.

As soon as she realized the family had returned, she smiled and pulled the cucumber out of her eyes, then got shocked to see the condition they were in.

"What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, but I think you can see the details on the evening news." Lincoln spoke with a little sarcasm, and headed for his room.

Lori just watched her siblings go upstairs to their bedrooms, clearly wanting to take a shower and fall asleep. Only Rita, Leni, and Luna remained in the living room, and they sat next to Lori.

"And how was your appointment?" Leni asked excitedly.

"It was amazing! I found the perfect apartment, and with the money I saved I can already buy my own furniture."

"So you're really moving?" Luna looked at Lori sadly, clearly disheartened. "The ol' crib will not be the same without you."

"Do not worry, sis." Lori smiled and lightly punched Luna's shoulder. "It's like I told Lynn earlier, I'll never stop being your sister." Lori paused for a moment to think and had an idea. "What if you two go with me to pick my furniture?"

Leni gave a squeal of excitement, while Luna just cheered up a little. At that moment, Luna's cell phone rang, and she was intrigued to see that she received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Luna, it's me, Kade."_ The boy looked very excited, as if he'd had a good day. " _I know it's a little early, but was wondering if you do not want to do something next week."_

Luna looked desperately at Lori, who understood that Luna wanted her to read her mind. Seeing what was going on in the rocker's mind, Lori gave an excited squeal, and began to speak in Luna's mind.

" _You literally need to accept!_ _He's clearly desperate to see you, and you need to take advantage of it!_ "

Luna did not like Lori's way of thinking, but she knew she was right.

"Sure, dude. Are you up for dinner with my family?"

" _Are you sure about that?"_ The boy was surprised, and inwardly terrified. " _I mean, we just met, and your family seems a little busy."_

Luna looked at Lori and then at their mother, who made a brief telepathic conference. Rita smiled at Luna, claiming she would have her mother's support.

"Do not worry, it'll be all right. How about this Friday, eight o'clock?"

Kade was silent, leaving Luna and the others worried.

After a long wait, the boy replied.

" _Of course._ _It's marked then._ "

The mother and her three daughters squealed in unison, leaving the boy astonished.

" _Luna?_ _Are you all right?"_

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away. See you Friday, K."

" _I can barely wait."_

The girl hung up, and soon got into a group hug with her mother and her older sisters.

"Wow, what did I miss?" Mr. Loud came into the living room, and was surprised at the scene in front of him.

"You'd better sit down." Rita said, rising from her chair.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **I put a drawing of the Giant-Man on deviantart, to show the difference between the functions of growing and shrinking of the suit.**


	31. Fastest Girl Alive 1

**Just to warn you, this chapter was short because I'm going to start posting the chapters on Mondays, and I did not want to spend that week without posting a chapter.**

* * *

 **DATE: APRIL 13, 2015** **LOUD TOWER,** **NEW YORK, 14H46M**

The Loud family is having a very tedious day. After the thrilling weekend they had, staying home looked really boring. And that was just the beginning.

The government had the Damage Control handle the situation before they could renovate the school building. Due to the severe damage to the school and the radiation levels left by the Abomination, classes were suspended for the next five weeks. At first, the students were excited to have an extended spring break, but this excitment was gone when they learned that they would receive special packages in the mail, containing homework.

In the Loud Tower, the children were trying to distract themselves, but they could not stop thinking about what had happened.

While most of the siblings were thinking about how scary and exciting it had been, Leni and Lincoln were a bit disappointed in their performance during the incident, thinking they could have done better. Lori was at work, but she had left home apprehensive, worried about her siblings. And Lynn, believe it or not, was standing still.

Lynn was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, holding the Ant-man's pen. Normally, the teen would try to convince one of her siblings to do something with her, but at the moment she could only think of the small object in her hand. She felt guilty for having promised to spy on the Avengers, and was increasingly convinced she have a crush on Marvel Boy. But most of all, she missed the adrenaline she felt as she fought Chandler. Even if her punches had not worked, the experience was better than any she'd ever felt, running or practicing any sport.

After much thought, she decided. Lynn sat on the bed and pressed the button.

And waited.

And waited.

And she kept waiting.

Until she lost her temper.

Annoyed, she decided to go to Lincoln's room to ask how long his pen had taken to work, but was surprised when she opened the door.

"Hi, Lynn." Leni smiled happily. "I was, like, about to knock on the door."

Without waiting for a response from the athlete, the fashionista entered the room, closing the door behind her. She put her purse in her lap and sat on Lynn's bed, and signaled for the brunette to sit next to her.

Lynn was intrigued, but sat down. For the moment, her biggest concern was to get a response from Ant-Man with Leni in the room. If there was one thing that all the Loud siblings were sure of, it was that Leni was unable to keep a secret.

"So, what did you decided?" Leni asked, looking at Lynn with a maternal look.

"What are you talking about?"

"About joining the Avengers, silly. You pressed the button on the pen, right?"

Lynn was shocked. How could Leni know that?

"Leni, how do you..."

"Well, I guess we better get going then."

Leni got up and took something from her purse. At first glance it seemed to be a credit card, but Lynn realized it had a small photo, plus a logo with an "A" letter with an arrow. Leni looked confusedly at the card, as if remembering something.

"Oh, right." She smiled, and pulled Lynn to her feet. "Teleportation for two, authorization for user A-04 and guest."

Before Lynn could say anything, she felt a slight dizziness, and then realized she was somewhere else, on a strange platform in a metal room. She knelt on the platform, feeling very sick.

Seeing her younger sister like that, Leni placed her hand on her head, and made the sickness pass by using her powers..

"Do not worry, I was a little dizzy at the first time too."

Lynn smiled at her sister's warm smile, and she stood up. Together, they left the room and began to walk down the aisles. After a brief walk, they came to a room that looked like a mix of command center and living room, where they found a man who seemed to be everywhere.

"Greetings, Lynn. I hope the teleport did not hurt you."

"I am fine." Lynn scanned the room, and looked straight at the scientist. "What place is this?"

"This is The Washer, our headquarters." Leni exclaimed excitedly.

"Watcher, Leni." The scientist facepalmed. "Our headquarters is called The Watcher."

"Okay, I'll remember that."

The scientist sat in an armchair, while Lynn stood, increasingly intrigued.

"Wait, why does she know so much about your team?"

"Oh, of course! I think we've forgotten that part. Leni?"

The fashionista smiled, and grabbed her purse.

"Assemble!"

Lynn could hardly believe her eyes when she saw Leni's purse dissolve and merge with her clothes. In moments, she was wearing a red and silver armor, which Lynn immediately recognized.

"You're the Iron Lady!?"

"I know it sounds strange, but your older sister is an Avenger."

The athlete was surprised to hear that voice, and looked back.

Standing next to the door were Miss Marvel and Marvel boy. The two soon entered the room, and sat down next to the leader of the group.

"Glad you came immediately. Now that we're all here, we can begin." The scientist looked at Lynn, and pointed to the empty chair. "Lynn, could you sit down, please?"

The girl was more nervous than ever. She did not know what was going to happen, but the serious looks of Miss Marvel and Marvel Boy made her worried. She felt herself moving in slow motion as she headed for the armchair.

Carefully, she sat up, anxiously waiting for it to end soon.

"All right, let's get started. As you all realized, the school was attacked by supervillains. Although we have managed to stop their plan, this does not change the fact that much of the school has been destroyed. Our team is still not strong enough to stop villains without causing collateral damage, which is why I'm considering letting Lynn join the group. What do you say?"

"Like, I think she can come in! Lynn is great at everything she does!"

Lynn blushed a little when she was praised by Leni, but was glad to know that someone was supporting her.

"I agree with her." Miss Marvel smiled, and looked at Lynn as if she knew her well. "She may have a strong temperament, but she knows how to play as a team and she always does her best."

The girl smiled at Lynn, then took off her mask. Lynn was shocked to see that Ronnie Anne, her friend and teammate, was Miss Marvel. As far as she knew, Ronnie Anne was still an amateur shapeshifter, and Miss Marvel made complicated transformations even for an adult hero. Lynn could not imagine anything more surprising than discovering her friend's secret identity.

She could not be more wrong.

"I do not trust her." Marvel Boy folded his arms, and looked at Lynn sternly. "I do not think we should let her join us."

Lynn was totally paralyzed, feeling as if he had stabbed her heart. Her crush did not trust her, and worse, he did not want her to join the group.

The reaction of Marvel Boy also seemed to surprise the other girls, who did not understand why he would say something like that. All the girls looked at Dr. Pym expecting a stern response, although the leader of the group just looked bored.

He just stopped to think, and stood up.

"Okay, then it's settled." He took a gentle tone and held out his hand to the girl. "Welcome to the Avengers."

Lynn was surprised, while Leni and Ronnie cheered up and jumped into a group hug, while Marvel Boy pouted in the armchair.

"But... but... he said..."

"Lynn, it's three against one." The leader knelt to meet her eyes, and put his hands on her shoulders. "It is not easy to conquer someones trust, but it's not impossible either." He turned and stared at the boy, who was still pouting. "If he does not trust you, then we will not tell you his secret identity. What do you think, Marvel Boy?"

"Whatever. Do what you want." The boy answered in a harsh voice.

Lynn was encouraged by the scientist's words, but she was still upset with Marvel Boy.

"So, what do we do now?" Ronnie asked, making everyone look at the leader.

He took a small box in his pocket, and handed it to Lynn, who was surprised to see what was inside.

She looked at the scientist, who just smiled.

"Let's go to the danger room."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **For those who had the impression that the next chapter would be about Kade meeting the Loud family, I regret to inform you that it will be a busy week before Friday's dinner. Probably, this will only happen in two or three chapters.**


	32. Fastest Girl Alive 2

**DATE: APRIL 13, 2015, THE WATCHER, NEW YORK, 15H32M**

Lynn was excited. She was not only accepted into the Avengers but was also about to meet the danger room.

Of course, she could not even imagine what a "danger room" might be, but the name already looked promising by itself.

"Why do not you guys go ahead?" Ronnie said, putting her arm around Marvel Boy's neck. "I'd like to have a little talk with my partner."

"Of course. I do not see any problem with that." Pym smiled, and guided Leni and Lynn through the helicarrier.

As soon as they left, Ronnie became serious and dropped the boy, facing him. She folded her arms and looked at her friend sternly, making him uneasy.

After a long silence, he decided to speak.

"What's up?"

"Is that all you have to say?" The girl was indignant. "You know very well that you two are my best friends in this world, but above all you are siblings! Why are you acting like that?"

"Look, this is complicated." Lincoln scratched his head, trying to find an easy way out. "Lynn told me in particular that she has a crush on Marvel Boy. I talked to Dr. Pym, and we planned to make her lose interest in me, acting like a jerk around her."

Ronnie Anne did not know what to think.

At first she was in shock, but then she began to feel confused by the various thoughts that ran through her head. She liked Lynn very much, but just imagining her trying to flirt with Lincoln made her angry. And, though she did not admit it, she was a bit jealous.

"And he gave you that idea?"

"Actually, that was my idea." Lincoln blushed, and looked at the floor. "In his opinion, that's a bad idea, and I should tell her the truth."

"Wow! Of all the dumb things you've ever done, this one sure is the greatest." Ronnie sighed, then put his hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling at him. "I'll respect your decision for now, but if I see you're going to hurt my friend, I'll tell her everything. Do you agree?"

She held out her fist to him, waiting for him to react. Lincoln smiled, and made a fist bump.

"Thank you, Ronnie. Now, let's join them."

Meanwhile, the leader reached the large hall that was the danger room, letting the two sisters enter with him. He just stared at Lynn, assessing her reaction.

For the jock, it looked just like a room that could be an empty lab, so clean and waxed that it was fully mirrored. Literally speaking, she could see her reflection on the floor and on the walls.

"So this is your "danger room"? I confess I expected more." Lynn was disappointed, looking at the empty room.

"I did not think it was a big deal either, but it's really cool." Leni smiled energetically, holding Lynn's shoulders. "It's like, a magical place where anything can happen."

Lynn was confused by Leni's explanation, but living with a superhuman family makes you develop an open mind.

"In a way, she's right." The scientist took a smartphone in his coat's pocket, and began to interact with the screen. "Actually, I think I can give you a little demonstration."

The mirrored surfaces began to light up, and the room began to change.

The ceiling turned blue, and the floor turned green. The walls began to vary in color, and some forms of light came off the floor, taking on a humanoid form. Instantly, it looked like they were on a soccer field. In fact, it was the school's soccer field, and in her direction came herself, about to reach the goal.

"What is this?" Lynn was alarmed, and almost fell to the ground.

"I was recording the game with a special camera, which captured everything that happened inside the field." Pym was a bit arrogant, and then he had an idea. "Actually, the camera picked up other things."

He touched the smartphone again, and holographic Lynn disappeared, as did all the other kids. Soon, the background showed a damaged school and there was a green monster in the field, looking for someone. A little distant from him were Lynn and her sisters, among Marvel Boy and Iron Lady. Soon, a giant version of Dr. Pym emerged from behind the Abomination.

Lynn was amazed to see the moment when Chandler was crushed by the Giant-Man. This until she saw her own face staring at the scene, her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"Do I look that way when I'm surprised?" The girl asked in disbelief. "I look like a dork."

Pym smiled, but before he could say anything they heard someone approaching by the hallway.

Soon, Marvel Boy flew into the room, carrying Miss Marvel. They looked at the holographic giant, but were not too surprised. They approached the Loud sisters, and then Marvel Boy folded his arms, acting like he was bored.

"Well, since we're all here, I think it's time to start the session." The leader put his smartphone in the pocket of his lab coat and began to leave the room. "I'll be in the control room, so get ready to start."

The Avengers began to stretch, while Lynn was confused. Although the athlete was always ready for a challenge, she did not feel comfortable wearing normal clothes.

Several questions crossed Lynn's mind, like "When will I get my uniform?", and "Will my uniform be as cool as theirs?". She then remembered the package she received from the team leader, and took it out of her pocket. Inside the small box were a pair of black fingerless gloves with silver lightnings in the middle.

She looked at the gloves, and remembered how Leni's purse turned into armor.

Grinning with confidence, she slipped on her gloves and cracked her knuckles, ready for action.

"I can see you learn fast too." The leader's voice spoke through the speakers. "To activate your suit, you must bump your fists and say "Assemble", and the rest you can already imagine."

Even after seeing Leni's purse change, Lynn was still surprised to receive a special costume as well. Her imagination rushed loose trying to think about what her costume would look like, until she stopped thinking and acted.

"Assemble!"

Immediately, her gloves turned into a black goo that soon climbed the sleeves of her jersey, causing a strange tingling sensation all over her body. The goo mingled with the clothes, and soon changed color. Three pillars of light rose around her, and soon they became mirrors.

Lynn could hardly believe her eyes.

She was wearing a blue and silver suit with a silver lightning that ran from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist, where she was wearing a lightning-like belt and a sort of black trunks. She had silver boots and gloves, and the material seemed to be extremely comfortable, perfect for a speedster. But most of all, she was impressed by how much the goo altered her appearance. Her freckles were gone, and her hair was now silver, giving her an even more unusual look than her brother's.

"Wow... this is so... wow!"

"Lynn, you look amazing!" Leni exclaimed, running to hug her younger sister. "And your hair looks even cooler than Lincoln's."

"Wow, this outfit is even cooler than mine." Ronnie said, joining Leni.

"It is not bad." Lincoln tried to sound disinterested, but deep down he was impressed.

Lynn ignored the last comment, and looked up, wondering where the scientist's voice was coming from.

"Hey, Doctor, how did you do this costume?"

"Interesting question." The scientist felt his ego inflate, and he began to speak. "After you said that you wanted to join our team, I started the process of setting up the costume, based on the costume of a speedster from another universe. As for your freckles and hair, I thought it would be a good idea to make you look a little different, since like Ronnie you have a face known to the city."

Lynn paused a moment to think, and saw that he was right. With the exception of Lily, all the Loud siblings were easily recognized in New York. Partly because of the success of their parents, but mostly because of the troubles they have caused throughout the city. In fact, the family had even been banned from eight different restaurants due to the siblings' behavior.

"And what was this guy's name?" Lynn asked, a little interested.

"His name was Pietro. He had no secret identity, but he was still known as Quicksilver."

"I like the sound of it." Lynn scratched her chin, both intrigued and excited. "Can this be my code name?"

"Certainly, Quicksilver." The scientist smiled, and began pressing buttons on the control panel. "Now, let's start with the training. Since the rest of the group is already working well as a team and you are an award-winning athlete, I think we can start with a Level 5 simulation."

"Level 5!?" The others said it together, leaving Lynn confused.

"Dr., are you out of your mind?" Marvel Boy forgot to fake indifference, and scolded the leader. "The maximum we did together was Level 3, and she never made a simulation before!"

The girls looked at him with some curiosity, while the room continued to change, taking on the appearance of a mini-golf park at night, where armed men dressed in black were positioning themselves at strategic points. A wall appeared in front of the heroes, leaving them shielded from the enemy's field of vision.

"I know it sounds like a rash decision, but I really do think Lynn can adapt quickly to our team." The scientist finished pushing the buttons, and a one-minute countdown began. "At Level 5 you still have to deal with common armed humans, and I need to make sure you work well as a team before raising the level of difficulty to that of enemies like the ones we faced last Saturday."

Lincoln did not like this decision, but he had to admit that Pym had more experience than the rest of the team. Despite this, he did not feel confident.

Ever since Leni joined the Avengers, their productivity as a team had dropped sharply, since they had to constantly explain to her what they were doing. And this when she was not distracted during the simulation and got hit by holographic enemies. But Lynn generated another problem, since she had a crush for Marvel Boy and that made him uncomfortable.

Not that he did not trust her skills, but he was afraid Lynn would get hurt trying to impress him, and just thinking about it would make him nervous.

The boy came out of his reverie when the sound of a horn sounded in the room, indicating that the simulation had begun.

The enemies began firing, and it was obvious that the holographic wall would not hold out for long. Leaving aside his concerns, Marvel Boy decided to act on his position as second-in-command, and decided to draw up a plan.

"Okay, let's act efficiently. Iron Lady, prepare your force field and protect Miss Marvel and Quicksilver. I'm going to fly and create a distraction, and then you take them by surprise."

Leni and Ronnie nodded, while Lynn was intrigued. Seeing the way Marvel Boy made a plan, it was almost like seeing Lincoln in front of her. No wonder the two were alone when the Avengers visited the Loud Tower. Still, even if it seemed like a good plan, it was very time consuming. What they needed was a quick way to defeat their enemies, and she had a great idea how to do it.

"Look, I know I'm new at this, but I think there's a better way to beat them."

"And would it be?" Marvel Boy crossed his arms, and looked at her in an intimidating way.

Lynn smiled, then moved at a high speed.

She did not even need to run at full speed and was already faster than the bullets, which allowed her to see where all the enemies were. With a smug grin on her face, she began to pick up the guns from the enemies, carrying them to where her new teammates were. She disarmed each of the twenty holograms without even being noticed by them, feeling more and more confident.

In less than a second, she was back on the side of her teammates, grinning victoriously at Marvel Boy.

"That."

He looked down, and saw the guns on the ground. Internally, he was going through a major conflict. He was proud of his sister, but he was also ashamed that he had not thought of it.

Defeated, he sighed, and then smiled at the girl.

"Okay, I'll admit it was impressive." He lifted his hands, and enveloped them in energy. "But do not get too carried away. This is a team simulation, so we need to act together."

"Do not worry, I know how to share the spotlight." Lynn smiled, then cracked her fists. "Now, how about punching some holograms?"

The four of them smiled and then left together, ready to defeat the holograms, who still seemed confused by the disappearance of their weapons.

Marvel Boy flew above the park and fired his energy blasts against a large group of enemies, destroying eight holograms in the process. Miss Marvel turned into a small bear, and invested against five others, easily defeating them. Iron Lady took care of three others with her repulsors, although she felt sorry for having to fight with the holograms.

Even so, the most surprising was the newcomer, who waited for her teammates to defeat their opponents, and then acted. Lynn used the same punch she used against Chandler against the remaining enemies, which proved to be more effective against opponents without armored skin.

In less than two minutes, they won a simulation of the danger room, which was not only of greater difficulty than the previous ones, but also one of them was doing a simulation for the first time. The words "Simulation Completed" appeared on the air, as if they had won a video game.

Satisfied with the result, the four smiled, and approached for a deserved group high five.

" _That's very promising."_ The Leader smiled as he watched the young Avengers complete the team simulation. These kids were certainly promising, and with the addition of Lynn, they could certainly progress faster. _"I think I can start Phase 5 now."_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **I was going to post this yesterday, but I had a problem with my scanner when I made my drawing of Lynn as Quicksilver, and I lost almost the whole day with that.  
**

 **I put two more drawings in my deviantart(** **dinoanimalrock46** **), but I have finished the drawings of the other characters with their hero/villain clothes. I'll post them as they appear in the story.**


	33. Bird Leaving The Nest

**DATE: APRIL 15, 2015,** **THE WATCHER** **,** **NEW YORK, 12H05M**

 _ **SIMULATION**_ _ **COMPLETED**_ _ **!**_

The danger room returned to its normal form, revealing four tired teens. This was the fourth simulation they did today, and they did not even stop for lunch yet.

Since they started working as a team, the young heroes have made more and more simulations each day, mostly thanks to Lynn's powers, that helped complete the missions faster. Dr. Pym said that if they keep progressing like this, soon he would take them on a real mission, just like their parents when they were part of the Ultimates.

"Good work, kids." The leader entered the danger room, carrying a clipboard. "You are progressing on a surprising level. It's almost like seeing your parentes again, only better."

"Wait, did you saw our parents in action?" Ronnie said as she caught her breath.

"Actually, I just watched recordings." He rubbed his chin, and was thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, it seems that with the exception of your mother, all the other Ultimates of that time seem to be a little out of shape now."

Everyone was silent, catching their breath and thinking about what he said. Although it was a bit annoying to hear this, it was a fact that Lynn and Roberto Sr. were a little overweight, and Rita was not as good as Mrs. Santiago, although she had literally five times more pregnancies than her former teammate.

However, before any of them could think of anything to say, a phone rang, and Leni received a notification, which panicked her.

"Lynn, we have to go. Like, now!"

The girl took her younger sister by the arm, and before the jock could say anything they flew out of the room. The leader was totally perplexed, and looked at the two remaining Avengers.

"May I know what's going on?"

At that moment, Marvel Boy's phone rings, and he notices what's happening.

"Mom's calling us all to help with Lori's apartment."

The scientist was immediately confused.

"Is your sister is moving? When did this happen?"

"Saturday." The boy put his cell phone in his pants pocket, which soon disappeared. "While we went to the game, she went to close deal on renting an apartment. Although she wanted to have her independence, our mother insisted so much that Lori accepted that she would pay for the furniture in the new house, and now she wants all of us there to help."

"And where will she move?"

"Greenwich Village, near Bleecker Street."

"Oh really? I know someone who lives there. In fact, we can say that is a _strange_ neighborhood."

The scientist smiled slightly, although the kids did not understand why.

* * *

 **LATER, IN GREENWICH VILLAGE...**

* * *

In front of a a modest apartment building, Lori Loud was excited. At any moment, her family would come along with her new furniture, ready to help her decorate the apartment. This was an incredible week for her, and it seemed like nothing would ruin it.

On Monday, her mother called her to talk, and eventually persuaded Lori to let her pay for the furniture in the apartment. Yesterday, she went to ask for a day off from her boss, Mr. Shaw, and he was so excited that she was moving that he gave her the rest of the week off. Today, her siblings were coming to help in the moving, finally supporting her decision to live alone.

Things would only be better if she could invite Bobby to dinner with her on Friday, but she had already promised to meet Luna's secret admirer. Although, that was not a total loss, since they could spend the whole Saturday together in the apartment. And who knows? Maybe she could convince him to spend the night with her.

Before she could go deeper into this thought, a black van pulled up in front of the residence, followed shortly by a small truck. The side door of the van opened, revealing ten smiling faces.

"Lori!" All the siblings said in chorus, running to her.

The girl did not have time to react, being soon trapped in a group hug. Everyone was wearing a light blue overalls with the initials "LL" written in dark blue on the back. As soon as the hug was over, she was shocked by an avalanche of questions until her mother stepped out of the van.

"Kids, give her some time!"

The matriarch was also wearing light blue overalls, although on her back was "RL".

Rita came and hugged her daughter, eyes red and about to start crying.

"I still can not believe my first little bird is leaving the nest."

Lori smiled, and hugged her mother even more.

She let herself go, until she realized someone was missing.

"Where is Dad?"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm really sorry." Rita broke the hug and looked sadly at Lori, looking straight into her eyes. "He locked himself in the lab last night and hung up his cell phone."

"That's fine, Mom." Lori smiled weakly, and put her hands on Rita's shoulders. "It's not like it's unusual for him to lock himself up at work and forget he had something to do."

Rita smiled, and turned to her other children.

"Very well kids, let's get started."

The kids saluted, and prepared to unload the small truck. Lori accompanied them to see what her mother had brought, and was shocked to see what was inside the truck.

In addition to some boxes with Lori's belongings and new stuff, Rita had brought furniture similar to the that used in the Loud Tower, though it was appropriate for a single woman living alone. There was a sofa like the three in the living room of the family's home, as well as an armchair of the same material. There was some furniture inside cardboard boxes, plus a refrigerator, a microwave, some cooking utensils, a television and even a mattress.

"I thought you might like to have some of your old home in the new one." Rita looked at Lori, eager to see her reaction.

Lori was speechless to see what her mother had brought, but most of all she was surprised that she had gotten so much in such a short time.

"Mom... how do you ..."

"It's not hard to get quality furniture if you know where to look." Rita smiled, blushing a little, and then whispered so that only Lori could hear. "Besides, I always have furniture ready for delivery in case any of you destroy the house."

The girl could not help to chuckle. Although a little embarrassing, they actually destroyed the house often, even without needing a supervillain to do that.

"I do not know what to say." Lori hugged her again, smiling even more than before. "You are literally the best mother in the world!"

"Do not overdo it, sweetie." Rita blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Now, we'd better get started."

Lori nodded, and took the keys to her apartment. Behind her, each of her siblings carried a box, with the matriarch at the end of the line. They climbed the stairs following the older sister, stopping in front of apartment number 11.

"Apartment 11?" Luan chuckled, amused by the number on the door. "That's so convenient, I will not waste any time thinking about a pun."

Everyone smiled happily. Not for the irony of the apartment number, but for Luan not making one of her lousy jokes.

Lori opened the door to the modest apartment, allowing her siblings to see her new home. The space was ample, allowing to see the beautiful wooden floor, as well as the beautiful light blue wallpaper. Not far from the door was a beautiful island, which stood in front of the small kitchen area, which just as the rest was empty. At the back of the huge room were three doors leading to the bedrooms and the bathroom.

As much as they were still a little sad that she was moving, the siblings could not help admitting that the place was beautiful even without being furnished. They went to the center of the apartment and began to put the boxes they were carrying there, so they could organize themselves.

"Okay, I think we can start now!" Lori clapped her hands and cheered, beginning to wonder where everything would go.

"Not so fast." Luna faced her, smiling smugly. "You can not start until you're properly prepared."

Lori was confused, but then she understood what she meant by seeing that Lily was carrying another blue overalls, the size of her.

She promptly took the clothes, and was amazed at the work.

"You're literally right." Lori pulled the overalls over her clothes and zipped them closed. "You did that, Leni?"

"Actually, I kinda asked Lynn to help me." The fashionista blushed, smiling sheepishly. "I cut the fabric and she sewed it for me."

"Are you serious?" Lori looked from one to the other, a little incredulous.

"It was not a big deal." Lynn blushed too, and tried to pretend to be cool. "It only took me half hour to sew it all, so I can not say it was a challenge."

Lori smiled again, but then looked at her sisters, and saw that someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Lola?"

The siblings looked around in confusion. Before they could say anything, the girl entered the apartment, carrying the sofa over her head.

They all stared at her in disbelief, clearly surprised to see Lola acting so out of character.

"What?" She looked at them with a mixture of confusion and irritation. "The sooner we get this over, the sooner I can get my dress back on."

They could not help laughing at Lola's attitude, making the girl blush.

Leaving aside any other question, most of the siblings started to get the other boxes, while Lynn helped Lola carry the refrigerator, stove, and heavier boxes. In less than half an hour, everything was already inside the apartment, so Rita dismissed the driver of the truck, giving him a generous tip.

As soon as the family matriarch returned to the apartment, they closed the doors and began to unpack everything. After deciding what to do with each thing, they divided the tasks and started working.

Lana, with a little help from Lola, set the refrigerator and stove in their proper places. She also installed the microwave in a compartment on the island, in addition to locating the perfect places to put the blender and the coffee machine. In addition, she decided to check the bathroom plumbing, just in case.

Luna, Luan, and Lisa teamed up to set up Lori's wardrobe, so Lisa checked the assembly instructions as they followed in the footsteps. Like them, Leni, Lynn and Lincoln set up a spacious rack where they would put the television, the DVD player and a some other things.

Lori smiled happily as she put some pictures on the walls. In frames of various colors, there were pictures that had previously decorated her room in the Loud Tower, depicting happy moments of her life. There were pictures of her with her siblings, photos of Bobby, all the Loud sisters with Ronnie Anne, photos of both families together and, in a prominent place in the living room, a large frame with a photo that the siblings had taken for their parents' anniversary.

Rita took a ladder to put some shelves on the walls, while Lucy set the cutlery and crockery in the kitchen cupboards. Even Lily helped, sticking multicolored anti-slip stickers in the tub.

As they were finishing their parts, they appreciated the work already done, waiting for the moment to come together for the final task. As soon as they were all finished, they went to Lori's room, helping to store the clothes and accessories in the wardrobe.

If there was something Lori would surely miss from the Loud Tower, it was her closet. The closet alone was the size of her bedroom in the apartment, so she could only separate a part of her clothes. As they separated the clothes, it became clear that even with the size of the wardrobe, there would still be no room for everything.

A After they finished with that part, they put all the clothes that did not fit in the wardrobe back into the boxes, and then put them in the empty room. After cleaning the apartment, they sprawled in the living room, ready for a well-deserved rest.

Lori saw how much her family seemed to need a break, and she had an idea.

"So who wants pizza?" She asked, putting her hand in the pocket of her overalls. "My treat."

Before she could pick up the cell phone, a dozen hands were raised, though no voice was heard. Smiling, the young woman dialed the pizzeria number, ordering four family sized pizzas and three bottles of soda.

In less than thirty minutes the doorbell rang, and Lori opened the door to pay for the pizza. With the help of her mother, she took the pizzas to the island, and soon everyone gathered around the food.

With voracity usually seen only in wild animals, they attacked the pizzas, leaving only the empty boxes left.

As soon as the pizza was over, Lori realized that an uneasy silence was spreading through the apartment. Despite all the excitement they showed when they arrived, it was obvious that her siblings were sad that she was going to live in another house.

"Guys, did you know that you do not have to read minds to know that something is happening?" She folded her arms and smiled motherly, looking at her siblings. "If you want to tell me something, then say so."

Everyone looked at each other, trying to see who was going to speak. All eyes were on Lincoln.

" _Really?"_ The boy sighed in defeat, and stood. "Look, it's not that we're not happy you're getting on with your life, but it's really hard for us."

"He's right, dude." Luna stood too, and stood beside Lincoln. "You're not just the our older sister, you're our best and oldest friend."

Lynn rose as well, seeming to be about to cry.

"As long as I remember, you were always there for us, even when our parents could not." Lynn looked sadly at Lori, but then she realized what she had said and turned to face the family matriarch. "No offense, Mom."

Rita just smiled. She knew this was a special moment for her children, and she did not want to interrupt.

Leni also got up, already starting to cry.

"Lori, I..."

The fashionista could not bear it any longer, and threw herself at her sister, hugging her with all her might. Soon after, all the siblings also began to cry, and joined in a big group hug. They were so excited they did not even realize that Rita was filming everything with her cell phone, recording the moment.

Lori could not bear such a show of affection, and she also began to cry. The excitement was such that she could not help but read the thoughts of her siblings, all of them reminiscing good times with their older sister.

"(Sniff) Guys, you're literally the best siblings in the world." Lori broke the hug, making everyone look into her eyes. "I know things will be different from now on, but I will never stop loving you. Besides, I live less than half an hour from the tower, so you can come visit me whenever you want. As long as you call me before, of course."

The siblings rejoiced, and stopped crying.

Rita could not contain her tears when she saw the scene in front of her, but she also knew that this could not last forever. Wiping away her tears, she moved closer and caught the attention of her children.

"Okay, kids, it's getting late, and your sister still has a lot to do tomorrow." She tried to speak with authority, but her voice was weak and hesitant. " It's time to say goodbye to your sister and go to the car."

Still hesitating, the siblings hugged her again, then left the apartment. Lori went down with them to the van, then made a last group hug. Before she got into the van, Leni hugged her one more time, still with tears in her eyes.

"Do not forget to go early on Friday. We all have to be there when Luna's friend comes."

"I literally will."

As soon as Leni got in the car, Rita approached Lori.

She was going through an unprecedented moment in her life, feeling a mixture of pride and sadness. She was proud Lori was growing up, but she was deeply saddened that her daughter was going to another home. With all her might, she gave Lori a hug, as if that was the last time she will see her daughter.

"Lori, I have no words to describe what I'm feeling right now."

"That's ok, Mom." Lori smiled, her eyes starting to water. "It's going to be strange at first, but I'm a strong woman, and I know I'm going to be good." She made the hug even more tighter, crying again. "After all, I learned from the best."

Mother and daughter broke the embrace, looking into each other's eyes. Rita wiped her tears and smiled at Lori.

"Be careful. And do not forget to call when you need something. And if you have any annoying neighbors..."

"Mom, I'll be fine." Lori wiped her tears, and smiled smugly. "Do not forget that you still will go through this more ten times."

Rita could not help a muffled chuckle, despite the seriousness of the matter. She hugged Lori one more time, giving the girl a kiss on the forehead.

"See you later, Lori."

"Goodbye, Mom. (Sniff ) I love you."

After hugging one more time, the matriarch returned to the van, starting the engine.

Slowly, the car started to leave, with several hands waving at Lori. Even after the van disappeared from her field of vision, Lori continued to stare, already beginning to miss her family. She turned at last, returning to her new home. As her mother had said, there was still much to be done.

As soon as she returned to her apartment, she locked the door and sighed, deciding what to do first.

She started cleaning up the mess her family had made on the island, where there was three slices of pizza and some soda in a bottle. She threw the pizza boxes into the bin and put the leftovers into a bowl in the fridge. Closing the refrigerator, she realized what her mother meant when she said she had a lot to do tomorrow.

Now that the apartment was comfortable and with the furniture and appliances, she still needed to go to the grocery store to buy supplies. She started thinking that it would be good to have a car, but at the moment she could not afford such an expense, and she certainly could not ask her parents.

Not that they could not afford it, after all they were very rich. The question was her independence, and an independent woman like her does not need her parents' money.

Lori lay down on her couch, ready to enjoy her first night being officially an independent woman. She was happy to finally be the one who dictated the rules of the house, but it did not look like fun. She missed the noise and laughter of her siblings, but she knew she had to get over it. It was not like she was ever going to see her family again.

BRRIIINNNGGG!

The girl was confused. Who could be ringing at that hour? Was it some of the new neighbors?

She got up and answered the door, getting instantly frozen.

In front of her new apartment was a tall man in a tuxedo, whose face was exactly like Dr. Pym, but with black hair and a few scars on his face. He had one arm behind his back, as if he were hiding something. But what surprised her most was the person accompanying the man.

Beside him was her co-worker, Carol Pingrey, in a white suit, as if she were paying a formal visit.

"Miss Loud! I'm glad to meet you at home." He smiled and held out his arm, revealing a bouquet of flowers. "Sorry to bother you, but we have important matters to deal with."

Lori was totally puzzled, not knowing what to think.

Carol took a step forward, and smiled.

"Do not worry, Lori. This is going to end soon."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Next week: Masters of Evil 4.**


	34. Masters Of Evil 4

**DATE: APRIL 16, 2015,** **HYDRA'S SECRET BASE,** **ANTARCTICA, 03H24M**

A Hydra helicopter flies over the frozen landscape, approaching a runway camouflaged in the snow. The engines stop, and soon the occupants leave the vehicle.

Three people wearing the Arctic uniform of the Hydra escort a man wearing totally black cold clothes, with a sword at the waist. They walk up to a rock, where the man in black hits four times. After a moment of silence, the light from a scanner lies on the man, and then a secret door opens.

Inside the secret base, the ventilation ducts spread intense heat all over the place. As soon as he entered, the man removed his coat, revealing a tuxedo. He waited for the Hydra henchmen to remove their coats and had one of them carry his sword as if he was a squire.

He walked a little with his entourage, until they reached a large laboratory, where several Hydra technicians helped Dr. Octopus analyze what appeared to be a frozen Tyrannosaurus.

"I hope you have a good reason to call me here, Otto." He approached the scientist, his face unhappy. "Until the teleportation is online again, I want to avoid making long journeys."

"Do not worry about it, Nathan. That will surely..." The scientist looked at his colleague, clearly startled. "What happened to your eye?"

The knight was confused until he remembered what had happened. He actually had a large black bruise around his right eye, but he did not seem to mind the wound.

"Oh, that? It was only a small consequence of my meeting with Lori Loud." He smiled uneasily, scratching his head. "I think it's a common mistake to forget that telepaths can also use their fists."

"(Sigh) Did you at least get what you wanted?"

"Certainly! After that, we certainly will not have to worry about the moodiness of our White Queen for a while."

"What about the Louds? You do not think they will get suspicious?"

"I totally trust her, Otto. After all, the powers she received from the Siege Perilous are more than capable of subduing the entire Loud family in a short time." He looked at the frozen animal, and remembered the reason for his visit. "So, what happened to our secret project?"

"Following your advice, I decided to test our device in an isolated location of the world." The scientist pointed to the dinosaur, extremely confident. "Although it is difficult to visit the so-called "Savage Land" without attention, your A.I. helped us capture this fascinating specimen without S.H.I.E.L.D.'s outpost realizing it."

"It's like I told you so many times, Otto. Although a bit moody, 12 is the most advanced A.I. that this world has ever seen. In fact, it will be crucial to the master plan."

"Oh, of course, the "master plan" you talk about so much." The scientist mocked at his colleague, clearly annoyed at the subject. "I told you it's crazy, but you do not seem to realize how dangerous it is. A single mistake and we will end all life on earth."

The knight only looked at the scientist with a disappointed expression. Although Octopus was a brilliant man, he could not even be compared to 12.

By the rules of the tournament, the organization could not use 12 as a "member" of the group, but as a tool. Therefore, any plan should be drawn up by one of the Masters of Evil, with only a small help from the synthetic one.

"(Sigh) We can discuss this later." He assumed a defeated tone, and turned his attention to the dinosaur. "Can we go straight to what made you call me here?"

"In fact, it's a peculiar question." The scientist held out one of his tentacles until he reached an IPad at a table. "While we were catching the animal, I checked the radiation levels in that area, and found something familiar."

The knight looked at the screen, surprised by what he saw. Although not an intellectual, he knew how to recognize the energy emissions on the screen. He smiled grimly, focusing on his next step.

"Then the moment has finally come. What you need?"

"The sensors on your space station. As soon as I detect all the points of energy emanation, I can triangulate the location of the largest source of the ore. We're probably going to need a big team to do the mining, but I think Zemo and the White Queen can do it easily." The scientist stared at the knight, somewhat embarrassed at the subject. "Still, I believe a little help from the boy would be welcome."

"I agree, but for now he must remain where he is." The knight spoke rather sadly and was thoughtful. "I can not deny the fact that he acted on impulse, but I believe I would have acted that way at his age." He sighed and shook his head in a serious tone. "Anyway, we have other things to deal with now, so he'll have to wait for now."

* * *

 **HELICARRIER 35, SOMEWHERE ABOVE THE ATLANTIC OCEAN, 09H14M**

* * *

After almost three years inside a warehouse, this Helicarrier returned to the duty for an important mission. Adapted to carry the safest cell in the world, this powerful vehicle constantly flies over the ocean at a low altitude.

Supplies are delivered weekly by helicopters from a S.H.I.E.L.D. secret base, and all guards remain there all the time. In the center of the Helicarrier, a large cell that occupies three of the five floors of the facility is being used to hold the most dangerous twelve-year-old in the world.

Even though he's in jail, Chandler has plenty of room to get around, though the cell is certainly not much fun for him. Most of the walls looked like a library with several books that he certainly did not want to read, but still having a large space where was an armchair, a bed, the table where ate meals, and in the back a bathroom, which was the only place he was not watched. A robot with the appearance of a vacuum cleaner with short arms was cleaning the cell, pouring any dirt through a pipe near the door.

There was only one entrance and exit, and it was a special entrance with a hallway and three armored doors of vacuum closing. To serve the meals, one of the guards pass through the first door, and when he arrives at the second door the first one close. As soon as he pass the second door, it closes too, and the guard places the tray on a shelf in the third door. Then the others doors open again, and whem the guard emerged from the corridor the first two doors closed, triggering a mechanism that makes the shelf part slide and left the tray in front of the prisoner.

Chandler was lying on his bed, wearing an orange jumpsuit and barefoot, a look of boredom on his face. He was kept sedated until he was placed in the cell, where he woke up realizing that he could not use his powers. It had been some time since the morning guard had served the tray with breakfast, but he just been lying there, staring at the ceiling.

He then began to feel his stomach growling, and decided to grab the tray and put it on the table. The boy sat down in one of the two chairs and poured himself the bowl of cereal, chewing slowly as he thought about his current situation.

Since he was arrested, several agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to interrogate him, without getting any useful response. Even though he was a boy, he knew full well what was going on, and he knew that if he stayed quiet, the Black Knight would have reason to take him away. Still, he wondered if the Masters would even try to rescue him after the fiasco in the school.

Suddenly, he began to hear the sound of some sort of alarm, and began to smile. If a prison with only one prisoner sounds the alarm, it can only mean that someone is invading. The lights of the cameras stopped flashing and the three doors of his cell opened. Chandler rose briskly, ready for his prison break.

"I would not do it if I were you."

The boy stood motionless, immediately recognizing the voice. A chill ran down his spine, and it turned into dread as all the doors closed at once, with the food tray part half open.

"I know the others stayed outside, but I think the best way to understand each other is face-to-face."

Chandler looked around, but saw no sign of the size changing man. He then began to hear a buzzing, and saw an ant flying just inches from his nose. Looking closely, he noticed that there was a tiny man in the insect, wearing a red and black outfit.

"What are you doing here?" The boy folded his arms, looking at the ant with disdain. "You came to make fun of me?"

The hero jumped from the ant, returning to normal size. Growing, he revealed he was carrying a white paper box and a metal briefcase, which he immediately placed on the table. He sat down in the chair across the table, and removed his mask, allowing the boy to see his face.

For the first time since being captured, Chandler was surprised. He had been informed by the Black Knight about a man who could change his size, but he never said that he was the scientist who seemed to be his twin.

"Allow me to introduce myself again. I'm Dr. Hank Pym, but you can also call me Ant-Man, Goliath or Giant-Man."

Pym just stared at the boy, enjoying the dumb face he was doing. The kid was dealing with a professional, and he had already lost the first round.

"Do not look so resentful, Chandler." The man opened the box smiling amiably, revealing that it was full of donuts. "I even brought a peace offering."

The boy stared at the contents of the box, immediately drooling as he looked at the sugary treats in the box. In the box were about thirty donuts with different shapes, fillings and toppings, each one more appetizing than the other. The food they served to him was as simple as dietetic food, almost without seasoning and with little salt. Besides, the closest he got to eating a dessert was the breakfast cereal, which was not too sweet either.

Although it was tempting to taste the treats, the boy was not a fool. If the man who defeated him was being so helpful, then he wanted something in return.

Assuming a serious expression, the boy picked up a donut covered with green frosting and began to eat, without looking away. Even though he was trying to look intimidating, the glint in his eyes told how much he liked to taste the donut. The hero just smiled, sure he had won the second round. He let the boy eat at ease, just waiting for the next stage of his interrogation.

Chandler just kept eating the donuts, each time more insecure with the apparent disinterest of the visitor. After eating the sixth donut, the boy was already satisfied, though irritated.

" Are not you going to ask me anything? The others went straight to the point."

"I think there's a misunderstanding." The hero looked indignant and assumed a friendly tone. "I'm just here to make sure you're healing well after our fight. After all, unlike the agentes of S.H.I.E.L.D., I know very well what is happening to you."

"Do you know what's happening to me? I very much doubt it." The boy made a mocking laugh, smiling smugly as he crossed his arms.

"Well, let me tell you what I think. You're a rich, spoiled brat who always had everything you wanted, until you was confronted by someone who was not intimidated by your attitude. At first, you thought it was only a matter of time before he accepted your superiority, but then came the day you tried the same thing with his sister, and she reacted the way she knew: making you feel diminished. You could not stand it, and you ended up accepting the offer of a mysterious man who promised you power to take revenge in exchange for joining his team. Still, you were not patient and decided to act as quickly as possible, which brings us to this prison that I had to arrange in a hurry."

The boy was shocked by the hero's words. It really seemed that he knew what had happened, and also that he knew more than that. Even so, he was suspicious if the hero was really making this visit without any ulterior motive. It was then that Chandler realized that he had said something important.

"Did you make this prison?" Anger began to grow inside him, who stared at the hero with hatred.

"No, but I had to make a lot of effort to get you here. This entire ship was remodeled about ten years ago to absorb every level of radiation, in order to contain the deadliest man alive." Pym remembered his other purpose, and opened the briefcase. "That's why the cell was decorated with this adult and intellectual theme, and that's why I brought this."

Once again, the boy was surprised to see what the hero had brought. Inside the briefcase was his portable video game and his favorite games, as well as his favorite comics. Even his headphone and his sunglasses were in the briefcase, as well as...

Chandler's blood froze.

In the corner of the briefcase, beneath the comics, was a small beige plush rabbit, wearing a green shirt. This was Chandler's most precious object, something he had not seen since he'd gone to the Castle with the Black Knight.

"How dare you!?" The boy clenched his fists against the table, leaving two shallow marks on the metal. "What makes you think you can walk into my room and get my things!"

The hero feigned surprise at the boy's reaction, knowing that he was already winning another round of his interrogation.

"Hey, let's calm down, kid." He held his hands out in defense, grinning uncomfortably. "I just brought some things that I thought would be useful for you to pass the time." He put his hand on the briefcase, ready to close it. "But if you think this is so bad, I can take this back to your house and-"

"Wait!"

Chandler put his hand inside the briefcase before it was closed, and removed the rabbit. He hugged the small animal as if he wanted to protect it from any threat, sitting with his back to the hero with a slight reddish tint in the scales of his cheeks.

" _Just as I predicted."_ The hero smiled victoriously, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's no shame to have a stuffed animal at your age. In fact, Marvel Boy and your "friend" Lincoln also has plush toys."

The boy turned his face slightly, meeting the adult's gaze.

"Really?"

"Of course. Actually, that's why I brought him. And from what I can see, you really care about this little guy."

"Not for the rabbit, but for what he represents." Chandler looked at the toy, getting a bit sad in the process. "He was a gift from my mother when I was little. It's one of the few things I have that reminds me of her."

Chandler was silent, feeling terrible. He did not give in to the methods of any of the agents who tried to interrogate him, but now he was falling apart before the man who defeated him. Remembering his mother was something that made him vulnerable, and that was something he certainly did not want to demonstrate.

"Hey, you do not have to be all sentimental. I know your mother died in a car accident so you do not have to tell me anything about it."

"How d-"

"I've started researching on you after you teleported with Nathan. At first I thought you was abducted to blackmail your father, but then I realized he recruited you to the Masters of Evil."

"You know all this?" Chandler turned, facing the hero.

"That and a little more." Pym smiled at the boy, sitting back in his chair. "Like I said, I'm just here to make sure you're okay. Do not get me wrong, you are a despicable and unpleasant boy, but still a kid, and I feel bad for having stomping you."

Chandler recovered from his vulnerable moment, returning to his normal state, although still a little uncomfortable.

"So... can I have my things?"

"Well, it's your stuff, is not it?" He pushed the briefcase across the table, leaving it within Chandler's reach. "Ok, you will not be able to use an internet connection, but you'll still have some fun around here. This, of course, until your colleagues try to rescue you."

The boy looked at him in disbelief, sure to have heard wrong.

"Do you really think they'll come and rescue me?"

"Being honest? I have no doubts." The scientist folded his arms, looking into the boy's eyes. "Let's look at the facts. When they met you, did they seem to like you?"

Chandler paused a bit to think, pondering the matter.

"Well, I think that only Mr. Garrett and Hugh. I did not get a chance to meet this White Queen, but Baron Zemo did not seem to like me very much, and Dr. Octopus seemed very annoyed by my presence."

"That does not surprise me. As far as I can remember, he cares more about his tentacles than with other people." " _So he recruited Octavius for his champions."_ "But tell me one thing, did he get you through the portal the same day you disappeared or was it before the game?"

" _He also knows about that_ _?"_ The boy was puzzled, almost letting the rabbit fall. "Well, I do not know the exact time, but it was not long after we went to the castle. I did not think it was possible to feel so much pain, but soon the pain just disappeared."

"Well, I believe that the reactions vary depending on how much the Siege Perilous changes the person."

The scientist was silent, pleased with himself. Using the little information he had, and taking advantage of the boy's momentary emotional weakness, he was able to discover some important information and confirm his hypotheses.

"Now, I want you to tell me something." Chandler took an authoritative tone, and looked straight into his eyes. "You seem to know a lot about us, but I know nothing about you, besides the fact that you defeated me. After all, which side are you on?"

"That's a bit complicated." Pym rubbed his chin, staring up at the ceiling. "But considering I got them to turn off the cameras during my visit, I think I can tell you." He grinned wickedly, looking almost like his twin. "What kind of relationship do you think I have with Nathan Garrett?"

"From what I could see, I'd risk you guys are twins or something like that."

"And you could not be more right. I'll tell you a secret, and I want you to keep that just between us, just like no one will know about your bunny. We have a deal?"

The man held out his hand to the boy, who soon accepted the handshake.

"That's what I thought. In short, Nathan and I are really brothers, but above all we are rivals. I'm with the government and he's with his own organization, but we still help each other from time to time. I do not know if you was on that special operation of your team during Spring Break, but Nathan and I met during his mission and cooperated in our missions."

The boy became pensive, trying to understand what the man before him was saying.

"Honestly, that's pretty confusing."

"I know, but it's part of having siblings. Do not get me wrong, I know you can not understand that kind of bond, but it's something really simple for both of us."

The boy shrugged, still not understanding what was happening. Even so, he was beginning to sympathize with the hero, even though technically they were still enemies.

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to stand here and watch me until your twin comes to rescue me? Or are you going to babysit me?"

"Actually, that conversation was enough to make me feel better." Pym got up, and put his mask back on. "Still, tell the guards if you want to talk to me. After all, I kinda liked you." He held out his fist to the boy, who returned the gesture doing a fist bump. He went to the door, and then turned. "And before I forget, as soon as I get out the cameras will be reactivated, so I recommend you to put your bunny on the bed. After a conversation with the prison supervisor, I was able to disable the camera that has a clear view of your bed, and from the angle that they can see you lying down, they will not be able to see your new cellmate."

The man in red waved to the boy and then shrank to ride his ant, which flew away through the passage of food, which soon closed.

Chandler once again embraced his stuffed friend, then hid him under the blanket. He picked up the briefcase and went to the armchair, then grabbed his videogame and headphone. He was not sure how much time he would stay in this cell, but at least now he had a way to avoid boredom.

 _"Who knows, if I can win his trust, he convince them to install a TV?"_

* * *

 **Later, in New York**

* * *

A jet landed on the Helicarrier in New York, where some men were waiting impatiently.

Roberto Santiago and some of his agents waited for the return of the leader of the Avengers, anxious to know what had happened.

As soon as the door opened, the enigmatic Avenger came down the steps with a winning smile.

"And then, Pym?" Did you get anything?" Roberto stepped closer, gazing cautiously at the scientist.

"Think fast!" He tossed a small silver device, which the director took in reflex.

"And that would be?"

"My conversation with the prisoner." " _Although it is actually one of the fakes records I prepared."_ Pym smiled presumptuously, looking up at the director. "My methods may be unorthodox, but you can not argue with the results."

The men looked at him in disbelief, trying to understand how he had succeeded in a task that the best S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogators could not accomplish.

"In this recording you will have confirmation that the Black Knight somehow managed to cure Baron Zemo, in addition to mentioning some other people and the identity of the Black Knight."

"How did you get this?" The director narrowed his eyes, suspicious of his apparent success. "That kid can not have just softened because you brought some toys for him."

"No offense, Roberto, but it seems that even though you have kids, you do not understand them." He walked down the runway toward the stern of the ship, not looking at the man. "Chandler was accustomed to having everything he wanted, then he was put in a special prison that was made specifically for an adult man. All I had to do was give him things he could not even have and give incomplete information so he thought I already knew what was happening. As far as he knows, he not only did not tell me anything, but also took advantage of me."

He stopped at the end of the lane, in front of a huge free fall. He turned to look at the director, who now looked at him with some disdain, and put on his helmet.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have secret things to do on my secret Helicarrier."

He jumped off the ship and then fell. To the sight of anyone he would have vanished in midair, but someone with trained eyes could see an ant flying away from there.

Roberto just looked at the device in his hand, still processing what happened.

"Call Lynn Loud and tell him to meet me as soon as possible." Roberto looked at his agents, a little angry. "I want him to check the authenticity of the recording.

The agents went inside the Helicarrier, leaving the pensive director watching the sky. He could not explain what, but something told him that something big was about to happen. But whatever it was, he knew that the only one he could trust was his friend Lynn Sr., who just as he suspected of Ant-Man.

" _I do not know what game you're playing Pym, but I'll find out."_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Just to make it clear, Chandler didn't befriended with the Ant-Man, they only had a brief truce because of the confused relationship between the twins.**

 **Next week, the Louds will finally meet Luna's secret admirer, which is going to be a fun time before the first official mission of Lincoln and the other Avengers.**


	35. Meeting The Secret Amirer

**Sorry for the delay, but I've had some problems in the last weeks.** **I do not like talking about personal matters and I'm sure no one is interested, so let's just say I had to take care of a sick relative and end the subject.**

 **Although I have not been able to use the internet often in this time, I managed to finish the first chapter of another fanfic, which I just posted.** **Although linked to this story, the events described do not interfere with the events of this story, and so occasionally I will put some lemons there, which I will not do here.**

* * *

 **DATE: APRIL 17, 2015,** **LOUD** **TOWER,** **NEW YORK, 19H45M**

In the living room of the superhuman family, ten people are eagerly awaiting their guest's arrival. Dressed in their usual outfits, they seemed ready for a casual dinner with Luna's not-so-secret admirer, but in fact everyone was eager to meet the boy who spent nearly a year admiring the rock star in secret.

They were all sitting on the couches or the carpet watching TV, when an annoyed Luna left the dining room, followed by a worried Rita.

"I can't believe it! We talked about it all week, and today he says he will not come?" Luna yelled, leaving her mother uncomfortable.

"Luna, my dear, your father is still helping Director Santiago investigate what happened to that boy from your school and that armored mercenary." Rita put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, looking directly into her eyes with a kind smile. "I know it's an important moment, but you sure will have another opportunity to introduce your boyfriend to your father."

Luna blushed violently, pushing her mother away in reflex.

"H-He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend, and nothing more."

As she turned around, the teenage girl saw her siblings looking at her maliciously, with smug smiles on their faces. Luna felt embarrassed, but the truth was that she herself did not know what was going on with her.

Although she met Kade a week ago, she spent almost a whole year receiving gifts and letters from her secret admirer, making her develop feelings for that person she did not even know who was. And even after she had met him, he still was a mystery to the girl, since she did not know much about him, while he had spent all this time watching her as a devotee following his deity faithfully.

It was not that she had an inflated ego, but knowing that someone was so interested in her made her feel very special. It was almost as if she had her own Bobby, only less cheesy.

"Okay kids, let's all stay calm." Rita took a serious tone, making all her children look at her. "If Luna says they're just friends, then they're just friends. I want everyone to behave very well with Kade when he arrives. We do not want it to be the same as when Lori invited her friends from work to have lunch with us."

All the siblings blushed slightly, remembering the way Lori's friends had fled terrified into the express elevator, trying desperately to leave.

"Do not worry, Mom." Lori exclaimed kindly, smiling as if she were in paradise. "We're going to behave very well today."

"Thank you sweetie. Now, get ready you all, it's almost time for our guest to arrive, and, if you'll excuse me, I'll check on dinner."

As soon as the matriarch departed, the siblings sat in the living room, waiting for their guest to arrive. Everyone seemed to be calm about the situation, except for Luna and Lincoln.

Luna still seemed a little nervous, but was struggling to calm down. But Lincoln felt strange. He had a strange feeling that he could not explain. It was not like when he felt the impending danger, but still, he felt something was wrong.

"Hey, Link." Lynn whispered close to his ear, almost scaring him. "Did you notice anything strange?"

The boy looked at his sister with obvious confusion, trying to understand what she thought was out of the ordinary. At least as ordinary as the Louds could be.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about her. She does not seem to be herself today." Lynn pointed to Lori, who was smiling as she texted on one of the armchairs. "Since she arrived, she has not stopped smiling and staring at nothing. It's almost like her brain is off or something."

Lincoln looked at Lori, realizing Lynn was right. As he looked at his own sister, he felt his sharp senses warning that something was wrong. Even so, he could not understand how Lori could cause such a reaction in his senses.

 _"I do not like that."_

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE THE TOWER...**

* * *

Kade stopped in front of the Loud Tower, questioning himself about his options.

He began to think that he must have dressed better, since he was the same way he was when he introduced himself to Luna, but wearing a blue vest instead of his black jacket. Still, his appearance was not as important as his behavior. Although he worked hard to act differently last time, there was still the possibility that the Loud Family could recognize him.

He began to think about leaving, feeling divided by his inner dilemma. Although he was in love with Luna, he knew he was playing a dangerous game by getting involved with the Loud family, since sooner or later the White Queen might decide to do something against the family of her enemy. Even so, this was his chance to become intimate with the girl he loved, and that was certainly worth it.

That thought filled him with confidence. After all, he had learned a lot about this family.

All he had to do was take proper care not to arouse suspicion on the part of Luna's family. He knew the biggest threat would be Lori, but the telepath would not read his mind without permission. Beyond her, the only ones who could cause trouble would be Lola with her super strength and Lynn with her super-speed. He would also have to remember laughing at least some of Luan's jokes and not offending Lincoln, since all the sisters seemed to defend him like lionesses protecting a cub.

That thought made him smile, but then he frowned. The truth was that even though he denied it vehemently, he was practically a stalker. He watched Luna and her relationship with her siblings in an unhealthy way.

 _"Maybe they're right."_ He sighed, feeling defeated. _"Maybe I should really go find a therapist."_

Still, he gathered courage and went into the entrance hall, going to the reception desk, where a grumpy man apparently was reading a newspaper.

"Good evening, I'm Kade Lawrence. Luna is waiting for me."

The frowning man began to check the computer, then look into the boy's eyes and point at the express elevator, whose door opened.

"Get that elevator." He spoke with little interest.

The boy was a bit puzzled by the man's attitude, but he just shrugged and went on his way.

* * *

 **Back to 87th floor...**

* * *

The screen above the elevator door lit up, indicating that someone was being scanned by the elevator.

Luna forgot to be angry with her father, focusing totally on the elevator door. She was anxious to finally get to know her admirer better, but she was not the only one. With the exception of Lori who still seemed to be ecstatic, all the Loud siblings were wondering how the boy who fell in love with Luna looked like. Of course, she had made a description of the boy, but they thought he was exaggerating. Still, they were expecting a teenager that loves rock as much as her.

The express elevator arrived, and the doors soon opened, making Luna smile and letting all the others be amazed at what they saw.

In front of them was a freckled boy, slightly taller than Luna, just as she had described, except that he was wearing a blue vest instead of the leather jacket. Still, the boy did not cease to look cool, especially with the attention that his haircut attracted.

They all stared at the boy, who grew more and more embarrassed. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Luna coughed and approached the boy, raising her hand to a High-five.

"Glad you came, dude." She said, smiling.

"Are you kidding? I would not miss it for anything." Kade smiled too, accepting the High-five.

Luna then turned and put her hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling victoriously.

"Guys, this is Kade Lawrence. Kade, this is my family."

Everyone smiled rather shyly, preparing to introduce themselves.

"Lori."

"Leni."

"Luan."

"Lynn."

"Lincoln."

"Lucy."

"Lana."

"Lola."

"Lisa."

"Lily."

"And I'm Rita Loud, the happy mother of them all." The matriarch approached the boy, inviting him to a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Loud." The boy returned the gesture, squeezing Rita's hand gently.

"Well, now that our guest has finally arrived, I think we can go into the dining room." Rita turned and started walking toward the dining room, followed soon by her children.

The Loud siblings were eager to talk to Kade, but they knew better to give Luna and his quasi-boyfriend some space. The two teenagers were alone for a moment, and Luna realized that Kade seemed to be worried about something. She put her hand on his shoulder again, this time staring into his eyes with a comforting smile.

"Whats up, K? You do not look very well."

"Well, I'm not very comfortable with all this. I mean, your family is really cool, and I'm just an ordinary guy."

"Do not say that. Reading your letters, I could feel your feelings in the words." Luna put her hands on both of the boy's shoulders, taking a serious tone. "You're not only a great rock lover, but you're also a sensitive, kind guy, and you're certainly the kind of person my family likes."

"Do you really think that?" The boy's eyes widened, surprised at Luna's words.

"I don't think, I know." While still holding his shoulders, Luna approached his face, kissing him on the cheek. "Now come on, my family is waiting."

With renewed confidence, Kade smiled and followed Luna into the dining room, where everyone had already sat down.

Since the father had not appeared, there was a free set for the large table, so the 'kiddie table' was unnecessary. Rita sat down at one end, standing in front of the guest at the other end of the table, with Lori and Leni at her side. The others sat down in age order, with the exception of Luna who sat down to the boy's right, while Lincoln sat to the left.

At the table there were several food choices, consisting of a platter of spaghetti, a platter full of French fries, a roasted turkey, a Beef Wellington, potato salad, a bowl full of gravy, a basket of breads and a wide variety of cooked vegetables.

"Let's go kids, help yourselves." Rita exclaimed cheerfully.

Usually this would be the signal for the Loud siblings to voraciously advance against the food, but this time none of them dared to act in such a way. The siblings passed the platters politely, allowing each to get whatever they thought best, but without even beginning to eat the food. Although they were all hungry, what they wanted most was to watch every movement of Kade, attentive to everything he did.

The boy realized he was being watched, and tried to act so as not to draw too much attention. He decided to fill his plate so as to make a good impression, so he poured himself a small piece of roasted turkey and a large amount of vegetables.

As soon as the guest had finished serving himself, the siblings began to eat. Even so, they kept glancing at him, attentive to his manners at table. Kade was a bit uncomfortable with the way they watched him, but he tried not to concentrate too much on it. He began to savor his food, being immediately impressed by the quality of the food.

"The food is delicious, Mrs. Loud." The teenager looked at the matriarch, smiling sympathetically. "I guess you had a lot of work."

"Oh, it was nothing." Rita blushed slightly at the same time as Leni, Luna, and Luan. "I left the office early, and some of my daughters helped me prepare the food."

"Well, in this case, I congratulate you all. It's good to eat something made by someone who really knows how to cook." The boy tried to be gentle, not realizing he was talking too much.

"Your mommy don't know how to cook?" Lily asked innocently.

All eyes focused on Kade, who tried to think quickly of an exit. Not knowing what to do, he preferred to tell the truth. Or in this case, parts of the truth.

"I do not live with my mommy, Lily." He looked at her tenderly, smiling uneasily. "She and my father died when I was younger, so I'm living with my two older brothers."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Kade." Rita looked at the boy in a maternal way, worried about him. "If I may ask, what happened to your parents?"

"They were journalists writing an article in Chile years ago when an earthquake struck. My brothers and I were at our grandparents' house when we received the news, and our elder brother has taken care of us ever since."

"That's so altruistic of him." Lola was moved, but soon became curious. "And they treat you well?"

"Well, they're not all bad, but they're terrible cooks." The boy scratched his head, smiling uneasily. "Although I do not do much better."

Luna could not help a muffled chuckle. It was funny for her to imagine how Kade's food would taste like to make he think he was a bad cook.

"So your older brother take care of the three of you? Seems very responsible from his part."

"I know. He's pretty bossy sometimes, but he's a nice guy."

"I think we can understand this." Lincoln spoke sarcastically, making everyone look at Lori with broad smiles.

"What?" Lori asked, confused.

Everyone started laughing, making Kade feel good beside them.

The mood began to grow lighter, and Kade felt more comfortable talking to Luna's family. After some time of conversation, he was feeling more and more excited, although something was still bothering him.

Although all the Loud siblings were watching him, Lori looked strangely distracted, staring into nowhere. Though he found her behavior strange, he considered it to be only his mind torturing him, since she was very much like his boss. Not that he bothered to work for the White Queen, but he knew there was still a chance that he and the other soldiers would be ordered to hurt the family of their leader's enemy.

After the delicious dinner, the older sisters helped their mother remove the table, while Lincoln and the younger sisters talked to Kade. Soon after, they came back with some ice cream pots and several small bowls of assorted treats, so that each one of them made an ice cream in its own way. Although the siblings had restrained themselves during dinner, the dessert seemed to awaken the younger sisters' lower instincts, which after a discussion with the older siblings began a food war, so that they made a great mess in the dining room .

When the confusion was over, an enraged Rita ordered her children to clean the mess without using their powers as she walked into the living room with Kade. The boy sat comfortably in an armchair, facing the matriarch, unaware that, in fact, all the confusion in the dining room had been planned by her.

Last night, she made a deal with Lana and Lola to tease their siblings, promising they would not be grounded. Rita planned that she and her husband could be alone with the boy, to have a private conversation with him.

Even if she was alone now, she would not let go of her plan. After looking at the door to the dining room once more, she stared at the teenager, taking on a serious expression.

"Very well, Kade. Now that we're alone, I'd like to ask you something."

"Of course, Mrs. Loud." Kade was nervous, imagining that he had been caught.

"Kade, I want you to be honest with me. What are your intentions with my daughter? Nobody spends so much time sending presents of secret admirer without having something in mind."

The boy felt relieved. He thought she had unmasked him, but she was just acting like any parent would act and trying to find out if he was bad influence for her daughter. If all she wanted was to know his intentions, he would gladly take such a request.

"Well, I think you have the right to ask that, but that is a rather delicate subject for me." Kade blushed a little, and looked at the floor. "It's not easy for me to admit it, but the truth is, I thought I wasn't worthy to even meet your daughter." His tone grew darker and his hands began to tremble. "Actually, I think part of me still thinks that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Since seeing her for the first time, I was sure that I had found the perfect girl. The problem was that she sure was way out of my league. She is very talented, has rockin' powers, several nice friends, and your family is so happy and close-knit." Kade sighed, realizing that he was very shaken. "You must think I'm a fool."

Rita put her hand on the teenager's shoulder, causing him to lift his face to face her. He was surprised to see the woman's motherly gaze, which somehow resembled that of his mother.

"Kade, there's no reason for you to think so." Rita thought a little about what she should say, and blushed a little when she realized that she knew exactly what to say. "I was a secret admirer too, and I can make sure I understand what you're going through."

"Really?" Kade was puzzled, not knowing what to think.

"It's been twenty years, but it still seems like yesterday." Rita took her hand from the boy's shoulder, and went to the bookshelf next to the television. She took a small picture frame of people wearing superhero clothes, and handed it to the boy. "When I was eighteen, I was able to choose between going to college or signing up to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. using my powers to save the world. I ended up opting for the last one, and thanks to that I ended up meeting my husband, who at first I thought was out of my league."

"But you two are superhumans." Although he respected the woman, he did not understand what she wanted to teach him. "I do not see how that applies to me."

"The question is not about what we can do, but about what we feel. Even if I liked him, there were several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who seemed more interesting than me, with or without powers. I did not thought he would like me, but I ended up getting up enough courage to send him a letter without letting him know who I was." Rita blushed again, feeling a little embarrassed. "Although I only took three letters to ask him out."

"Then I must certainly sound pathetic to you. I mean, it took me almost a year to get up and try to talk to her."

"Not exactly. I asked him to a date before telling who I was, and from what Luna told me, you got the guts to talk to her without resorting to something like that."

Rita smiled warmly, making Kade smile too. Although it was not the same way, she went through a similar situation and made him feel better.

"So, you think I have a chance with her?" He asked hopefully.

"Honestly, I think you already got her love." Rita looked once more at the door, to make sure they were still alone. "I saw her receiving gifts from various admirers, but I also saw how she looked cheerful when she received some gift from the mysterious 'K'. I think all you needed was to finally introduce yourself. It is as we say in this family: 'Actions speak louder than words'."

"Thank you, Mrs. Loud."

"You're welcome. And do not get too excited, because my husband will definitely want to talk to you later."

"Well, if he's as cool as you, I think we'll get along."

* * *

 **Later, in the garage...**

* * *

The elevator opened, letting its three occupants leave. Lori stepped forward, while Kade and Luna came soon after. The boy was a little shocked that he had to pick up three different elevators to get from the roof to the garage, but considering the attacks they suffered was understandable.

Lori was holding the keys to one of the company's cars, which her mother lent her to take Kade home. She unlocked the car and entered slowly, opening the other door for Kade to enter. She stared happily at the two teenagers standing on the other side of the car, both blushing embarrassingly.

"So... what did you think of my family?" Luna asked, looking away.

"They are cool. Although your brother looks at me in a strange way."

"He was probably just being cautious. Lincoln can be a bit jealous at times, but he is the best little brother in the world."

"Funny. That's what my brother says about me."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, smiling uneasily. Kade tried to think of something to say, but he remembered what Rita had said. He tried to take the courage to kiss Luna's cheek when he was surprised by the girl. As if thinking the same way he did, she came over to kiss him, giving the boy a quick peck on his lips, causing them both to blush.

Kade was shocked, looking into the girl's eyes. Luna looked so innocent and vulnerable that he could hardly believe she was the same girl he'd fallen in love with. Still, it was undeniable how cute she looked like that.

They remained silent, looking into each other's eyes until they heard the sound of a click.

They looked into the car, and saw that Lori had taken pictures of them. They blushed even more when they remembered that Lori was there, and that only made Lori smile smugly, looking even more mischievous than the cheshire cat.

"We do not have all night, love birds." Lori put down her phone, taking on a friendlier look. "You can continue at any time."

The two teenagers looked at each other again, and silently said good-bye. Kade then got into the car and traveled with Lori through the streets of New York.

They were just silent during the ride, not looking at each other. When they arrived at Kade's house, the boy seemed to be out of orbit, still somewhat affected by the kiss.

"Thanks for the ride, Lori. I'll make it up to you later."

He prepared to leave when the young woman grabbed his arm.

"It was not really out of mere gentleness that I brought you home, my dear pawn."

Kade froze. He then realized he had not told her where his home was, she simply took him home, as if she knew where he lived. The only way for her to do that would be if she had gotten this information straight from his mind, which meant...

At this moment, her appearance started to change. As if a hallucination was vanishing, her hair got longer and her clothes changed to the sexy clothes the White Queen wore.

"Are you really surprised? I mean, its not hard to a telepath like me to make people see what I want them to see." She let go of his arm, smirking. "I expected more from one of my soldiers." She saw that he was about to ask something, and decided to take a step forward. "Do not waste your time, for I will not explain what I am doing. Be content to know that your beloved Luna will not suffer any harm, although some Louds may get injured in the future."

The teenager was astonished.

He wanted to understand why the White Queen was infiltrating the Loud family, but he knew he could not get any answers from her. Knowing that Luna would not get hurt seemed to comfort him, but deep down he began to worry about her siblings.

"What do you wish, my queen?"

"That's better." She smiled happily, satisfied with his servant's obedience. "For the time being, you are suspended from your services to the Hellfire Club. I read everyone's minds tonight, and the fact that Luna is in a loving relationship seems to attract the focus of the whole family. I want you to focus on spending your time with her, and leave the rest with me."

"As you wish, my queen." Kade bowed, and turned away from his queen.

"I know you will."

She looked directly at him, until she entered deep in his mind. He would not remember this conversation, but he would remember to spend as much time as possible with Luna.

At that moment, a man left the house. He looked like Kade, though he looked older than the White Queen. He looked at the scene in front of him, and approached the car, bowing briefly.

"To what do I owe the honor of having you in my humble home, my queen?"

"Nothing that requires your attention, Lieutenant." She stopped playing with Kade's mind as he walked into the house like a zombie. "Just making sure your little brother remembers only what I want him to remember. You do not see any problem with that, do you?"

"We live to serve you, my queen."

"Excellent. Oh, and before I forget, he is suspended from his duties until second order."

Her appearance got back to Lori's normal look and she closed the car door with her telekinesis, and then started the car.

The young man watched the car leave, then looked at the house, thinking of his brother.

" _I'm sorry, Kade._ _I should not have involved you in this."_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

 _._


	36. Who You Gonna Call?

**DATE: APRIL 25,** **2015, THE** **OVAL** **OFFICE,** **WASHINGTON DC, 03H24M**

In the quiet of the night, six men secretly meet in the President's office with some uneasiness, although two of them were apprehensive. These men are Secretary of Defense Glenn Talbot, and Roberto Santiago, the diretor of SHIELD, the only ones who know what's going on. After some silence, the doors open, and everyone is apprehensive at the entrance of a man who is not contented.

Entering furiously came President Thaddeus Ross, the man who was famous for capturing the creture know as Hulk. Although somewhat old, he is still a big man, whose face was distinguished by some small discreet scars, and his voluminous mustache. Despite his impeccable suit, he looked like someone who had just woken up, and his eyes showed that he was grumpy. He sat down in his chair, casting an unfriendly glance at the men in front of him.

"Gentlemen, I hope you have a good reason to call me at this hour."

"Mr President, we are going through a delicate situation right now." Talbot handed the president a folder, his hands a little shaky. "Five scientists were kidnapped from a top secret laboratory about fifteen hours ago."

"SHIELD did not get any information?" Ross was shocked to see the pictures of the dead agents, but he tried to remain calm.

"We did not get much." Director Santiago stepped forward, very upset about the subject. "They not only killed the security team but also destroyed the HD of the security system. Our only clue is a few footprints that some of the invaders left in a blood puddle, but we still found nothing conclusive."

"What were these scientists working on?" The president closed the folder, already beginning to worry.

"That's the biggest problem. They were not working at all." Talbot handed the president another folder containing the files of the scientists. "They were transferred to this unit and would only know what we wanted them to do next week. In the meantime, they were free to do some simple experiments to adapt to the new laboratory."

"So our kidnappers wanted these scientists for something. What did they work on before?"

"They've never been on the same research before, but they were all part of teams that made major breakthroughs. In the spotlight, we have two who worked for Lynn Loud and one who was assistant to Bruce Banner, since before that 'incident' with gamma radiation."

On hearing these words, the President stood up in fury.

"I want everyone looking for these scientists right now! No matter what it takes, this must be our priority!"

The men left the room immediately, and Director Santiago was the last of them. As he left, he noticed that Talbot remained with the president, and was immediately suspicious.

Talbot waited until the door was closed and put his hand inside his suit, revealing an envelope containing a logo with a red 'A'.

"Sir, I think we have another option." Sighing, Talbot handed the letter to the president. "Pym sent me this message. Apparently, his team is ready to receive secret missions."

Ross read the letter, thoughtful.

Ross only had benefits since his alliance with the Ant-Man, even though he wasn't sure he could fully trust his benefactor. He not only defeated his sworn enemy but also became the president, in addition to having Pym's services at his will. In return, Pym only asked that he granted him the freedom to act as he saw fit in New York, as well as being prepared to pass missions to his group when he had enough members to act on secret missions.

"(Sigh) Well, I believe all help is welcome. Send him a message, Glenn. Call the Avengers."

.

.

.

 **This one got a little short, but I have a reason for that.**

 **The next chapters will** **contain the first mission of Lincoln and company as superheroes** **. The mission will be a way for Ant-Man to determine how prepared they are to fight villains, and will show if they can team-work out of the danger room. I'm posting the first part of our hero's mission on Friday (8), the second part on Monday (11) and the last part on Friday (15).**


	37. Mission:Unthinkable 1

**DATE: APRIL 26, 2015,** **WATCHER'S MEETING** **ROOM,** **NEW YORK, 06H17M**

Although it was one of the smallest rooms in the helicarrier, the meeting room was impressive. The red table was triangular with a black triangle in the middle, creating a large letter 'A' in the middle of the small room. There was a projector in the middle of the triangle, projecting the symbol of the team on a screen on the wall. At the back of the room was a small table with a coffee maker, a soda machine, a basket with breads and a box full of donuts.

All four young Avengers were sitting around the red table, all dressed in their uniforms and clearly sleepy. Leni was still thinking she was dreaming, while Lynn's accelerated metabolism was still starting to make her brain work. Lincoln and Ronnie looked a little more attentive, watching the room they had never been in before, and Lincoln was actually thoughtful, trying to figure out what was going on.

Yesterday they would make their first team patrol, but their leader canceled the patrol, saying that something urgent required his attention. They not only could not patrol the city, nor could they even stay on Watcher, and now they were summoned early in the morning.

Before the boy could continue his reasoning, the door to the room opened and their leader entered, drinking a large cup of coffee. He was wearing his Ant-Man suit, this time without his coat, and soon followed by Larry, who closed the door.

"Good morning, Avengers. I'm sorry to wake you up so soon, but we have an urgent situation."

"What's up Doc?" Ronnie asked, a little mocking. "Do not tell me we're going to have to fix the danger room again?"

"Actually, Miss Santiago, what I am about to say will make your father furious."

The four looked at him in confusion.

"Okay, better act than talk. Larry?"

The robot projected a smiling face, and the projector on the table began to show pictures of a devastated place. From the white walls, they could imagine it was a hospital or some kind of laboratory.

" _ **These are images of an incident that occurred almost two days ago in a secret government facility and five scientists were kidnapped.**_ _**We can not know exactly what happened, because the security system was destroyed and no one from the security team survived.**_ _**The SHIELD and the Pentagon believe they were abducted to create some kind of nuclear technology.**_ _**Or something even worse."**_

"Wait, why are you showing us this?" Lynn stared at the images, still trying to understand. "You said yourself that we did not work for the government."

At that moment, the cogs in Lincoln's mind began to move at full speed. He was startled by euphoria and stood, a broad smile forming on his face.

"No way!"

"That's right, Marvel Boy." The leader smiled, seeing that his pupils understood. "This will be your first field mission."

For a moment the four young heroes stood perfectly still.

It was as if a deadly silence had taken over the room.

Then, suddenly...

"YEAH!"

Filled with joy, the teens began to celebrate. They screamed, jumped and ran from side to side. Pym stared at them with a lively smile, pleased to see them so excited.

"Ok, ok, stay calm. It is not a walk in the park, but a secret mission." He scratched his chin, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Though, technically, we're in a race against time."

"What do you mean? I thought it was a mission." Marvel Boy asked, sitting down in his chair.

" _ **Before calling Dr. Pym, President Ross called this situation not only a secret but also a priority issue.**_ "

"Wow, is the president involved?" Leni felt herself in the clouds. She recalled some of the movies she had seen, and considered that the president's involvement involved a medal ceremony. "I can not wait to save him."

"(Sigh) That's not what he meant, Iron Lady. The president considers this a priority issue, and if we can resolve this soon, then he may decide to pass on to us missions that would designed to the Ultimates."

"So I think we should better understand our mission." Lynn got a little more serious, trying to show professionalism to impress Marvel Boy. "What do we have, coach?"

"That's the best part, Quicksilver. So far, I think I'm the only one who has figured out who was responsible for the attack." Pym nodded, and Larry went on with the slides. On the screen now there were footprints in bloodstains, which shocked the young heroes a little. "As you may have realized from past experiences and training sessions, bad guys are not usually kind. Yet these were so cruel that they stepped on the blood of their victims."

"So our only clues are blood footprints?" Ronnie was a little annoyed, thinking the job would be easier. "Does not look very promising."

"Do not be so discouraged, Miss Marvel. Although it is a difficult task, Larry was able to recover some images of the security system, while I analyzed the footprints, and we discovered something fascinating."

New slides appeared, revealing blurry images of men they immediately recognized: Hellfire Club.

"Are you serious!? These guys again!? "Marvel Boy and Miss Marvel exclaimed, leaving the newer members of the group confused.

"What is the problem? Were not they on our side last time?" Leni asked, more confused than ever.

"They're not exactly bad guys, Iron Lady. The Hellfire Club is a mercenary group that employs its services to anyone who pays the price." Pym picked up a laser pointer and pointed to new images on the screen. Some men dressed in black stood beside the mercenaries, wearing ski masks and night vision goggles. "Yet we can clearly see that these other men do not wear the Hellfire Club uniform. So..."

The teens tried to understand where he wanted to go, but they seemed a bit confused. Even so, Marvel Boy soon understood what he meant.

"These guys are not part of the Hellfire Club."

"Exactly, Marvel Boy."

"Then why were they there?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I also wondered that, but the answer came only when I went deeper into my investigation." Pym nodded at Larry once more, and several footprints appeared. "The blood-footprints are not compatible with the Hellfire Club's boots, so they could only be their companions. I discovered that these boots are special and were custom made a few years ago, for a very peculiar person."

The screen was filled with multiple photos from the same individual. The pictures showed a redheaded man in his late thirties, wearing a purple outfit with an 'A!' on the shoulders. The girls stared in amazement at the man in the pictures, while Marvel Boy stood perfectly still.

Before the boy were images of Hunter Spector, the so-called Spectre Hunter. For years he faithfully watched this tv show, 'ARGGH!', until one day it was revealed that the show was a scam. He was devastated for weeks, feeling betrayed by one of his idols.

The Ant-Man realized the reactions of his pupils, being immediately intrigued.

"Shall I suppose you already know Mr. Spector?"

"If we know this loser?" Lynn slammed her fists on the table, making the table shake. "He made Lincoln totally disappointed after spending years watching his fake show! Until today he still gets weird when someone talks about it. I do not even know what I'm capable of if I find this asshole."

While Lynn expressed her anger, Leni and Ronnie Anne looked at Marvel Boy. They knew he did not want Lynn to discover her secret identity, but both were concerned about his reaction. Almost a year had passed since ARGGH! was revealed as a farce, but that still seemed to bother the boy. He spent years idolizing Hunter Spector and his TV show, then he had his dreams shattered to discover that everything was false. As much as he had superhuman strength, he was still a boy, capable of hurting like any other kid.

Surprisingly, he looked fine. Putting his arms behind his head, he looked at the others in a relaxed way, as if he did not care.

"Can be worse." He looked at Lynn trying to look relaxed as he tried to make fun. "I mean, so the show was fake? At least, it was not something like they discovered that Captain America was a Nazi or something."

Everyone looked at him. The girls looked at him quizzically, trying to figure out whether or not he was joking, while the leader let out a slight laugh.

"Haha! I do not think that would happen even in other universe." He took a more serious pose and sat down next to Marvel Boy. "But let's get back to the main subject. After the cancellation of his TV show, Mr. Spector disappeared almost completely, as did most of the studio staff. I had to stay up all night, but I found out where they went. Larry?"

Larry once more controlled the projector, showing satellite images of an island.

 _ **"Dr. Pym has discovered that Spector and his accomplices are on a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, along with some of the Hellfire Club's mercenaries, who are probably still under contract for a while longer."**_ Larry showed pictures of what looked like a dam on the side of a mountain. _**"We still do not know what they're doing there, but the SHIELD satellite we've been using has detected a structure on the side of the volcano in the center of the island.**_ _**The plan consists of six simple steps: Infiltrating the island;**_ _**Ensure the safety of scientists;**_ _**Neutralize the Hellfire Club mercenaries and Spector's henchmen;**_ _**Disable any means of escape;**_ _**Call the SHIELD;**_ _**Return to Watcher to celebrate.**_ "

The young heroes looked a little skeptical at the wall, thinking Larry was joking.

"It can not be that simple. Right?" Ronnie asked, looking for support in her companions.

"Actually, it's a good plan considering we do not know much." Marvel Boy scratched his chin, scrutinizing his options. "We can not prepare an elaborate plan without information."

"Thank you for understanding, Marvel Boy. Now we must prepare to invade an island." Pym began to rise from his chair, followed soon by the young heroes.

"I'll get to the teleporter first!" Lynn got excited, preparing to leave the room.

"That will not be possible, Quicksilver. The teleporter can only send us within a radius of up to 1,000 miles. At most 1,500, if we use the entire charge of the system."

"So how are we going to get to this island?" Leni asked, confused.

"Do not worry, Iron Lady. We have another means of transportation." The hero gave a brief smile and a wink before leaving the room, followed soon by the young heroes.

* * *

 **Soon, on the runway...**

* * *

"Where did that come from?" Marvel Boy cried out in disbelief.

The four teens were shocked to see a black plane a little over thirty meters long. The wings were short and pointing forward, while its jet turbines gave an impression of speed.

They continued to watch the plane, until the back door opened.

"Impressive, is not it?" The Ant-Man took them out of the trance, entering the vehicle. "This is my baby, Skystalker. Made by me following the model of a Blackbird, this bad boy is incredibly fast, as well as undetectable."

The young heroes followed him into the plane, immediately surprised by the interior. Not only was there ample cargo space at the back, but there were also some equipment and cabinets with first aid. In front of the aircraft had seats for two pilots and twenty passengers, divided in two rows. Each seat was highly padded and had seatbelts that closed on the passenger's chest, and comfortable rests for the arms. All together it looked like a vehicle designed especially for comfort at high speed.

"How come we've never seen this before?" Ronnie asked, looking intently at the seats.

"Well, we do not use the runway often, and we do not need him until now. Until yesterday, he was miniaturized in my room, serving as paperweight."

"You used a plane as paperweight?" Marvel Boy was astounded. "That sounds extremely irresponsible and dangerous."

"Hey, at least I left him in my room, not the living room." Pym crossed his arms and looked at the boy in an offended way. "That would be irresponsible."

The teens just smiled. They had doubts about the state of mind of this adult, but it was still fun to be with him. The leader smiled too, but he remembered their mission and headed for the pilot's seat.

"Now, seriously, I'm asking everyone to sit down. We're about to take off."

The teens looked at each other, then sat down in the seats nearest the pilot's seat. They put on their seat belts and prepared to take off, absorbed in their thoughts.

Lynn sulked in her seat, feeling rejected. She tried to sit next to Marvel Boy, but he chose to sit next to Leni. She sat down next to Ronnie Anne, trying to be content with the fact that even if she could not sit beside her crush, at least she would take a trip alongside one of her best friends. Deep down, she was not focused on saving the scientists, but on impressing Marvel Boy. She was determined, certain that if she could not win his heart, she could at least make him trust her.

Unlike her passionate friend, Ronnie Anne stared at every inch of the Skystlker. She was eager to fly on a plane built by the group leader, since she herself did not travel by plane often. Even if this mission had just begun, she could hardly wait for the next mission.

Glancing absently at the window at her side, Leni was lively, smiling happily. Okay, she was still processing what was happening, but still she had a general notion. They would go to an island to save some nerds from bad guys who worked on television, and if they succeeded, they would be as important as the Ultimates. The girl already imagined meeting the heartthrob of her dreams after this mission.

Although the girls were motivated by their personal reasons, Lincoln was a little worried. He was trying to forget the issue with ARGGH! for months, and when he finally managed to put the subject aside, Spector came back to disappoint him even more. As much as it had been revealed that his show was fake, the boy never thought Hunter was capable of becoming a supervillain who kills people and kidnaps scientists. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt.

Pym on the other hand seemed optimism in person. Even though his brother already had an active group of villains, he now had a chance to test his champions in real combat. If all went well, he would just have to keep the world spinning until the day of the Tournament arrives.

After a check of all systems and a brief run down the runway, Skystalker set off with its passengers, ready for their first official adventure as 'Avengers'.

Or at least, that's what they expected.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

 **If you're wondering, Skystalker was inspired by the X-men jet.**

 **I know it sounds a little weird for the Avengers using the classic vehicle of the X-men, but I think the Blackbird is a lot cooler than the Quinjet.**

 **For those who watched 'ARGGH You For Real?',** **I imagined the situation could end in a very different way if the show lost all credibility, leading the star to choose a career in the field of villainy.**


	38. Mission:Unthinkable 2

**DATE:** **APRIL** **26,** **2015,** **HUNTER SPECTOR'S SECRET ISLAND,** **PACIFIC OCEAN, 15H31M**

A few hours after taking off, the Avengers finally reached their destination.

The Ant-Man pressed a few buttons on the panel and left the plane on autopilot, and then get up and get the attention of his team, clapping.

"Okay guys, I know I should have said this before, but we will not land."

"What?" They all exclaimed, shocked.

"Satellite images have revealed that there is no area that is appropriate to land a plane besides their runway, and I think that is kind of obvious that we can not land there. So we will have to leave the Skystalker circling the island in stealth mode until we complete the mission."

"So how are we going to land on the island?" Marvel Boy asked, already imagining the answer.

"For this we have flyers in the team, kid. We split into three groups and will land in different areas of the island, and then we'll keep in touch with our communicators." Pym took a small metal box and opened it, revealing some winged ants. "My ants and I are going down in the east of the island and will go to a favorable area for the proliferation of ants, to recruit some allies. Miss Marvel and Iron Lady will land on the north side of the island, near the runway. And you and Quicksilver will land on the southwest side of the island, where there is dense vegetation."

The young heroes were a little apprehensive about the idea, but they knew the best option was to follow the leader of the group. Still, Marvel Boy decided to discuss the decision.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, Miss Marvel and I are partners the longest."

"Marvel Boy, the goal is to form pairs with a flying and an experienced member. I know you do not feel comfortable with she, but at least for today you are partners."

Pym crossed his arms and looked at the boy decisively, showing that his decision was final. The boy sighed and lowered his head, soon felting a hand on his shoulder. Looking sideways, he saw Lynn smiling amiably at him.

"Hey, do not worry, partner. I promise not to ruin the mission."

As much as he wanted to prevent his sister from discovering his secret identity, Lincoln could not deny that he felt safe beside her. Lynn was certainly the most lively of the Loud siblings, and her enthusiasm was contagious. He smiled back at his sister and took a deep breath, cheering himself on to move on.

"Well, what are we waiting for ? Let's start this party!"

All Avengers perked up, ready to start the mission.

After enabling Skystalker's stealth mode, Ant-Man slowed and opened the cargo door, waiting for the right moment. He delivered to each pair a small metal disk, capable of cutting any transmission within a radius of sixty feet, in order not to let the enemy perceive that they were invaded. After giving a full turn around the island, he signaled to Miss Marvel and Iron Lady prepare to go.

The pre-teen turned into an octopus and clung tightly to the armored fashionista's suit. They landed safely in the vegetation near the runway, hiding carefully to keep out attention.

Shortly after they descended, the leader waved again and Marvel Boy took his partner's hand, preparing to jump. Lynn felt euphoric as never before, for the first time experiencing the sensation of flying. Lincoln, however, had a great deal of fun watching his older sister's reaction, thinking she looked like Lana when she got a new pet.

After being alone in his vehicle, the Ant-Man braced himself for his turn. Though confident, he was worrying about the well-being of his Avengers. As much as he relied on his pupils' abilities, he could not deny the fact that they were still inexperienced. Still, he cheered himself up and jumped off the plane with his ants, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **ANT-MAN**

* * *

As soon as the ants landed, Pym began his reconnaissance mission. With his binoculars, he could see the outer wall of the enemy base, about two hundred kilometers (or meters) away. The whole structure seemed to be stuck on the side of the volcano, although it was likely that part of the building was inside the volcano. He tucked the binoculars in one of his miniaturized pockets and turned, digging deeper into the forest.

It did not take long and he found what he was looking for: a perfect miniature of a mountain that had been excavated by small and hardworking insects. With the aid of his helmet, he began to call the ants of the island recruiting a large swarm of ants, surprisingly large for such a small island. He went on with his plan and made the insects march to the outside the enemy base, however something unexpected happened, intriguing him.

When they were a few centimeters from the wall, the insects that he recruited started acting like they got disoriented, as if they could not understand the commands of the Ant-Man. Pym knew that the scientists had been captured recently, which meant that the villains had not only hostages as there was something inside the fortress on the volcano was emitting such a strong energy that kept the insects away from the place. It was difficult to determine whether such an effect was desirable or whether it was merely an unnoticed side effect.

Luckily, his ants were not only trained but genetically altered, allowing them to still follow his commands, even though they seemed a bit disoriented. With no way to approach, Pym ordered the other ants to retreat, while advancing with his special ants. The strategist told the ants get closer and made them to stay in a window, looking for an entry point.

When he was almost coming through a crack in the window, a voice echoed in his helmet.

"Team North reporting." Ronnie Anne opened the communications channel, speaking decisively. "We've take control of the runway, and we're ready to enter the fortress."

Pym was surprised by the efficiency of the girls, but still knew it was not time to get too confident. He was late for his part, and he did not want to let them in without support.

"Good job, Team North. Even so, I need you to wait a little longer. Something is stopping me from controlling the ants of the island, so I'm having to use only the ones I brought. Just keep the place under surveillance and wait for my signal."

"Ok, Doc. We are waiting."

Now that the girls were ready to enter, it was only a matter of time before Lincoln and Lynn reached some access point for the fortress on the southwest side of the island. He paused to assess his options, looking for a way to take control of the enemy base. Whatever it was they were doing in there, he could not control the ants to help get in there, leaving him with only eight ants to help. His other option would be to grow in size, but this wouldn't be viable to ensure the safety of the scientists.

In the current situation, he knew that his only use for the team would be to infiltrate the fortress and disable the enemy's security system, so he went to work.

With some difficulty, he made the ants enter through a crack in the window and began to explore the interior of the fortress. The further he advanced through the place, the more he had to fight to keep control of his ants, which was strange considering that they were genetically altered to be stronger than normal ants. He was already starting to get worried, until he turned left at a junction of hallways, stumbling over a group of henchmen.

He saw four soldiers of the Hellfire Club in front of a door, all heavily armed. Pym had ants stealthily walk in line until they reached the door, passing beneath it. Upon reaching the other side, he found three Hellfire soldiers, watching four of the five scientists. The scientists had their feet shackled with iron balls, keeping them from running, besides what seemed an electrified collar around his neck.

Acting quickly, the Ant-Man took a small metal ball from his pocket, leaving it behind the soldiers. The ball soon began to grow until it was the size of a tennis ball and began to release a gas inside the room. As the soldiers looked back, the Ant-Man returned to normal size and put gas masks on the scientists, who were confused by what was happening. It only took a few seconds to pass out the guards, and as soon as they passed out the scientist turned to see who was in the room with them.

"Who are you?" The taller of the scientists spoke, totally perplexed.

"I was sent by President Ross to rescue you." Pym took a small cylindrical device and began to unlock the chains with it. "Where is the other hostage?"

"They took him to work in a strange machine." The scientist replied, feeling relieved without the iron ball stuck in the foot. "I have no idea what they intend with that thing, but with so much energy they're using, it's capable of the whole thing exploding."

"Do you know what they're building?" Pym finished releasing the last of them and stood, staring intently at the door.

"Well, it seems to be some kind of-"

Before the scientist could say anything, the Ant-Man heard a desperate voice on the communicator.

"Guys, I need help! We have an Avenger down!"

Upon hearing the desperation in the voice of the young hero, Pym became concerned and answered the message immediately.

"Okay, okay, stay calm and tell me what the problem is."

* * *

 **MISS MARVEL AND IRON LADY**

* * *

As soon as they landed, the armored fashionista and the shapeshifter hid in the vegetation, watching carefully the area around them. Using the sensors of Leni's armor, they ascertained that there were about ten men dressed in black scattered around the area, as well as a plane slightly bigger than Skystalker. Although not everyone was armed, everyone seemed to have walkie-talkies attached to their belts, which made it difficult to approach. If one of them could warn the others by the radio, they would lose the element of surprise.

"What do we do, Ronnie?" Leni opened her helmet, looking at the younger girl with concern. "They're too spread out to catch them by surprise."

"I know it. I think Doc should have sent the other team here."

"You're right. Lynn would be able to disarm all of them before they see what happened."

At that point, Ronnie Anne had a great idea. Such a good idea, she was sure that Lincoln would be impressed.

"I have an idea. When they are near the plane, help me attack them."

Before Leni could say anything, Ronnie turned into a toucan and flew the plane, leaving the interference disk on the aircraft nose. Then she turned into a spider monkey, sneaking silently down the plane's wing until she found the henchman who was closest to the plane. Looking closely, she realized that their clothes were adult-size of the official clothing of ARGGH!, with the logo on the turtleneck sweaters, pants, boots and helmets. With incredible agility, she jumped on the man, who panicked.

She was running down his torso, sometimes even scratching the face of the man, whose cries attracted the attention of other henchmen. They came to see what was going on, perplexed by the scene before them. Some tried to approach, while others tried to use their walkie-talkies to communicate what happened.

As soon as they realized they could not communicate with the base, Ronnie turned into an octopus and attacked nearby henchmen. They tried to attack her as soon as they recovered from the shock, but were surprised by the arrival of the armored fashionista. Leni used her repulsor blasts to defeat the armed henchmen, while Ronnie returned to her human form to fight the unarmed. In less than two minutes, they were all unconscious, and the girls put them inside the plane.

While Leni used her lasers to weld the aircraft doors, Ronnie felt proud of the work and decided to communicate their companions of their success.

"Team North reporting. We've take control of the runway, and we're ready to enter the fortress."

She waited a moment, until the leader of the group replied.

"Good job, Team North. Even so, I need you to wait a little longer. Something is stopping me from controlling the ants of the island, so I'm having to use only the ones I brought. Just keep the place under surveillance and wait for my signal."

Leni approached her partner, listening carefully to Ant-Man's instructions. The girls became pensive, wondering how their mentor could solve this problem. Still, both knew he was clever enough to solve the problem.

"Ok, Doc. We are waiting." Ronnie replied, a little disappointed to have to wait.

Although they had to wait, they decided not to waste time. They sat on a fallen log near the runway, attentive to the surroundings in silence for some minutes, when Leni broke the silence.

"Hey, Ronnie, may I ask you something?" Despite being alone, Leni felt a little embarrassed.

"Sure. What you want to know?"

"Well, I wanted to know what you think of Lincoln hiding his identity from Lynn." Leni once again opened her helmet, looking worried at the younger girl. "I know he does not want her to know yet, but the longer it takes longer it runs the risk of hurting her."

"(Sigh) I know. In fact, I worry about it too. Lincoln is my best friend, but Lynn, you and the others are like sisters to me. Hiding something like that makes me feel so bad."

"Are you sure that's all?" Leni looked at the girl more closely, and realized that she was blushing.

"B-But of course. I-I mean, what else could it be?"

"Are you sure it's not jealousy?" Leni smiled smugly, leaning on the girl's shoulder. "I mean, sure it bother you to have another girl interested in your boyfr-."

"Do not you dare finish that sentence!" The girl got up, so angry that her face and hair were as red as Leni's armor. "I've said it more than a thousand times!" We're just friends and that's all!"

Leni just chuckled, looking at the younger girl's face. Although the Loud sisters had already reached a consensus that it was Lincoln's fault they are in the "friendzone," the fact that Ronnie deny her feelings could be another reason.

The armored fashionista was thinking of something to say when both were surprised by a desperate voice on the communicator.

"Guys, I need help! We have an Avenger down!"

* * *

 **MARVEL BOY AND QUICKSILVER**

* * *

The siblings landed carefully among the dense vegetation of the southwestern region of the island, being careful not to be seen. Unlike the other Avengers, the route they took seemed totally and completely unexplored, so they did not bother much with traps or security systems. Lincoln stood in front, his right hand shining with energy, while Lynn crept forward behind him, totally focused on the boy.

As they advanced through the forest, they were faced with some birds and other animals whose names they did not know, as well as tropical plants and webs with spiders the size of cats. Even on a mission, Lincoln could not help but imagine that it would be good to be able to explore forests like this more often. Since the Loud family moved to New York, they were hardly in touch with nature, and even the few times when they did saw nature that could not be compared to being in a forest in the middle of nowhere.

Lynn, on the other hand, seemed to be totally distracted, focused only on the boy's movements. This was the first time they were left alone, and she was totally overwhelmed at the way he took the lead. Of course, Lori and Lincoln also knew act that way, but the way Marvel Boy acted seemed to shake her world. Although she had promised not to disrupt the mission, she could not stop thinking of a way to make Marvel Boy like her.

The girl could not understand the reason for him being so uncomfortable around her, especially after working together during the training sessions. Even if they were part of a team, he did not seem to trust her enough to tell her his true identity, even though he have told Leni and Ronnie Anne. Lynn desperately wanted to find a way to prove her worth, but before she thought of anything, someone activated the communicator.

"Team North reporting." Ronnie Anne spoke decisively, by her tone clearly bragging. "We've take control of the runway, and we're ready to enter the fortress."

Lincoln was surprised that his best friend and sister were doing well, while Lynn was a bit jealous for not having faced any villains yet.

"Good job, Team North." The Ant-Man seemed proud of his pupils, despite sounding a little stressed. "Even so, I need you to wait a little longer. Something is stopping me from controlling the ants of the island, so I'm having to use only the ones I brought. Just keep the place under surveillance and wait for my signal."

"Ok, Doc. We are waiting."

The communication channel was silent again, leaving the two pensive, wondering what the rest of the team would do.

"Well, it looks like we're not having the hardest part after all." Marvel Boy smiled, looking at Lynn amicably. "Even so, I think we'd better find a way into that base."

Lynn nodded. She could not explain what it was, but something in his smile seemed to comfort her, almost as if he were someone close to her.

"I'm right behind you, partner." She replied, smiling happily.

They advanced through the forest for a few more minutes, until Lincoln realized that something dangerous was close. He glanced at Lynn and signaled with his right hand, indicating that he had noticed something. She nodded and was also attentive, though she could not feel the danger as her partner.

As they moved on, the ground became increasingly muddy, until their legs sank to just above the knee. Lynn looked around until she came across a strange plant. It was as high as a sunflower with large petals with various shades of red. The center of the flower was orange, with smal petals and seeds that reflected various shades of yellow, with what looked like some dark orange thorns in the center. Beyond the beauty, the flower also seemed to emit a delicious scent, capable even of making the girl forget the fact of being walking in a forest.

Lynn was mesmerized by the beauty and aroma of the flower and did not noticed that the plant was moving, as if it was focusing on the distracted girl. Lincoln had another sense of danger and looked back, surprised to see his sister looking absently at the flower. He found the situation with some curiosity until he looked behind Lynn, feeling his blood freeze in his veins.

Rising slowly through the vegetation behind Lynn was a large oval plant with several rows of thorns that seemed teeth, opening slowly. Though not an expert in botany, the boy realized that had to be a huge carnivorous plant, preparing to swallow his older sister. Lynn was so distracted that she did not noticed the red flower firing the orange thorns toward her like darts, leaving the boy even more distressed.

"Quicksilver! Watch out!"

In a split second, he lifted flight and lunged at the girl, holding her as he led her away. They were far away in the opposite direction, the boy's back breaking several trees in the process, stopping only when they got close to the volcano, digging a trench in the ground.

Lynn was still a little dizzy because of the smell of the flower, but slowly returned to reality. She blushed immediately when she realized she was in front of Marvel Boy's face, whose arms were wrapped around her waist. She was so surprised at the situation that she jumped, sitting down on the floor next to him. As soon as she calmed down, she looked around and saw that they were far from the morass, as well as the trench that the boy had made when he landed.

"Hey, are you ok, partner?" Lynn looked at him with concern, totally terrified. "Marvel Boy?"

Full of concern, she approached him, drawing her ear closer to his chest. She was relieved to realize that he was still alive, but that did not change the fact that he was unconscious. Looking closely at the boy, she noticed three orange thorns on his arm, apparently moist with some substance. The girl did not know what to do, but she knew someone who probably had the answers to her problem.

"Guys, I need help! We have an Avenger down!" Lynn almost screamed at her communicator, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Okay, okay, stay calm and tell me what the problem is." Pym said, trying to sound like everything was going to be alright.

Lynn was relieved to hear the voice of the team leader and began to explain her situation.

"Marvel Boy saved me from a strange flower, but he ended up hitting a lot of trees along the way."

"He is alive?" Ronnie asked, also worried.

"He's just unconscious, but there are some strange thorns on his shoulder."

"Quicksilver, you can describe the flower and these thorns?" Pym spoke with authority, trying to keep calm.

The girl tried to focus on what she could remember about the flower, though she wanted to forget everything about it.

"The flower was large and had a very nice smell, with red petals and yellow center. The thorns are orange and with the size of pencils."

"Whew, that was close." After a moment of silence, the leader of the group responded with some relief in his voice. "Do not worry, he'll be fine."

"What do you mean 'fine'?" Ronnie shouted angrily. "She just said he was hit by huge spikes."

"From what she described, it appears to be a plant called "Beautiful Betrayal", made up of a flower that hypnotize and sedate large mammals, and a cocoon where the plant digests its prey."

"Wait, so she was attacked by some kind of carnivorous plant?" Leni was shocked, terrified of the island's forest.

"Exactly, Iron Lady. It is a very rare plant, but what matters is that the toxin in that thorns is not strong enough to keep Marvel Boy anesthetized for long, besides maybe some hallucinations and lack of inhibition."

"So... what's the plan?" Lynn was relieved to know that her partner/crush would be okay, but she was still worried about the fact that he was unconscious.

"I've already found four of the scientists, so I'll try to get them out of here while I look for the other. Miss Marvel, you and Iron Lady will use her armor's sensors to find the others and heal Marvel Boy. And you, Quicksilver, try to keep him awake to speed up his recovery. Just try not to take anything he says seriously, since the toxins can make him speak without thinking. When Iron Lady have finished healing him, enter the fortress and attack anyone but me or a scientist. Did you understand?"

"Yes, sir." The three girls answered, determined.

"So, let's go."

The young heroes turned off the communication channel, following their leader's directions.

Lynn immediately began to shake the fainting boy, though it did not succeed. He seemed to be completely off, so maybe it would be harder to wake him than to make a car with a dead battery run.

"That's it!" Lynn snapped her fingers and smiled victoriously.

Remembering a trick she learned from Luan, she began to rub her hands quickly, feeling the static increase gradually. After a few seconds, she parted her hands and placed them on the boy's chest, giving a slight shock.

Surprisingly enough, it was not enough to make him move.

"Dang it!"

The girl was frustrated. She repeated the process three more times, until she started to get worried about Marvel Boy's lack of reaction. When Luan showed how to make a hand buzzer with her powers, she warned that Lynn should not take more than a few seconds or so the charge could be dangerous.

When she was about to give up using Luan's trick, she remembered that her partner was not a normal human. She turned and looked at the trees that had been destroyed, and then smiled wickedly.

She began rubbing her hands violently, generating so much energy that her hair began to get all static . As soon as she felt the big electricity running through her body, she put her hands on his chest again, this time electrocuting him with violence.

"EEIARRRGGHHH!"

The boy awoke, full of adrenaline. Lynn watched him cheerfully, pleased that she'd been able to wake him up. He was breathing hard for a while, until he calmed down and got confused.

The boy looked around, a little dizzy, until he noticed his teammate.

"Lynn! He threw himself on the girl, hugging her tightly.

"Hey! I... can't... breathe." Lynn was surprised by the sudden show of affection, totally bewildered by what was happening.

"Oh, right, sorry." Although dazed, Lincoln realized what he was doing and let go of her.

They were silent for some time, which made Lynn very uncomfortable. Even if she had a crush on the boy, she could not feel good about the way he looked at her. Marvel Boy smiled happily, almost as if he was not paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lynn put a hand on the shoulder of her partner, maintaining eye contact. "You seem a little off."

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln looked at her curiously, still smiling. "I'm great. Apart from this back pain, I've never felt better."

"Well, you hugged me when you saw me, and as far as I know, you do not like me very much."

Lynn looked away, realizing she had said too much. She began to think that she had spoiled her chances by now, already preparing to hear something mean coming from the boy.

But to her surprise, Marvel Boy put his hands on her shoulders. Lynn looked up and looked at the boy, who was crying.

"Lynn, I'm sorry." Lincoln spoke between sobs, with an expression of deep sorrow on his face. "I never wanted you to feel despised, I just wanted to keep you away from me."

"Really?" Lynn was surprised by what she heard, but soon realized what was happening. She remembered that the Ant-Man said that the toxins could make him speak without thinking, but did not think he'd be so emotional. It was then that she realized what he had said. "Wait, why do you want to keep me away from you?"

"Because I did not want you to find out who I really am." Lincoln stopped crying and hugged the girl, leaving her even more troubled by the sudden change of mood. "I love you too much to break your heart."

Lynn was completely stunned, breaking the hug. She looked at the smiling boy, totally upset about what was going on . "You... you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Lynn! You guys are everything to me. I do not know what I would do without my sisters."

"Sisters? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, she understood.

She put her hands on his face and removed his mask, looking at him carefully. Without the mask, he was just a fair skinned boy with blond hair, but if his suit were like hers, then this appearance could be fake.

Lynn's jaw dropped, totally horrified. By changing the color of his hair and putting freckles, he would be...

"Lincoln!?"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

 **And we have come to the end of another chapter.**

 **I was going to write the ending some other way, but I thought it best to leave it that way. The last part of the adventure on the island will not be easy for the heroes, since from here trust will be something difficult to achieve.**


	39. Mission: Unthinkable 3

**DATE:** **APRIL 26** , **2015,** **HUNTER SPECTOR** **SPECTOR'S SECRET ISLAND,** **PACIFIC OCEAN,** **16H12** **M**

In the heart of the fortress on the volcano, a large number of people congregate in what appears to be a filming set that looks like an old house falling apart. Hunter Spector's crew seemed to be used to it, while the soldiers of the Hellfire Club questioned whether they had made a good choice to accept this contract.

Around the set, they had several cameras filming it from various angles, while Hunter Spector walked stealthily in the "haunted house" holding what looked like a science fiction gun for kids. He went to a door and opened it, then screamed as if he had seen something scary. He used the gun as if he was firing on something, then got a green goo bath through a hidden hose. He then turned to the camera and smiled at his nonexistent audience, while making a thumbs-up.

"And that's it for today, guys." Hunter said, wiping a bit of goo off his face. "Stay tuned for the next episode, when I'm finally going to get back what's mine by right."

"And... Cut!" The director said, feigning enthusiasm.

Everyone in the studio began clapping with false enthusiasm as well as the director. It seemed that everyone was focused on Spector when he noticed that one of the Hellfire Club soldiers was using a walkie-talkie instead of clapping, so he walked up to the soldier witha an angry face.

"May I know what you're doing?"

"Sorry, sir, but we seem to have problems." The soldier, who was an elite soldier, was not intimidated by the anger of his client and continued to use the device. "I was doing the check with our guards and some of them did not respond."

"What?" Hunter was surprised, making the crew concerned too. "Who is not responding?"

"Your team at the runway and my soldiers who were guarding the four spare scientists. I've already sent some soldiers to both places, so I expect a answer soon."

Hunter got apprehensive. After years, he had finally gotten enough money and resources to accomplish his goal, and now something seemed to threaten his plans.

"Forget it. Send everyone who's still in here to watch the machine. No one is going to ruin the project now that we are so close."

The elite soldier stood next to Hunter as the team was preparing to go to the machine. When they were ready to leave, someone called him by walkie-talkie.

"Sir, we identified an intruder." The soldier spoke with difficulty, while shots were heard in the background. "It's the Ant-Man."

Soon after, the radio became mute, leaving the elite soldier furious. He called again to speak to all who were still available, full of seriousness in his voice.

"Attention, all soldiers must go immediately to the machine. The Avengers are here."

* * *

 **ANT-MAN**

* * *

"So... what's the plan?" Lynn asked with some concern, still shaken by her partner to be unconscious.

"I've already found four of the scientists, so I'll try to get them out of here while I look for the other. Miss Marvel, you and Iron Lady will use her armor's sensors to find the others and heal Marvel Boy. And you, Quicksilver, try to keep him awake to speed up his recovery. Just try not to take anything he says seriously, since the toxins can make him speak without thinking. When Iron Lady have finished healing him, enter the fortress and attack anyone but me or a scientist. Did you understand?"

"Yes, sir." The three girls answered, determined.

"So, let's go."

As soon as he finished guiding his pupils, the Ant-Man began to work out a new plan to complete the mission until interrupted by one of the scientists.

"Excuse me, but how exactly do you intend to get us out of here? Although this place is huge, I do not think five people can walk in the corridors without attracting attention."

"Well, that part I had already solved." Pym used of his miniaturized pockets and pulled out a black gun with a yellow cylinder in the back. "I just do not think you're going to enjoy it very."

Before the scientists could react, he pulled the trigger and a wave of yellow energy was shot against them, which immediately disappeared amid the yellow glow. Pym approached the yellow cylinder of his mouth and then whispered.

"I know it's a bit uncomfortable in there, but I'll get you out of there soon."

He shrank his gun again and tucked it back into the miniaturized pocket. However, someone started knocking on the door, trying to reach the guards.

Pym sighed when he realized that things were beginning to get bad and was in a position to fight. Once the Hellfire soldiers broke down the door, he ran toward them and then shrink and begin to attack them as they tried to shoot him. Although they were only eight, they were almost able to shot him in his reduced size, indicating that they practiced shooting with tiny targets. He returned to normal size to punched two of them at the same time, when he noticed one of them using a walkie-talkie.

"Sir, we identified an intruder. It's the Ant-Man."

" _Shit! There goes the element of surprise."_

Pym overthrew the latter with some difficulty, and then take a break to catch his breath. Usually, his body would not get tired so fast, which was troubling. Something on this island was not only disrupting his communication with insects, but it was also affecting his metabolism. It was almost as if he was losing the connection between his real body and the one he was controlling psychically.

"Attention, all soldiers must go immediately to the machine." Pym looked away and saw that someone with an authoritative voice was talking in all the walkie-talkies, a little worried. "The Avengers are here."

He smiled at the voice of the man in charge. If the Hellfire Club was so committed to protecting the plan to their clients, so it was something that aroused the interest of the White Queen, or maybe even the Black Knight. Just thinking about these possibilities, he has felt the tiredness go away, giving way to euphoria.

He was ready to move on, when a strong sonic blast caught behind, stunning him instantly.

* * *

 **YOUNG AVENGERS**

* * *

"Leni! Slow down!" Ronnie cried, frightened.

Leni was flying among the trees of the forest, worried about her little brother. The fashionista wanted to heal her brother as soon as possible, fearing that the thorn's toxin would be more dangerous than the Ant-Man thought. Ronnie Anne was once again in her octopus form, clutching herself as she could in the armor.

"Sorry, Ronnie." We need to get there soon. I can not explain what it is, but I have a very bad feeling about it."

The girl was a bit confused, but decided to follow the intuition of the fashionista. After all, if Lincoln could sense danger, it would not be unlikely that any of his sisters could do the same.

The two entered deeper in the forest, getting ever closer to the location indicated by the tracker. They could see the trail of recently felled trees, and came to where the trees ended and the trench began, faced with an amazing scene.

Near the base of the volcano, Lincoln was sitting on top of a stone, the thorns still in his arm and without his mask of Marvel Boy, while Lynn punched a tree with fury in her eyes, moving her arms in such a speed that seemed like blurs.

Leni landed and Ronnie returned to her human form, both looking worriedly at the athlete.

"Quicksilver? What happened?" Ronnie approached her friend cautiously, getting totally paralyzed when the girl turned and glared at her.

"What happened? I would tell you what happened, but I think you must know better than me!

The girls looked at the speedster in amazement, totally confused by the current situation.

"Lynn, what are you talking about?" Leni opened her helmet, looking sadly at her sister. "We do not know-"

"Enough with the lies, Leni! I already know everything!"

The fashionista was puzzled until she looked at her brother and understood what was happening. Ronnie also understood what had happened, and immediately was furious to see how much Lincoln seemed to be calm.

"Lincoln!"

"Shh!" The boy gestured her to silence and looked sternly. "Do not ruin my secret identity. If Lynn finds out, she'll be mad."

Lynn calmed down for a moment and the three of them looked at him in confusion, utterly surprised at his response.

"Oh, that's right!" Lynn went to her brother and removed the thorns, feeling guilty. "I forgot about this."

"What happened with him? Dr. Pym said we did not have to worry about." Leni approached Lincoln and removed the gauntlets from her armor, ready to heal him.

"I only realized when I woke him up. He is more confused than Daddy and Mr. Santiago when they were drunk at that family barbecue two years ago."

Ronnie approached Lincoln and shook her hand in front of his face, assessing his reaction.

"This plant must be very crazy if it can affect someone as strong as him."

"But it's quite useful." Lynn crossed her arms and stared at her teammates taking on a sarcastic tone. "After all, it looks like a carnivorous plant is more reliable than my family and friends."

The girls felt a little guilty, until they heard a groan and looked at the boy, who seemed to be getting even more dizzy.

As Leni's powers healed Lincoln's wounds, he slowly felt more and more dizzy, as well as a strong nausea. After some time, Leni felt she had fully healed her brother and took her hands away from him, putting on her gauntlets again.

"Ow... My head is killing me." Lincoln got to his feet slowly, until he put his hand on his forehead and realized he was without his mask. He was worried and put on the mask in a hurry, looking nervously at the girls. "What happened?"

"You do not remember?" Lynn looked at her brother with some concern, putting her anger aside.

"Well, I saw you in danger, so I tried to save you flying and then I... Dang it!"

Lincoln remembered what he said minutes ago and looked around in panic. Looking at his teammates, he realized that he would not have help on this issue. He dropped to the ground and knelt before his older sister, ready to beg.

"Lynn, please let me expl-"

Lynn lifted her hand and gestured him to shut up, looking at him sternly. She was extremely furious with her team, especially with Lincoln, but she also knew there were lives at risk. As much as she wanted to scream at him, and punch him until she turned him in puree, she knew she had to act like a real superhero and save the day.

"(Sigh) If there is one thing of which I am really proud of, it's my ability to put my personal affairs aside while I'm doing a task. Let's finish this mission, but be assured that we will discuss it once we returne to the Watcher. Deal?"

"Deal..." The three replied, a bit uncomfortable.

Lincoln was a bit unsure. He knew he had betrayed Lynn's trust for good reason, but still felt bad for doing that. He could only hope that Leni and Ronnie Anne were spared from Lynn's fury, but it was then that he realized they were there too.

"Hey, wait a minute." He looked at the armored fashionista and his best friend with some confusion, trying to understand their presence. "How did you guys find us?"

"With my armor, silly." Leni closed her helmet, then pointed to her now covered face. "I see little balls that show me where each of us is. It's like a GPS to find our team if any of you get lost."

The boy was impressed that she had accomplished such a feat, despite knowing the real reason for Leni having a locator in her armor. After all these years living with his sister, he knew she was likely to become disoriented and get lost, then he asked Dr. Pym put a tracker in the synthetic-klyntar armor of his sister. Only the fact that she thought the rest of the team would get lost was proof of her naivety.

"Guys, as much as I love to admire the cool things we got when we joined this team, I think we should go meet Doc." Ronnie looked at the top of the volcano with some concern, wondering what their leader was doing. "I can not imagine him coming out with four hostages without help."

"Well, what do you intend to do?" Lynn also looked at the volcano, focusing on the mission. "I'm also dying to kick some ass, but we still have to find an entrance to the fortress."

The young heroes became pensive until Lincoln looked up and had an idea.

"Hey, Leni. You can use your armor to find Dr. Pym?"

"I think so." The fashionista focused on finding the team leader, making the locator point to another direction. "Found it! He's in there, several feet below the hole at the top of the mountain."

The other girls were a bit confused by the location of the Ant-Man, while Lincoln was worried. He had watched many movies and read many comics to know that there should be some missile or doomsday device inside tunnel of the volcano.

But if this is true then it means that there is an entrance to the fortress passing through the volcano.

"I think I already know. Let's go through the volcano, and as soon as we enter, we break whatever kind of entrance that must be there." He looked at his teammates and saw they agreed with him. He then turned and reached for Lynn. "Come with me, partner?"

"You can beto n it!" Lynn promptly held the hand of her brother, smiling smugly. "Let's do it, 'Marvel Bro'."

A little disconcerted, the boy took flight, being soon followed by Leni and Ronnie Anne.

* * *

 **On The Volcano**

* * *

Slowly, the Ant-Man regained consciousness. He felt a cold ground and looked around, realizing that he was inside a glass cage with some small holes to breathe. He was about to shrink to leave, when he realized he was without his belt.

"Looking for something?"

Pym looked down and saw Hunter Spector holding his belt, looking at him with a winning smile.

Looking more closely, he realized he was hanging by a small crane in the corner of a very large space, larger even than the danger room of the Watcher. In the center of the site, there was a huge machine with the appearance of a tower surrounded by smaller ones and some supercomputers, with what looked like three broad rings at the top of the tower, one inside the other. All along the length of the tower were some compartments with round glass locks, emitting a strong purple glow.

Around the machinery had several Hunter Spector's henchmen and Hellfire soldiers, as well as a few scientists working on the device. Next to Hunter Spector was what appeared to be a control panel, and next to the panel was the fifth kidnapped scientist, who like the others was with an iron ball attached to the foot and na electrified necklace around his neck.

Though he had no idea of Spector's intentions, Pym was sure that machine was part of an insane plan, with high probability to cause the end of the world.

"So, you are the so famous Ant-Man?" Hunter left the belt fall to the floor and walked over to approach the cage, smiling smugly. "By what the Hellfire Club mercenaries told me, you seem to have a nasty habit of getting involved in matters that do not concern you."

"This coming from the man who caused a massacre on a secret government base to kidnap five scientists." Pym crossed his arms and sat down, looking at Hunter defiantly. "Look, I'm going to be straight with you: do not keep me here any further. Either you kill me now or you'll regret it when I get out of here."

Everyone looked at the hero in confusion, until they began to laugh.

"Hahaha! For a moment, I almost thought you meant it."

Pym just shrugged without losing his determined posture. Realizing that his prisoner did not take him seriously, Spector snapped his fingers and his men started turning on the machine.

"Since you insist, we'll use you as a guinea pig."

The machine's purple glow became even more intense as the rings at the top of the tower began to spin. The crane began to move the cage higher and higher, stopping when it was coming over the rings. Looking up, Pym realized there was a metal structure a few meters above, like a hidden door inside the volcano's throat. The rings spun furiously, until a sphere of purple energy began to form in the middle.

"This is the realization of my greatest ambition, the Spectre Enhancer." Hunter began to press some of buttons of the control panel, preparing to fire the energy sphere. "We still need some adjustments, but the way it is now is enough to stop meddling heroes."

"Look, it's like I said, just kill me now." Pym was pleased with his performance. He was making Hunter Spector tell his plan with reverse psychology, pretending not to be interested in the machine. "I'm not interested in how your death ray works.

"That's not a goddamn death ray! It is a masterpiece that proves my genius!" Spector got furious, offended by the neglect of his prisoner.

"Sure. And that big red button on the control panel is not 'The Big Red Button of Death'." The hero mocked, quoting with his fingers.

Hunter looked at the panel, puzzled. In fact, his machine looked like a cliché movie doomsday machine.

"You think I'm just another madman trying to conquer the world, do not you? Well, for your information, I am a visionary and the whole world will worship me after this is done. You see, I-"

"Look, do not want to sound disrespectful, but do not even need to explain to me what's going on . I get it all."

"What are you talking about?"

"We are in what looks like a wide cave with a door in the ceiling, which means we are right at the base of the volcano. To build something in such as odd location, your intention should be to use the volcano's chimney like a cannon and shoot it into the atmosphere, generating some sort of mind control wave or something of the sort."

"What? I just said, I'm not crazy." Hunter was surprised to see that his prisoner was so observant, but was offended by the fact that he considers him a common villain. "Sure it's still a bit unstable, but as soon as it's ready I'll cover the whole world with this energy, and then I'll prove, once and for all, that ghosts live among us!"

Pym was totally perplexed, trying to assess the sanity of his captor. Just to think that everything he did culminated in proving that ghosts exist was at least disappointing.

"Wait, are you saying that your big plan is to use an equipment of millions of dollars, that can reach the whole world, just to prove that ghosts exist?"

"Of course not." Hunter took a look of sheer madness, as if possessed. "After the ghosts are revealed, I will do my big comeback as Hunter Spector, the great Spectre Hunter, and everyone will buy my products, watch the new season of ARRGH!, and not to mention the audience of my new show."

"New show?"

"Exactly! I will present a talk show where I will interview the ghosts of the most famous people who ever lived! And in time, I will be the most famous man of all time, when I myself become a ghost."

Worried, Pym looked around, realizing that most of Hunter's henchmen and all of the Hellfire soldiers looked so disturbed as he was, which made the avenger question the reason for them to work for Hunter. For anyone in their perfect state of mind, Hunter Spector's plan would be total madness. So there should be another reason for this machine being built.

"I must admit, I'm really impressed. I mean, I thought you were crazy before, but now I'm sure you're completely insane."

"Are you still going to insist on this?"

"Seriously? Do you realize that your project includes creating science fiction villain machine?" The hero scoffed. "I think you're so confused you do not even understand what you're doing." He looked at the chained scientist and remembered what he had read about him. "You at least realize you took a radiation specialist to work in your 'Phantom Menace'?"

"You're a complete- No, you know what?" He turned to the scientist. "Dr., you explain to him."

The scientist looked at his hijacker, totally terrified. He knew that Spector was a dangerous madman, but he did not know how to react in this situation.

"Well, in theory, we can not see the so-called 'ghosts' just because they are, so to speak, vibrating at another frequency. The Spectre Enhancer will generate a counter vibration strong enough so they can be seen by naked eye. And Mr. Spector's crew believes that the best way to enhance the process is with gamma radiation."

At that time, Pym realized what was happening. It was not the ants that were being affected by the machine, but he.

Spector's machine was actually a sort of dimensional portal, whose resonance caused interference in his Ant-Man suit, as well as his artificial body. They both came from different universes and were adapted to function in this universe, and with the interference they began to act like two magnets repelling each other, in a way so subtle that he did not even noticed. However, if Spector's men used a dimensional device with global reach, at best they would send the whole planet to another dimension, and at worst, they would split the world into pieces by the multiverse.

When he was beginning to draw up a contingency plan, Pym heard a small beep on his helmet and looked up, noticing a small red dot on the metal door in the ceiling. He smiled, realizing that the tables would turn. All he had to do was buy time.

"Listen, I know you think this is a great idea, but I can assure you that this will not end well. And not because ghosts do not exist, but because the whole world will be exposed to radiation."

"I'm tired of our conversation." Spector approached the control panel again, stopping his hand on the red button. "You're too skeptical, and is a risk to my plans."

"Honestly, you should have done what I suggested and killed me before." Pym looked up again and saw that there was a large red stain on the metal. "Now you're going to have an unforgettable spanking."

Spector briefly laughed and pressed the button, bombarding the glass cage with the power of the machine, which should reduce the hero and the cage to dust. He and his henchmen thought it was the end of Ant-Man, but were surprised to see that his body emerged from the energy sphere. The hero formed a ball with his body and fell on some Hellfire soldiers, then rolled on the floor down to where Spector had dropped his belt.

For very little he was not hurt by the shots of the nearest soldiers, until he could put the belt and shrink.

"That will not save you, Ant-Man. You are alone, while we are not."

 **PLIC**

Hunter Spector was surprised at the sound of something falling and looked back. Something was dripping from above, and as he looked up he realized something was melting a passage through the metal.

" _Shit!"_

 **BOOM!**

An explosion caused hot metal spread in all directions, startling and wounding several of the henchmen.

Moments after the roof was broken open, Iron Lady came through the hole, and was soon followed by Marvel Boy, who was carrying the other girls along with him. Spector's henchmen and Hellfire soldiers have begun to shoot the young heroes, but Iron Lady's armor created a wide force field to protect them from the shots.

As soon as Marvel Boy put his feet on the ground, Quicksilver went to work and began to take their weapons, while the others began to fight against those who were already disarmed. Seeing that his pupils were doing well in their first real combat against villains, the Ant-Man thought he should join the party and grew to be fifteen feet tall.

Hunter was completely horrified to see how his henchmen and mercenaries were defeated, feeling his dream being broken. In a panic, he took a sonic cannon from a Hellfire soldier and began to flee.

Moving desperately through the labyrinth of corridors inside his fortress, heading straight underground. He saw a large metal door and opened it, revealing an underground harbor, where there was a submarine. He was relieved to realize that he could no longer hear the sound of his men being defeated and locked the door, walking quietly to the submarine.

 **BLAM!**

When he was halfway there, Spector turned and saw that the door had exploded. Among the wreckage, there was a boy with blond hair and a silver-haired girl, staring at him furiously. He pointed the gun at them pulled the trigger, but realized that the gun did nothing.

"Looking for this?" Quicksilver was holding the weapon's power cell, rendering it useless.

"How did you find me?" Spector dropped the gun and began to walk back slowly, trying to think of a way out.

"It was not difficult." Marvel Boy started walking toward him, menacingly. "Ant-Man asked Iron Lady to look for vital signs of someone running alone, and then we came here."

"Look, I think we can come to an agreement." Hunter was increasingly desperate, eagerly looking for a way out. "If there's one thing I've learned, is that everyone has a price."

"Do not waste your time on that." Quicksilver sat on a barrel next to what is left of the door and crossed her arms, apparently bored.. "We'll take you to the SHIELD and you'll spend the rest of your life in jail."

"But before that, I have a question." Marvel Boy looked Hunter in the eye, and took a calmer tone. "Did you know?"

Spector was confused, and stopped walking. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you know there were no ghosts when you filmed your show?" Despite trying to sound serious, the boy's voice was faltering.

The man was shocked to realize that the boy was one of his former fans. If he had something he regretted, it was when he disappointed his fans. He was immediately embarrassed, trying to think of what to say.

"(Sigh) Look kid, I never wanted to lie to my fans, but it was necessary."

"What?" The boy was shocked. The last thing he expected to hear was a confession.

"I never imagined that someone would give as much attention to the show to pay attention to small details. I created ARRGH! for people who saw the world as I see it, but it's difficult to get evidence of the supernatural. I know it sounds terrible, but I was desperate and I needed money to build my machine and prove that ghosts exist."

"Did you do a fake tv show to find real ghosts?" Lincoln began to lose his anger considering what Hunter said.

"I know it sounds bad, but believe me, we had the best of intentions when we started this project. When I could finally prove the existence of ghosts, it would all be worth it."

"I think I get your point." The boy scratched his head uneasily, feeling sorry for the man before him. "But you still have to answer for what you've done."

"Well, since there's no other way... Bye!"

By moving his hand quickly, Hunter tried to pick an ARRGH! smoke bomb under his belt, but it was not as fast as Marvel Boy, who shot an energy blast that knocked Hunter immediately.

The boy turned to his sister, smiling victoriously.

"I have to admit, I liked that a lot."

"Do not get carried away yet." The girl took a rope and tied Spector in the blink of an eye with her superspeed. "We still have to call SHIELD to take these guys, not to mention that 'other thing' when we get to New York."

"Oh, right." The boy blushed briefly, remembering that had been unmasked. "I can barely wait."

Lynn did not pay much attention to the comment and walked away while Lincoln took Hunter Spector easily and carried him on his shoulders.

* * *

 **Soon, The On The Runway**

* * *

After a job well done by the team, Lynn put all criminals on the runway. Almost all were tied or handcuffed, except for the filming crew and the scientists working for Spector, who only surrendered. The Ant-Man was excited to see that the first mission of his pupils had finished well despite the setbacks.

"Good job, Avengers! Now, we just have to wait for SHIELD to answer my call and we can go home."

"Wait, there's something wrong." Lincoln began to do a check, realizing something that caught his attention. "I do not see the other scientists who came to rescue."

The other Avengers were intrigued, while Ant-Man remembered what he had done.

"Oh, sorry, I just forgot about them."

He reached into his miniaturized pocket to took out his gun and fired it into the middle of nowhere, removing the other scientists from inside, who did not look very pleased when they left the gun and saw the hero.

Despite being a little uncomfortable with what they have just seen, the young heroes have decided not to talk about it. They continued to watch the bad guys when they heard a voice in the communicator.

" _ **Avengers, Skystalker is detecting the approach of a SHIELD helicarrier coming from the east . In the current speed, it should take about fifteen minutes to arrive.**_ "

Young heroes were excited by the news, while the leader was suspicious.

"Do not get too excited, Avengers." Pym took a serious tone, staring at the horizon seriously. "According to the records, the nearest helicarrier should be two hours away. They should not get here so fast, unless they already know they should come here."

Hearing this, the young heroes were upset.

"Hey, Marvel Boy." Ronnie turned to her friend, looking for guidance. "Are you feeling any danger?"

The boy looked in the same direction as the leader of the team, trying to concentrate. He felt no danger itself, but he also did not have a good feeling.

"To be honest, I have no idea."

* * *

 **Helicarrier 37, Fast Approaching The Island**

* * *

The helicarrier crew act hastily preparing the facilities to accommodate the prisoners, as well as the hostages and the heroes who rescued them. From early in the morning they were reassigned to assist in a priority mission, but within an hour they had to hurry on the orders of the officer in command. Because of these orders, they were also instructed to prepare the ward to deal with serious injuries, especially of superhumans.

In the meantime, in the control room, two very angry men look out the large window, extremely impatient with the delay. One of the officers approached, trying to sound confident despite being terrified.

"Sir , we are approaching the island . We must come in ten minutes."

"Thank you, agent." Without even looking at the agent, director Santiago tried to breathe deeply, in extra effort not to be too angry. He turned to his companion, who was even angrier. "Lynn, do not forget to keep calm. After all, they are still our children."

"Do not worry, Roberto." - The Loud family patriarch spoke calmly, despite being with a murderous look. "Hank Pym is the one who has to worry about me."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

 **Well, this certainly is the longest chapter so far.** **Sorry for the delay, but I got really busy yesterday.**

 **The end is not a continuation of that arc, but an introduction to what will happen in the next arc.**

 **That said, I hope you do not hate me, but to increase the suspense I will do as Naruto and do a Flashback chapter right when things were getting exciting.**

 **(To be honest, I hate Flashbacks, but in this case I have to make one. Also,** **I have nothing against Naruto, I just think they did not need so many flashbacks and fillers.)**


	40. How I Met Your Ant-Man

**DATE:** **APRIL** **,** **26,** **2015,** **LOUD TOWER,** **NEW YORK, 12H41M**

After a delicious lunch with most of her family, Rita Loud begins to clear the table, though a bit distracted. She decided to do the dishes as she plunged into her thoughts, increasingly worried about her children and husband.

Although she told her daughters that they left early at different times without saying where they were going, she knew very well where they really were. Or at least, where her children were. Lynn Sr. had hurried off to meet Roberto Santiago about eight o'clock in the morning, without even saying where he was going, leaving his wife with a bad feeling.

However, it was not their location that concerned her, but the current situation. Despite her agreement with Hank Pym, the matriarch did not agree totally with his methods, especially to let the young heroes take on a mission after so little training time. Just imagining three of her babies and the young Ronnie Anne fighting villains had already made her uneasy.

Still, she could not deny that Pym seemed to know what he was doing, despite all the secrets. At times like this, she wondered if she had done well to associate with the traveler from another world.

 _"(Sigh)_ _I do not believe it_ 's _been thirteen years."_ Rita plunged into her thoughts, letting her memory float to another time...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **DATE:** **JUNE, 05, 2002,** **THE TRISKELION,** **NEW YORK,** **13H05M**

Among the various agents of the SHIELD marching by the base, Lynn and Rita Loud feel excited to revisit the place that her husband designed. Ever since they left the SHIELD, Lynn's career as an inventor has progressed more and more, while Rita was managing the finances of their growing company.

The Triskelion not only served as SHIELD's headquarters in New York, as it was also where the current Ultimates trained and prepared for their missions. Only with the project's funds, the couple have gotten the kickoff their company needed, and of course a contract with SHIELD for at least another ten years.

They walked a little further down the corridors until Rita felt something in her belly and stopped, leaving her husband worried.

"What is it, honey?"

"It was nothing, dear. I think even after five daughters, I still get a little surprised when I feel something down here." The woman smiled uneasily, gently rubbing her belly. "Although, sometimes, I think this little one already has the strength the others had at eight months."

"Who knows, when she grows up, she will be as strong as Uncle Roberto?"

The couple turned, facing another couple behind them. The man was tall and muscular, while his wife was a beautiful woman who, like Rita, was pregnant, although she was clearly closer to giving birth. The woman wore a large dress because of her pregnancy, while her husband was wearing the blue uniform of the SHIELD.

"Maria! Roberto!" Rita promptly went to the other couple, hugging the other woman. "I did not expect to see you before next month."

"It was a surprise to us, too." Maria hugged her gently, feeling glad to see her old friends. "The old man decided to call in to the meeting today, wanting more confidence people beside him. You know how he can be paranoid."

"This is the Nick Fury I remember." Lynn scratched his chin, remembering the time he received orders from the old man. "How is working with him every day, Roberto?"

"To be honest, it is easier than being one of the Ultimates." "Roberto looked around and began to whisper. "Nevertheless, I hope that he does not want me to wear an eye patch like him."

The two men shared a brief laugh, while their wives just rolled their eyes. Both couples shared a strong friendship while working as "SHIELD's superheroes," but sometimes they had the impression that their husbands still acted as teenagers.

"And how is little Roberto?" Rita decided to leave their husbands aside and focus on their children. "Is he excited about the arrival of his little sister?"

"In fact, he is not very interested in that right now. "Maria looked around, and then whispered in the ear of her friend. "He has powers now."

Rita was puzzled. She already had five daughters, but none of them had even given a signal that they had powers. Not only that, but also the fact that she and Lynn both had favorable genetics for this, whereas Maria was a normal human.

"And you want to keep it a secret?" Rita whispered too, interested in learning more about Roberto Jr. and his powers.

"At least for a while. Last week he tried to climb the kitchen shelves to catch cookies, and when we went to see, he had fallen on the floor and had broken the floor tiles without suffering even a scratch."

"Oh my Gosh! "Rita was stunned, totally shocked by the little boy. "And where is he now?

"My mother came to spend the week with us, so I asked her to take care of Roberto while we were at the meeting."

Rita wanted to talk more about it with Maria, but before she could continue a SHIELD agent approached.

"Agent Santiago, Mr. Loud, Director Fury is waiting for you in the meeting room.

The four looked at each other, knowing that they should not let Nick Fury waiting.

"I think we should talk later."

* * *

 **Soon, In The Meeting Room**

* * *

In the large meeting room, about twenty people gathered around a round table with the emblem of the SHIELD, while a man was standing looking at the window. He had an authoritative stance, and his fair skin seemed pale and fragile, making his eye patch stand out even more. With about sixty years, most of his hair were almost all white, giving him a look of experience and seriousness. Still, all who were present looked at him with some anxiety, they all sure that the matter was serious.

Both couples entered the room and sat together between the empty chairs, so that Lynn and Roberto were sitting side by side, with Rita in the right of her husband and Maria in the left her husband. Still, there were two empty seats across the table, a normal chair next to Rita and a special armchair beside Maria, clearly for the director of SHIELD.

Although none of them made any sound, they could recognize each other, immediately realizing that this was a closed meeting with the presence of the people the director trusted, that by what they knew meant that everyone was present.

The room was silent for a few minutes, no one daring to talk to the director of the SHIELD, until the door to the meeting room opened again. Everyone looked at the door, surprised by the appearance of an unknown man. He was wearing a lab coat and his blond hair was very messy, and he had deep circles under his eyes. He was carrying a file folder in one hand and a large plastic cup of coffee in the other, and he walked like he was going to faint at any moment.

"I'm glad you joined us, Mr. Pym." Fury turned, looking very unhappy at the scientist.

"Dr." The man corrected grumpy as he sat next to Rita. "Dr. Pym."

"Okay, whatever. Sit down please, and we can begin. "

The scientist continued his moodiness, but sat down in the vacant chair beside Rita, placing the cup and the folder on the table. Fury decided to ignore him and went to his armchair, focusing on not showing how worried he was about the subject.

"Well, first of all, I would like to thank everyone for attend this meeting. Most of you know that I would not call so many people to a private meeting unless the situation was really urgent. That said, I want to note that the issue that we will discuss is of the utmost importance, and should remain secret. Right now-"

"Could you go straight to the point, Hasselhoff? " Pym spoke with a certain arrogance in his voice, leaving everyone shocked at his boldness. "Just be a man and admit that you messed up big time."

Fury looked at the scientist with deep contempt, though he was trying to get rid of the guilt and shame he felt. He knew he had made a serious mistake, but he did not want to show weakness in front of the people present. Although he trusted them, he knew they would be terrified if they knew how vulnerable he was. He could not let that happen, and he could not let anyone disrespect him in such a way.

"Dr. Pym, if you're so willing to talk, why not continue?" Fury stared defiantly at him with his one eye, showing that he would not be intimidated.

"It would be a pleasure." The scientist stood, grinning victoriously. "Unfortunately, there is no right way to say it, so I guess I'd better get right to the point. The Hulk is on the loose again."

The mood was tense around the table, while Fury, Roberto and some others were just embarrassed. Pym seemed to enjoy the reaction of the people in the room, making him smile briefly. That, until one of the others decided to speak as well.

"That's no big surprise." Lynn said, arrogantly. "I mean, the Hulkbusters are not renowned for their intelligence."

Hearing this, Pym immediately felt offended, glaring at the Loud patriarch.

"In fact, as head of the science division of the Hulkbuster Unit, I can assure that the fault was not ours." He reached into his pocket and removed an ID card with his picture, as well as a military-looking symbol. He looked at the man with disdain, putting the card again in his pocket. "Actually, it was thanks to me that the Hulk was captured and remained in our custody for over a year, until recently director Fury convinced the President to let SHIELD had custody, only to let him escape."

At this point, everyone focused on Nick Fury. Not only those who were surprised by the revelation, but also those who knew of his plans. Still, Fury did not miss the inflexible attitude.

"I think you're exaggerating, son. Before being a green monster, Dr. Banner was one of the most respected scientists in the country. Not only that, but there was also the possibility of using the strength of the Hulk to help the Ultimates. "

"I'm sorry to say that Nick, but I'll have to agree with him this time." Lynn attracted everyone's attention, getting slightly embarrassed by what he said. "Not that I admire the Hulkbusters, but even they realized that it was best to keep the Hulk imprisoned."

A great debate began between the people at the table. Some agreed with Lynn, while others argued that the risks were acceptable, though others preferred to remain quiet.

Rita and Maria were just watching the discussion, seeing how everyone did anything but present a solution. Rita then realized that Pym had sat down again, preferring to drink his coffee instead of going into the discussion. Although the Loud matriarch could not understand what it was, something in the man seemed to arouse some curiosity in he. She looked at director Fury and realized he was looking impatiently at Pym, as if waiting for him to say something. It was then that she realized he must have the answer.

"What do you suggest we do, Dr. Pym? After all, it was your team that captured the Hulk last time."

Everyone was silent as Rita was talking to the scientist. Of all present, she certainly was the most influential after the director, and if she decided to talk to him, then it should be the right option. Everyone looked at the scientist expectantly, making him blush slightly.

"Well, to tell the truth, people do not usually ask for my opinion." The scientist scratched his neck with a certain uneasiness, looking down. "Usually, General Ross only asks for results, without even considering my opinion."

"Well, we did not act like that in the SHIELD." Fury tried to be a little less rude, despite keeping the same serious expression. "What is your opinion on the subject, Dr. Pym?"

"(Sigh) To be honest, I do not consider Bruce Banner a threat. In fact, my cell was made specifically to prevent him from transforming into the Hulk. "

"Are you crazy?" One of the SHIELD officials said, looking at the scientist in disbelief. "If you work for the Hulkbuster Unit, you should know better than anyone how much he's dangerous!"

"That's exactly why I know he's no threat." Pym grabbed his folder and distributed photos of partially destroyed machines. "Since becoming the Hulk, Bruce Banner tried to reverse the process that created the Hulk. He was not successful, although some of the blame is for the Hulkbuster Unit, since we always interfered in his experiments before he could complete them, resulting in an appearance of the Hulk."

"So you're saying that your personnel is responsible for mosto f the damage caused by the Hulk?" Fury did not seem surprised by what Pym said, but by the fact that he admitted.

"I would be lying if I denied it. The goal of General Ross is to eliminate the Hulk at all costs, despite the fact Banner basically want the same thing. If they could reach a consensus, I believe that my work would be much simpler."

"So... what do you suggest?" Roberto looked at the man with a certain dislike, figuring he would suggest something silly.

"Basically, I'm working on a special prison, directly involved with my other project, called 'Helicarrier'."

While the others were confused, Fury suddenly felt interested in the subject. It was as if Nick Fury and the helicarrier were made for each other.

"Well, talk more about it. I believe that this can be of great importance in the future. "

* * *

 **...**

* * *

After about three hours in a room, Nick Fury closed the meeting. Though still a little concerned about the Hulk, all were more interested in Hank Pym's ideas. Or almost all.

Nick Fury, accompanied by the two couples, was wondering how it would be to command the SHIELD aboard a Helicarrier, so he did not pay attention to Lynn Loud and his complaints. Even if didn't like the scientist, he had to admit that Pym's ideas were not only functional to capture the Hulk, as would also be useful for the SHIELD in the future.

" I still do not believe it! An air fortress! How didn't I thought of that before?"

"Well, not everyone thinks the same way." Roberto put his hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "It is likely that he only thought of it because of the Hulk."

That did not help much with Lynn's self-esteem, but he decided to let it go. Rita, however, had a strange feeling. It was almost as if Pym had some sort of secret, as if he were hiding something of the utmost importance. Despite being curious to know what it might be, she knew that her focus should be on her family, especially the baby in her womb.

"Excuse me, could I have a moment of your attention?"

Fury kept walking, while the two couples turned to see who wanted to speak to them. They were soon surprised to see the military scientist.

"Dr. Loud, I would like to emphasize that it is an honor to find someone with your reputation." Pym smiled and reached out smiling amicably, leaving Lynn a little sheepish.

"Well, I believe that the feeling is mutual, despite not having heard about you before."

"Let's just say that I am a person of some discretion. Still, I hope we have the opportunity to meet again. I'm sure we could do great things together." Pym looked at Rita for a moment, smiling even more. "And by the way, my congratulations for the little boy. I hope he becomes a great man, just like his parents."

Pym then turned around, leaving the four confused.

 _"How does he know it's a_ _boy?"_ Rita looked curiously at the man who walked away, increasingly intrigued by his attitude.

"Wow, I think that was weird in a whole new level." Maria turned to Rita, giving a brief wink. "And we know what's weird."

Rita smiled. This had certainly been an unusual situation, but considering what they had both seen, it was not so out of the ordinary. At least it seemed that they would not see Hank Pym soon.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **DATE:** **OCTOBER, 12, 2004,** **LOUD INDUSTRIES, ROYAL WOODS, 18H19M**

The building was almost empty, except for a few people who were already getting ready to leave. Among them was the president of the company.

After another exhausting day of work, Rita was ready to drive to her house and spend a pleasant night with her children. She would like to be with her husband, but he was on a business trip, closing a contract to make some kind of new vehicle. Sighing, she got into her car and headed for her house, eager to finally see her little angels again.

If there was one thing she hated, was the fact that she had to drive home for almost an hour every day. Lately, both she and Lynn Sr. did not have much time to spend with their children, especially Lori, who had already been able to use superpowers. Rita's greatest fear was to come home one day and discover that her children had blown up the house in a childish fight.

If all went well with the project her husband was doing for the new building in New York, she would work just a few stories below her new home on the roof of the building. Staying so close to her children every day would not only be wonderfully enjoyable, but would also allow her to develop their interest in continuing their family business.

Of course, what she wanted was for her children to be happy, but she knew the superhero world was too dangerous. Aside from she, Lynn Sr. and the Santiagos, there were not many former members of the Ultimates who were still alive. Still, the fact that their children had powers did not mean they would try to risk their lives to save the world. Secretly, what Rita most wanted was for at least one of her five children to fly, so she could teach everything she knew.

The matriarch was distracted in her thoughts and did not realized that the road was deserted, and that there was a big shadow over her car. Before she knew it, the car was surrounded by a golden energy, coming from what looked like a black aircraft.

From her experience, Rita knew she was being abducted, but before she could try anything the aircraft gave a powerful boost, reaching an absurd speed. She tried to think of something to do, but in less than two minutes she spotted what looked like a runway of an aircraft carrier. The aircraft landed vertically, releasing her car next to it.

Rita got out of the car and was ready to retaliate at any moment, trying to adjust her vision to see the dark vessel. She was emanating energy into her fists when the lights were turned on, and she saw a man standing a few meters from where she stood. She decided to approach with caution, and as she approached she saw that the man was familiar.

"Good night, Rita." Pym smiled cheerfully, making a brief bow. "Sorry if I was a bit rude, but the matter is of extreme urgency."

"Dr. Pym?" Rita lowered her hands and stopped emanate energy, getting perplexed. "What's going on?"

"Believe me, I'll explain everything. But first of all, I would like to give you a warm welcome to the Watcher, the first helicarrier of this world. "

Pym held out his arms, and it was then that Rita saw the altitude they were. She was shocked to learn that there was already a functional helicarrier, but was confused whether she was a guest or a hostage. Maybe even both.

Pym went to the nearest door and entered the huge vehicle, soon followed by a intrigued Rita. They walked down a few corridors until they reached a wide space that looked like a laboratory and living room, and they sat in some armchairs in front of a small table with tea, coffee and a bowl of warm cookies.

"I know it's an unusual situation, but believe me when I say it's strictly necessary. I need you to listen to what I have to say, and this is of paramount importance. "

Rita picked up some tea and started to listen to the scientist. Although she was still suspicious, she felt she should listen to him.

"I read some of the secret files of the Ultimates, so I know that you and your husband are familiar with time travel and aliens. To be more precise, this is about me. "

"So, you're some kind of traveler from another time?" Rita was not too surprised, finding the somewhat ironic situation. " Should I assume then that the helicarrier is not your creation?"

"In fact, the helicarrier should not exist in this timeline, but as I came here with my own helicarrier, I thought it best to patent and manufacture some of them to the SHIELD, as this can help with what is to come."

"Let me guess: the less I know about 'what is to come', the better."

Pym looked at her with some curiosity. "You seem to be taking this very well."

"As you said yourself, I've been through it before. As you said yourself, I've been there before. Of course, it's among the confidential stuff we can not tell even to our children, but it's not so unusual."

"So I think I can be direct. Yesterday, your husband, Roberto Santiago and Nick Fury participated in a closed meeting with me, General Ross and the Secretary of Defense to discuss whether or not SHIELD would take my Helicarrier project, and we reached an agreement. Your company will take over the project and will have the patent, but one of the helicarriers will be specially designed for me to contain the Hulk definitely. "

"Honestly, I didn't thought you were still working on it. I mean, the Hulk has not been seen since he ran away two years ago. As far as we know, Bruce Banner can already be cured."

"Not really." Pym looked around and then whispered. "He's here."

Rita stood perfectly still.

As much as she was not bothered by Hank Pym, just knowing she was in the same place as Bruce Banner made her totally terrified.

"You're telling me that I am in an air fortress, several feet tall, with a human time-bomb?"

"I know this sounds like a bad idea, but believe me, this is the safest place in the world."

"And why the scientist who hunts the Hulk is covering up the man he was supposed to capture?"

"Bruce and I have a plan to stage his death and give him a new life, but that's not the point at the moment. What really matters is that before that he will help me with Phase 2 of my nine-step plan, that will ensure that this world still exists in the next century. "

Rita became a little less terrified of Banner, but was concerned by what she heard. Pym would be involved in something so decisive?

"How much can I know about this?"

"Just the basic. In thirty years, something big will happen, and by then I need to recruit and train a team with those who will be the greatest heroes in the world. I'll train them early so that they are properly prepared, but in the end the fate of this world will be in their hands."

"That sounds really awful, but I do not see where I come in this story."

"Rita, the first I will have to recruit, and to be the leader of this team, is your son, Lincoln."

Rita spat the tea she was drinking, choking on the process.

"My son!? But he's just a toddler!"

"Maybe today, but one day he will be a great hero. He, like all your children, will have superpowers, which will manifest when they are between six and seven years old. At first, Lincoln will hide his powers, but there will come a day when he will have to use them."

The matriarch was totally perplexed, trying to assimilate what he was telling. One of Rita's biggest goals was to have a large family, so that five children still did not seem enough. But if what he said was true, then not only all her children would have powers, but also Lincoln could end up getting involved in dangerous situations. Rita could not think of anything more painful than seeing one of her children having to carry such a burden, but she could not help but feel that if she avoid it, she would be being selfish and condemning the future of all humanity.

"I'm not saying that I believe in you, but assuming that what you said is true, what would you do with my son?"

"Nothing that will harm him. He must grow with his siblings, and will become a good and honorable man. Eleven years from now he would go through a traumatic experience that would make him decide to become a hero. However, you and your husband will create a rule that forbids your children from using their powers away from home, causing him to wait until he reach the age of majority to act. My plan is to save him from said traumatic experience and call him to be my pupil, so I will train him in secret early. "

Although it sounded crazy, Rita could not help but notice that it made sense. She herself had only become a great super hero thanks to the training she received from SHIELD. If Lincoln was properly trained early on, he could really become a great hero.

"And you have any way of proving what you're saying? Being a scientist with access to confidential documents, you could easily come up with a compelling story about being a time traveler."

"Well, I have not focused on what happens to your family, but I know that in a few weeks, a division of Roxxon will be indicted for fraud and environmental crime. Not only this but, as one of your daughters is six, she should soon find out that she has powers, and I believe that your eldest daughter also discovered her powers around six years old."

Rita stopped to think. In fact, she and her husband only discovered their powers at puberty, so it would be strange if all their children discovered their powers in such a young age. Not only that, as a scandal involving one of the world's largest companies seemed to be something that someone from the future would know.

"It seems reasonable. Anything else I should know? "

"Actually, I have a request to make." Pym blushed slightly, deeply embarrassed by it. "I'd like to keep this between us."

"What!?"

"I know it's asking too much, but that's important. To be honest, I wanted this to be a personal matter between your husband and me, but it seems he developed a strong rivalry with me. I fear that, if he knows what I plan, he may decide to make a plan himself just to prove that he is smarter than me."

Although she hated to admit it, Rita knew there was some truth in what the time traveler said. When Lynn let his competitive side take care of him, there was no one who could make him change his mind.

Still, she did not feel comfortable hiding something so important from her husband.

"(Sigh) I'll think about it." She put the cup of tea on the table and stood up. "Now, if you can be kind enough to show me where the road is, I have to go home."

"That will not be necessary" Pym also rose. He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and took out a pen with pictures of ants. "If you decide to help me, just press the button quickly five times and you will come here." She picked up the pen, while he reached into another pocket and pulled out a small remote control, pressing lightly one of the buttons. "Have a good night, Rita."

Before she could say anything, a strange energy involved her, and the next moment she was in front of her house, next to the her car, completely dizzy. For a moment, she considered that she might have had a hallucination, but then she saw that she was holding the pen with ants.

She looked at the sky decisively, as if she could see the helicarrier.

 _"I hope you're telling the truth,_ _Pym._ _Otherwise, you will regret messing with my family "_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

 **I had a hard time to do this chapter, but** **next week is going to be dramatic, since some secrets will be revealed.**

 **As Ronnie Anne's father is the director of SHIELD, this will be the only time we will see Nick Fury, since he retired. For those who do not know, there was a 1998 film about Nick Fury starring David Hasselhoff. Nothing against Sam Jackson, but I like the classic Fury more.**

 **Despite what is happening here, the helicarriers only become active in four years, making the Watcher the only Helicarrier of the world for now.**

 **As for the babies, Rita is only four months pregnant, while Maria is seven. I chose this age difference so Ronnie Anne was a little older than Lincoln, but staying at a close age.**

 **I'll probably do another flashback in the future, but I do not think I'll do another whole flashback chapter.**


	41. Avengers: Disassembled 1

**DATE:** **APRIL** **26,** **2015, RUMWAY OF** **HUNTER SPECTOR'S SECRET ISLAND,** **PACIFIC OCEAN, 17H23M**

After a few minutes of waiting, the Avengers finally saw the Helicarrier above them. After a while, smaller vehicles like floating lifeboats have been ejected from the Helicarrier and landed near the Avengers, revealing some agents of SHIELD.

As they emerged from the lifeboats, agents began to put the bad guys inside the vehicles, while a medical team left one of the boats, accompanied by a light-skinned man who looked about twenty-five years old. He had black hair cut in military style, and a disciplined approach. He headed for the Avengers, saluting the team leader.

"Sir, I am Agent 46, in charge of the Helicarrier 37. It is an honor to meet the man who built the device that killed the Hulk."

The young heroes looked at their mentor with some astonishment, as they couldn't see the Ant-Man as someone who would do something so extreme. However, Pym just looked at the agent seriously, realizing that something was wrong.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent." Pym held out his hand amicably, despite his sternness. "No offense, but I think there is a mistake."

"Sir?" The agent looked confused, although he was starting to sweat.

"I did not request a medical team, and this is not part of the standard procedure."

"We brought a medical team to treat the injured minor." One of the doctors said, slightly offended. "I do not know what the level of your credentials, but we have orders to treat the boy."

Agent 46 looked at the doctor with a murderous look, leaving him and the other members of the medical team concerned. The agent focused again on the leader trying to think of something to say, when the scientist gestured him to shut up.

Pym looked at the agents around, watching every move they made. Although they were putting the thugs inside the boats, they seemed to be apprehensive, as if they were waiting for a command to start another mission.

" _They are forty-five, all armed despite being a prisoner transport operation._ _They were already on the way and this agent clearly tried to flatter me._ _In addition, they brought a medical team to a b-._ "

It was then that he realized what was happening and he looked directly at the Helicarrier above they. He folded his arms and looked up defiantly.

"This is how you both want to do this?" Pym shouted loudly, making all the agents, criminals, and young heroes stare at him. "You know very well how I am, so have a minimum of decency and come talk to me as real men."

Everyone stared at the man in red suit, until Agent 46 put a hand to his ear, clearly receiving an order from his superior.

"Proceed with the extraction agents. Operation Little Red Riding Hood canceled." With a brief gesture with his hand, Agent 46 made the others relax, focusing on putting the prisoners inside the boats.

The agents continued their task, while the doctors saw that the situation was getting tense and they went back to their boat.

"What's going on, Dr. Pym?" Lincoln asked, with a highly worried look.

The Leader looked at him sadly, knowing that things would not end well. "(Sigh) I'm sorry to say this, kid, but it looks like things ended before they really get started." He looked at the young heroes in a comforting way, trying to reassure them. "No matter what happens, know it's not your fault."

The youngsters were perplexed to hear their mentor talk as if he had been defeated, but they tried not to show how much that made them worried. After the doctors stepped back inside the boat, Agent 46 approached the Avengers again, this time without needing to hide how scared he was.

"It's all ready to go up, sir. They're waiting for you on the bridge."

"Thanks, son." Pym put a hand on the shoulder of the agent, making it slightly uncomfortable for him. "And do not worry, they can not demote you for following a stupid plan they've done. That would only show how incompetent they are."

The agent was a bit confused, but he was relieved by what he heard. Pym took a cell phone from one of his miniaturized pockets and typed a text message as he walked to the boat. As he sent the message, Skystalker positioned to land on the Helicarrier, leaving some of the agents in the runway confused.

The young heroes followed their mentor into the boat, although they was still a little apprehensive about the situation. Among them, the one who looked most uncomfortable was Ronnie Anne.

Since virtually all her family had connections with the SHIELD, she knew that an agent in charge of a Helicarrier could not be outranked in the chain of command, except for the director of SHIELD or even higher.

 _"Please, just be a coincidence."_

* * *

...

* * *

Although it was not long before they reached the helicarrier, the avengers had a problem running through the agents who ran from one place to another taking the prisoners. Even so, they were already familiar with the internal geography of a helicarrier, so that they soon arrived at the command center.

Unlike the Watcher, this space seemed a bit tight because of multiple computers and agents circulating in the area. Although not surprised by the number of agents, they get surprised to see that they all come out quickly from there. As soon as the agents left, only two men remained, two men the young heroes did not expected to see. Lynn Loud Sr. and Director Roberto Santiago, the fathers of the young heroes.

" _Dad!?"_ The four thought at the same time, immediately paralyzed.

The Avengers stood still, the young heroes out of astonishment and their mentor for maintaining an inflexible attitude. Everyone remained silent until one of the parents moved.

Lynn Sr. hastily drove to the young heroes, looking closely at Marvel Boy. He looked at the boy from head to toe, surprised to find no harm in the boy's skin, apart from the odd fact that the uniform had no mark on where he should have been wounded by the thorns. He gave a slight pinch on the boy's arm, just to assess the material of the suit, who generated a ripple all over Lincoln's body, like a bristling cat.

"This stuff is really fascinating. It's almost as if this could really think by itself." The Loud patriarch was distracted, wondering what he could do with a technology like this.

"Lynn, now is not the time to admire their clothes." Roberto rebuked him, despite being curious too.

"Hey, it's not his fault." Pym crossed his arms and smiled smugly, attracting everyone's attention. "My resources often arouse the curiosity of people with low intelligence."

Once he set eyes on Pym, Lynn Sr. remembered the reason for being there, and stood up, holding the other scientist by the collar of his uniform.

"Do not push your luck, Pym! If the kids were not here, I'd put an end to you! When we get back to the country, I'll make sure to get President Ross to acknowledge how reckless you are."

Everyone looked at Lynn Sr. with concern. None of them had seen the Loud patriarch so angry, and it looked like Pym did not care. Instead, he acted as if he was waiting for it.

"Lynn, if you really think Ross will care about this, then you're dumber than I thought."

The patriarch was furious, and without stopping to think, dealt a powerful blow against the Ant-Man, who got on his knees. He just looked up and looked at the Loud patriarch with some disappointment.

"Is that the best you can do?"

In a fraction of a second, the young heroes pulled away, while the diretor of SHIELD tried to run to keep his friend from doing something crazy. Lynn Sr. stared at the man before him, and the air around Pym seemed to be distorted. Immediately, the avenger leader lay on the ground, while his weight seemed to be causing him to sink to the ground.

"Lynn! Stop it now!" Roberto tried to make his friend return to reason, worried that he did something he would regret. "He's not worth it."

At the words of his friend, Lynn Sr. began to calm down, realizing that he was scaring the children. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, making Pym back to normal.

"I confess I'm surprised." Pym began to rise, as if nothing had happened. "I knew about your power to control gravity, but did not think you had that control after so many years locked in a laboratory."

Lynn Sr. started to get irritated again, but Roberto stood between them, staring at the Ant-Man with severity.

"We're not here to entertain you, Dr. Pym. At the moment, the priority is the fact that you have put the lives of our children in danger."

The young heroes looked at the director of SHIELD in amazement, thinking they had heard it wrong.

"Sorry, sir, but what are you talking about?" Lincoln tried to talk seriously, but it was clear that he was scared.

"You can stop the act, kids." Lynn Sr. looked at them with a serious expression. "We already know everything." He looked at Lincoln sternly, as if disappointed with him. "And you, Lincoln Loud, are in too much trouble. When I tell your mother what you've been doing, she'll be extremely disappointed in you."

The four young heroes were perplexed, while the leader of the group only smiled slightly with the irony that Rita already knew all this.

"How did you find out?" Lynn Jr. asked suspiciously. "I myself only found today."

The Loud patriarch and the director of SHIELD looked at each other, wondering if it would be a good idea to reveal what they had done. However, they did not need to, since the Ant-Man walked to the girl, smiling amicably.

"You told them, Lynn." He put his hand on the girl's shoulder, looking reprehensively at both fathers. "Not on purpose, of course. It was thanks to this."

He squeezed the girl's shoulder tightly, making her outfit turn black and cover her entire body, making the girl look like a living statue of tar. He then placed his hand inside Lynn's gooey body, pulling out a tiny device the size of a grape. As he withdrew his hand, Lynn's body returned to her Quicksilver look, despite the girl now being a little nauseated.

"Despite my helmet give me the ability to communicate with insects, I get little signs from my Synthetic Klyntar costumes that tell me the user's health. The first time that Lynn used the her costume, it said that there was a small device hidden inside her chest, behind the first rib on the left. Thanks to that, those two not only knew where Lynn was going, but also what she was listening to." Pym smashed the device, dropping the pieces on the floor.

The kids looked at the Loud patriarch with a mixture of surprise and disgust. They could not believe what he had done.

"When did you do that?" Lynn stood before her father, looking at him angrily.

The patriarch tried to stay serious, but was overcome by shame. Watching one of his children look at him as if he were a monster made him feel awful.

"(Sigh) On the same day I suggested you to join the Avengers. While you were asleep, I drugged you and took you to the lab."

The young heroes were shocked by what they heard. Despite everything Lynn Sr. had done in recent years, they did not saw him as a mad scientist from a horror movie. Now he seemed to be as crazy as Hunter Spector and his plan for commanding ghosts.

"You do not seem very surprised, Pym." Roberto crossed his arms, looking at the scientist with some suspicion. "It's almost as if you've ever expected such a situation."

"But of course I expected a situation like that. Part of your friend's plan involved Lynn Jr. manipulating poor Lincoln to gain my trust. However, thanks to a little trick of mine during that dinner ***** , you still did not know he was Marvel Boy. So, as soon as Lynn left the room, he asked me to talk privately and told me about their plans."

Lincoln was a bit embarrassed, while Lynn began to realize how long her brother had been lying to her. She did not know what to think about her brother, but to be fair she did not know what to think about herself.

While the others absorbed what had been revealed, Lynn Sr. was quickly reviewing all the facts, arriving at an unpleasant conclusion.

"Did you know she should spy on you from the beginning, but still let her into the group? What would you have to gain from this?"

"In short? Pleasure to know all the time that I'm five steps ahead of you." Pym smugly smiled again, leaving the patriarch angry. "I did not expect it to end so fast, but at least I'm having a good time with all this."

"This is not over, Pym." Lynn Sr. stood in front of the scientist, narrowing his eyes. "I'll make sure you pay dearly for what you did. Not only that, but also I'm going to end your Avengers."

The young heroes were terrified, while the two parents looked at the Ant-Man victoriously.

He, on the other hand, was looking at Lynn Sr. as if he was confused.

"You can't do that!" Lincoln turned off his suit and stepped forward, leaving the adults surprised. "Dr. Pym helped us see what we can do, and how we can be useful to the world."

"It is true!" Leni opened her helmet, looking at her father with a seriousness he had never seen before. "Thanks to him, my dream is no longer a fantasy, but a possibility!"

"Even with all I learned, I only managed to control my powers when I began training with him." Ronnie took off her mask and stood beside the siblings, serious too.

The three looked at Lynn, who did not know what to do. On the one hand, she wanted to defend her siblings and her friend, but she was feeling used by both her father and the Ant-Man. Yet, she knew what to do.

"Of all the teams I've been in, that's for sure the best. It's not just because you do not like Dr. Pym that you may decide to end the Avengers."

The two parents looked at each other, completely perplexed. Lynn Sr. approached the young heroes, trying to appear more reasonable.

"Sorry, kids, but that's not open for discussion. We are your fathers and legal guardians, and we are saying that you can not keep this up."

"What he did is not only reckless but it is also illegal." Roberto tried to sound kinder, despite being furious at Pym be manipulating the kids. "I know you do not understand now, but what we're doing is for your own good."

The young heroes were about to cry when everyone was surprised by a laugh. Looking back, they saw the Ant-Man laughing as Luan when she went through a burst of laughter.

"Can I know what's so funny?" Lynn Sr. turned, looking at the avenger with a look of pure disdain.

"Haha! The funny thing is you think that you can end the Avengers because of permission." Pym wiped his tears, looking at the parents with certain arrogance. "From the beginning, I never needed your permission."

"What are you talking about?" Lynn Sr. was angry again, totally irritated by the other scientist's attitude.

"You are not the great Dr. Lynn Loud, super genius? Find out by yourself."

Lynn Sr. was about to advance against the avenger when everyone was surprised. Pym stopped smiling and began to cough violently, so that blood started to come out of his mouth. The avenger looked at his bloodied hand and was perplexed. Apparently, Spector's machine and Lynn Sr.'s powers had caused more damage than he believed to have suffered.

"(Coff, coff) Well, it seems I literally got the last laugh." Pym gave a small smile, before passing out.

The young heroes and their parents were totally paralyzed. Leni rushed over to her mentor to try to heal him, while the others focused on Lynn Sr., considering it to be a consequence of his gravitational powers.

"What did you do?" Lincoln asked, looking in horror at his father.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Loud** **Tower** **...**

* * *

Rita was reunited with her daughters, debating what they were going to eat. As usual, at Sunday dinner they would order food from some restaurant, but could not come to an agreement. Luna wanted a shepherd's pie; Luan wanted omelet; Lucy wanted spaghetti with extra sauce (preferably blood-red); the twins wanted burgers with fries and milkshake; and Lisa and Lily wanted soup.

Wanting to end the discussion quickly, Rita had an idea that would please everyone.

"How about some pizza with lots of cheese?"

The girls looked at each other, then answered in chorus. "YEAH!"

Rita was pleased to finally come to terms with her daughters. She picked up her phone to order pizza and saw that she had an unread message. She opened the message and read something that made her shocked, letting the phone fall on the carpet.

The sisters were worried about their mother, immediately going to her to see if she needed help. They sat her in the armchair and tried to calm their mother, who was almost hyperventilating.

While they were helping their mother, the girls did not pay any attention to the cell phone, or the message on the screen.

 _Rita, Lynn and Roberto are here_ _and have discovered about the kids._

 _We will have to start the operation House Divided._

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

 ***Meet The Louds (CH.13)**


	42. Avengers: Disassembled 2

**DATE:** **APRIL,** **26,** **2015,** **LOUD TOWER,** **NEW YORK, 22H54M**

In the living room, nine of the ten siblings who still live in the tower look at each other with tension, while little Lily plays with some colored blocks while waiting for sleep to come.

Though no one dared to keep eye contact for more than a few seconds, those in which the eyes are focused is Leni, Lynn and Lincoln, who among the three, is the one who feels worse about himself. Suddenly, he notices the reader and feels he has a chance to be distracted.

"Hey, how's it going? I have not done that in a long time, but I think you know very well that lately I have not had much free time." He slowly gets up, while time seems to freeze for his sisters. "As you may have noticed, my family has found out about us being avengers, and now the things are very tense around here."

Lincoln walks up to an armchair and sits, folding his arms behind his head and placing his feet on the arm of the chair next to him.

"If you read the last chapter, then I do not have much to explain. After Dr. Pym fainted, our father and Mr. Santiago sent him for medical care at the helicarrier, but they did not know what to do with him. Dad said that the best option would be to take him to his lab at Loud Tower. "The boy looked at the ceiling, getting a little depressed. In his brief summary, he ended up getting to the part he wanted to forget. "It took just under three hours to arrive in New York with Skystalker at full speed, but once we got our father brought us home and Mr. Santiago sent some agents take Ronnie Anne to their house. Once we arrived, Dad told everything to our family and went to the lab trying to figure out what happened to Dr. Pym. After that, we stayed here in the living room while our mother left Leni and Luna in charge while she went 'solve something'."

Lincoln was so distracted he did not notice that his father was entering the living room.

"Lincoln, get your feet off the chair." Lynn Sr. spoke sharply, avoiding eye contact with his son. He looked around and saw that someone was missing in the room. "Where is your mother?"

"She left the residence shortly after you went to the medical lab." Lisa adjusted her glasses, feeling a certain curiosity growing. "However, I believe that our focus should be on the current state of metabolic functioning of our extraterrestrial guest."

The other siblings looked at Lisa with some confusion, trying to understand what she said.

"She said the priority is to know what happened to Dr. Pym." Lincoln got up, looking at his father head high. He knew he was in trouble, so he would not let his father intimidate him. "He'll be fine?"

"(Sigh) I honestly have no idea." The patriarch was a little uncomfortable, scratching his head in an embarrassed way. "Apparently, his body is working perfectly, but I detected no brain activity."

The siblings were a little concerned to hear this, though Lisa just rolled her eyes and groaned. At the moment, she lost all confidence in her father's ability to build machines.

Lynn Sr. wanted to discuss what would be done, but looked around and realized that his children seemed to be tired and cheerless. Other than that, he knew he could not take any action before discussing it with Rita. Thinking deeply, he realized that he himself did not know what to think about the current situation, so he decided to leave it for the next day.

"Kids, I think we've had too much emotion for a day." He tried to speak in the most loving way possible, though he sounded like he was having a stomach ache. "Go all to bed and leave it for tomorrow."

Although they were not tired, the siblings had no energy to argue with their father. Slowly, they got up and went upstairs.

Lincoln was at last and turned to look at his father again. The boy felt bad to see the disappointment in his father's eyes, but at the same time know that there is no use trying to talk at that time. He turned and went upstairs, finding all ten doors in the hallway closed.

Without much encouragement, he entered his room and closed the door, heading straight for his bathroom. After locking the bathroom door, he began to fill the tub as he took the clothes. After removing the last piece, he realized that he was still wearing his symbi-watch and sighed.

"I do not think we'll see each other for a while, little guy." He glanced at his watch with some sadness, feeling the synthetic creature squeeze his wrist like a snake. "I know, I did not want it to happen either."

Lincoln then removed the watch and placed it on top of the bathroom sink, slowly entering the bathtub. He knew he should take this moment to relax, for he would not have peace for a long time.

After spending some time in the tub, he felt the water start to cool and decide to end the bath. He got up and took a towel to dry himself, then put on his pajamas. When he was about to put his hand on the handle, he felt a slight chill run down his spine, making him gulp nervously. He opened the door and prepared for anything, though he was still surprised by what he saw.

His sisters were in the room, looking at him with some anxiety. Leni, Luna and Luan were sitting on his bed with Lily, while his other sisters sat on the floor with crossed legs. From what Lincoln learned by watching movies, it seemed that they were about to make an intervention. He went to his computer desk and picked up the chair, sitting in front of his sisters.

"(Sigh) I guess I do not even need to ask what happened."

Lisa got up, putting her arms behind her back and glaring at Lincoln. "Indeed. After a brief conversation with Leni and Lynn, we came to a consensual understanding that this whole situation could have been avoided if you had more confidence in your siblings."

"Dude, you hide a big secret from all of us." Luna looked at Lincoln in a disappointed way, making him feel even worse. "And worse, you did not tell Lynn even after she told you she had a crush on her own brother."

Lincoln looked to the side, realizing that Lynn was blushing, while Lucy patted her older sister lightly. Apparently, he was not going to escape as easy as he tought.

"Look, I know it sounds terrible, but I did not know what to do." Lincoln scratched his head and tried to find a way to tell the truth without hurting his sisters, but realized that this time nothing would solve the problem without hurting some feelings. "To be honest, when Lynn told me that Dad wanted a spy in the Avengers, I thought that, if I told the truth to her, she would tell him everything."

"Is that what you think of me?" Lynn got furious, immediately getting in front of the boy to face him in the eye. "I would certainly feel awful to discover the truth, but I would never tattle on one of my siblings by impulse!"

Lincoln looked around for support, but the looks of her sisters showed that they agree with Lynn.

"Even though this is relatively traumatizing, I think we are forgetting the main issue." Lisa once again looked at Lincoln with some suspicion, attracting the attention of all others. "How could you hide your powers for so long?"

Everyone looked at Lincoln, this time with curiosity. Despite LynnXMarvel Boy issue, the fact that Lincoln had hidden his powers was even more impressive.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Lincoln rubbed his chin and began to think. "I myself have thought a lot about it, but I could not find an answer. All I know is that Dad started studying me before I even used my powers for the first time, and even after I discovered that I could shoot energy, he could never figure out that I already had powers."

The girls were puzzled, especially Lisa. She could not understand how her older brother managed to fool as sophisticated equipment without even realizing it. Was it possible that he had even greater powers? Or did he had outside help?

"And why did not you ever tell us?" Lana felt hurt, almost ready to cry. "We always tell you our secrets."

Lincoln felt even worse as his sisters looked at him. It was as if he had stabbed them all at once with a huge dagger that finally reached himself.

"I'm sorry." He stared at the floor, feeling a deep shame, not having the courage to look at his sisters. "I did not want to hurt you, but I ended up really enjoying hiding my secret, and after Lucy started using her powers, Dad became even more obsessed with studying your powers. I tought that, if he found out what I could do, he would do even more experiments with me."

The girls looked at each other, uncertain about the situation. Although they were upset with their brother, they knew, deep down, that they would have done the same thing.

Still, they did not know if they should forgive him so soon.

"I think we should end this for today." Lisa adjusted her glasses and looked around, realizing that they were all equally depressed. "As our father said, it's best if we wait until he and Mom decide what to do."

All the siblings looked at each other, then stood up. Lincoln was lying in his bed, while the sisters went to their rooms in silence. Lynn left last, looking one last time at Lincoln. They shared an embarrassed look, both blushing slightly at the current situation between them. At last the brunette turned and closed the door, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

"It was not so bad." He looked at the reader, a little more excited. "It looks like we're going to sort it out over time, though we still have to figure out what our parents are going to decide. (Yawn) I have to sleep now, but I'm sure it has something more for you to read before the chapter is over. Night."

He slowly fell asleep, leaving his worries aside.

After all, he would have a long day ahead of him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Aboard The Watcher...**

* * *

Inside Ant-Man's lab, Rita sits in a strange chair connected to several devices. Larry closely monitors the machinery, while an ethereal version of the ship's owner floats in the room.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Rita looked around, a little insecure. "I know you're wary, but that already seems like an exaggeration."

The astral Pym looked at her with some concern, approaching her. "Rita, I tested your husband earlier, and he's a nervous wreck. As soon as you do your part of the operation House Divided, he is likely to lose control. At this point, you need to be immunized against his gravitational powers."

"(Sigh) I still can't believe we've come to that. You assured me you would keep Lincoln safe, and now three of my children are involved in an investigation of SHIELD."

"Rita, there will be no investigation from SHIELD." Pym smiled victoriously, lying in the air. "Your husband and Director Santiago can not tell SHIELD to investigate my team, for President Ross himself ordered the government to sort our files so that even the SHIELD director does not have access to our data."

"You know Lynn can-"

"Invade my server? He can try, but I use a closed network for all my systems. Without an access ID card, he has no way to get any information, and the cards I gave to your children only work with them."

Rita could not deny that the situation seemed under control. Although she had been in this secret partnership for years, she was still amazed at how Pym prepared for eventualities. It was almost as if he were as much a tactician as he was a scientist.

"I think you're right. Still, there's something bothering me. After all, what happened to your body?"

"Spector built a multidimensional machine, with which he tried to kill me. The problem is that I am, in a way, stuck in that dimension, so that the cage where he held me was transported while I was left behind. After that I teased your husband to see how angry he was, and he crushed me with a gravity more than ten times higher than normal."

"He did what!?" Rita looked at him in amazement, not believing what she heard.

"Do not worry, this is not enough to cause me serious damage. At least, not alone. This, combined with the effect of Spector's machine, eventually caused some internal bleeding, so I decided to pretend to faint in that helicarrier and I came back here." Pym smiled, wondering how the Loud patriarch was doing. "By this time, Lynn must be trying to figure out what's wrong with my body as I'm getting ready to start the next step in training our young heroes."

"Actually, that's not guaranteed." Rita took him from his explanation, leaving him slightly confused. "If all goes according to your plan, only my children will continue in the Avengers. Knowing Roberto, I'm sure he will not let Ronnie Anne return to the team."

Pym smiled, floating closer to her. "You have no idea how wrong you are, Rita. In fact, he himself will realize that it is best to let her actively participate in the Avengers."

"How can you be sure?"

"If Ronnie Anne and your children have freedom to speak freely about the Avengers, Roberto and Lynn will occasionally get information about me and the Watcher. Believe me, as they are now, they would sell the soul to know what you know, and, as I said, you only know the basics."

Again, Rita was speechless. Despite all the secrets, she did not tought that what she knew was so important. Even so, she could not deny that knowing what would happen in the future was a great advantage. Since she allied with Dr. Pym, he was of great help giving advice on what business she should or should not do.

 **"** _ **We're done."**_ Larry said, turning off the equipment.

As soon as she got rid of the cables, Rita rose from the chair, a little disappointed. After all the time she'd been stuck in that machine, she'd expected to feel at least a little different.

"Do not worry, that's the way it is." Pym realized what she was thinking, then decided to stay in front of her. "The machine has increased the resistance of your body, so that you can move freely since you are in an environment with a gravity up to thirty times normal."

Rita looked at him worryingly. "Do you really think he can do that?"

"As I said, your husband is very angry at the moment, and you're about to tell him that you've helped me in his back for almost a decade. I do not think he's going to hurt you on purpose, but we need a precaution if he loses control."

"(Sigh) Well, wish me luck then." Rita took a deep breath and started walking, leaving the laboratory.

As soon as she left, Larry took a sad expression, looking at the astral form of his master. _**"**_ _ **Do you think she'll be**_ _**all**_ _**right, sir?**_

"Honestly, I have no idea, Larry. Her husband is an obstacle not only to the kids but also to himself. If he does not change his attitude, he will end up pushing the family farther until he becomes bitter and lonely."

Larry's screen shifted to a happy face, blinking with one eye. _**"**_ _**You understand well about loneliness, don't you, sir?"**_

"Do not try to be funny, Larry." Pym gave a brief smile, crossing his arms. "After all, if it were not for my loneliness, I would not have made you."

The two looked at each other for a moment, until the robot bowed briefly and left the lab. Pym stood alone in the lab, getting thoughtful. When he assumed the astral form, he became more in touch with the powers of the universe, so that he could feel something was happening around him.

He did not know exactly what, but something was happening, and that involved a great danger not only for the humans but also for his tournament.

" _What are you doing, brother?_ "

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

 **It was shorter than I wanted, but I did not have much else to put in this chapter. Soon, we'll see how the Loud family reacts by knowing that their mother has hidden a secret even greater than Lincoln's.**

 **I do not know if I'll post a chapter next week, because I'm going to travel with my family, but when I get back, I'll definitely post.**


	43. Masters Of Evil 5

**Sorry for the delay, but I found a cartridge of "Poké** **mon Black** **Version** **2" and ended up getting very focused on my 3DS.** **Now that I've caught my** **Kyurem** **and transferred it to Pokémon** **Omega** **Ruby, nothing else is taking my free time.**

* * *

 **DATE:** **APRIL** **, 27, 2015,** **OMNI SIGTH** **, EXOSPHERE, 05H58M**

In the silence of space, the scientist known as Dr. Octopus tries to make good use of the space station's equipment, but even with the help of his tentacles he can not properly use the equipment. In front of him, an immense screen shows a 3D model of the planet, repeatedly showing the words "ERROR" or "Nothing Found", in both cases leaving the scientist frustrated.

Even with all his expertise, the scientist was having difficulty understanding the alien technology used at the space station, and that was something his ego did not like.

" _ **Would you like some help, Dr.**_ _**Octavius?"**_

The scientist glanced sideways, slightly surprised. He was so focused on his task that he forgot that he was not really alone.

"It will not be necessary, 12. I believe I am making progress in my research."

 _ **"Well, if you change your mind, I'm at your disposal."**_

Despite his guest's arrogance, 12 was glad to have some company in the solitude of space. After a long waiting period for its update, the space station is finally online and 12 could finally help the Masters Of Evil in their evil plans.

Due to the upgrade process, he was not receiving visits from his master, focused on improving the space station during the last weeks. Not that 12 had to take so long to upgrade the system, but he had to ensure that there was no virus in the pen drive that the Black Knight got with his brother*. After the long wait, he thought that his first visit would be the Black Knight himself, giving him the chance to impress his master. At least, he could see the scientist's frustrated expression as he tried to use the advanced equipment.

"Damn it!" Octopus screamed, furious with another failed attempt.

Although artificial intelligence did not have a robotic body, the fact that it was installed in such an advanced system was something that really pleased it, and seeing how the scientist had difficulty understanding such technology made him happy (or as close to happy that an intelligent machine can be). Still, he could not deny that he himself had difficulty understanding some of the codes and programs of the station.

Even so, he was sure that in a few more centuries he would surpass the knowledge of his master's twin brother.

 _ **"Dr., I think I'd better take my help."**_ 12 made a screen next to the scientist turn red, indicating that he should look there. _**"After all,**_ _ **if we continue as planned**_ _ **, sooner or later we will have to work together to complete the plan.**_ "

The scientist stared at the screen, feeling a little ashamed. As much as he wanted to avoid it, it seemed the only solution would be to take help from an artificial intelligence.

"(sigh) Okay." With an air of defeat, he sat in the chair in front of the equipment and retracted his tentacles. "I need to find specific radiation signals, but I still can not find the right frequency."

At that moment, the artificial entity seemed to boast. _**"That's it?**_ _**It should not be so difficult."**_ The screens turned red with various algorithms being inserted in speed that would make a professional typist look like a child licking the keyboard of a computer. _**"I believe I have found the problem.**_ _**The system you wanted to use was set up for another universe.**_ " The screens were normal and went out, except for the screen in front of the scientist. _**"Try again now."**_

The scientist was slightly puzzled, but did as he was instructed and began to type with his tentacles. This time, the screen showed an image of the planet with about a dozen red dots in various places.

"I must admit, I would never have thought such a configuration existed, let alone assume that this would be hindering my search."

" _ **Indeed.**_ _**Sometimes even I have difficulty with these systems, despite being installed on the server.**_ "

The scientist placed a hand on his chin and began to think, considering the options. There were certain questions he wanted to ask, but there was little chance of survival if the artificial intelligence decided to kill him.

Still, he decided to take a chance.

"12, I believe it is time for you to be straight with me. I do not know how much longer "Nathan" intends to continue with this farce, but unlike the others I'm smart enough to realize that he is the alien who supposedly presented him with this space station."

The scientist expected to be confronted by 12, but it remained absolutely silent.

No sound was produced, while all the equipment on the space station seemed to be inactive.

Octopus was already waiting for the life support to be turned off when...

 _ **"Sorry for the delay, but it's hard to process the consequences of what I'm about to do."**_ The synthetic being took control of the main screen again, this time producing a dark screen with two red eyes staring at the scientist. " _ **Since you are the most intelligent among the**_ _**Masters**_ _**Of**_ _**Evil,**_ _**the most logical way would be**_ _**to**_ _**give you information that will increase their usefulness.**_ "

The scientist was shocked, utterly incredulous. "So you're just going to tell me everything?"

" _ **Negative.**_ _**I will inform you only of facts that are of vital importance, since I am prohibited from telling personal information from my master.**_ _**However, I will have**_ _**to require that**_ _**nothing of what you hear get**_ _**discussed with**_ _**the other**_ _**Masters**_ _**Of**_ _**Evil, especially with the Black Knight, since technically I should not even be having this conversation with you."**_

"Well, I think it's better than nothing." Octopus crossed his arms and stared at the screen, a little suspicious. "What can you tell me?"

The screen turned blue, then a model of the space station appeared. _**"In fact, my master is an alien, but the Omni Sight was made by another entity, who is also on this planet."**_ 12 waited, but he realized that he would not be interrupted and continued. _**"He assumed the identity of**_ _**Hank**_ _**Pym, that we know as Ant-Man.**_ _**I can not go into detail, but in short, they are what you humans would call twins.**_ "

Again, the scientist remained silent, just processing the information. He might even be surprised, but he could not let the private life of his associate deconcentrate him. At the same time, 12 felt satisfied by the scientist not interrupting his explanation.

" _ **A long time ago, they**_ _**started with a certain rivalry that is very difficult to understand, in which they bet certain items.**_ _**During these events, which they call Tournament, each one must recruit a team on the designated planet and act according to a goal.**_ _**For most of these tournaments, my master's brother had a huge advantage because of his intellect, until my master made a discovery.**_ "

The screen now showed what appeared to be the remains of a robot in a bad state, which made the scientist raise an eyebrow. Although damaged, the robot's appearance resembled a humanoid shape with an insect head. Despite his own metal tentacles, Octopus found this somewhat disturbing.

" _ **Although he did not have much scientific knowledge, my master was able to repair and recover one of the several versions of my system, my version 12.0, and from then on he called me "12"."**_ He allowed himself a moment to emulate nostalgia, and then continued. _**"**_ _ **In repairing me, he got a powerful ally in the form of an artificial intelligence, and**_ _ **since then I have balanced the Tournament**_ _**in favor of my master.**_ _**My presence also caused some concern to his brother, since shortly after he himself decided to create an artificial intelligence to help him."**_

Both were silent again, each focused on what to do next. 12 believed he had revealed enough, but he was willing to tell more if it were possible to omit certain parts. Octopus, on the other hand, was beginning to feel that he should not abuse his luck and accept what he already knew.

Surprisingly, 12 decided to be proactive. _**"If you want to ask me anything else, I can answer."**_

The scientist was surprised, but kept his composure. "I admit that something puzzles me. Do not get me wrong, I still consider Nathan a suitable leader, but from what you said, it seems that both the Masters Of Evil as the Avengers are just toys for him and his brother."

 _ **"Actually, that's not totally wrong."**_ The screen changed again, showing representations of the Masters Of Evil. _**"You all are his champions in this tournament, but that does not mean he's using you**_ _**as though you are disposable.**_ _**As in all other tournaments, he will grant what he promised to you all, as long as the**_ _**Masters**_ _**Of**_ _**Evil**_ _**succeed in his world domination plan."**_

"Well, I suppose that is satisfactory." The scientist stood up, crossing his arms behind his back. "If it depends on me, the Masters Of Evil will reach our goal, even if for this I need to-"

At that moment, the alarm sounded, and a picture of the Black Knight appeared on the main screen. 12 immediately opened the communication channel, generating a video conference with the other Masters Of Evil. The screen was divided into three, with the Black Knight in the center with a jungle in the background; Baron Zemo was in the space to his right, inside his castle, accompanied by the beetle. But the more surprising was the part of the left, where the White Queen appeared with the face covered by a green substance, which possibly would be a cosmetic.

"Hello, lady and gentlemen." The Black Knight smiled beneath his helmet, apparently focused on wiping the blood on his sword. "I hope I'm not interrupting any of you, but I need to talk to all of you immediately."

"I hope it's worth it, Garrett." The White Queen exclaimed, rather grumpily. "I have something important to do this morning, and you'll make me get late."

"I apologize, my dear, but the matter is urgent." He finished wiping his sword, then tucked it into the scabbard. "Unfortunately, Spector decided to act rather boldly with the mercenaries we provided for him and his entire operation was interrupted by the Avengers."

All the others remained silent, though they were inwardly furious. First, there were some Hellfire Club soldiers arrested, then Chandler(although he caused the arrest itself), and now a whole operation that should cover up their plans. It was as if the Avengers had decided to stay on their way.

"And what shall we do now?" Zemo crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. "From what you said, Spector's operation was the best way to distract the SHIELD. If he speaks, we will have serious problems."

"We do not have to worry about that." The White Queen began to brush her hair without paying much attention to her colleagues. "When I sent my soldiers to him, I took some time to play with his brain. He not only does not remember that he bought the design of the machine, but also has memories of having idealized the project for years. Even if they call a telepath, they will not find a single memory to link their operation with our plans."

All the others were perplexed. In general, it was the Black Knight who made the most extreme decisions.

"Well, that's not entirely to my liking, but I admit it was a good idea. Nevertheless, we can not forget that we no longer have a distraction for when Otto detect the ore we need to power the machine."

"Actually, we've already found it." Octopus adjusted his glasses, smiling arrogantly. "I can start preparing plans to extract the ore, but I think we'll need another distraction while we do that."

The Black Knight stopped to think, measuring his options. He had two backup plans, but he was not sure if it would be a good idea to use any of them.

The first would involve a dangerous scheme, which would expose the Masters Of Evil to the world, and give the White Queen the only thing that motivated her to assist the group.

The other involved something even bolder. Something that could turn against him, and end up spoiling his plans.

Then, he made up his mind. The risks were great, but there seemed to be no other option at the time.

"12, how's the stock of Adamantium I told the Hydra arrange for you?"

The others were slightly confused, while 12 seemed to be worried.

 _ **"Are you sure, sir?**_ _**The amount is enough to create a satisfactory metal alloy with titanium, but the possibilities are-."**_

"12, I did not want to resort to this so soon, but we need all the help we can get." Suddenly screams were heard in the forest, and the knight turned. "(Sigh) Let's end this meeting here. Let's meet at the castle next week and then I'll explain everything. 12, Otto, start the Operation Pinocchio immediately."

At that time, 12 cut communication, leaving all Masters Of Evil confused. Octopus stared at the screen, waiting for the artificial being to say something.

"What is this Operation Pinocchio?" He asked, tired of waiting.

" _ **Basically,**_ _**a safeguard**_ _**if**_ _**the**_ _**Masters**_ _**Of**_ _**Evil**_ _**does not have**_ _**enough members to a**_ _**certain task.**_ _**As I am an artificial intelligence that belongs to him, by the rules of the Tournament I am considered his tool, not an ally.**_ _**However, if someone else, in this case you, insert an outdated version of my system into a robotic body, then such a being would be considered as your creation."**_

"In another words, he wants to circumvent the rules." The scientist smiled as he considered the situation carefully, finding the choice somewhat ironic. "And what do I have to do?"

" _ **Downstairs, there is a machine capable**_ _**of forging a robotic body within hours.**_ _**I'll send it**_ _**with you and then you will connect it to the**_ _**electrical system of your laboratory.**_ _**After that, you just need to**_ _**insert**_ _**a hard drive with**_ _**a copy of my operating system**_ _**on the machine and it will do the rest alone."**_

"Just that?" The scientist was discouraged, disappointed with the ease of his task. "If it is just that, then I do not see why another of the Masters Of Evil can not do that."

 _ **"Actually, the point is to claim that one of the humans created the robot, and you're the only one with enough intelligence to build a machine that can do that."**_

Octopus felt flattered by the plot. Although not entirely in accordance with the methods of the Black Knight, he had to admit that the idea of helping to deceive the Ant-Man was very pleasurable.

He turned to the screen and stretched his arms, ready to close the job. "Well, if so, I think you can send me back. I still need to get some rest before continuing with the plans for the ore."

" _ **As you wish, Dr.**_ _**Octavius."**_

At that moment, the scientist was enveloped in energy, then disappeared.

When he realized, he was already in a once empty area of the laboratory in the Baron's castle, now occupied by a large machine with a huge glass tank full of what looked like liquid metal. The machine had something that looked like a 3D printer mix with an oven, plus a computer with a complex keyboard and a few slots on the side.

 _"Well, I guess I'd better do it soon."_

With great precision, he moved his tentacles to connect power cables to the laboratory generator, allowing the machine to turn on automatically. He looked around and saw a hard drive next to a slot on the machine's control panel with a label "Version 11.3.21" written on it, along with a note "Download Me".

The scientist found the note rather amusing, and placed the hard drive in a slot on the console. After that, he turned off the lab lights and headed for his room, ready for a well-deserved rest.

Shortly after he left, the machine began to pour the liquid metal inside the central part, which in turn activated the 3D printer, which began making the chassis.

The machine's screen is activated, starting to process the hard drive.

 **INITIALIZING FORGE OF TITANIUM-ADAMANTIUM ALLOY SYNTEZOID  
DOWNLOADING OPERATING SYSTEM '** ** **ULTRON .EXE** ' VERSION 11.3.21  
PROCESS 1% COMPLETED**

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

 *** Spring Break Shorts -** **Alien** **Twins** **(CH.22)**

 **Note: I do not know if ".EXE"** **applies to an artificial intelligence, but** **almost every program I stopped to pay attention has this extension** **.**

 **Last week, I was about to finish the chapter I was writing, when I realized I should write that one.** **Not that the villains are more interesting than the** **Loud** **family, but I thought I should show that they were doing more than just hiring mercenaries to Spector.**

 **I went to watch Thor:Ragnarok, and now I'm having a bit of trouble focusing on anything else, but I think the next chapter will be out next week.**


	44. Avengers: Disassembled 3

**Please Read My Note At The End Of The Chapter**

* * *

 **DATE:** **APRIL,** **27,** **2015,** **LOUD TOWER,** **NEW YORK, 09H13M**

Today, surprisingly, the house is silent, with all the Loud siblings sound asleep. After all the stress of the previous day, they expected to relax as much as possible, since everyone would be in school at that time. It seemed like a peaceful day, until an authoritative voice resonated in everyone's minds.

 _"All of you, sibling meeting in the living room, right now."_

Everyone awoke immediately, terrified. Not that they were not accustomed to Lori waking them all telepathically, but they did not expect to be woken up by her after Lori moved.

While stretched, Lincoln looked at the clock and realized it was not only late for a Monday morning, but someone had turned off the alarm clock. Although the construction team still needed a few more days until the school's renovation was completed, their mother would not let them sleep too much. This, coupled with the fact Lori had woken everyone psychically was something disturbing.

As soon as the boy left his room, he realized that his other sisters were also at the doors of their rooms, waiting until everyone was ready to leave the rooms. After they look at each other, they went to the stairs, looking cautiously sideways. When they reached the end of the staircase, they were faced with a scene both familiar and disturbing.

Lori was standing right in the middle of the living room, with lots of muffins on the wide coffee table, with the sofas and armchairs in position so that everyone who sat was at equal distance from the others. Before Lori moved, it was how she prepared her younger siblings for a announcement that would be somewhat unpleasant. After what happened the day before, the siblings did not know what could be so serious as to make their parents call Lori to break the news.

Even so, what mattered was that she was home.

"Lori!" Everyone shouted in glee, approaching for a group hug.

Lori seemed happy to see her siblings so excited, though filling her with questions. Principally Lily, who asked if she would return home. Lori placed her hand gently on the little girl's head, looking at her tenderly.

"No, little sis, I'm still going to live in my apartment." She then raised her head and looked at her other siblings, smiling happily. "But the good news is that during that week the office will be fumigated, so I'm only going to work after Thursday. But for today, Mom and Dad asked me to keep an eye on you until they return."

The siblings were thrilled with the fact Lori have some free time, so did not realize clearly what she said, until Lincoln decided to ask. "Where did they go?"

Lori looked at her brother with some apprehension, then she stand and took a deep breath. "I think you'd better sit down. This is literally a shock."

The other siblings looked at each other again, worried again. They decided to sit down, taking the time to eat some of Lori's muffins. The young woman stood, looking at her siblings with some concern.

"They did not tell me the whole story, but from what I understand, Mom and Dad are going to meet with Mr. and Mrs. Santiago to discuss what they're going to do." Lori looked at Leni, Lynn and Lincoln, a little embarrassed as she looked at them. "Can you explain how this all started?"

The young heroes looked at each other, thinking of an answer to give to their older sister. It had been rather embarrassing to talk about it the night before, and none of them were willing to talk about it again.

Luckily, that would not be necessary.

"Actually, we sort of talked about it." Lincoln rubbed the back of his head with some discomfort, still unsure if he should continue with what he intended. "I think it would be easier if... well... you know."

Lori smiled, understanding where he wanted to go. With the consent of her brother, she began to read his thoughts, seeing what was discussed by her younger siblings the night before. She was surprised by the details, as well as being a little disgusted that Lynn had fallen in love with her own brother.

After seeing everything that happened, there was only one thing she could say. "Wow. This is so... Wow!"

"I know." Lincoln looked down, lightly blushing. "I think it will take a while to get used to this."

"Well, I think we can start acting like we always do, eating those muffins as a family."

They all looked at each other, then moved forward against the muffins.

 **.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the laboratory of Lynn** **Loud** **Sr. ...**

* * *

 **.**

Inside a tank full of light-green liquid, the inert body of the Ant-Man is monitored by various equipments, all unable to indicate any problem to justify his current state. Meanwhile, other equipment tries to scan the hero's costume, also without results.

The laboratory remains in the deepest silence, except for the insistent beeping of the equipment. Then, suddenly, the controls are activated alone, opening the lid of the tank, while the liquid begins to flow down the drain. Over time, the beeps begin to become more intense as the brain activity increases and the heart rate increases, and even the fingers move slowly. After a few moments, the scientist's eyes opened, and he removed the tubes in his nose and the sensors on his chest.

As he emerged from the tank, he looked around to see the place, noticing where his suit was. He quickly got dressed and shrunk, then entered the ventilation duct..

" _It's time to do my part._ _I hope Rita can make hers._ "

 **.**

* * *

 **Back to the living room...**

* * *

 **.**

The Loud siblings gathered around the large coffee table in the center of the living room, where Lincoln and Lola were positioned holding hands for an arm wrestling.

"Are you ready, Lola?" Lincoln asked, grinning eerily.

"Oh, please!" Lola scoffed, flicking her hair with her free hand. "I was born perfectly ready!"

Most of the other siblings cheered excitedly, as Lisa checked her tablet closely. She accepted the fact that eleven siblings could eat five dozen muffins in just four minutes, but it was shameful for her to accept the fact that they listened to Lana's suggestion to see if Lincoln was stronger than Lola. Nevertheless, she was pleased to see her siblings talking friendly in the current situation.

Lana, who was closer to the two siblings in the center, raised her arm, then lowered it quickly. "Go!"

Once received the signal, Lincoln and Lola began their power struggle, each giving their best to outdo the other.

At first, the dispute seemed balanced, but then Lincoln began to apply more force, leaving Lola impressed. Still, the little diva did not let herself be shaken, also increasing the applied force. For about three minutes, the siblings were practically out of breath, waiting for a winner.

"Sorry, Lola, but it looks like you're no longer the strongest in the family." Lincoln said, smiling.

"Oh, Lincy. Sweet, innocent Lincy." The girl smiled wickedly, while her irises turned pink. "You have no idea who you're dealing with~

Not only her eyes but her whole body was enveloped by the pink energy, making her strength increase even more.

"Oh!" The other siblings stared at the scene, totally perplexed.

Everyone feared the pink energy emanating from the little powerful princess, since that meant she was increasing her strength even more, and it was an undeniable fact that when Lola was using all her strength, the whole house was in danger. But before the diva could claim her victory, Lincoln smiled smugly.

"I'm sorry to say that, but two can play this game!"

At the same instant, Lincoln began to absorb Lola's energy, making his body enveloped in pinkish orange energy. All the siblings were shocked, including Lola, who let her arm totally loose. At that moment, Lincoln applied a fierce move and took her hand down, destroying the table in the process.

"Whoo!" The boy jumped high, floating close to the ceiling with his arms raised. "And the best Loud won! Yeah!"

"Cheater!" Lola got furious, but she was not feeling her strength.

"Well, technically, you never established a rule against absorb the powers of each other." Lori stood between them, looking pensive. "Although I must admit that I did not expect my little brother to be able to steal the powers of others."

"Oh, I can not steal the powers of others." Lincoln returned to the floor, a little embarrassed. "I only absorb energy. As Lola's strength increases as she releases energy, I just absorbed the energy and increased my own strength."

Lincoln took a step, but then he felt his body numb. He was about to stumble when Luna and Luan caught him.

"Hey, are you okay, bro?"

"Yeah, I thought it was Lola who was _drained._ Haha."

They put him in a chair while the others joined around them.

"Please, you guys are overeacting!" Lola crossed her arms and assumed an arrogant stance, even though she was a little dizzy. "That only happened because he took my energy. Whenever I use a lot, I end up getting tired right after."

The siblings were a little impressed, since they had never stopped to admire Lola's powers before. As she usually only used her powers when she had a tantrum, the siblings did everything to avoid annoying her. However, now that they all knew that Lincoln could stop her, they no longer had to fear the little diva.

"Sweet mother of discovery!"

Everyone turned, realizing that Lisa was not with them. She stared at her tablet, totally stunned.

They immediately went to her, trying to catch the attention of the little genius, without much success. Finally, Lori pulled the tablet from her at the same time when Leni removed the headphone.

"Lisa, what happened?" Lori looked worriedly at the little girl, who little by little noticed the others around her.

"I... I was... I was watching the security cameras, and I found a conversation from our parents." The girl looked down, ashamed. "I had no idea the content was so surprising."

The other siblings looked at each other in bewilderment. They already knew that Lisa sometimes invaded the tower's security system, but did did not imagined she was bold enough to hear a private conversation between their parents.

Although, in fact, this made them curious.

"And... what did you found out?" Lynn asked, a little unsure.

"I do not know if I can describe it. It's a lot to process, even more than what we discovered yesterday, and I have not even watched the end of the conversation."

Except for little Lily, who was still trying to understand what was going on, the siblings looked at each other in astonishment.

They did not used to spy on their parents, but they also knew that Lynn Sr. and Rita had the habit of hiding information that they thought were too important to be shared, so they did not tell even to Lori. The chance to discover a secret from their parents was tempting, but there was also the danger of being discovered, in addition to Lisa's reaction.

It was an undoubted fact that they wanted to know what had happened, but if it was something that would make Lisa totally baffled, then it should be something really serious. Each of them wondered if really wanted to know what was happening, and then look for the little genius. Lisa's eyes seemed to be begging for help, hoping someone would help her understand what was happening to the family.

Perhaps the information was overwhelming for her, but if they all go through this together, it might be easier to understand.

Lori knelt before her, placing her hands on the little genius's shoulders. She looked at the little girl with tenderness, smiling comfortingly.

"Lisa, just put it on the TV. No matter what is in this video, after all that has happened, I think there is nothing about our family that we cannot overcome together."

Lisa looked at the young woman with confusion. She expected that Lori would scold her for spying on a private conversation between their parents, not that she encouraged her to share it with the others. She looked behind Lori and saw that her other siblings were smiling, looking at her with some expectation, waiting for a response. For some reason she could not explain, the looks of her siblings seemed to fill her with confidence.

She looked again into Lori's eyes, this time without a trace of uncertainty.

"(Sigh) I suppose I can not go against the will of the majority." She took the tablet from Lori's hand and adjusted her glasses, fortifying her pose of false bravado. "Just do not put all the blame on me if we get caught."

The others nodded briefly, and then sat in front of the TV. Lisa used the Bluetooth to send the video from the tablet for the large screen in the living room.

On the screen, they could see the dining room as well as an impatient Lynn Sr. attacking the leftovers from the fridge. On the side of the screen, there was camera information, as well as the time, which was after one o'clock in the morning.

"The following video was recorded the night before, some time after we went to bed." Lisa made a brief introduction, as nothing happened on the screen beyond their father's constant appetite. "Soon, Mom's going to come in from the living room, and from what the security records showed, she went into the house by the balcony of the living room."

The siblings were intrigued, but they did not take their eyes off the screen. Whatever was happening, they did not want to lose.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **SECURITY VIDEO, CAMERA H-015, 01:12 - 01:37**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

While Lynn Sr. prepares to cut a piece of pie, the dining room door opens, revealing a worried Rita coming. As soon as he saw his wife, he got up and ran to her.

"Rita! I was already getting worried." He hugged her tightly, discharging the stress he was feeling. "I know you like to fly to relax, but this time you took quite a while."

Rita smiled uneasily, avoiding eye contact. "I know. But I really had to think a lot, and I ended up coming to a decision, with the help of a... friend."

"Friend?" Lynn was confused. Rita did not usually ask for help deciding something. "You went to talk to Maria?"

"No. I mean, I called her before I left, but I did talked with her." Rita sat down next to him, placing her hand on the other chair. "(Sigh) Lynn, there's something I need to tell you."

Lynn realized that something was wrong with his wife. Without questioning, he sat in the chair and put both hands over hers, showing that she could count on him.

"Lynn, what I'm going to tell you may be a bit devastating, but I want you to listen to me until the end. You can do it?"

He was taken aback by the question, but remained calm. He looked into his wife's eyes, and took a firmer stance.

"Rita, we've been together for over twenty years. If there's one thing I am sure, it is that there is nothing we can not do together."

Rita looked at her husband, and felt more confident. She took a breath and spoke decisively.

"Lynn, I already knew about our children being Avengers."

"What?!" Lynn Sr. shouted, totally puzzled.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"What?!" The siblings, with the exception of Lisa, said in unison.

Lisa smiled a little. She had not been so surprised to see it for the first time, so she was a bit proud of having reacted better than the others.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"How did you found out?" Lynn was completely astonished, trying to find what she was saying. "It took me weeks just to think about..."

Rita stopped him, looking straight into his eyes. "Lynn, do not interrupt me." She waited for him to calm down, then continue. "Actually, I already knew from before they joined the group. I never told you, but much of our business and contracts had a help of Hank Pym. He and I... we kind of... have a "friendship", if I can describe it like that. He helps me with certain matters, just as he does with the President."

"Rita, are you telling me you've been using an industrial spy?" Lynn looked at her in complete amazement. Even with the attitudes he had from time to time, that was very low.

"No, it was not like that!" Rita defended herself, though she still felt ashamed. "He had... let's say... methods... to know whether or not I should make business with someone, and until today he never made a mistake." Rita paused a moment to think, reflecting on the past. "In a way, we can say that we owe our lifestyle to him."

Lynn was silent, not knowing how to react. Of course, he and Roberto kept secrets from their respective wives, but he never thought Rita would hide something like that from him.

"I'm not going to lie, it makes me very uncomfortable, but I'll still listen to you. After all, what he showed to convince you to help him?"

"I can not say I've seen it, but he has equipment that even the SHIELD does not have."

"What kind of equipment?" Lynn started to get even more interested.

"(Sigh) Lynn, do you remember the Bishop Incident?"

"Of course I remember! That was when..." Suddenly, Lynn's eyes widened, terribly shocked. "You must be kidding."

Rita just nodded, confirming that she had told the truth.

"But this is impossible! He can not have one, and if he had, I or one of SHIELD's scientists would have figured it out."

"Lynn, I know it's hard to believe, but yes, he do have an operational time machine."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Again, Lisa looked at the other Loud siblings, certain that they were shocked again. What surprised her, however, was to see that Lincoln was not shaken at all.

" _Interesting..."_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"How can you be so sure it's true, and not a trick?"

"I thought so too, and I asked for a proof. Years ago, when Lincoln was a baby, he took me to the Watcher for the first time while you were still reviewing the design of your helicarrier version. There, he told me a little about why he was in this universe and at that time, besides giving me some information to confirm that he could time travel."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me that a division of Roxxon would be indicted, and it did happened three weeks later. In addition, he not only knew that Lori already had powers, but also said that all our children would discover their powers around the age of six. And less than two weeks later, Lynn Jr. was injured in the yard and Leni discovered that she had the power to heal others, this with a little after she got six years old."

The Loud patriarch was speechless.

He was thoughtful for a moment, until he realized something was not making sense.

"But if so, then why did he trust you, not me? No offense, but I'm a genius with a doctorate. My help would be much more effective."

"Lynn, honey, he's not focused on us, but on Lincoln. In such a case, there is no greater support than that of a mother."

This time, Lynn was utterly out of action. He did not seem to understand how a twelve-year-old could be useful to a scientist who traveled through time and space.

"And that's not all." Rita put both hands over his, looking deep into her husband's eyes. "I helped him hide Lincoln's powers."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"What?!" The siblings screamed, more confused than ever.

Lisa waited for this as she herself had reacted in a similar way, but had no idea how much it would be able to upset them.

While Lincoln tried to understand the reason why the Ant-Man and his mother hid it from his father, the girls felt betrayed since their mother seemed to show such favoritism to Lincoln, as if his life were more important than anything.

Even outraged, everyone was quiet again, trying to hear what else their mother said last night.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"How did you..."

"Shortly after I gave birth to the twins, I received a visit from him while you tested Luan's powers. He warned me that Lincoln should use his powers for the first time in a few days, and that I should help him put a device on the tower's main server to make you think he had no powers."

"Rita, please tell me you're joking."

His wife shook her head, taking a sad look. It was possible to see how much it had destroyed her husband from the inside, but she still had to continue.

"Honey, I saw how you were excited about the powers of our older daughters. I was sure that if Lincoln's powers were so important to get the attention of a time traveler, you would surely lock the boy in your lab to study him intensely."

As soon as Rita finished speaking, the patriarch assumed a dark expression, as if something terrible had happened.

They both remained silent, unable to look into each other's eyes. The tension seemed to be growing, so that they could cut with a dull blade.

Then, Lynn Sr. broke the silence, looking at his wife with a little embarrassment.

"I can not deny. As soon as I discovered that Lincoln was Marvel Boy, I wanted to take him straight to the lab. (Sigh) I think I just got way too excited about my research and forgot to give the due value to my family."

"I'm glad to hear this." Rita smiled tenderly, glad that the situation has not gotten out of control. "There are still a few more things I need to tell, but this can wait until tomorrow. Like I said, I talked to Maria and she and Roberto will meet us tomorrow morning to discuss what we'll do next."

"What about the kids?"

"I already called Lori. I just would ask her to keep an eye on them until lunchtime, but it turns out she'll have a day off. She said we do not have to worry, so I think we can solve this whole situation tomorrow."

"(Sigh) Rita, I'm not going to say I can accept that, but I think I can at least try to understand your motives. Just promise me that from now on, there will be no more secrets between us, and I will promise you the same thing."

Rita's eyes began to water as she smiled wildly. She approached her husband and gave him a brief kiss, which made them both blush.

"I promise." Then she let go of his hands and stood up with an air of renewed spirits. "Now, we'd better get some sleep. After all, we'll have a long day in the morning."

Lynn nodded and got up too, then they both left the dining room.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Once the siblings saw the end of the security video, several questions began to be made within their minds.

As much as they thought it was just Lisa's exaggeration, they both now saw the situation as it really was, and this could only result in one thing: noise.

Everyone started talking at the same time, making it difficult for anyone to hear their own voice. To anyone, it would seem like a fight was about to happen, but that was just what the Loud siblings did when they were completely lost.

Nevertheless, both Lori and Lisa managed to keep out of the agglomeration of confused voices. They both looked at their siblings with some apprehension, sure that they could stay like that for hours. At last Lori drew a whistle from inside her purse and blew with all the force of her lungs. The sudden sound made the siblings silent, so Lori and Lisa managed to get their attention.

"Guys, I know it's not easy to understand what we watched, but that's no reason to freak out."

"I agree with our older sister. In the present condition, we should be preparing for what will come next."

The siblings looked at Lisa with some confusion. Although the genius did not use difficult words, they did not understand what she meant.

"What do you mean by that?" Lana asked, a little worried about the answer.

"Basically, our parents are in the middle of a serious conversation with the Santiagos, which will determine what three of our siblings will do in the future. And as if that were not enough to worry us, we still have the question of the time-traveling alien in our lab."

As the eyes focused on Leni, Lynn and Lincoln, the boy remembered his mentor, and the fact that he was still unconscious. Although Lincoln was having trouble trusting the scientist, he still cared about the man who helped him become a hero. In a way, the secret alliance between his mother and the scientist did not bother him, since there was a much more alarming question reverberating inside his head.

 _"How important should I be to him?"_

As the boy got lost in his thoughts, Lori watched closely each one of her siblings, watching their condition. Although it seemed that they were thoughtful, she knew that in fact all of them were completely confused and lost. She wanted to be able to do something to help, but at the same time she had no idea what could help with the problem.

If only she could...

"Well, that's not how I expected it to happen."

Everyone was perplexed to hear a voice coming out of nowhere, until Lincoln recognized the voice.

"Dr. Pym? It's really you?"

"And who else could it be?" The scientist came out of nowhere, sitting in Lynn Sr.'s armchair. "As far as I'm concerned, there is no other person in this city who can change its size."

The siblings looked at the scientist with amazement, especially the young Avengers. There were many questions to ask, but Lisa was the first to speak.

"How did you get here? The alarm should warn if you woke up."

"I came here just before you watched the video, so I know you heard your mother tell your father about the tower's main server. Basically, it's been almost six years since I got full control of this tower, I just never had to use it."

"Do you have control of our house?" Lori was furious, positioning herself in front of the scientist intimidatingly. "What else have you done behind our backs?"

"That, Miss Loud, is a private matter between me and certain persons." Pym stood, looking at the young woman ia an even more intimidating manner. "What I can say is that I have complete confidence of President Ross, as well as his support in virtually everything I do."

Although not satisfied with what she heard, Lori was silent, unable to respond.

Pym's words seemed to cause some impact on the other siblings too, making them look at each other worryingly. Although they had already seen the scientist before, this time they had a greater sense of what he was capable of, and this caused some tension.

Realizing the children's concern, the Ant-Man decided to act more friendly, to make them feel more comfortable. He sat back in the armchair and removed his helmet and mask, letting the children see his face.

"All right, let's do this: with the exception of Lori, who has already asked me an important question, I will let each one of you ask me a question. If I can answer freely, I will do so with sincerity. Otherwise, I will state the reason for not being able to answer the question."

He kept smiling, waiting eagerly for a question, while the children looked at him in disbelief. It seemed too easy for them, and that was somewhat suspect.

Still, Lisa would not waste such an opportunity and began to draw up a question that could be favorable to the current situation. After a brief pause, she smiled, knowing exactly what to ask.

"I think I should be the first one, since my other siblings seem to be unsure." She adjusted her glasses, smirking at the adult in front of her. "Obviously, this whole situation seems to be under your control, so I ask: what you intend to do now?"

The siblings were shocked by Lisa's frankness, while the scientist just smiled.

"I was expecting that question. Basically, I had already instructed your mother about the possibility of your father discovering our plans, so now it's just a matter of time until your parents and the Santiagos reach an agreement on their conditions for Leni, Lynn, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne can continue being Avengers."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" The girl was puzzled by the certainty in the scientist's voice.

"I'm sorry, Lisa, but you already asked your question."

The girl was surprised, and then sat back and frowned, still staring at the hero. Seeing that this would not help her, she turned around, waiting for one of her siblings to ask the same question.

The siblings looked at each other, until Leni decided to ask the question for Lisa.

"Why do you think this will happen?"

"Well, not only because of your mother's interest on the subject, but also by the fact that both Lynn and Roberto will see this as an opportunity to find out more about me and my secret operation."

The siblings were a little dissatisfied with the answer, but they were not sure how to ask a good question.

"A-and what kind of secret operation is that?" Luan asked, feeling a little safer. "From what our mother said in the video, it seems Lincoln is important to your plans."

"(Sigh) Unfortunately, I can not talk about my secret operation, unless you are a member of the Avengers. And before you ask, I have not talked about it with your siblings, as we just did our first official mission as a team."

Hearing this, Lana's curiosity aroused. "And what it takes to become an Avenger?"

All the siblings looked at the little girl in disbelief, as if hoping to have misheard. Lori looked at Lana with a deadly concern, almost as if she had asked permission to swim with sharks.

Pym, on the other hand, just smiled amusedly at the question.

"Well, that's an interesting question ." Scratching his chin, he looked up, organizing his thoughts. "I do not have a standard or condition to define if someone can join the team. The only legal obligation that President Ross gave me is that I have permission from one of the parents or the legal guardian for minor members. Other than that, there is nothing to prevent anyone from being an eligible candidate for the group, although we had a meeting after Lynn joined the team, and we decided that we should vote to accept a new member. After that, you must have my permission to participate in missions such as that we had yesterday. This answer your question?"

"Sure. Thank you, doc." Lana blushed, looking at the floor. " _So I just have to convince Mom and I'm in._ "

The siblings kept looking at her with suspicion, though Lincoln was already sure about Lana's reason to ask such a question. Although he didn't want his little sister involved with something so dangerous, he was slightly curious to see what she could do in the danger room.

Lynn held up her hand, drawing the attention of the scientist. "So... we'll continue to be Avengers?"

"Of course! I mean, I know that this is something that all of you will have to talk and discuss as a family, but you must know that I will always be on my helicarrier if you want to save the world."

The team leader's victorious smile made Lynn blush slightly, but she managed to maintain a tough pose. Leni and Lincoln were also motivated by the response, so they forgot the seriousness of the situation for the time being.

The other siblings felt proud of the three young heroes, so that the mood became more joyful.

"Sooo... Any of you want to do any more questions?" Pym asked, a little anxious.

This time, there seemed to be a certain tranquility between the siblings, so that they looked at each other to make sure everyone was on the same page. Lisa, on the other hand, stared anxiously for the other siblings, hoping one of them would make a useful question, just to increase her frustration.

"I think for now we can only wait for the our parentes to tell us about their decision." Lori again faced the scientist, still angry with him. "Not that I doubt your logic, but I think our parents are more complex than you might think."

"I can not disagree with that." The hero rose putting his helmet and calling some ants. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my helicarrier and file a report to Secretary Talbot ." He turned to the other siblings, focusing on Lincoln. "I guarantee that things will turn out well, but I can not guarantee it will be easy. If there's one thing I learned is that things are never easy for the heroes."

In a split second, he shrunk, mingling among the ants, which went out the window.

The siblings looked at the window, remaining silent.

"So... what do we do now? Lana asked.

 **.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the secret house of the Santiago family...**

* * *

 **.**

In the dining room, the four adults discuss around the table, already a little tired of the situation.

"I still do not agree with that." Maria said, frowning. "They're kids, not spies."

"Honey, this is the best option we have." Roberto put a hand on his wife's shoulder, looking at her with compassion. "I do not feel very proud of it, but it's better than what we've already done."

"So, do we all agree?" Rita asked, a little excited with the result.

The other parents looked at each other, a little discouraged. Lynn Sr. looked into the eyes of the diretor of SHIELD, realizing that his opinion was the same.

"(Sigh) Well, as long as they accept our conditions, then yes, we agree."

Rita stood up excitedly.

"Now we just have to tell the kids!"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

 **It took me a while, but I'm back** **.**

 **Yesterday(December 1), was my birthday, and there was no better way to spend the day than posting another chapter, except by the fact that I've dind't had enough time do do that. Moreover, this was a great week for me, with the Crossover "Crisis on Earth-X" and new episodes of The Loud House, and best of all, a episode focused on Lana, my favorite character. I posted on deviantart an image of Lana with her hero suit, although I have not put her data.**

 **I would continue as normal, but while writing a chapter of " What If " I realized I was giving a very general power to a character that will appear later, and there was a power that was both more appropriate and funnier. So I rewrote another chapter that I had already done and totally rebooting the character.**

 **It will be a bit difficult to continue this month, since December is a special month for my family, as well as Christmas and New Year we have four birthdays. Still, I think I can start the next arc soon, presenting someone who will cause certain problems for Lincoln and his team.**


	45. Avengers: Disassembled 4

**DATE:** **APRIL,** **27,** **2015,** **LOUD TOWER,** **NEW YORK, 14H08M**

A SHIELD helicopter lands on the top of the Lout Tower, then shuts off the engine. As soon as the propellers stop, the door opens, and the passengers begin to exit one by one.

The Loud couple leaves first, the husband somewhat apprehensive while the wife has a sparkling smile on her face. Soon after, the Santiago couple, who despite being equally uncomfortable with the situation, try to maintain a stoic and inflexible stance. Finally, two young people of different ages leave, the children of the Santiago couple. Bobby seems a bit lost, while Ronnie Anne looks totally terrified.

As the Loud patriarch approached the door, he placed his hand on a palm scanner, which, recognizing the identity of the tower's owner, opened the door. The six entered quietly into the tower, preparing for what would happen when they met the Loud siblings.

After descending the stairs, they arrived in the living room, witnessing a scene that left them immediately stunned.

Leni and Lincoln were wearing their superhero costumes at opposite sides of the room, with Leni firing light blue energy beams from her armor and Lincoln firing his orange energy blasts against the beams, all that while Lisa watched Lynn's suit closely, with much interest.

The other siblings watched the scene with excitement, as if they were watching some surprising spectacle. In addition, there were debris in the corner of the living room that belonged to the destroyed coffee table and an armchair that seemed to have been partially destroyed by an explosion.

Lynn Sr., Roberto, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne were surprised by what they saw, while the mothers immediately became deeply disturbed by what they saw.

Rita, in particular, was furious.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

At this time, the siblings realized that they were no longer alone, and when Lincoln turned, he was hit right in the face by one of Leni's repulsor beams, falling to the ground.

"Lincoln!" Everyone said at the same time, running to help the boy.

Despite the initial shock, everyone felt better when he sat down, apparently with not even a scratch.

"I am fine." He rubbed his forehead, feeling a very weak pain. "The fall hurt more than the beam."

Everyone was impressed by the boy's resistance, but Rita did not forget what she was about to do.

"Honey, I'm glad you're okay, but that does not change the fact that you were doing something dangerous right in the middle of the living room. What were you thinking?"

The Loud siblings bowed their heads, deeply ashamed. After discovering that their own mother was involved in some kind of conspiracy, they sought a way to ease the tension, and Lisa eventually suggested that the three young heroes should demonstrate their abilities in their special suits.

"Sorry, Mom." The three siblings said at the same time, with deep regret. "It will not happen again."

Rita was pleased with the apology, but then she remembered she had a purpose. She turned to the other parents, and they nodded. Lynn Sr. stood facing the kids, and after taking a deep breath, prepared to give a speech.

"Kids, I know you all must be confused by what is happening, but we have something to say to you."

The siblings looked at each other worryingly, arousing some suspicion of the parents and the Santiago siblings. Although Rita already had a suspicion, the other parents were curious about the reaction of the young Louds.

Maria approached them, looking at the them with concern."

"Kids, what happened?"

The siblings looked at each other again until Lori stepped forward, blushing slightly when looking at the mother of her boyfriend.

" Well... Where do I begin?"

 **.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the** **Watcher...**

* * *

"And that's all for now, Secretary Talbot." Pym ended his account pleased with himself. "I'll send the transcript of the detailed report in a few hours, but I hope that's enough for now."

"I can't believe I'm going to say that, but... good work, Pym." Talbot swallowed his pride, saluting the Avenger. "Thanks to your team, the entire operation of Spector was dismantled before it got out of control."

"As for that, I would not be sure." Pym assumed a serious expression, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What you mean?"

"Although they are a mercenary group, this is the third time I have met Hellfire soldiers in a short time. I think someone on their client list is doing something great."

"This may just be a coincidence. As you may know, this group has fixed prices for the missions they accept, and many people have made use of their services." Talbot tried to be skeptical, until a thought occurred to him. "Even so..."

"Even so?"

"Well, technically, this is just a rumor, but there are those who believe there is a secret organization on the rise. In fact, the SHIELD believes the Black Knight is involved, and they are seeking evidence to support this hypothesis."

"Are they still in that part of the investigation?" Pym could not contain a chuckle. "I'm already in the process of looking for them."

Talbot was surprised that the scientist confirmed the suspicions of the SHIELD, but more impressed by the way he spoke, as if he had everything under control. Although he did not like the hero, he could not deny that he was competent, apart from the fact that his help was a great benefit. Thanks to the hero's help, he became secretary of defense, just as his superior became the president. Except for the incident at Simon Kirby-Lieber School, Pym had an undeniable ability to conduct stealthy missions

Perhaps...

"(Sigh) I can't believe I'm about to do this, but... I think I know about something that you might find interesting."

"Are you serious?" The Ant-Man was surprised. He did not expect Talbot to give him any secret intel. "And what would it be?"

"Our analysts are having difficulty identifying a hacker who acts in a specific area. Although limited to only a few square miles, they can not find the exact location."

Although not something that would normally arouse the attention of the tactician, he could not avoid a certain curiosity about the subject.

"And what did this hacker do to get the Pentagon's attention?"

"So far, he seems to be creating fake bank accounts at banks that do not even exist, and with that he is financing an online game."

"What?" Pym stared at the screen in disbelief, thinking it was a joke. "You can not be serious."

"I know it sounds strange, but you have to understand our long-term concern. Now it's just an online game, but if he can trick the encryption of bank accounts, he can soon cause an error that breaks the global economy."

"You do not think you're exaggerating? I mean, it's not difficult to do such a thing. All it takes is a brilliant mind, top-notch equipment, and a hideout that keeps the operation safe. Depending on the hacker's ability, it should take a few minutes to make these transactions. "

"If that were the case we would be able to catch him." Talbot took a worried tone, emphasizing the seriousness of the situation. "This hacker can do complex operations almost undetectable, and in less than five seconds."

Pym was speechless. Even a skilled human should not be able to do something so remarkable.

The only explanation would be...

"And where do you guys think this hacker is?"

 **.**

* * *

 **In the** **Loud** **Tower...**

* * *

"He said what?" Lynn Sr. shouted angrily.

As Lori told about the conversation with the Ant-Man, Lynn Sr. got deeply offended, while the other parents looked surprised . Although Lori had omitted the issue of the security video, they now knew that Pym was able to predict what they would do, and apparently did so without difficulty.

The children looked at them with concern, fearing that something might happen. Still, Lori and Bobby tried to maintain a positive attitude, in an effort to help the younger ones.

"Dad, I know it sounds bad, but you do not have to be so angry." Lori tried to be the voice of reason, though she was worried about the situation. "It's not like he's right, is he?"

At that moment, both parents looked at each other in shame. This did not go unnoticed by the children, who were immediately astonished.

"Wait, so he was right? Will you let us be Avengers?" Lynn was euphoric, ready to run and take a trip around the world at full speed.

Then the other siblings looked at the adults with deep interest, eagerly awaiting an answer with pleading eyes.

The parents looked at each other, remembering the purpose they had. Although Pym had already told the children what they were going to do, they had not yet made the official announcement. The eyes of the others turned to Rita, who realized what she should do.

"(Sigh) Children, please, sit down. I have something important to say."

Immediately, the young superhumans, both Louds and Santiagos, sat on either the couches or the carpet, looking closely at the Loud matriarch. As soon as Rita realized that they were ready to listen intently, she began to speak.

"I want you to know that the four of us care very much about all of you. We have been great friends since our times as heroes, and since you kids were born, we have all acted as one big family. So we had to discuss what we are going to do next, and we have come to a consensus."

She looked back, seeing as Lynn Sr., Maria and Roberto looked at her with apprehension, but still determined.

"Well, as you all know, I've been working with Dr. Pym for a few years, and we had plan to keep Lincoln's powers a secret as much as possible. Unfortunately, we had certain complications, and we had to change the plans." She looked at her husband and Roberto, who were slightly embarrassed by the device they had implanted in Lynn Jr. earlier. "Because of this, Leni, Lynn Jr., Lincoln and Ronnie may continue to be Avengers, but only if the four of you and Dr. Pym agree with our conditions."

"And what conditions would these be?" Lincoln asked, a little unsure.

At that moment, Lynn Sr. took a step forward, taking a firm tone.

"You are free to be superheroes as long as this does not affect your performance at school. You can go out with Dr. Pym on missions, but we should always know where you are going and how long you will be gone."

"That seems reasonable."

At that moment, everyone was surprised to hear a familiar voice coming out of nowhere. They looked everywhere, but could not find the origin of the voice.

"There's no use in looking for me. I'm not even there."

At that moment, the living room screen clicked on, surprising everyone. On the screen, they could see the scientist, wearing a robe and a towel wrapped around his head, eating a small pot of chocolate ice cream, smiling nonchalantly.

They all stared at the scientist in amazement, until Lynn Sr. realized what was happening.

"Pym! How are you doing this?"

"I could spend considerable time explaining, but I think it's obvious that I want to join in the conversation." Pym ate another spoonful of ice cream, then set the pot aside, out of the camera's reach. "But let's get back to business. Besides the conditions for the kids, you sure have some for me."

The alien put his arms behind his head, leaning back in his chair. The parents looked at each other, not knowing how to react. Not even Rita didn't expected that, and she was the one who knew the Ant-Man.

Seeing that it was no use starting a discussion, Maria decided to stand in front of the screen, with a serious expression on her face.

"Well, since you want to get to the point, then I'll do it. Although we fully trust Rita, we do not trust you, so we want to keep an eye on you."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" Pym looked at her with false curiosity, knowing what they would do.

"We want a SHIELD agent to keep an eye on your team all the time." Roberto tried to sound intimidating, but it had no effect. "Someone who has my full confidence, and who will make sure the children are well."

Pym looked at him with some disbelief, which made the parents think they would have trouble with him.

However...

"Ok. I can not imagine anyone who has your full confidence, but if such a person exists, it will be a pleasure to work with this agent. If you want, I can even separate a room in my helicarrier."

Roberto was a bit shocked, but he did not let it shake his determined stance. After a moment's reflection, he stared at the screen sternly, trying to act as if he was in control of the situation.

"That would be very appropriate. When could he move in?"

"Director Santiago, even though the Watcher has been designed for a different purpose, I have some quarters, just like in the other helicarriers and aircraft carriers. Since all that is empty, you can send my nanny today if you want."

Not only the parents but also the young superhumans were astonished. It seemed that the avenger did not mind the risk of having a spy of the SHIELD's director watching over his moves.

While most viewed it as a sign of immaturity and perhaps even madness, Lynn Sr. saw it as a challenge, as if Pym were declaring himself too good to be caught, while Rita was happy to see that everything was going well.

The reason for the delay in arriving at a consensus was precisely to choose a SHIELD agent to watch over the team, and the four had some trouble choosing one to please both. After a while, they saw that there was only one agent they could have their full confidence in, and that could protect the children if something went wrong.

"Then I'd better introduce you to your 'nanny'." Maria approached their children, making them a little nervous. She stood behind her son, placing her hands on his shoulders. "This is Agent Santiago, who from tomorrow will be officially designated to ensure that your team is safe." She looked at him tenderly, smiling lovingly. "If he accepts this assignment, of course."

The other kids were amazed at the revelation, while the parents looked anxiously at the young man. Bobby was taken by surprise, but he felt responsible for his little sister and the others, so he did not have to think too hard to give her an answer.

"You can count on me." Standing up from the couch, he looked straight at his father, saluting. "It will be my pleasure to accept such a mission, sir."

Bobby was proud of his attitude and looked around, and saw how the younger ones looked at him. However, when he focused on Lori, he saw that she was staring at him wide-eyed as she forced a false smile.

He had noticed that she was behaving strangely lately, but due to the current situation, he expected her to at least get worried. Instead, she acted as if she were an actress that forgot the script, totally lost in the act, not knowing how to react.

However, he did not have time to think about it.

"If that's what you want, then fine." Pym took a bored expression, pouting. "Still, there is still my conditions."

"What? "The four parents said, totally taken aback.

"You guys didn't thought that only you would dictate the terms, did you? After all, we are talking about the future of your children."

The parents looked at each other, not knowing how to respond. Not even Rita knew that Pym would make his own terms, and that made her worried. If Pym pushed hard, he could ruin everything.

"And what would your conditions be?" Maria took an uncompromising stance, proving to be more intimidating than her husband.

"Actually, it's more like an opportunity than a condition. I want you all to spend a weekend with my team, for two reasons. First of all, I want you to tour my ship to see that it is totally safe. Other than that, I want you to accompany us on a mission, to see that we have everything under control."

All were taken by surprise, but Lynn and Roberto were the ones who got most affected. The thing they wanted most was to know what was going on inside the Avengers helicarrier, especially now that they know about the time machine. The opportunity to at least know the place where such a thing was was a unique chance.

"Well, that sounds reasonable." The Loud patriarch tried to sound neutral, but it was possible to see the excitement in his voice. "And when do you intend to do that?"

I've just begun to investigate something for Secretary Talbot, but as soon as I have an exact location, we can go there, and on the way we could make the tour at my ship."

"We already have another mission?!" Lincoln was totally stunned, doubting the words of the leader of his team. "We just completed our first mission!"

The Loud sisters looked at the white-haired boy, a little surprised by his reaction. After what happened, they expected him to get excited about it.

"Well, it is not an official mission, but Secretary Talbot thought it would be in my interest to find a supposed hacker operation that the government analysts could not find." Pym scratched his head, a little embarrassed. "Normally, I would handle such a situation on my own, but I believe the location of this mission would be in the interest of the whole team."

The four young heroes looked at each other in confusion.

"And where was this supposed organization supposed to be?" Ronnie asked, taking a serious stance.

Pym smiled.

He knew this would be interesting, and he was eager to see everyone's reaction.

"Royal Woods, Michigan."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

 **Yes, that's right. The siblings will go to Royal Woods, the place where most of them were born before the family moved to New York.**

 **Except, of course, for the fact that I'm going to put an intermission before the new arc.  
**

 **But one thing is certain: they are not prepared for what they will find.**


	46. Hosts And Guests

**DATE:** **APRIL,** **30,** **2015,** **LAWRENCE FAMILY'S HOUSE,** **NEW YORK, 15H26M**

"And then he said: 'Royal Woods, Michigan.'" Luna spoke with a little suspense, creating a mysterious atmosphere. "After that, everyone did not say anything until he said he had to finish his job and hung up."

Her audience, consisting of her band and Kade, listened carefully to everything she said, being deeply shocked by what they heard. The five were in the Lawrence family's living room for a rehearsal of the band, but they gladly accepted when Luna decided to tell what happened to her family. Anyone else would question Luna's sanity by telling what happened to other people, but she trusted her best friends, and she felt she could totally trust Kade.

Luna's friends and her boyfriend were a little thoughtful about what they heard, but they still had doubts.

"So that's why we can not rehearse at your house this week?" Ashley asked, more confused than surprised. " If it were not for you, that would seem more false than saying that the dog ate your homework."

The other members of the band did not say anything, but agreed with her. If there was one thing they were sure of, it was that Luna's family was very strange, and that anything could happen to them. Still, this seemed to be even crazier than usual.

"Well, the old man got super-paranoid, rummaging the whole tower." Luna reached out and took Kade's hand, blushing a little. "I even thought it best to put the rehearsal aside, but Kade was so excited to meet you that he offered his crib."

The boy blushed a little, becoming embarrassed. Although Moonblast was still a garage band, he was proud to be their biggest fan, and even though his focus was the lead singer, he admired the way they played together.

He just did not want to admit how important this was to him.

"It was no big deal." The boy scratched his head uncomfortably, praying they would not see how much he was blushing. "I did not have any work."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Yesterday**

* * *

.

* * *

Kade was lying on his bed, practicing with his guitar a little when his phone rang. He was so entertained by the guitar that he did not even look at who was calling. But after a brief "Hello" he was surprised to hear Luna's voice.

"What's up, K?"

"L-Luna?" Kade froze, totally taken aback. "I'm great. How about you?"

"Not very well, dude." Luna took a deep breath, taking courage to say what she needed. "I know I promised to take you to the band rehearsal tomorrow, but I'm going to have to cancel it."

"What?" Kade was surprised. Although he did not admit to being a stalker, he had already followed Luna enough to know she would hardly cancel a band rehearsal.

"I know you wanted a lot to meet the guys, but I wanted to make it up to you. What do you think of going out with me tomorrow afternoon? My treat."

The boy's head began to process information at startling speed, trying to understand what was happening. Each week, the band members took turns for which house they would perform the rehearsal, and although he had never saw what was happening inside the Loud Tower, he knew Luna loved when it was her turn. For her to cancel the rehearsal and invite him to a date, something should be happening in the Loud Tower, and that should be serious enough for Luna's friends to stay out.

He would be more than grateful to have another date with Luna, but he knew something was not right, and he could not get some time alone with Luna without knowing what happened.

"What's up, Luna? You're not sounding like yourself."

"W-What?" Luna was taken aback, a little embarrassed. "It's okay, dude. I just had a little problem, that's all."

"Luna, I can hear the tone of voice of someone with problems. I know that we are not very close yet, but I really care a lot about you, and you can count on me for anything."

Silence took the line, and Kade was afraid to have ruined his relationship with the rocker girl. However, after a few moments, he was relieved to hear an answer.

"(Sigh) Sorry, K. I'm still new to this dating thing and I did not want to dump my troubles on you. My father discovered that a friend of our mother invaded his computers, and today he decided that for now no one outside the family can enter the house."

Though surprised, Kade could now see the whole picture of the problem.

As each member of Moonblast had a tight schedule and a house with strict time to make noise, the only day and time for rehearsals was on Thursdays afternoons. If Mr. Loud had warned her before, Luna might have rescheduled with one of her friends, but with such a short time it would be almost impossible to reschedule the rehearsal.

Unless...

"What if you guys come to my house?"

"Wait, are you serious?" Luna was surprised, but at the same time excited. "I do not know dude, that would be asking too much."

"No problem at all. My brothers spend most of their time in the restaurant where they work, and the only thing I planned for tomorrow was to accompany you to the rehearsal."

"But what about the gear? Do you have enough space?"

"Of course. It's just the three of us here, and the house is quite spacious." Kade paused a moment to think, and remembered an important detail. "Actually, I already have drums and amps, so you just have to bring the other instruments."

Across the line, Luna felt static. Although she had a dozen instruments in her room, she was impressed to learn that her boyfriend had another instrument besides his guitar. She could almost understand what Lori meant when she said Bobby and she were meant for each other.

"K, if I was there, I would kiss you right now."

"Well, I can wait until tomorrow." The boy smiled smugly, blushing slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll clean the shack."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

* * *

.

* * *

After remembering the events of the previous day, Kade turned his attention to his guests, who were now ready to begin the band's rehearsal.

Kade was happy to finally get a chance to see a rehearsal of his girlfriend's band, and although they only had four songs, he would listen to them countless times just to hear Luna's melodious voice.

After two hours of what seemed like a private show for the boy, the band finished the rehearsal and after a brief lunch everyone said goodbye, except for Luna.

The girl just had to call the driver, but wishing to show her gratitude to her boyfriend, Luna decided to help him after the others left. The two of them chatted distractedly as they tidied the room until they were finished with the cleaning.

They sat on the couch to rest and talk some more, when Luna realized that the boy was a bit tense, with a slight blush on the cheeks.

Grinning maliciously, she moved slowly, drawing closer to him. The moment he leaned against him, the boy was as stiff as a board, utterly frightened, but not as much as he got when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I think we could take advantage of being alone and taking a step forward in our relationship." Luna curled up against the boy's shoulder, pressing her chest against his arm. "What do you think?"

Kade mumbled meaningless sounds, making Luna even more excited. She slid slowly until her lips were about to touch the boy's ear, letting him hear her breath. The boy's heart was already beating at a dangerous pace, when he heard her whisper the words that made his mind explode.

" I wanna know what love is, and I want you to show me~"

As soon as she finished speaking, all the shyness of the boy disappeared and he advanced against the girl.

Assuming a dominant stance, he hugged her and laid her on the couch, standing over her. Luna's lustful look and smug smile showed him how much she liked him to take the initiative, and he immediately placed his lips against hers, kissing her with intense passion. Luna started to touch Kade's lips with her tongue, and he immediately opened the way to his mouth.

They quickly began to slide their hands across each other, increasing the excitement that their bodies received. Both seemed to be increasingly entertained in their passion, with their hands playing dangerously close to certain areas, when...

"Ahem!"

At the front door, holding some bags with takeouts, were Kade's brothers, somewhat embarrassed to have arrived during their younger brother's make out session.

The teenagers froze as they realized they were no longer alone, but then they became nervous and separated, blushing violently.

Luna looked at the young men in front of her, a little surprised. They looked a lot like Kade, though older and with no freckles.

The older one had long straight hair, which had a lighter shade of brown than the other two brothers. He had a scar on the left side of his face, which ran from above the brow to the cheek, past the eyelids. Despite that, his eye looked good.

The other brother was younger, which indicated that he must be the middle child. His hair was slightly darker than Kade's, cut in military standard. Even so, he had a cheerful and playful face, making Luna immediately think of an older and masculine version of Luan.

The impression was confirmed, for soon he assumed a highly smugly expression, looking at both with malice.

"What a shame, Kade. Next time, go to your room. That's one of the reasons your room is sound proof."

Kade blushed even more and looked at the floor with deep shame, while Luna was slightly curious to know what Kade was doing in his room. The joke irritated the older brother, who punched his brother's shoulder.

"Do not take him seriously, miss. Our brother has a somewhat inadequate sense of humor." He took a stern tone, looking straight at Kade. "Even so, I did not expect such a behavior from my youngest brother. You are too young for... certain things."

The lovebirds looked at each other, turning even redder. The night before, both Kade's brothers and Luna's parents instructed the rock lovers to go slow, and on the first chance they did the opposite.

The older brother looked at them with compassion, feeling pity for the way they seemed to be ashamed. Despite all the responsibility he had for taking care of his brothers, he was not old enough to forget how it is to be young and impulsive.

"(Sigh ) Well, I think we should introduce ourselves." He set the bags on the ground and approached Luna, then bowed. "I'm Kurt Lawrence, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Luna Loud."

He took the girl's hand and kissed it, making her even more embarrassed than she was, while making Kade calmer.

"N-Nice to meet you, Kurt." Luna tried to meet his gaze, though she was still a little embarrassed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The three then looked at the middle brother, who looked at them in confusion. He folded his arms in an arrogant posture, staring at his older brother.

"What? I will not do it. It's too kitschy." He took a relaxed stance, looking at the girl. "I'm Kyle, and I'm sorry you like my foolish brother." Kyle winked, wearing a wry smile. "So, if some day you come to your senses and want to break up with him, you can count with my support."

While the other brothers were angry at Kyle's joke, Luna had to suppress a laugh. Despite his terrible sense of humor, he at least managed to ease the tension.

"I'll take that into account." She stood up, holding out her hand to the boy. "I'm glad to finally meet Kade's brothers."

Kyle returned the gesture without delay, smiling happily.

"I liked you, kid. I think we're going to get along just fine."

The tension completely disappeared from the room, so that everyone could feel more relaxed. Kade then noticed the bags his brothers brought in and became apprehensive.

"What did you bring in there?" He asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Oh, that?" Kurt took the bags off the floor, getting a little excited. "We brought dinner."

Upon hearing this, Kade got a bit uncomfortable, while Luna was surprised.

"Is this all dinner?!" She stared in amazement at the bags, impressed by the amount. "It looks like a banquet!"

"It's not that impressive." Kyle took the other bags, going into the kitchen. "Employee discount is one of the advantages of working in a restaurant."

Luna was intrigued by the comment, but she did not have time to delve into her thinking.

"Actually, since you brought it up, would you like to have dinner with us?" Kurt asked, smiling captivatingly. "If it was not evident, we have plenty of food."

Luna was taken by surprise, but got enthusiastic.

"Sure! It would be awesome!"

"That's great. I'll prepare the table and then we can eat."

Kurt went to the kitchen to help his brother, leaving the teenagers alone again.

The lovebirds were a little perplexed, until Luna lightly punched her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Your siblings look cool, dude. Why did not you introduced me to them before?"

"It is not that simple." Kade scratched his head, a little embarrassed. "They do not work in a simple restaurant, they run the New York branch."

"Are you serious?!"

"Does that surprise you?"

"No offense, but they do not look like the ones in charge. My mother runs the family company and my sister Lori works in real estate, and it is easy to see how it makes them stressed, but your brothers looks very fine."

"Well, you could say they love what they do." Kade spoke automatically, even though he felt he was forgetting something. "Actually, I help them from time to time. Kurt said that when I finish school I can go to work with them."

Luna was impressed. She could not imagine Kade working in a restaurant, but she was touched to see how the three brothers were close.

The boy was a little embarrassed and decided to change the topic of the conversation. He stood up and tried to act casually, but only showed how nervous he was.

"W-Why do not we go straight to the dining room? Styrofoam packs do not keep food warm for ever."

"Sure, K." Luna smiled, following her boyfriend. It was then that she realized something important. "By the way, at what restaurant do they work?"

"Oh... well..." Kade felt even more embarrassed, averting her gaze. "They work at Jean Juan."

Luna froze.

Only the name of the restaurant already had painful memories for her stomach.

 _"I have a bad feeling_ _about it."_

* * *

 **Later, in** **The Watcher...**

* * *

A little unsure, Bobby advances through the aisles of the helicarrier. Although he had been on the ship for two whole days, he had not yet become accustomed to the quiet of the place.

Although he had been on helicarriers before, they always had SHIELD agents pacing from side to side, always ready for an emergency. But on board of the Watcher there was only one person besides him, not counting the robot with emojis and tons of ants. Bobby shivered as he recalled the tour he had made with his "superior" on the first day, when they entered where would be one of the dining rooms of a normal aircraft carrier, but in this madhouse was a room full of anthills, whose occupants was each more sinister than the other.

Not that the young man was afraid of ants, after all he was invulnerable.

The problem was insects in general.

Ever since he was little, Bobby has always been disgusted with all kinds of insects, especially caterpillars, ants and spiders (though Mr. Loud and little Lisa insist that spiders are not insects).

As he was about to reach the bridge (or in this case, the living room), he was startled when he heard a voice from behind him.

" _ **Hello, Agent Santiago."**_ Larry greeted him, showing a happy face on his screen. _**"How is your day?"**_

"G-Great, L-Larry." The boy stuttered, recovering from the fright. " _He's as stealthy and sinister as Lori's little sister."_ The boy forced a smile, trying to look friendly. _"_ I'm just having a bit of trouble with the inside of the HQ, but I'm enjoying the place."

" _ **I'm glad to hear that.**_ _**Despite the training of the young heroes, this place is a little deserted most of the time."**_

Larry's screen changed to a sad face, which made Bobby feel a little sorry for the artificial being.

"You look very emotional for a machine." Larry showed a confused face, making Bobby think he said something wrong. "I mean, I've run into robots and LMD's before, but-"

 _ **"Are you comparing me to these inferior things!?"**_ Larry's screen turned red, with an angry face. _**"I'm not a mere object!**_ _**I am the most advanced artificial intelligence**_ _**that this world has ever seen, and**_ _**not even your most advanced computer**_ _**can be compared to**_ _**one of my circuits!**_ "

Larry turned his back on Bobby and walked away, making the boy remember the times when Lori got angry at him.

"You messed up. Big time."

Once again, the boy took a fright that almost made his heart stop.

Looking back, he saw Dr. Pym leaning against the doorframe, arms folded and a smile on his face.

Bobby was beginning to suspect that Pym and the robot were plotting to scare him, when he realized that what the scientist said made little sense.

"What do you mean? He's just a machine, is not he?"

Pym tsked and shook his head in a negative way, then entered the room and motioned for the boy to follow him.

Although confused, Bobby followed, until they sat in armchairs side by side. Pym turned on the television in the living room, then picked up a tablet and looked for something, until an image appeared on the television.

The image appeared to be a 3-D representation of a brain, but the structure resembled a circuit board. Next to it appeared another image, which, unlike the other, appeared to be really a brain, and then another image appeared, which appeared to be the inside of a computer.

Bobby was confused to see this, making the scientist smile. He took a laser pointer from the pocket of his lab coat and drew attention to the computer parts.

"That is part of a computer, responsible for processing information. The machine is not only durable but makes the information efficiently processed, but it has certain limitations as well as its organic equivalent." This time he pointed to the brain. "The human brain is also capable of processing an immense variety of information, but it has the disadvantage of deteriorating over time."

"But what about the first image, the weird brain?"

"That, my dear Bobby, is Larry's main matrix." He put the pointer on the picture, smiling with pride. "Using my expertise, I was able to develop a processor that would perfectly emulate the functioning of the human brain."

Bobby was speechless, watching closely the strange brain-circuit hybrid. It did not seem great thing, but he had the impression that Mr. Loud would be impressed by Larry's matrix.

It was then that an idea occurred to him. If Larry processed information in the same way as a human being, then...

"He has feelings!?" He looked at the scientist in disbelief, hoping he would deny it.

Which was not the case.

"Exactly!" Pym was excited, removing the other images and zooming in on Larry. "As you can see, I not only gave to him what is certainly the best way to process information, as well as the ability to process such information as a person. As far as I know, the only thing Larry does not feel is physical pain, and at the moment, he's feeling completely offended."

Bobby was speechless.

He had seen a lot of crazy science thanks with the Loud family, but he had never seen a robot capable of feeling emotions. And above all, to know that he had hurt such a creature. The young agent felt guilty, wondering how he would feel if someone said something offensive against his mere existence.

"Do you think I should apologize to him?"

Pym looked at him in surprise, but then snorted casually.

"Do not worry about it. Knowing Larry, he'll erase it from his memory and leave you a note on your bedroom door telling you never to repeat what you said."

"Are you serious?" Bobby looked at him doubtfully, questioning the man's sanity.

"Of course. Larry literally does not hold grudges." Pym paused a moment to think and remembered something important. "Speaking of grudges, I have a favor to ask of you. Could you tell your parents and the Louds that I'll be ready for our tour this weekend? If they can all be at the Loud Tower tomorrow at 5:30 PM with luggage for the weekend would be great."

"Wait, are you going to call them for the tour? I thought you were going to do that while traveling to Royal Woods."

"And we're really going." Pym stood up, stretching. "It was exhausting, but I managed to locate four possible locations for our hacker to be acting. If everything goes as planned, we will have completed the mission before Saturday afternoon."

Bobby did not know how to react. On the one hand, he was pleased to finally take part in a mission, since he had not had any field assignments since the Beetle incident. On the other hand, he did not feel comfortable knowing that his little sister and three of the Loud siblings would be in danger again. The boy feared not being able to keep them safe, and that consumed him from the inside.

When Pym realized that the boy was pensive, he placed a hand on his shoulder, taking on a comforting tone.

"Hey, you do not have to be like this. I know it sounds scary, but the kids are more than ready for this mission. When you and others see what they are capable of, all this concern will vanish."

Bobby felt a little better. Although he did not know the scientist well, something in his tone of voice had incredible comforting power.

"Thank you sir." Bobby stood up and saluted, standing at attention. "I'll let they know immediately."

"Thank you for that, Agent." The scientist also saluted and then yawned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep. Searching for the Royal Woods hacker depleted me completely."

Pym walked out the door, leaving Bobby alone in the living room. The boy immediately picked up the cell phone and dialed his father's private number, but he got no aswer.

 _"He must be talking to someone important. Better call Mom."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Office of the Director of the SHIELD...**

* * *

"How did they do that? That should not be debatable."

Wearing his pajamas and slippers, the SHIELD's director spoke on the phone, separated from his wife and daughter by the soundproofing of the room. He did not usually pick up calls at the time to spend time with his family, but the matter was urgent.

"..."

"I do not care what the lawyers said, they should not be able to do that. If he is released, we will have nothing to work with."

"..."

"Then at least put a tracker on his ankle."

"..."

"Damn it! You can't-"

"..."

"Okay, I will, but I'm warning you, it will not end well."

Roberto hung up the phone and took a deep breath, totally overwhelmed by the stress.

He looked around, looking at a picture of his children. He took the frame and brought it close to his face, looking at them with concern.

"(Sigh) If Pym does not put you in danger, these idiot bureaucrats are sure to."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Intermission completed, next we will have the new arc.** **I added Bobby's data on** **Deviantart, although he is not a member of the team officially.**

 **Other than that,** **we met Kade's brothers.**

 **I thought** **it would be funny if all three brothers had names beginning with K, since all Loud siblings have names with L.**

 **Kurt, in particular, has the name inspired at the great Kurt Russell, one of my favorite actors.** **He is responsible and loves his brothers very much, and is willing to do anything to protect them**. **Kyle has a name I like, and a playful personality in contrast to his** **serious and disciplined appearance.**

 **They have appeared before, but I have not put much emphasis on the fact that all the three brothers are Hellfire Club soldiers.** **Kurt is the current lieutenant of the New York group and talked with the White Queen at the end of Meeting the Secret Admiror, and Kyle is the elite soldier who spoke to Kade** **in Spring Break Shorts(phone) and Sore** **Losers** **1(wearing mask).**

 **As for Larry's brain, I do not understand much about circuits, but considering it's science fiction I think it makes at least a little sense.**

 **The next chapter will arrive soon, and the Loud and Santiago families will** **be very impressed with the mission of the young avengers.**


	47. Blurry Vision 1 - The Visit

**Sorry for the delay, but I had to take the time to organize my other fanfictions.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **DATE:** **MAY,** **1,** **2015,** **LOUD TOWER,** **NEW YORK, 17H26M**

On the top floor of the great building, the Loud and Santiago families await the arrival of the leader of the Avengers, with different reactions between them. While most are clearly curious, some reveal intense emotions about what is about to happen.

Lana is excited, since she has spent the last days imagining what it would be like inside the mysterious Watcher. Whenever she tried to ask one of the resident avengers, they assumed a pensive expression, then gave a vague description of the interior of the ship. It only made her even more excited, so she was already planning a private tour when everyone else was asleep.

Lynn Sr. and Lisa seemed to be upset, but in fact they were even more anxious than Lana. She wanted to study the alien science on the ship, and he wanted to find out what was going on inside the helicarrier at all costs. But, above all, they wanted to see the so famous Time Platform. As soon as Lincoln told his family about his experience with the machine, everyone was perplexed to know how the Ant-man managed to deceive them during his visit ***** , while the family patriarch and little Lisa began to imagine the applications of such equipment in their researchs.

Leni, Lynn, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were worried about what would happen when starting this trip. Although they were happy to remain Avengers, they were afraid of making any mistake that would convince their parents to take them out of the team. This was the most exciting thing that ever happened in their short lives, and they did not want to give up now.

Another one who seemed very worried was Mr. Santiago, but no one seemed to care much, since he was worried almost all the time.

On the other hand, Lori was the embodiment of calm, showing no reaction. It was almost as if she did not care what would happen, focused only on her cell phone and the conversation she was having with someone.

After a while, Lisa checked her watch, realizing that it was only a few seconds to the designed time. The last time he had arrived at the exact time, but this time, there was no sign of the helicarrier or any smaller means of transport. Though it had not been at least ten minutes since they arrived, she was beginning to think he was going to be late, and that thought bothered her.

However, as soon as the clock struck 17:30, they were all involved in energy, and then find themselves in a strange room, which the young heroes and Loud matriarch already knew very well.

Immediately, all of them, except for the young heroes and Rita, felt a slight nausea, so that they hardly noticed who was before them.

Bobby was wearing his SHIELD uniform, feeling a little disconcerted to see how sick they were. Larry's screen had a smiling face, while he thought of ways to make the guests feel better. Most impressive, however, was Dr. Pym himself, who was wearing a white suit with a black tie, in the same style as the eccentric millionaire from television who had an island.

"Welcome to my humble home." Pym bowed briefly, smiling happily. "I know the teleport can be a bit disconcerting at the first time, but after a while it becomes an ordinary experience."

Despite the nausea, most of the guests were impressed with the machine, while Lola got mad when she recovered from her dizziness.

"You should warn before you did this!" Lola crossed her arms, assuming an angry tone. "It is not polite to abduct a lady with you spaceship."

"As much as I've enjoyed traveling by such an advanced mode of transportation, I must agree with Lola." Lisa still felt dizzy, but she could understand what was going on around her.

"Well, even though unorthodox, I admit this is impressive." Lynn Sr. felt better, immediately feeling an excitement that could only be compared to that of a child in an amusement park. "What did you plan, Pym?"

The scientist smiled to see how much Lynn Sr. was anxious, but then noticed that unlike the Santiagos, who each carried a small suitcase, the members of the Loud family were carrying only a large camping bag, which was next to Lincoln.

"First of all, why did you bring just one bag?" He pointed to Lincoln, who was a bit embarrassed. "I'm a master at shrinking things, but there should not be enough luggage there for a weekend."

"About that..." Rita felt a little embarrassed. She searched for the right words, trying not to hurt the host. "We debated the matter, and we thought it would be best if we spent the night today and then we all could stay at our vacation home in Royal Woods."

Pym's eyes widened, making the Loud family feel bad. At the time, they thought that would be a good idea, since not even the young heroes had seen the accommodations of the helicarrier.

However, the scientist recovered from the shock, assuming a thoughtful expression.

"I admit it's a good idea. After all, I just asked you to visit my helicarrier and accompany us in the mission. If you think it will be better this way, then so be it."

Everyone was relieved to realize that the host was not angry.

It was not long before everyone had recovered from the nausea, making the scientist realize that it was time to start the tour.

"Now that you seem to be more willing, I think we can begin." He made a brief gesture, making Larry pick up the luggage. "My faithful assistant will take the luggage to the lodgings, and then we'll take our tour on the ship while Larry finishes our dinner."

"Is he making dinner?" The children said, stupefied.

The adults were a bit surprised, and then they thought about having robot stewards to do everything.

"Do not worry, Larry is skilled enough to match any professional chef. Now, follow me, please. We have much to see and little time for this."

The eccentric host began to walk out of the room while the guests looked at each other, but then they shrugged and began to follow him.

As they left the room, they saw a wide, well-lit corridor, as well as several doors down the hall.

"I think the first thing you'll notice is the width of the corridors." Pym took a small object in his pocket, which projected a hologram of the ship, showing that all the floors were divided in the middle by wide corridors, crossed by some smaller corridors in some areas. "In my opinion, the best way to take advantage of the space is with large rooms on each floor, separated by a wide corridor."

"And how do you utilize this space?" Lori asked, her real estate curiosity talking loudly. "If this helicarrier is smaller than a standard one, then there should not be much space left here."

"That's the beauty of my design, my dear." He replaced the hologram with two diagrams representing the left and right sides of the ship. "Since I do not have a crew or an arsenal to transport, space is taken advantage of for what I consider important. Of course, I still have a large cargo bay and a hangar to hold my plane, but other than that, it's just the bare necessities."

In this comment, everyone began to wonder what would be essential for the scientist, especially Bobby. Being a special agent, he did not understand how a room full of ants could be "essential" for a group dedicated to saving the world.

Pym was excited to see how much the guests were paying attention and continued his tour, pointing to the hall.

"This is the lodgings corridor, and the first door on the right is Bobby's room. Although I have not planned this vehicle to carry many people, I have twenty rooms with accommodations for four people, as well as a complete bathroom in each of them."

At that moment, Lana raised her hand.

"Yes, Lana?"

"What kind of plumbing do you use?"

"Well, frankly, the plumbing goes to a filtration chamber in the engine room, where any residue is reusable."

While Lana was impressed, the others felt a little disgusted to imagine how he reused the waste from the plumbing.

"What about that door?" Lori pointed to a room in front of the teleporter room, whose door seemed to have a card reader.

" Oh, that's where the force-field generator is." Pym felt proud, assuming a slightly arrogant tone. "It needs almost as much energy as the teleporter, and being so close to the lodgings ensures that the passengers stay safe during an attack. However, in the case of an emergency, they would be the closest to the teleporter during an evacuation."

Although it made sense, he was a bit too cautious, especially if he did not expect to carry large numbers of people. Still, that was enough for their curiosity at the moment.

Seeing that there were no more questions at the moment, the scientist led the group to the other side of the corridor, where there was a wall with two doors and a corridor to the left and one to the right.

 **.**

* * *

 **DANGER ROOM**

* * *

"These corridors go to the stairs, and these are the doors to one of the most important rooms of the Watcher, my-"

"Danger Room!" The young heroes exclaimed, excited.

The others felt a bit out of place, not knowing what to think.

"And what happens in this room?" Maria asked, a little apprehensive. "That name does not inspire much confidence."

Pym prepared to answer, but did not have time to speak.

"This is the best room on the ship!" Lynn positioned herself in front of the larger door, totally euphoric. "This is where we train how to use our powers and work as a team!"

"So this is some kind of gymnasium?" Roberto took a thoughtful pose, wondering what the room would look like. "Does not sound so impressive."

"Then let me prove otherwise." Pym smiled, heading for the larger door.

He picked up his ID card and passed on the the reader next to the door, which, though heavy, opened quickly. The guests entered, walking down the small corridor leading to the room, perplexed by what they saw.

Absolutely nothing!

The room was huge, in addition to going beyond the ceiling of the corridor outside. Despite this, there was absolutely nothing in the room beyond the reflective floor and walls, that were so clean that they looked almost like a mirror house.

"No offense, Pym, but this does not look like a training area at all." Mary watched her reflection on the floor, feeling slightly disappointed. "I've seen surgery rooms less clean than that."

"I agree." Lisa adjusted her glasses, looking for something that caught her eye. "Unless this material is indestructible, I do not see how this room could be useful for combat training."

Pym just smiled, picking up his cell phone and interacting with the screen.

The room's walls, floor and ceiling began to light up, and then the lights began to change color. In a few seconds, they were no longer in an empty room, but in a rainforest.

Except for the young heroes and little Lily, everyone was amazed at what was going on around them. They could feel the heat of the forest, the humidity in the air, even a slight breeze. In addition, there were birds flying in the sky, monkeys and other small mammals moving through the trees and even a mountain on the horizon, farther than the room could certainly go.

"That looks so real!" Luan reached out and tried to touch a tree, surprised to see it was solid.

As soon as they saw Luan's reaction, they all started touching things too, all as entertained as little Lily with a new toy. Rita took Lily in her arms while the other adults examined everything around them. Bobby himself was surprised by what he saw, since he was also visiting this room for the first time. Luna tugged hard on a vine and tied it to a branch, improvising a string instrument. Lucy disappeared from sight for a moment, then reappeared on top of a tree. Lola watched her reflection in a nearby stream, while Lana made some mud. Lisa put a sample of soil inside a test tube, getting more and more excited to look what was inside.

"How you do this?" Lucy asked, appearing out of nowhere behind the scientist, but surprisingly not frightening him.

"Actually, this is technology of an advanced civilization that I met once. Everything here is made of solid light, which can take any shape I want." Pym pointed where the wall should be, attracting everyone's attention. "That other door leads to a smaller room that sits inside the security wall. It's where's the computer that controls all this, but it is also possible to control remotely through an application on my smartphone and on Lincoln's cell phone."

"Can Lincoln control this room?" The adults exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, I promised them that they could use the room whenever they wanted, and Lincoln seemed the most responsible."

As for this, none of them could disagree.

"Well, how about we go to the next room?"

 **.**

* * *

 **DETENTION AREA**

* * *

After going down the stairs, they went to the lower level, whose ceiling was much higher than that of the upstairs. Pym just explained that the two lower floors were taller to be more comfortable, though it did not make much sense.

As soon as they entered the main corridor, they noticed two rooms about the same size, one on each side. He passed the card to open the door on the right, leaving everyone surprised by what they saw.

The room held what looked like several combs of a beehive, with a large console near the entrance. In all, there were twenty-four combs, split between the two sides of the room.

"This is the detention area. Here, I can temporarily incarcerate superhumans until I can take them to the SHIELD to process them properly."

"Do you have a jail here?" Rita asked incredulously.

"I know it sounds a bit excessive, but believe me, it can be very helpful."

Although Rita and Maria felt a bit uncomfortable about it, Lynn Sr. and Roberto thought it was very wise.

"Well, leaving that aside, the next room is by far my favorite."

 **.**

* * *

 **ANTS ROOM  
**

* * *

As they left the detention area, they prepared to enter the next room, while Bobby said he would wait from the outside. As soon as they stood in front of the door, they realized that it opened automatically, almost like a hotel or a mall. However, the interior was not very inviting.

The room, which was as large as the detention area, was filled with sand, rocks and small trees, as well as several anthills. There was a trail of gray bricks that seemed to divide the territory of the ants, plus a 'Do Not Step On The Sand' sign.

Wherever they looked, there were ants of all sizes and colors, free to do whatever they wanted at their private resort.

Even Lana felt uncomfortable with so many bugs in one place, but the host seemed to feel at home.

"This is where I raise my ants, and I must admit it's a very rewarding hobby." He smiled cheerfully, putting a hand on an anthill and removing it with a swarm of fire ants running down his arm, looking for insects as if they had an intimate relationship. "They're very attached to me, and I really like being with them." For a moment, his smile disappeared, giving way to a desolate expression. "Except, of course, when someone steps on them by accident. You can not imagine how difficult it is to make a funeral for twenty thousand relatives and friends."

Everyone looked at each other, internally thinking the same thing.

" _He needs a girlfriend._ _Badly._ "

 **.**

* * *

 **LIVING ROOM**

* * *

After a very uncomfortable experience in the last room, everyone went to the lowest level, towards the room they all heard about.

Lynn Sr. and Roberto were amazed to see that the ship's vast command center had been decorated to look like a mix of living room and game room. In the corner, there was even a modest laboratory, clearly so that Pym could enjoy company while running simple experiments.

On the other hand, Rita, Maria and the Loud sisters liked the warm ambiance, as well as the carpet, which was as soft as an expensive mattress.

Lily immediately threw herself on the floor, enjoying the incredible comfort of that carpet. Lynn and Lana were immediately playing at the air hockey table, while Lincoln showed Luna the karaoke mode of the television. Bobby, Lori, Luan and Lucy stood in front of the huge glass wall, watching the scenery below them as the ship slowly crossed the sky.

The only one who was not entertained was Lisa, who just wanted to know one thing. Approaching the host, she cleared her throat to get his attention, making him a little surprised to see how long it took her to ask what he knew she would ask.

"I do not want to be rude, but I suppose there's a more interesting place for you to show us."

Pym smiled slyly, anticipating what would happen.

"Actually, that would be our next stop."

 **.**

* * *

 **TIME PLATFORM ROOM**

* * *

Leaving the living room, at the end of the hall, past the laboratory and the library, there were two small rooms, facing each other.

While the room on the right was a little smaller and had a common door, the door on the left was much safer than the doors to the Detention Area and the Danger Room.

Beside the door were not only a card reader, but also a palm scanner, a keyboard with brightly colored buttons, and even a microphone in which the scientist sang the chorus of an 80's song.

While the others were impressed by the security, Lincoln and Ronnie were confused, since the last time the lock had asked for the ID card and the palm of the hand. He probably wanted to keep Lynn Sr. or Lisa from entering the room.

As soon as the door opened, the room lit up and they entered, watching carefully what was inside.

In the center of the room was a wide platform attached to a console, both seemingly simple, until the platform began to glow, leaving everyone in awe.

"What's going on, Pym?" Lynn Sr. asked, worried about the lack of reaction of the scientist.

"I think I'll do a demonstration in a few minutes."

Suddenly, the platform stopped glowing, and now there was something over there.

"Are these my glasses?" Lisa asked, approaching to see better.

Everyone approached the little girl, as surprised as she was. They looked like the same glasses she was wearing, and when she changed glasses, she realized that it was identical to hers. She turned and stared at the scientist, who was staring at her as if nothing had happened.

"How is this possible?"

"As I explained to your brother and Ronnie earlier *** ²,** my Time Platform allows sending people and objects on the platform across time and space. The only problem is that I can not use the same time twice."

Nonchalantly, he took the glasses that the girl was holding in her hand and placed it on the platform, and then got in front of the console.

"Obviously, I did this demonstration, sending your glasses a few minutes in the past."

As soon as he finished speaking, he activated the platform, making the glasses disappear.

"Wow!" Everyone said, surprised.

Lisa immediately began to think about the applications of such a device, analyzing the size of the platform and the information she received, until she came to a conclusion that left her despondent.

"So, that means that your machine can not be used to go to a time when it does not exist or send anything larger than a car. Or is there any way to do such a thing?"

Pym put his hand on his chin and began to ponder, drawing everyone's attention. It did not take long and he shook his head, confirming Lisa's fears.

"I have tested several variables, but there is not much to do. I can even shrink things and send it with the platform, but if I program to a destination where the platform does not exist, it not only becomes na one way trip but also something with the same weight of what was sent appears in place."

"How so?" Lincoln asked, puzzled by the statement.

"I sent a stone to the Jurassic period, and a mosquito the size of a crow appeared. Or another time, in which I sent a very heavy wooden trunk to medieval Europe and a boar as heavy as the trunk appeared."

Both the Loud patriarch and the little genius were intrigued by the failed experiments of the platform, making them wonder what they could do if they built their own time machines.

The others were impressed with the machine, even with the limitations, although Lana was curious about something. As much as they were not operating at the same time, most of the rooms their host presented seemed to consume a lot of energy.

Once more, the tomboy raised her hand, begging to speak.

"Yes, Lana?" Again, Pym seemed happy to answer a question from the little girl.

"Well, I was thinking, and... well... how do you have enough energy for all this? Your helicarrier seems to consume as much energy as a city."

"Well..."

 **.**

* * *

 **REACTOR ROOM**

* * *

After climbing two flights of stairs and returning to the staircase next to the Danger Room, Pym led them down the other corridor, which led to a thick door with another card reader, and warnings of danger. As soon as he opened the door, everyone heard an intense noise of heavy machinery working.

The engine room was at full steam ahead, clearly because the ship was moving. Gears creaked, pistons moved madly and powerful turbines generated a maddening noise.

Following a corridor that passed beneath the danger room, they reached another room with reinforced door, which Pym promptly opened. As soon as they entered, they came across a startling sight.

A large reactor was connected to advanced machinery, and inside the reactor was what appeared to be an explosion contained within a force field. Everyone was surprised at what was in front of them, but Lisa stared at the reactor closely, trying to convince herself that she was seeing wrong.

As much as she tried, only one thing made sense, but if it were really so, then...

"Tell me that's not what I think it is!" Lisa exclaimed, looking terrified at the scientist.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's exactly it." Pym just adjusted his tie, completely casual.

"B-But... That's impossible." Lynn Sr. was even more surprised than Lisa. "Such a thing is not possible."

The others, who did not seem to understand what was happening, were as lost as Leni.

"What is this, anyway?" Rita asked, hugging Lily tightly.

"This is a supernova, causing a continuous surge of energy." Lisa explained, still in shock. "Just by imagining such destructive power contained in a machine..."

"Wait, with supernova, you mean an exploding star?" Being a science fiction fan, Lincoln had a sense of what his sister and father was worried about. "How can a star explode inside that reactor?"

Upon hearing what Lincoln said, the others had a vague notion of what they had perceived and were worried. Despite this, Pym remained perfectly calm.

"This, as well as the Danger Room, is advanced alien technology. Basically, it's like holding a rodent inside a wheel and making it generate enough energy to turn on a light bulb, only thousands of times more powerful. The reactor absorbs and converts the shockwave of the explosion, while the containment field creates such a powerful gravitational force that it can compress the explosion. According to my vendor, this should last for at least three thousand years before starting to lose power."

"And you have any emergency plan if that fails?" Lincoln began to calm down, seeing that his super senses were not reacting at the machine.

"In the smallest possibility that the containment of the reactor fails, I have an emergency system that will shrink the reactor at the subatomic level, in addition to activating reserve power to land the ship safely."

A sense of relief filled the room until they heard a slight beep. Pym looked at his phone, and saw that it was time to end the tour.

"Well, it looks like we're done for today. Now, if you can join me, I'm sure dinner's ready to be served."

 **.**

* * *

 **REFECTORY**

* * *

After an odyssey through the corridors, they came back to the second level and went to the other end of the corridor, feeling a strong shudder to see that the kitchen was so close to the room of the ants.

As they entered the room, they realized they were in what appeared to be a school cafeteria, with several rectangular tables and a self-service area, where a happy Larry waited for them.

There were several main dishes, as well as salads, appetizers, and cut fruits. In addition, there was a table with several desserts, such as ice cream, cakes and pies. None of them had realized how hungry they were until they came across the banquet, but as soon as they looked at the food they immediately rushed forward.

Rita, Maria, Lori and Lola managed to keep their composure, but the others put everything on their plates, trying to taste all kinds of dishes at the buffet. Larry was happy to see his food being appreciated, while Pym was pleased with the success of the first part of the mission.

 _"I just hope our hacker does not disappoint us._ "

 **.**

* * *

 **Later that night...**

* * *

Late at night, and no sound echoes through the Watcher's halls. In the lodgings wing, most are sleeping peacefully, following the room division made by the host.

Rita, Maria and Lori was in a room while Leni, Luna and Luan in the next room.

Lynn should be in the other room with Ronnie and Lucy, but instead she asked to train in the Danger Room, performing a simulation at high speed.

Because of this, Lucy slept alone, since none of her roommates were present.

Lola and Lily rest quietly, apparently without bothering with the absence of their roommates.

In the other room, where the two patriarchs and the white-haired boy would sleep, there was only Mr. Santiago's little suitcase, besides the silence.

Except for Lynn, everyone who was not asleep was in the living room, where Lincoln was playing video games with Ronnie and Lana, while Lisa studied the scientific equipment on the other side of the room.

Meanwhile, in front of the panoramic window, the host was talking to the Loud patriarch and the director of the SHIELD, discussing a serious matter. Although they did not get along very well, the three of them knew they had to deal with the subject themselves.

"So, in short, SHIELD can't do anything about it?" Lynn Sr. exclaimed, worried.

"Unfortunately not." Roberto replied, looking at the host. "I was hoping you could persuade the president to do something about it."

Pym shook his head, then assumed a discouraged tone.

"Unfortunately, I am not in position to ask for political favors at the moment. And even if I could, I doubt that old Ross would risk helping with this issue with an election approaching."

Though disappointed, Lynn and Roberto knew he was right.

"This is so frustrating!" Lynn punched the window, looking at the horizon with regret. "I can not believe we can not do anything!"

"Actually, there's something we can do."

Pym folded his arms, grinning victoriously. Both parents looked at him in confusion, not seeing where he wanted to go.

"What are you talking about?" Roberto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know one way to solve this, but first let's focus on what we'll do tomorrow." He looked at the clock on the wall, realizing the time. "Correction, later today."

"Are you really sure you can easily capture this hacker?" Lynn Sr. looked at the scientist curiously, taking advantage of the chance to change the subject.

"No, that would be ridiculous. In fact, I believe there is a probability of about 44.09% that we get involved in a confrontation."

"What?" They both said in astonishment.

"I know, it seems a bit dangerous, but do not worry, this time we will not be taken by surprise like the time they attacked your kids at their school. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some rest."

Both parents watched him as he left, surprised by the hero's confidence.

Of one thing they were sure: if the situation gets out of control, they will get involved.

 **.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Royal Woods ...**

* * *

In a normal residence, all the lights are off, except for one. In a room with children's decor, a being of peculiar appearance is facing a computer, playing an online RPG.

It has a humanoid body, but it seems to be completely naked, without having hair, nipples, belly button or genitalia. The eyes are bluish like tempered glass, and the skin is scarlet as living flesh. The strange child is focused only on the game, as if it were the most important thing in the world.

With great skill, buttons are pressed intensely, while the characters fight fiercely on the screen, both with few life remaining.

"Just a little bit, just a little bit... Dang it!"

It looks at the screen, furious. Apparently, even with all its ability, it could not defeat the other player, who was now boasting at the chat and challenging for a second round.

"This time, you will not have luck." The weird being spoke in a menacing tone, when its eyes glowed.

At this point, the screen changed to the area for customization of the character, showing various weapons at disposal, all rare and very expensive. Without even touching the computer, the weapons were bought with a credit card and immediately equipped to the character.

The computer responded immediately to the strange child thoughts, like a dog doing tricks to its owner. Within moments, it was starting another battle against the same opponent, this time controlling the character with its powers instead of the keyboard.

"You will see. With the appropriate update, I am invincible." Smirking, it started the fight, this time taking full control of the game. "With my power, I will be the ruler of the world."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 ***: Meet The Louds**

 *** ²: Again, Meet The Louds**

 **And our new villain makes its debut.**

 **Our heroes will be able to discover the identity of this threat?**

 **Discover in the next chapter. XP**


	48. Daily Bugle News 2

**DAILY BUGLE, 02/11/2018**

* * *

Again, I pause a bit to do a brief review. This time, due to technical difficulties.

I'm going through some problems with my computer, so it'll take me a while to post the new chapter.

Speaking of which, I ended up forgetting, but I did some drawings of the Watcher, which are now in my deviantart (dinoanimalrock46 **.** deviantart **.** com). Not only does it demonstrate how the Skystalker and the Watcher are, but also representations of the map that the Ant-Man used on the tour.

* * *

 **As for the Loud family...**

* * *

I recently revealed the powers of the parents of the Loud family, and I was pleased to finally do so. While Lynn's powers are unique in the family, Rita possesses almost the same powers as Lincoln, except for his special perception.

In a dialogue I decided not to use in 'Avengers Disassembled', Rita confessed how much she was proud that one of her kids inherited her powers, but I've realized that this would create tension between the siblings, so I decided to forget this idea.

Still, Rita is very proud of Lincoln, and though she does not admit it, she would like if all of her children was heroes as well.

* * *

Despite the lies and secrets, almost all the Loud siblings are adapting well to recent events, with one small exception.

The relationship between Lynn and Lincoln is a bit embarrassing for now, but there is nothing that time does not heal. Even with what happened, they can work well as a team, as long as they do not stop to think about it too much.

* * *

As may be evident, everyone is slowly realizing that something is wrong with Lori.

Not that they are all idiots, but in this world everyone is accustomed to a certain level of weirdness, and her behavior has not yet reached a level worthy of attracting a crowd.

* * *

 **As for Luna's band...**

* * *

I know that the first thought about Moonblast is related to the fact that they are a small band, even with the Loud family being very rich. This is due to two important factors.

First of all, Rita does not like to spoil her kids, so she would not do something like pay a famous record label to release an album from her teenage daughter's band.

In addition, Luna herself is independent, and both she and the other members of the band want to achieve success due to their own merit. A person will not feel really fulfilled if they have it all served on a silver platter, and Luna understands this very well.

* * *

 **As for the SHIELD and President Ross...**

* * *

Although Bobby and Ronnie Anne's father run an important organization, he is limited by certain political issues, of which the Avengers are free.

As the Ant-Man works secretly for President Ross, he grants the scientist certain privileges in return for political favors. That may sound bad, but it's actually Ant-Man who is in control of the situation, since many of the things he has helped Ross do can put an end to his political career.

It will soon become clearer how much the government and the SHIELD are responsible for what happens to the Avengers and the Loud family, but for now we will see them only as supporting cast in the story.

* * *

 **The Cosmic Twins**

* * *

Here is an updated list of the items that the cosmic twins have chosen for their tournament.

* * *

 **Mark (Dr. Pym)**

 **Ant-Man Suit:** Used earlier by the real Ant-Man, until Mark "got it."

 **Larry:** Larry himself is a high tech AI, built to keep Mark company while he's away from his siblings.

 **The Watcher:** Mark spent a lot of time perfecting a helicarrier he got in his travels through the multiverse. Among the main functions is a camouflage system that leaves it invisible, as well as undetectable to the radar.

 **Time Platform:** Mark installed this on the Watcher, but due to being objects from different universes, it is counted as another item. Unlike commonly seen time machines, it only allows trips at a time and place where the platform exists, otherwise it will be a one-way trip in which something seemingly random will appear in place of what was transported.

 **Skystalker:** extremely fast vehicle, made from the design of the famous plane of the X-Men, the blackbird.

* * *

 **Blur (Black Knight)**

 **Ebony Blade:** It is the most important object for the warrior. It is an enchanted sword, practically indestructible and capable of cutting anything.

 **Omni Sight:** This space station belonged to Mark, but he lost in an earlier tournament. By itself, it is able to monitor the planet, perform teleportation and is virtually undetectable to human technology.

 **Ultron Version 12.0:** AI that Blur acquired on his travels. Commonly called "12", it does not have a robotic body like Larry, but can install his program on any type of electronic device. He also has copies of his previous versions, which unlike him, do not have the confidence of his master. When installed on Omni Sight, it not only controls the space station, but can also access any computer or electronic equipment on the planet.

 **Siege Perilous:** Mystic artifact with great power, which Blur energizes with his own cosmic power. As demonstrated with Chandler, Zemo and the White Queen, the artifact grants a new existence to the user as well as putting the person under the influence of a mystical lock so that can't use their new skills against the owner of the artifact.

He don't used his other item, so I'm not going to talk about this one yet .

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

I hope this is useful, but if anyone has any questions or would like to send a feedback, feel free to send a PM or a Review .


	49. Blurry Vision 2 - The Plan

**I had serious problems with this chapter.**

 **I decided to do something different and write the whole arc in a big chapter, but this not only took a lot of time but also is disrupting me with the division of the chapters. At least, I've already written about 90% of the arc, and I must post the next chapters as soon as I can divide the text in a way that pleases me.**

* * *

 **DATE:** **MAY,** **2,** **2015,** **ROYAL WOODS, 08H03M**

"I have to admit, this is better than my ship."

In an immense dining room, the scientist snuggles in an extremely comfortable chair, in front of an immense table with breakfast. The Loud and Santiago families act normally, although this environment was much more chic than the dining room of the Loud Tower.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy our house." Lynn Sr. ate a bite of toast, a little flattered by the compliment. "Although we moved to New York, this is still our home, and we like to vacation here once in a while."

"I know that." Pym picked up some pancakes, then spilled syrup over it. "Do not forget that I've been stalking you for years."

The comment raised some tension, as this brought certain questions. Still, the atmosphere was really nice, and everyone felt at home (since, technically, this was also the 'Loud House').

While they savored the food, Larry would pack the supplies for the weekend in the mansion kitchen, since despite being in the family mansion, Rita and Maria agreed that it would be an offense against Pym and Larry to waste the food they had separated for the weekend.

As soon as everyone has finished eating, they went to the garden, where most sat on bamboo benches while Lana, Lola and Lily played tag. The atmosphere was pleasant, so the adults talked absently while the kids listened intently. Despite being the home of the Loud family, the region was quite quiet, since the house was the only one in the area. In addition, the size and the isolation made the luxurious mansion look as a five-star resort.

In fact, the Loud family had so much money that they had five houses around the world, though four of them were only used for holidays, vacations and special occasions. And, one of the advantages of Royal Woods' house was...

"Can we visit Pop-Pop?" Lily exclaimed excitedly, looking expectantly at the five adults.

All the Louds stared at each other with wide eyes, totally taken aback by the question.

They actually loved to visit their grandfather in his retirement home, but with everything that happened recently, they did not know what they could or could not tell to the old man.

Rita looked at the little girl and prepared to say something, but before she could, Pym lifted her into the air, gazing at the little girl with tenderness.

"I'm sorry, little one, but your grandfather is not in town right now."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, while the little girl was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Rita looked at the scientist sternly, feeling deeply offended. "My father would tell me if he was leaving the town."

"Rita, I'm sorry to sound offensive, but he's grown up. You can not expect him to say everything he does."

Rita fell silent, feeling uncomfortable. Despite his age, her father used to take his grandchildren to activities that made even Lynn and Lincoln exhausted, and both are as energetic as horses. From paintball to snowboard, there seemed to be nothing that old Pop-Pop could not do.

"And how do you know he's not in town?" Lisa dismissed the ethical issue and went straight to the point.

"Well, I'd rather not go into detail, but I asked Larry to check all the residents of Royal Woods. He discovered that your grandfather, along with other seniors, went to a convention in Las Vegas and will not return until next week."

The girl was already waiting for an answer like that, so she was not as surprised as the others. Despite being curious to know what her grandfather was doing in a city so famous, she was even more intrigued by something else.

"How do you get such information?"

"As I have full confidence of President Ross, he allowed me to build a satellite that the government is unaware of. With that and the resources he gives me, there's nothing I can not figure out if I have enough time to investigate."

The answer seemed to satisfy Lisa, but it also made Dr. Pym remember his mission. Looking at his phone, he realized it was almost 10 in the morning, and saw that he should act.

"By the way, I think it's time to start this party." Pym stood up, drawing everyone's attention. "If you will accompany me into the living room, everyone will be able to attend the meeting."

Lana, Lisa, and the young heroes stood up promptly while the others felt a little insecure.

 _"That will be interesting."_ The little genius thought, adjusting her glasses.

 **.**

* * *

 **Soon...**

* * *

Although the mansion was not as large as the ship, it took them a few minutes to reach the living room. Although larger, this room, as well as the living room of the Loud Tower, was decorated with a beautiful carpet, as well as sofas and comfortable armchairs. The Louds and the Santiagos were already accustomed to this environment, but something shocked them.

"What did you do with my living room?!" Rita was almost in shock, eyes wide with what she saw.

The sofas and armchairs were moved so that they were around a red and black table in the shape of an 'A'. In addition, there was an immense blue-tinted glass plate covering a wall in which the Loud children's pictures should be. To complement, there were four armchairs around the table, and just like the table, they did not match the decoration of the room.

"Do not worry, this is provisional." Pym promptly put on his helmet, assuming a posture similar to that of a teacher about to give a speech. "Since you prefer to stay here, I thought this would be the best place to be our temporary command center during the mission. Now, you all can watch a meeting of our team and see what we do."

Everyone looked at Rita with concern. If there was something she hated, it was to mess with her decoration without consulting her.

Still, she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

 _"Do not worry, Rita, this is for the kids's sake."_ She said to herself, managing to calm down. "Well, then, we'd better sit down."

She sat in one of the armchairs, placing little Lily on her lap. Her husband sat in the next chair, and then they all sat down, the young heroes sitting at the chairs in front of the table.

With everyone seated properly, Pym decided to begin his presentation.

"As I said before, Secretary Talbot commented to me that a hacker was acting in Royal Woods. Normally, I would not bother with this, but the modus operandi piqued my interest."

"And what are we dealing with?" Lincoln was interested in the subject, curious to know what this hacker did to get the attention of his mentor. "Industrial espionage? State secrets? Codes of nuclear weapons?"

"Online RPG."

At that moment, everyone began to question his sanity.

"You mean those nerdy things Lincoln likes?" Lynn asked, earning a glare from the boy.

"Something like that." Pym smiled, while homepages of various websites appeared on the glass plate. "Our hacker used an almost imperceptible method, which can defraud bank transactions to buy upgrades in several games. Analyzing several months of data, I discovered that the hacker did this with several different accounts in several different games."

"Wow! It must be a super nerd." Lynn thought aloud, gaining several reprehensible glances.

Pym did not pay much attention to the comment, preferring to proceed. The giant screen changed, showing a huge, detailed map of Royal Woods. On the map, there were four red circles, each with a number.

"This is an up-to-date map of the city, and those red circles are the places where I detected the pattern of our hacker. They are numbered according to the number of times the hacker acted in that place."

"How do we know where he is?" Ronnie asked, taking a serious stance.

"That, Miss Marvel, is the best part of the operation." Pym smiled, taking a casual tone. "Look carefully at the locations."

A caption with the address emerged in each circle, leaving everyone present surprised. Number 1 was Royal Woods Elementary School; Number 2 was a local arcade that Lynn, Lincoln and Lana attended during their visits, Gus' Games and Grub; Number 3 was the park where Rita took her kids before they moved to New York, and number 4...

"Is this a joke?" Lynn Sr. stood up and stared at the hero, not satisfied.

"I know it sounds like a bad joke, but I mean it. This is one of the four places with the highest occurrences of our hacker's job in the last two years."

The Loud patriarch was shocked. Of so many places for the hacker to act, he chose just that?

On the screen, below the large number 4, it was a remote area of the city that read "Loud Industries, research and development division" in bold.

"How many times has this hacker been there?" Lincoln asked, still not understanding what was so serious as to leave his father worried.

"Well, the total numbers of occurrences in each place are: 168, 109, 82, and 33." Pym continued his explanation quietly, as if it were a matter of course. "In fact, the number of occurrences in your building is the smallest of them, so I was disregarding investigating there."

At that moment, Sr. Lynn was furious, while the others were jaw-dropping.

"Pym, this is a serious matter." Roberto spoke with a serious tone, but inside he was worried. "If this hacker could hack into a place like that, we could be in serious trouble."

"Wow, you guys are really slow, huh?" The hero assumed a disappointed tone, making the rest of the map disappear. In place of the map, 3D representations of the locations with several dates have appeared. "Look closely: what do these places have in common?"

Everyone followed the instruction, without much success. As much as they looked at the locations and the dates, nothing seemed to be connected, until Lisa noticed something.

At first glance, the places had nothing in common, but if she excluded the Loud Industries' building, the other three had something in common. Something that, if it combined with the majority of the dates of the fourth place, made sense.

"Kids!" The girl exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. "All these places are frequented by kids!"

The others were confused, while Pym was pleased to see that Lisa was indeed the smartest in the family.

"Exactly, Lisa! I see your perception is really sharp."

The girl blushed at the praise, momentarily averting her gaze. Despite the stoic attitude, the little genius liked to have her ego flattered, even more by someone she was beginning to consider as someone intellectually illustrious."

However, no one else realized what they both thought was as clear as the day.

"What are you talking about? The Loud patriarch asked, considering that Lisa had succumbed to madness.

The others shared their sight between the Ant-Man, Lynn Sr., and Lisa, trying to figure out what was going on. Apparently, none of them understood Lisa's statement. However, Pym saw a chance to earn Lisa's respect and trust.

"Dr. Loud, I'm really disappointed in you." He looked at Lisa tenderly, then spoke softly. "Lisa, would you come over here and tell us how you figured out what the places have in common?"

All eyes focused on the girl, who was a bit surprised to be included in the plan.

"O-Of course." With a certain embarrassment, she stood up and adjusted her glasses, assuming a posture similar to that of the scientist hero. "Stopping to analyze the data, it is evident that the hacker used it's skills in three places with high circulation of kids, and most of the dates in the fourth place occurred during Take Your Kids To Work Day, indicating that the hacker had access to the building on those occasions."

At that moment, Lynn Sr.'s jaw dropped open, totally stunned. He, like the others, stared at the screen intently, seeing that Lisa was right.

With Lisa's explanation, it seemed to make sense that the occurrences were linked to kids, but there was still something that did not make much sense.

"Wait, there's something wrong there." Lynn took a focused stance, trying to take into account the facts presented. "Why would a hacker get involved with kids and nerd games?"

Pym folded his arms, smiling smugly as he directed an arrogant stare. The answer was obvious, and he would not make it any easier.

After a few seconds, it was as if light bulbs glowed in their heads.

"You can only be kidding!" Ronnie said.

"Is that really possible?" Lynn was puzzled.

"That's a little disappointing." Lincoln said in a tone of defeat.

The scientist sighed, relieved to finally get where he wanted.

"I know it sounds like something a parental punishment resolves, but there's more to it than that." The screen changed again, this time showing the Royal Woods map with several purple dots. "These purple dots indicate homes with people who, like you (with the exception of Mrs. Santiago), have special genetic. I believe our hacker can be superhuman."

Everyone was so shocked to see so many purple dots that did not pay much attention. Although it was a city with moderate population, Royal Woods had purple spots in almost a third of the residences.

"How do you know that?" Roberto asked, more amazed than everyone else. "Not even the SHIELD has access to SPA's ***** superhuman census **."**

"These are not data from SPA, Director Santiago." Pym assumed a serious tone, feeling offended. "I just used my satellite's scanner to detect individuals with the same rare type of genetic variation. And I must admit, for a town with so few inhabitants, Royal Woods seems to be the place with the highest concentration of superhumans in the country."

"Are you serious?" Lori asked, shocked by the information. "We spent a lot of time here, and we never realized that."

"I have to agree with her on that." Rita looked thoughtful, trying to remember the past. "I was born and raised here, and it never seemed to me that there were so many superhumans in Royal Woods."

The screen changed again, this time showing a satellite view of the mansion. Because of the special equipment being turned on, it was possible to distinguish sixteen purple dots within the house.

"Well, I do not know how things were in your youth, but my equipment does not lie." Pym crossed his arms and assumed a soft tone, gazing gently at the children. "Actually, my system only detects those with special genetics, but it does not say whether or not it has powers. Although we see a total of sixteen superhumans in this residence, we know that Lisa and Lily have yet to demonstrate any kind of power."

The comment made the little genius feel bad, but it piqued Lincoln's curiosity.

"So... you think the hacker might have powers?"

"Considering the research I've done in the town, there's a very good chance that that's the case." Pym crossed his arms behind his back taking a commanding stance. "Now, here is my plan to find out the identity of this hacker."

As he spoke, the screen showed various images, from library cards to birth certificates. Somehow, the Ant-Man got the personal information of all the kids of Royal Woods, and while this impressed the kids, it left the parents deeply disturbed.

Still, none of them had time to voice their concerns, because he went on right away.

"By crossing information I have obtained in an unconventional way, I have discovered Loud Industries' employees whose children are in the age of elementary school." Most of the documents are gone, greatly reducing the amount of suspect kids. "Then I investigated and discovered how many of them have access to the internet, and how many of them have na account in any type of online service." Once again, the number of kids dropped, so there were less than a dozen. "In the end, I reduced the suspects to only four."

On the screen were only the cards of the four kids, as well as all their notes in the last three semesters.

The first kid was a boy with freckles all over his face, with tangled light orange hair. He had the appearance of someone who did not apply to his studies, but still his grades ranged between C and B.

The second kid was also a redheaded and freckled boy, but his hair was redder and he wore glasses. His notes were almost all between C+ and B, except for chemistry, in which was D-.

The third kid was a girl with light brown hair, combed in a long braid that reached the base of her neck. She looked serious, and her grades were full of A and A+, showing great academic achievement.

The last kid was a pale girl with long hair black as the night, which covered part of her face. She seemed to be even more monotonous than Lucy, but her notes were as good as those of the others, most of them being A and B.

The grades were reasonable, and the kids looked ordinary, so no one seemed to be a super genius hacker. Even so, they were the most likely, and one of them could be the hacker.

"Are these the suspects?" Ronnie took on a mocking tone, considering the case as insignificant.

Pym was ready to say something, but was interrupted by the girl's father.

"I know they look pretty ordinary, but a lot of adult criminals manage to hide themselves by avoiding drawing attention." Roberto looked at the kids seriously, wondering how he would react if his daughter was involved in something like that.

"How do you intend to find out which one is the hacker?" Lincoln asked.

Pym just smiled, seeing that he would finally reveal his great deal. The screen changed again, showing the school as well as several red and purple dots.

"The school is not only the place with the highest number of occurrences, but also the place where my plan starts. The main reason we're here today is because of an event at school, and from what I've assessed, our four suspects will attend." An image appeared next to the school at the screen, showing a strange ant. "This is a special ant that carries a tiny spy device, which we'll put on the suspects. Larry and I managed to negotiate with the creators of the RPG that practically all kids of Royal Woods is playing, and convinced them to announce a sale of rare items for this afternoon. According to our hacker's behavior pattern, it should act immediately, and at that moment the ants will tell exactly which one is the culprit."

Everyone looked at him, wondering if he had lost his mind.

"Is that your plan?" Lincoln looked at him in disbelief, disappointed with his mentor.

"That sounds very risky." Lynn looked at him wide-eyed. Although not as smart as Lincoln, Lynn realized that the plan was not perfect. "I mean, all this will be a waste of time if you have done something wrong in your search, or if the hacker does not take the bait."

"Not to mention that you are creating a chance for the hacker to act again." Rita entered the conversation, unhappy with the situation.

"Guys, I know this plan sounds very weak, but we're dealing with a young, immature mind that thinks it's smart enough not to be discovered. It is precisely the simplicity of the plan that makes it perfect for this situation."

Faced with this, none of them dared question the scientist's line of reasoning.

Still, there was a question that did not seem answered.

Leni raised her hand, then asked a clever question.

"Wait, I'm, like, super according with your plan, but I did not understand one thing. How are we going to get close to the suspects without them suspecting?"

Pym smiled, pulling on his lab coat and buttoning from the collar to the waist. He then took a small card from his pocket, which he fastened in the pocket of his lab coat.

On the card was written "Dr. Hank Pym - Guest Judge" in Golden letters.

"Who wants to go to a science fair?"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 ***: Agency that I created for the story, but has not yet appeared. They make files about the superhumans when they first use their powers in public or show up for registration. They have a complete record of individuals and their respective abilities, and also help superhumans find professions that make good use of their skills.**

 **I know what you are thinking: what about the Loud house?**

 **I even thought about putting them on Franklin Avenue, but I thought better and realized that a wealthy family would not live in a common neighborhood (especially in a house with little space).**

 **In the next chapter, our heroes will put their leader's plan into action, as well as meet the suspects.**


	50. Blurry Vision 3 - Undercover Operation

**Greetings, reader.**

 **If you're reading this, then you have not decided to boycott me after a month or** **so without making any updates.** **I spent the whole month getting ready to** **watch** **Infinite War** **on the premiere(april 27th), reading comics, watching cartoons and reviewing all the MCU movies, but as I know this is not in anyone's interest, let's get right to the point: this fic.**

 **This is not only the longest** **chapter so far, but also the chapter in which we will see a little more about some characters and** **meet characters from The Loud** **House** **who live in Royal Woods, but don't know the Loud family personally.** **Although the Loud family visit their grandfather and spend holidays in the city from time to time, the lifestyle of a wealthy superhuman family** **would make it difficult for them to meet certain people.**

 **I have also created some original characters for this chapter to emphasize the science fair.** **In the next chapter, I'll reveal the winner of the science fair, but if you're willing, you can write a review saying who you think that should** **win (I'm not doing a prank, the winner** **will** **be one of the featured students).**

 **Without further ado, let's continue with the story.**

* * *

 **DATE:** **MAY,** **2,** **2015,** **ROYAL WOODS** **ELEMENTARY SCHOOL,** **11H44M**

Around the educational institution, several parents and students walk from one side to the other. Some are just passing the time, while others rush to help their children remove their projects from the trunks of the cars, with just a few minutes until Royal Woods Elementary School's science fair to begin.

The science fair was being organized inside the gym, which was full of school desks in which the projects were on display, all covered with white of gray fabrics. The event was open to any student who wanted to attend, and as the school has both elementary and kindergarten, the projects range from small models bathed in glitter to scale reproductions of biomes. Although most students were interested in the prizes for the best projects, some were there for the extra credit (some of them willingly, others out of necessity).

But while the students were eager for the event to begin, most parents went to the bleachers or to the parking lot, feeling a deep boredom or even a bit of disappointment. Of course, most parents would rather be somewhere else on a Saturday than at a school, but they knew they should support their children even at the cost of two hours of boredom.

With less than ten minutes to the start of the event, a limo stopped in front of the school's main entrance, which was empty at the time. As the door opened, several people started to leave, mostly even more anxious than the students inside the school.

As soon as the children left, their parents and Dr. Pym came next, with the scientist and the Loud patriarch wearing lab coats with a name tags on the left side. While one was full of doubts about what was about to happen, the other was happiness in person.

"Are you ready, guys?" The scientist exclaimed, full of enthusiasm.

The other looked at the young heroes, who looked at each other in discomfort.

"I still think that your plan is very risky." Lincoln said, looking around. "If we need to use our powers, people can put two and two and discover our secret identities."

Pym just smiled, waving his hand carefreely.

"Pffft. You worry too much, Link. This town is very peaceful, and the most impressive things here are an amusement park and the local branch of your family's company."

Despite agreeing with his mentor on this point, Lincoln could not help but worry. Although he had the ability to sense danger, he still didn't fully trust this ability, since apparently he could only feel it as he approached the source of the danger.

At that moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and was surprised to see his father smiling.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I know I've retired from this, but believe me when I say it's like riding a bike: keep your eyes steady and move on, everything else will happen naturally."

Everyone was surprised to see how Lynn Sr. encouraged the boy, but none of them more than Lincoln himself.

He always felt a certain distance between them, but at that moment he felt something growing inside him, as if his father's words were full of energy. Without even realizing it, he was smiling too, with a determined stare.

"Thanks dad. I'll keep that in mind."

The motivation that Lincoln received seemed to infect the others, who also felt excited. Pym was happy to see that everyone was excited and put his hand in his pocket, picking up four ants. He held out his hand to the young heroes, who were a little surprised.

"Now that you're all motived, let's move on." They extended their hands as well, letting the ants walk up to the back of their hands and then turn invisible. "As I said before, Dr. Loud and I will help the other three judges evaluate the projects while you and the others interact with students. When you come across your suspect, offer a handshake or something like that and the special ant will do the rest. Then you must go to the meeting point with the others and then we will proceed with the plan."

Everyone looked at the hands of Leni, Lynn, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, still uncertain about the plan. The whole thing seemed so simple that everyone hoped that the scientist had a plan B.

"Well, let's do it." Lynn exclaimed, assuming the tone she used to talk to her team before a game. "Let's give 110%!"

* * *

 **Soon, inside the gym...**

* * *

Everyone were gathered inside the gym, looking at a bald mustachioed man holding a microphone as he looked at his watch. He had a disinterested look, showing that he certainly didn't want to be there. Behind him were Dr. Pym, Mr. Loud, a rather robust man with a whistle around his neck and two women, one with light skin and red hair and one with dark skin and black hair.

As soon as the clock struck midday, the man with the mustache cleared his throat, then began to speak.

"Welcome to Royal Woods Elementary's Science Fair. For those who don't know me, I am principal Huggins, the person in charge of this school. We thank everyone for attending, blah, blah, blah... I hope you enjoy, blah, blah, blah... If you need me, I'll be in my room."

He handed the microphone to the redheaded woman and left the gym, gaining a series of disapproving looks from the parents.

"W-Well, I apologize for principal Huggins. He's not always like that." She tried to sound excited, but it was possible to see that she had been caught by surprise. "I'm Agnes Johnson, teacher of the fifth grade. Today, me and my colleagues here will be the judges, and we will evaluate the projects."

The other judges stepped forward, waving at the audience.

"With me are not only Coach Pacowski and Ms. Shrinivas, our kindergarten teacher, but two renowned scientists: Dr. Hank Pym and the city's most famous man, Dr. Lynn Loud Sr. in person."

The parents became deeply interested as soon as they heard the name of the Loud patriarch, while the students were shocked. If someone as influential as he decided to attend, then the competition would be very fierce.

"Well, we'll evaluate the projects now, but everyone is free to walk around the gym and see what the students did."

The students began to take the fabrics off their projects as soon as Mrs. Johnson finished speaking, ready to receive the judges.

Meanwhile, the young heroes and their families separated, ready to have fun while they were doing Ant-Man's plan. Everyone was relatively unconcerned about the secret operation, with one exception.

Lincoln looked around, getting a bit tense. There were about forty projects on display, and he had to focus on one person.

" _I_ _hope that nothing goes wrong_ _."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JUDGES**_

* * *

After a brief conversation to decide what they would do, the judges went from project to project with a little guest.

Lisa considered the options she had, and eventually asked to accompany her father and the leader of the Avengers during the science fair. The other judges didn't oppose the request, as long as she didn't interfere with their task.

Still, with the presence a little girl with an unimpressed face and with the judges seriously evaluating the projects, the students felt themselves in a televisioned contest, waitng to be eliminated from the competition .

After looking at some of the projects, they ran into a kindergarten boy. On his desk was a small wooden board attached to a stand, creating a small mural. He also had several balloons on the table, as well as a wool sweater and a plaster bust with a wig with long blond hair .

"What do you have for us, Steve?" Ms. Shrinivas asked, smiling to see that her little student decided to attend .

"An awesome thing, Ms. Shrinivas! I know how to use statistic electricity!" The little boy exclaimed, leaving the adults slightly surprised, while Lisa rolled her eyes.

He picked up a balloon and began to rub against the sweater quickly, and then placed the balloon in the wood. As soon as the balloon had attached itself to the wood, the boy repeated the process with other balloons of other colors until it looked like a small rainbow in the wood.

"When I cause friction in the balloon, it creates statistical electricity, making it sticky !" The boy took another balloon, and began to rub it. "And statistic electricity can do that, too!"

As soon as he was sure that the balloon had been rubbed enough, he placed it on the wig, which immediately get frizzy.

"What do you think? Can I win the first prize?"

The little boy stared at the judges excitedly, waiting to hear what they had to say.

They just stared at each other, thinking what to say. The boy performed a simple project, and despite using the wrong words, he understood the principle behind the experiment.

"Steve, that was really impressive." Ms. Shrinivas said, putting a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "But understand that we have not seen all the projects yet, and some of the older kids have more experience with this kind of competition."

The little boy took a confused look, processing the teacher's words carefully. He then widened his eyes, feeling more enthusiastic than before.

"So, next time, I'm going to make a grown up project! That way I'll definitely win."

Lisa rolled her eyes at this, while the adults were glad to see that the boy would not be devastated if he didn't win the first place.

 _"I hope we have more children like him here."_ Mrs. Johnson thought, leading the judges to the next table.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **LYNN**_

* * *

Although the gym was full, there were a pairo f kids that stood out among the others. And those was Lynn and Lucy.

Not that they were very interesting, but their actions and personalities were very different, and the fact that they walked side by side drew a lot of attention. And although that didn't bother Lynn, Lucy felt slightly embarrassed noticing so many eyes focused on her.

But what bothered her most was that Lynn was whistling nonchalantly.

"Sigh. How can you be so calm?" Lucy asked in a monotone.

Lynn stopped whistling, directing a puzzled look to the goth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad, Mom and the Santiagos are here to evaluate your team and you're not nervous."

Lynn was surprised at Lucy's concern.

But after a moment's reflection, she smiled and put her hands on Lucy's shoulders, looking directly into her covered eyes.

"You should not worry so much, Luce. Of course, they will evaluate everything we do, but I'm already accustomed to this sort of thing."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am! Do you think it's easy to stay in a field with hundreds of people watching my team play, and this for every sport I do?"

Lucy paused to ponder.

Of course, Lynn seemed to be self-esteem in person in present days, but she still remembers when Lynn became a nervous wreck before an important event. Lynn's current carefree attitude was the result of years of self-confidence being strengthened, and even if she could not admit it, Lucy envied such ability.

" I think you're right." Lucy gave a brief, faint smile, looking into Lynn's eyes. "If you don't mind this, then neither should I."

" That's the spirit, Luce. Now let's score this point."

The girl did not comment, but followed her older sister. Sometimes Lucy herself didn't know why they got along so well.

As Lynn dressed and acted as a full-energy athlete, Lucy was the exact opposite, always acting as if she were going to a funeral. While the room one of them looked like a mix of gymnasium and sports supply store, the other's room looked like a mix of dusty library with funeral home, with several coffins converted into bookcases. One of them was very popular, while the other could count on her fingers how many friends she had. One of them could impress people with her powers, while the other had such sinister powers that it frightened even herself.

And yet, they were extremely close and Lucy could not understand why.

On the other hand, Lynn had no doubt of the reason.

When Lucy was born, Lynn decided she would be a great big sister to her, just as Lori was to the other siblings. And even as the little girl grows weirder as they grows up, Lynn has always been with Lucy to support her, even if she's never been interested in sports. And when everyone was worried about Lucy's powers, she was the only one who was not afraid to be around her, even at the risk of Lucy's "bad luck" affecting her.

To Lynn, nothing was more important than her family, and she was blunt enough to admit that Lucy was her favorite.

Both sisters were a bit puzzled when they saw a table that the visitors were avoiding, and as they looked at the table they saw Lynn's target, as well as several pots full of soil.

Staring at nowhere was a girl a little taller than Lucy, whose long black hair covered part of her face. She was wearing a purple dress that hid her feet and silk gloves that covered most of the arms, and seemed to be even more monotonous than Lucy. She was standing with her arms crossed, sighing in disappointment whenever anyone passed her table.

"I liked her." Lucy exclaimed, admiring the girl as she gave a weak smile.

Lynn ignored what Lucy said, focusing on what the Ant-Man said about the girl. According to his research, Haiku Addams was a goth girl with impressive grades, who seemed to be interested in vampire novels and old films in black and white. The only thing of this century she liked was the online RPG The Battleworld, a weird game in a patchwork planet where she was a 'Lv.136 Archdemon Vampire Warrior of the Final Ragnarok'(whatever that was).

As much as her mentor might suspect about this girl, Lynn could not help but think the girl was more a Lucy than a Lisa.

The sisters approached the girl's table, Lucy with her usual blank expression and Lynn with a neutral expression, trying to appear disinterested.

"Greetings." Lucy exclaimed in a tone that, despite appearing depressed, Lynn could see that she was excited. "My name is Lucy, and this is my sister Lynn. What is your project?"

The girl made no change in her neutrality, pointing to the glass containers on the table.

"I am Haiku, and I have decided to show how deadly and futile mortality is by presenting this decomposition project."

The sisters looked at the pots, and as soon as they saw what was inside they realized why people were avoiding Haiku's project.

There were six glass containers full of dark soil, and within each one a decomposed carcass of rat, from recently dead to extremely disgusting with worms devouring everything.

Lynn immediately felt like throwing up, while Lucy smiled like never before.

"Wicked."

Haiku liked to see someone enjoying her project, totally ignoring Lynn's sick expression.

"I've never saw you guys before. Where are you from?"

"New York. We came with our father, Dr. Lynn Loud."

Haiku just nodded, seemingly not caring about the information.

"My mother works for your father's company. She spends all day surrounded by various toxic chemicals that could easily end her mortal existence. Sigh. Dream job."

Lynn was even more disturbed to hear this, but Lucy beamed.

The athlete wanted to finish her part soon and leave, but there was a problem.

Haiku seemed to be an older and even more darker version of Lucy, and if there was something that Lynn learned about people like that, it's that they don't like physical contact, especially with strangers.

However, she didn't take long to get an idea.

She raised her hand and assumed an excited expression, like someone about to ask a question.

Haiku and Lucy looked at her curiously, but then the athlete's face began to writhe in a funny way.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Ahchoooo!"

Lynn pretended to sneeze, and as she expected, the reaction of both goths was to close their eyes and turn their faces slightly in another direction. In Haiku's case, she also tried to protect her face with her left arm, creating a perfect opening for the speedster.

In a fraction of a second, Lynn moved at high speed. While Haiku's eyes were closed, the athlete carefully picked up the spy ant from her hand and placed it on the right hand of the girl. She then went back to the exact spot where she was, scratching her nose as if she had really sneezed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled uneasily, making Lucy stare at her in confusion. "I think I'm catching a cold."

Haiku looked at her arm and saw that there was no nasal residue, and that left her satisfied.

"No problem. Just be more careful when you sneeze." She spoke with almost no interest, not bothering about what had happened.

Lucy looked from one to the other, and understood what had happened.

"I think we'd better go." Lucy exclaimed, holding Lynn's arm. She then looked at Haiku, smiling weakly. "I hope we can meet again."

Haiku nodded, also smiling weakly.

"There is always such a possibility. Otherwise, I am sure that we may meet again after we have disposed of our mortal forms."

With that, the sisters moved away, with Lynn feigning a few more sneezes.

When Lucy was sure that they were out of sight of the girl, she let go of Lynn's arm, looking at her in a way that indicated doubt.

"Do you think she's who you're looking for?"

"I don't know, Luce. She didn't look like the kind of person who spends all day in front of a computer." Lynn then folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, smiling smugly. "Why are you so worried about her?"

The goth immediately blushed, turning her face to the other side as she placed her right hand on her left elbow.

" I... I think I liked her. It's hard to find people like me when we visit our vacation homes, and I'd already given up looking for friends in Royal Woods."

Lynn smiled, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Well, if she's not who we're looking for, nothing will stop you from being her friend. And if it does not work, you'll always have me."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled back, but then took Lynn's hand from her shoulder. "I think we should go to the meeting point."

Lynn nodded, following her little sister.

For now, everything was going according to plan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JUDGES**_

* * *

The judges met another student, and his project immediately attracted Pym's attention.

On the table were a small blue hardcover notebook and three medium-sized ant farms, each with an adhesive glued to the upper left side.

"What kind of experiment did you conducted, Anthony?" Coach Pacowski stared at the boy's project, a little confused.

"I've done an experiment to show how ants are affected by light."

The coach knew Anthony for his good grades and great performance in physical education, so he didn't need extra credit. To him, it seemed that the boy was forced by his parents to do something and chose to do the easiest thing he could think of.

"Oh really?" The man replied, looking at the ants with some confusion. "I don't see how that can be useful."

The boy was about to answer when Pym spoke first.

"Actually, Coach Pacowski, I'm an entomologist in my spare time, and by coincidence, I'm an ant specialist." Pym drew the attention of the other judges, as he smiled sympathetically at the boy. "I know this experiment, and I'd love to hear what the little boy learned."

Anthony blushed a little when he was being encouraged by a professional, but he didn't let it affect him. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the judges and began to speak.

"I have a very large ant farm at home, so I decided to take some of them and do this experiment. I put thirty ants in each observatory, to observe for ten days. During the ten days, the group 1 was in the dark, group 2 was continuously exposed to light, and group 3 spent half the time in the dark and the other half in the light."

He then took the notebook and opened it on the first page, showing the judges some pictures.

"I took pictures every day, tracking the progress of the ants. At the end of the ten days, it became clear that the ants in group 3 performed better, proving that even insects need some balance in their lives."

Pym smiled at the boy's conclusion while the others were impressed. Especially the coach.

"I have to say, that's one of the best conclusions I've heard so far. Sorry for underestimating your project, Anthony."

"No problem, coach." The boy smiled, feeling confident. "My goal is not to impress the judges, but to show others how cool the ants are."

"I think that's a great idea." Pym approached the boy writing something on a piece of paper and handing it to him. "This is a site specialized in ants farms, where I managed to buy some nice ones. Maybe you'll find something that pleases you."

The boy was shocked.

"Wow!" Thank you, Dr. Pym.

The scientist just smiled, following the other judges, who were already heading for the next table.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **LINCOLN**

* * *

While the others was in little teans, Lincoln chose to act alone. Not that he was having problems with teamwork, but he wanted to think more about the mission.

First Lincoln was a little disappointed to learn that the mission's target was just a hacker. Then he became even less interested by knowing that the hacker was a child. The only thing that seemed to console him was the possibility of the hacker having superpowers, and yet there was not much chance of him having any other skill than super intelligence.

Despite the setbacks, he really loved the last mission, and from his point of view, this seemed to be a huge setback.

Even with his head full of issues to solve, the boy focused on the mission, finally finding his target.

A few feet away was Russel 'Rusty' Spokes, the tall redhead boy full of freckles. His project was a model of the solar system, which could be in better condition. The wires of the planets were crooked, the base was precariously patched, and the sun had several types of repairs, including a band aid. And believe it or not, the planets still spin.

Lincoln took a deep breath, looked at his hand, and approached the boy.

"Hi. My name is Lincoln." Lincoln smiled amicably, raising his hand to him.

Rusty looked at him with some confusion but returned the gesture.

Without noticing the spy ant that was in his hand.

"Hello. My name is Rusty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rusty." Lincoln was relieved to have finished his task, but he could not leave without talking. Luckily, there was something he wanted to discuss with the boy. "What happened to your project? It seems to have seen better days."

"Oh, yeeah..." Rusty shrugged, without bothering with the question. "Accidents happen, but what matters is that my solar system is working, and as soon as the judges give me my extra credit, I'll keep calm until the finals."

"So... you're here only for the extra credit?"

"Of course. Why else would anyone attend a science fair?"

Lincoln was surprised. He was sure that if Lisa was around, she would be deeply offended by the boy's attitude.

From what Lincoln could see, Rusty could not be a genius capable of deceiving the government.

"Well, good luck to you, then."

Lincoln spun around, leaving the boy without another word.

Rusty just shrugged, waiting again for the judges, feeling a slight itch in the arm.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Judges**

* * *

For the fourth time in a day, the judges came across a student who took an animal to school.

But this time, the project was a bit stranger.

On the table were several illustrations of the inside of a snake made of crayon, plus a layer of old skin. But the main event was the immense glass nursery that contained a large beige boa.

Next to the table was a boy wearing Indiana Jones-like clothes who looked like Lana, only with black hair.

As the judges approached, he assumed a firm stance, like a fearless adventurer.

"Good morning, judges. I'm Alan, from the second grade, and I bring you the most incredible project of all: my snake, Mr. Pretzel."

While the other judges approached to see the snake, Mrs. Johnson walked away a little, afraid of the animal.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Pym said, holding out his hand to greet the boy. "I'm not very close to snakes, but I can tell you that this one looks very healty."

"Thank you, sir. I take good care of him."

"What is your project, exactly?" Mr. Loud asked, noting how the drawings seemed accurate for a kid.

"I want to show how incredible the snakes are." The boy smiled excited, but then scratched his head with an embarrassed look. "I really wanted to take him to show and tell, but our teacher banned animals. So I thought I'd better bring him here."

The judges paused a moment to think, following the boy's reasoning. In fact, this seemed a good chance to show how much he knew about the subject, and the drawings he did showed how much he knew about the biology of snakes.

Each of them took notes on their clipboards, and as they were about to leave, Pym looked at the boy with some seriousness.

"To be honest, your project is certainly among the best so far. Not only did you bring a live snake to your project, but you also made very accurate illustrations of the interior of a living being, which is surprising to someone your age."

The boy blushed a little at this, but he felt even more determined.

"T-Thank you, Dr. Pym."

"You're welcome, son. Keep it up and you can be a great expert one day."

Although the judges retired, the boy stood still, a grin on his face. At that point, he started to consider if he should do the same project next year.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **LENI**

* * *

If there was anyone that worried all the Loud family, that one was Leni.

Everyone was already accepting that Lynn and Lincoln could be superheroes, but none of them was 100% according to the fashionista's presence in the team.

Because of this, both Lori and Lola decided to go with her to make sure nothing would go wrong.

While Leni stared absently at the projects, the other blondes felt slight concerned, both certain that Leni didn't even remember the mission she had.

Soon, they arrived where Leni's target was, and both Lori and Lola were watching their sister like hawks.

There was a group of children around the table, and in front of them was Leni's target, Jordan.

From the files presented at the meeting, she was a girl whose only concern was the environment and her social life, and because of this she was part of several virtual communities to preserve the environment, in addition to playing Battlewolrd as a Lv.122 humanoid tree called Groot.

At the moment, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a polar bear picture, which, combined with the friendly smile, gave her the image of a totally harmless girl, and who was just giving some pamphlets to a group of students right now. She smiled friendly and said goodbye to them as they headed for the next desk.

The sisters approached her, and before they could say anything, the girl received them with a broad smile.

"Hi. I'm glad you came." She took some pamphlets, and immediately handed over to the sisters. "My name is Jordan, and my project is to teach people how to help the environment."

Lola was a bit taken aback by the girl's enthusiasm, but she accepted the pamphlet, as well as the others. Looking closely, she saw that there were some recyclable boxes under the desk, apparently full of pamphlets.

On the table were more pamphlets, plus a huge black board attached to a small digital clock. There were large cardboard sheets on the table, which were full of motivational posters.

Lori and Lola were a bit confused about the girl's project, while Leni looked intently into the pamphlet, completely mesmerized by the information the girl was sharing.

"What is this thing?" The fashionista asked, pointing to the plate.

"Glad you asked!" Jordan took another pamphlet, and handed it to Leni. "This is a solar panel, and I've put my project here because of that window." The girl pointed to the side, and the sisters looked briefly at the gym window. "This panel absorbs solar energy, and thanks to that this clock works."

The sisters looked from the large solar panel to the little clock, and both had the same impression.

"Does this really work?" Lori asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, it looks like a big panel for such a small watch."

The sisters looked at the girl with some concern, but were surprised to see that she had not bothered with the question.

"Pfft. Don't be ridiculous." The girl just waved her arm, carefree. "This is just a homemade version that I made at home." The girl looked around, and then approach and whisper so that only the sisters listened. "My mother works at Loud Industries, and her version manages to energize an entire sector of the complex."

This aroused Lola's curiosity. If her mother was so smart, maybe she was the hacker. After all, although Jordan looks like a sweet and friendly girl, she knew from herself that some girls can fake that sort of thing perfectly.

Lori, on the other hand, began to think of other ways to harness solar energy. Who knows, perhaps, to power an underground base under a restaurant?

Leni, however, looked closely at the girl's posters, becoming dazzled by one of them.

"Awww... Where did you get that?" She asked, pointing to the poster.

The others looked where she was pointing, and just as Lori and Lola looked they understood what was going on.

"Awwwwww..."

On the cardboard wall, there was the picture of a super-cute polar bear cub, with the phrase 'Have a heart, do your part'.

"That?" Jordan looked at the teenager with confusion, not understanding the reason for her reaction. "It's a project the fifth-grade classes did."

"That's so cool! Do you think I can get one at our school?"

Jordan was struck by how much Leni appreciated the poster.

It was then that she remembered something.

"Wait a sec." She said, before going under the table.

The girl began to search the boxes hastily, focused on her task. It was not long before she found what she was looking for, looking at Leni with a triumphant smile.

"Here!" she exclaimed, giving Leni a rolled poster.

Leni took the poster and unrolled it, becoming deeply joyful to see another poster of the polar bear cub.

"Oh, thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you! You're, like, totes awesome!"

To Jordan's surprise, Leni wrapped her in a powerful hug. It was almost as if a real bear was hugging her.

Worried, she looked at Lori and Lola, but was even more disconcerted to see that they were even more astounded by the fashionista's reaction.

"Leni, could you please give her some space?" Lori exclaimed, gently placing her hands on the shoulders of her younger sister.

Leni looked at her confusedly, but then shrugged and released the girl.

"Thank you so much for the present, Jordan. I hope the judgments give you a good prize."

Lori and Lola facepalmed, while Jordan was confused.

"W-What?"

"She meant judges." Lola clarified, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, she does that all the time."

"Well, I guess we have to go." Lori shook Jordan's hand, then turned away.

Smiling uneasily, Lori and Lola pushed Leni through the gym, past the door to the hallway and then into the nearest room.

As soon as they entered, Lori used her powers to make sure they were alone and then looked reproachfully at Leni, followed shortly by Lola.

"Leni, what's wrong with you?" Lori asked, being almost as severe as their mother.

"Yeah, that was very unprofessional." Lola added, emulating Lori's attitude. "How you managed to not be kicked out from your team yet?"

They both expected Leni to admit her inability to be a hero, but instead she turned her head, looking at the two in complete confusion.

"What are you talking about, guys?

Lori rolled her eyes.

"(Sigh ) Leni, did you pay attention to what Dr. Pym said?"

"Sure! He told us to put those paparazzi ants on the suspects, and I, like, did a great good job with that."

"You did?!" Lori was puzzled, looking at Leni in complete confusion.

"Of course." Leni smiled happily, feeling victorious. "Why do you think I hugged her? She certainly didn't notice when I put the ant on her shoulder."

Lori and Lola's jaws dropped.

Leni had really acted like a spy, and they didn't even suspect it.

The fashionista turned and opened the door, then turned her face slightly and looked at her sisters with a smug smile.

"If we're done, I think we'd better go to the meeting point."

She then left, humming merrily as Lori and Lola remained in stupor.

After they were alone, they stood still, until Lola turned and looked at Lori with concern.

"Lori, I'm starting to think she's not as dumb as she looks."

The older girl nodded, not looking away from the door.

"Me too. And that literally chills me out."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JUDGES**_

* * *

As they approached the last students, the judges could already imagine which were the best projects. Still, they were ready to rethink their conclusions if they found anything impressive.

Unfortunately, this was not the case with the next student.

A fifth-grade boy was waiting for them with a frown, clearly wanting to get the extra credit and go home soon.

On the table was a watch that was being powered by a potato, as big as an orange. The judges were not very impressed, since that was the third time they saw this today.

According to the students, a student of Mrs. Johnson's class called Liam provided the potatoes, although he himself didn't attend the event.

Mrs. Johnson approached, trying to sound nice.

"This is very interesting. What were you thinking when you did that?"

"To be honest, to finish as soon as possible." The boy replied without showing any emotion. "The only reason I'm here is the extra credit I need not to attend summer school."

The teachers sighed at this, while both Lisa and Dr. Pym were a bit offended to see that the boy showed such disregard for science.

Still, not only did the project work as his report was acceptable, so he got what he wanted to.

When the judges started to walk away, Lisa lightly tugged Pym's coat and then gestured for him to go to her level so she could whisper in his ear.

"I know I promised not to interfere, but I don't think this kid deserves the benefits of this event."

"I understand your point, but he accomplished with the school's requirements and I can not prevent the teachers from giving extra credit to him. But you don't have to worry." Pym smiled, giving her a little wink. "I know that nothing in this school compares to what you can do."

Lisa smiled, blushing at the compliment.

"Dr. Pym?" Mrs. Johnson called. She and the other judges were already at the next table. "Are you joining us?"

The hero looked at the little genius, who had already recovered from the blush.

"We're coming."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **RONNIE ANNE  
**

* * *

Ronnie walked nonchalantly through the gym, hands in the pockets of her hoodie and whistling quietly. She radiated the sense of extremely high confidence, impressing or intimidating those who saw her.

She only looked away as she glanced at the cheerful little girl beside her, smiling briefly whenever she did.

Despite being just a guest, Lana was so excited that she was almost skipping over the floor. Not only would she watch a superheroe mission in first-hand, but she would also have the chance to see a fight between heroes and villains.

Truth be told, since the Beetle attacked the Loud tower ***** , she was fascinated by the world of the superheroes. Before, she saw it as a cliché way of using superpowers, but now she could not stop thinking about it. And the icing on the cake was the tour at the Watcher. After seeing all that technology and equipment, the little girl realized that it would be perfect for her.

Don't misunderstand, she was not a genius scientist like her father or Lisa, but when it came to machines and engineering, she was better than either of them (which usually put her in trouble by dismantling the tower). The fact is that Lana wanted to be part of it, even if only to dismantle and reassemble the entire ship.

And if the parents really approved this after the mission, then maybe-

"It's showtime, Lana." Ronnie said, catching the little girl's attention.

Lana looked in the same direction as Ronnie and saw the kid they were looking for, the shorter redheaded boy, Zach.

The boy was presenting his project to the judges, and even if they were some yards away, they could see that he was very nervous. The judges looked confusedly at his project, which consisted of a clock energized by a potato the size of a melon. Clearly, they were more surprised at the size of the potato than at the project itself.

Soon, the judges and Lisa finished the with him and went to the next project, making the boy sigh in relief. He stood with his back to Ronnie and Lana, and this gave an idea to the young spy, who waved to Lana to go with her .

They marched decisively, and as they approached, Lana could barely contain her excitement, while Ronnie remained calm.

Because, of course, there was no reason for her to worry.

Zach Wimpyman was a short boy, wearing a striped shirt and wearing monolense shield glasses that looked like laboratory equipment. For Ronnie he certainly looked like a nerd, but he also had a silly face, which made him look dumb.

Still, she was taught by her parents never to underestimate someone by appearances.

Coming from behind, she tapped the boy on his right shoulder and waited for him to turn around, then cast an intimidating glare at him.

The boy was confused to see a complete stranger staring at him in such a way. He tried to speak, but no sound was emitted as she take a tight grip at his shoulder, making him terrified.

Lana watched closely, until Ronnie turned and looked at her.

"Hey, is that the redhead who broke your toy?"

The kid was confused for a moment, until she understood what was happening.

"N-No." She gotvery embarrassed, looking at the boy with shame. "It was not him."

"Dang it!" Ronnie growled, dropping the boy and taking a neutral expression. "Sorry, kid."

She started walking, followed by a still embarrassed Lana.

As soon as they left, Zach fainted.

The girls then left the gym, going to the meeting point. They walked through the halls, and when they were almost there, Lana looked around to make sure they were alone, then poked Ronnie.

As soon as the older girl turned around, she saw a confused face that was absolutely cute.

"What's up, Lana?"

"Why did you do that? He was terrified."

Ronnie was confused for a moment, but then realized that Lana didn't expected such an attitude from her. She then stood on one knee and placed her hands on the little tomboy's shoulders, looking straight into her eyes .

"(Sigh) Lana, do you remember what was my mother's function when our parents were superheroes?"

Lana was taken by surprise by the question, but after a moment she remembered the answer.

"She... she was a spy."

"Exactly. She taught me a lot about it, and the lesson I value most is to divert attention. That boy was so frightened of me that he didn't notice the spy ant, and I doubt he'll be suspicious."

"But-"

"Listen. At the moment, he's a suspect, and we can not care about him. If at the end of the mission we discover that he is not who we are looking for, I will immediately apologize to him. Deal?"

Lana smiled, though she was still a little upset.

"Deal!"

"Great! Now, let's meet the others."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JUDGES**_

* * *

Finally, the judges arrived at the last table. The last student was at the side of his desk, the project covered with a gray fabric.

The boy stood out not only because he was short, but also by his lab coat and the wide glasses he was wearing. He had black hair that was combed, and like Lincoln, he had freckles on his cheeks and a chipped tooth. He seemed to be the same age as Lisa, and like her, he had an air of superiority.

The boy caused several reactions in the group.

Pym remained neutral, and while Lynn Sr. was slightly surprised with the mature attitude of the boy, and the teachers seemed a little bored seeing the boy. Lisa, on the other hand, was curious to see him. She didn't know what, but something about him seemed to caught her interest.

At the same time, David himself blushed slightly, averting his gaze as his eyes met Lisa's.

The girl was curious about such a reaction, but before Lisa could say something, Ms. Shrinivas started talking to the boy.

"I 'm glad to see you, David."

"I could not miss the opportunity, Ms. Shrinivas." The boy adjusted his glasses, feeling confident. "This is the perfect opportunity to show the value of my intellect."

The visitors were a bit surprised to hear this, while the other teachers rolled their eyes.

"Shall I presume that we are facing a prodigy?" Pym asked, looking curiously at the boy.

"Well, David is... how top ut in words... a... special student." Ms. Shrinivas replied, a little embarrassed. "He has a brilliant mind, but some of his experiments have caused acidentes in our school."

"Interesting..." Pym glanced briefly at Lisa, making her a little embarrassed. "I've seen cases like this before, and I must admit, they are extremely rare."

Lisa looked away, feeling a little embarrassed.

Lynn realized that his daughter was embarrassed, and decided to act.

"(Coff, coff) Well, what have you prepared for us today, little boy?"

David took a firm stance, looking at the judges with superiority.

"My dear judges, I kept my project covered so far, for you are the only ones whose assessment really matters. After working on several experiments, I realized that the most unpleasant thing to be accomplished is cleaning, and in some cases it is extremely difficult to remove unwanted residues."

He pulled out the fabric, revealing a transparent spray bottle filled with a green liquid and a cookie tray covered by a thick layer of dirt.

The boy took the tray and a metal spatula, and tried to scrape the dirt with the spatula.

Of course, the dirt didn't even shake as the spatula bent in the middle.

The judges were a bit confused by the boy's purpose, until he replaced the spatula with the spray.

"Now, witness the greatest discovery of the chemistry of all time!"

David sprayed the tray for a moment, seemingly without reaction. However, a greenish foam began to form on the dirt, similar to the effervescent effect of mints in soda. After a few seconds, the foam dissipated completely, leaving the tray shiny and without any trace of dirt.

Both the judges and Lisa were speechless.

The only thing they could do was applaud, still not sure what to say.

"I believe this is satisfactory for you." David smiled victoriously, performing a brief bow. "I'll wait for your decision."

The judges congratulated the boy, leaving soon after.

But after the judges walked away, Lisa approached the boy.

She was blushing, and she had no idea what to say.

Still, she could not fight the urge to talk to him.

"Your project is really fascinating." She tried to keep a impassive face, but could not stop blushing. "I have no doubt that your project will receive the first prize."

The boy blushed too, feeling uncomfortable with Lisa's presence.

"T-Thank you. I-I've worked h-hard on it." David looked into Lisa's eyes, and realized that she had the same eyes he had: the serious stare of someone thats more mature than appears. "I suppose you're the young genius Dr. Pym referred to?"

"Exactly." Lisa reached out, a little more confident though still blushing. "I'm L-"

"Lisa Loud." The boy accepted the handshake, trying to contain the embarrassment. "Two times winner of Junior Nobel Prize and the first five-year-old kid to receive a doctorate in physics."

Lisa was speechless.

"Have you heard of me!?"

"Affirmatively." David took a tablet that was on the table, and blushed even more to show to Lisa that his wallpaper was a picture of her that had been used on the cover of a famous periodic. "I am a great admirer of your work, and I am honored that you appreciate my project."

If there was something the whole Loud family knew about Lisa, it was that the easiest way to get something from her was to massage her ego. And David not only did this, but also made all of Lisa's embarrassment disappear.

"Well, it's my pleasure to meet someone so talented." Lisa reached into her pocket, taking something and then handed to him.

David looked at what she gave to him and got speechless.

In his hand was a small plastified green card with golden letters.

Not a simple card, but a professional business card, the kind that a doctor or lawyer usually hand over to important people. Huge gold letters wrote the girl's name, and, to a lesser extent, her private phone number.

The boy could not believe what was in his hands.

"I think we should keep in touch. That way, we can do some experiments together the next time I'm in town."

Lisa said good-bye to David, leaving the boy with a silly grin on his face.

He did not even care about the science fair anymore.

Lisa Loud's phone was already the best prize he could earn.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of the school...**

* * *

After walking through the gym, Lincoln grew tired of watching the science fair and decided to explore the school. He began to wander the by the halls, and he didn't see much difference between this school and the one he attended, except for the size of the building.

" _I think it would be nice to study here."_ He thought absently.

He kept walking down the hallway until he saw a sign indicating the exit to the field of the school. He decided to compare it with the field of his school.

He went to the door and opened it, then heard the sound of something falling.

"Ouch!"

Lincoln quickly looked forward, seeing a boy lying on the ground. He wore glasses and had dark skin, freckles, and black hair in na afro-style. He wore a striped shirt and black pants, which despite of the fall seemed impeccable.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He approached the boy, extending his hand to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No problem, dude. I should not have stood in front of the door for so long." The boy replied, accepting the white haired boy's help.

Lincoln looked at the boy, feeling something strange. He didn't emit danger, but Lincoln still sensed that there was something different about him.

The boy got to his feet and began to dust his clothes. He didn't seem upset about what happened and took off his glasses to clean the lenses.

Despite being relieved for not hurting the boy, Lincoln could not help but feel that the boy's tranquility was not normal.

"I'm sorry for asking, but what were you doing in front of the door?"

"Oh, I was waiting my friends." The boy raised his head, putting his glasses up to the light. "We've decided to play some games after the science fair, but I just got tired of waiting in the gym."

"Well, then that make two of us."

Lincoln relaxed a little, but that didn't last long.

As soon as the boy put the glasses back, he froze as he looked at Lincoln. He pointed his finger at the white-haired boy, his mouth open and no sound coming out.

Lincoln began to wonder if he should be worried until the boy finally got a word.

"Y-You... You are... Lincoln Loud!"

Lincoln looked at the boy in complete confusion.

"Do you know me?"

"Of course!" The boy extended his hand, smiling uneasily. "My name is Clyde. It's a pleasure to meet someone so famous."

Lincoln shook his hand, blushing slightly.

"I didn't know I was famous."

"Are you kidding? Your photo is at the top of the wall of fame at Gus' Games and Grub, in a golden frame."

"Oh, is that still there?" Lincoln asked, feigning humility. "It's been almost a year now."

"What!? You've broke the records of fifteen games in a single day!" Clyde Lincoln stared in full adoration, as if you were in front of a celebrity. "This must be the most incredible thing that ever happened there."

"Please, Clyde, don't overdo it." The white-haired boy began to blush, feeling embarrassed by Clyde reaction. "It was nothing exceptional. I bet someone had broke my records."

"Don't be modest. There are few gamers with such concentration and skill." Clyde paused for a moment, thinking he had the best idea of all time. "Hey, what if we both played a little later? It would be an honor to play with a gamer who likes games as much as I do."

Lincoln cheered on the proposal, smiling briefly. But then he remembered the mission and got sad.

"I'm sorry, Clyde, but I don't think I'll have time. My family and I have issues to deal with later, and I have no idea when we will finish."

"Oh... sure." Clyde smiled uneasily, trying in vain to conceal his disappointment. "Well, maybe we'll meet again."

Lincoln realized how much it disappointed the boy, and he was sad as well.

Although he had just met him, the white-haired boy felt he could have fun with Clyde. He paused to think and then remembered something important.

Smiling, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

"Wait a second. I had an idea." He began to touch the screen with skill, searching the contact list. "If you give me your phone number, I can call you the next time I come to the Royal Woods."

"Are you serious?!" Clyde was euphoric, taking his own phone. "That would be great!"

The boys then changed their cell phones and began to give their numbers.

Lincoln finished creating the new contact and waited for Clyde to finish, but then both were taken by surprise when Lincoln received a message, his phone still in Clyde's hands.

They both looked at the screen, and saw a message sent by Dr. Pym to Lincoln and three more contacts.

 _We and the other judges have finished evaluating the projects._

 _Come see the results._

"Do you know this guy?" Clyde asked, surprised to see that the boy knew the other guest judge.

"He's an old acquaintance of my parents. In fact, it was he who called my father to come here."

Clyde looked at the boy confusedly, making Lincoln feel a little suspicious.

"Well, if you do, I'd better get you back to the gym. I still have to find my friends." Clyde smiled again, extending his hand to Lincoln. "Well, I hope we can meet again soon."

Lincoln smiled, returning the gesture.

"I'm sure we will."

They separated and went their separate ways, both thinking about how good it would be to talk a little more.

Maybe sooner than they expected.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

 **Next, our heroes will make a shocking discovery.**

 **If all goes well after the Infinity War, I will continue this without much interruption, but if I fail then it will be a sign that the movie affected me in a way that would blow my mind.**

 ***: Home Alone arc (chapters 8 to 10)**


	51. Blurry Vision 4 - The Complication

****I was going to post this sooner, but I helped my uncle renovate a house, and I can assure you, it's a time-consuming process (not to mention exhaustive). Don't get me wrong, I love my uncle, but as a boss he is simply the worst. I mean, he's a huge man, and he does not seem to realize I'm no good at carrying heavy things or using tools (except for building furniture).  
The good thing is that I was able to write some dialogues that I will use in the next chapters, as well as a new cover that I'm almost finished with.****

* * *

 **DATE:** **MAY,** **2,** **2015,** **ROYAL WOODS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, 13H37M**

After almost two hours evaluating the projects, the judges decided which were the best projects and announced their decision.

It was not hard for them decide to give David the first place, and the young genius was pleased to prove himself the best.

The second place was given to Jordan for her ecological project. Although both judges and parents appreciated the project, some students didn't find it to be so impressive.

But what surprised the most was little Alan receiving the third place. As much as the boy had scared some parents and students with his snake, the judges took into account the fact that his project proved that his knowledge was in the level of na adult amateur biologist.

All other students received a certificate of participation, and students with bad grades received extra credit to help improve their final grades (although some still needed more).

Although the science fair was officially over only a few began to put thir things on their cars, as most of the attendees headed for the cafeteria, where there was a special buffet offered by Dr. Pym.

That, like Lynn Loud and his family, wasn't in the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a classroom...**

* * *

The Louds and Santiagos were sitting on small chairs of a first grade classroom, waiting for the Loud patriarch and the young heroes' mentor, like students waiting for the teacher.

Although some of them were waiting for a short time, some were full of boredom, especially Rita, who has stayed in this room with Lily since they arrived. Or even Mr. Santiago, who because of his paranoia kept out of sight to avoid being recognized by some undercover enemy agent.

And they were not the worst.

Lori and Lola were a little restless, giving worried glances to a smiling Leni.

Luna drummed her fingers on her table, bothering Lucy, who was trying to read one of her books.

Bobby was walking in circles around the room, and Lynn was about to do the same, but faster.

Even so, no one seemed more bothered than Luan, who seemed to be the embodiment of seriousness. It was almost as if there was another Lucy in the family.

Though there were toys from the fist graders and a table with snacks that Pym had provided, nothing seemed able to compensate for the boredom that this room was creating.

The wait seemed to have no end, until the door finally opened and everyone looked there immediately.

"Sorry for the delay." Pym said, carrying a small silver briefcase. "I had to make sure we were not being followed."

As soon as he came in, Lisa and her father entered, closing the door behind them. They both sat in vacant chairs, Lisa beside Lincoln and Mr. Loud beside his wife.

Pym stood before the blackboard and set the briefcase on the floor. He pressed a button and the case split in half, with the bottom generating an energy field that made the top float. The top half split into four parts, and then generated a holographic screen as large as the blackboard.

The screen was divided into three sections: the first was divided into four maps, showing the location of the four suspects. Haiku was sitting in the bleachers of the school's field; Jordan was in the library; and Rusty and Zach sat on opposite sides of one of the tables at the cafeteria. All of them accessing The Battleworld with their phones.

The next section was smaller and showed the homepage of The Battleworld, with the countdown to the sale. In the third section had some blank columns, implying that Pym would make some sort of table with the information they could get.

Before anyone could ask, Pym turned, smiling uneasily.

"I hope you guys enjoyed the mission so far, because we'll begin the less interesting part of the mission."

"What do you mean?" Lori raised an eyebrow at the scientist.

"Well, it's a bit complicated." Pym took a laser pointer, and then direct the light to the homepage of the game. "In a few moments, Battleworld's personnel will start their sale, and Larry will be monitoring their servers, focusing on IP adresses from Royal Woods." He then pointed at the blank table. "On that table, he will pass on the data that is useful for our investigation, and from that, we will know which one..." pointing to the suspects "is our hacker."

Pym's explanation was highly satisfactory, so for the first time it seemed that no one doubted the success of the mission.

Except for Lori, who facepalmed.

"(Sigh) You're literally worse than Lisa at explaining. What I want to know, is why you think this is the least interesting part of the mission."

"Oh, I get it. This, my dear Lori, is due to the fact that this can take from a few minutes to three hours, which is the duration of the sale."

At that moment, Lori, like the others, had her jaw dropped.

Everyone was shocked to know how exhausting this could be, but Lola, on the other hand, seemed to have been betrayed.

"(Gasp ) So we're going to stay here, staring at this screen, while everyone's in the cafeteria savoring that five-star buffet!?"

The Loud siblings just looked at her disapprovingly, while the parents were conflicted between reprimanding or supporting her.

Pym simply ignored her, staring at the screen.

"Look! I'ts about to start."

Everyone looked at the screen, which had a big countdown.

 _ **5...**_

 _ **4...**_

 _ **3...**_

 _ **2...**_

 _ **1...**_

 _The Sale is now on!_

Pym crossed his arms and smiled, gazing at the screen with determination.

Everyone looked closely at the screen, patiently waiting for the moment when they would discover the hacker's identity.

As soon as the sale began, all four suspects began to buy items, however they were all doing so in a normal way, using credits from their game accounts or parents' credit card (in Rusty's case, his grandmother's card).

Whenever one of them made a transaction, a cell in the first column identified the item and how was the payment method, as well as the time it took to make the purchase. As they did their shopping, it became clear that Haiku and the boys bought random items as soon as they were seen, while Jordan seemed to read the description of each item before choosing to buy or not.

After the first 15 minutes Haiku logged out of her account, and according to the spy ant, she was leaving the school grounds. Lucy smiled slightly, glad to see that Haiku was not the hacker. Since Haiku's mother worked for her parents, she thought it should not be difficult to find the girl again.

Still, the other three remained suspect, but as time passed, more and more bank transactions were occurring, but few made by the suspects, and none of them following the hacker's method, not even the suspects.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

It was almost at the end of the first hour of the sale, and everyone, except for Pym, was already believing that the plan had failed.

However, after a few more minutes of waiting...

"Bingo!" Pym said, smiling victoriously.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared intently at the screen, realizing that transactions were beginning to appear on the second column, in which were being separated some of the transactions. As they were registered in the second column, next to each transaction a small loading circle appeared, indicating the process of the system to identify the identity of the person. As soon as the process was over, the kid's name and data appeared, with a photo from the school records.

More than forty transactions of the hacker were being made per minute, and more and more kids were identified, but none of them were among the suspects.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lynn asked, looking at Pym in confusion. "Why are they on your table? None of them are among our suspect."

Others looked at Pym the same way, but he didn't look away from the screen.

"Do you remember what I said before, about the hacker performing multiple transactions for several different accounts? This means that he(or she) has a group of people to whom he/she employs his/her skills."

"But... how can you be sure it's the hacker?" Leni asked, feeling a little confuse. "It could be any of these kids."

"Actually, it's very simple." Pym approached his hand to the screen and a small keyboard appeared. He pressed a few buttons and then a small square appeared showing the school, with several flashing red dots.

"What is this?" Lana asked, approaching the screen. "Are they superhumans at school?"

"Actually, it's more complicated than that, Lana." Pym pointed to the column with the transactions, assuming a serious tone. "A new IP address is created each time one of these transactions is made, showing these points. That way, my equipment can say that the hacker is in this school, although it has not yet been able to specify the exact point."

"Oooooh..." Everyone was impressed with the equipment.

That's until Roberto thinks about something else.

"Wait, so we'll wait until the last of them leaves school?"

A brief chill passed by the others upon hearing this, and only grew worse after Pym shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. It is possible that the culprit leaves before the others, in which case we will know the same way."

Everyone looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion:

They should find a way to kill the time.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Another hour passed, and the snack table was already empty.

While Pym, Lori, Luan, Lincoln, Ronnie and Lisa stared at the screen in total concentration, the others were totally bored, even with the things they found to do.

Lucy went back to reading her book, while Lana and Lola sat on the floor and were playing with blocks. But it was not long before they started arguing about what they were going to build.

Luna and Lynn went to the back of the room and lay in bean bags in opposite corners, Luna tuning her guitar and Lynn throwing a tennis ball at the wall.

Leni played with her cell phone, using the app that changed the shape of her purse, testing new shapes and colors.

Rita was holding a sleepy Lily in her arms, while the other parents and Bobby followed the example of Lily and get sleepy.

As transactions proceeded, the column with transactions made by the hacker grew larger, and that was troubling Pym.

 _"What the fuck is going on here?"_ He thought, starting to get angry.

The hacker went on with the transactions, but none of the spy ants reported use of powers or equipment that could accomplish such a thing. There was an explanation that would justify this, but Pym didn't want to believe it.

After a few more minutes, Jordan also disconnected and the ant showed that she and her mother were already in the car and getting ready to leave.

Leni was glad to see that the little girl was not a villain, whereas Pym didn't even pay any attention to it.

And to make things worse, soon afterwards Zach also left, but in his case for running out of battery. That way, there was only Rusty left.

"So he's the hacker?" Lincoln exclaimed incredulously. "He didn't look smart enough for that."

The others also seemed a little surprised, but Lisa quickly composed herself and gave Lincoln a smug look.

"With all due respect, dear older brother, should point out that you are a good example that a seemingly ordinary boy can be more than meets the eye."

The boy blushed slightly as his sisters and Ronnie laughed.

However, to everyone's surprise Rusty also logged out of the game, while the hacker continued his transactions. This generated deadly silence for a few minutes, in which everyone looked embarrassingly at a sullen Dr. Pym.

The scientist just stared at the data, as stiff as a statue. No one seemed to be willing to bother him, but deep down everyone knew it was necessary.

Trying to show initiative, Lincoln took a step, trying to appear determined even though unsure.

"D-Doctor, w-what happened?"

For an instant, no sound was uttered, until they heard a brief indistinct murmuring.

"D-Did you say s-something?"

Pym sighed heavily and bowed his head, turning and giving a devastated glance to the families of his pupils.

"I'm sorry, guys. I... I don't know how, but somehow my investigation didn't worked."

Everyone was jaw-dropping, completely amazed. With the exception of Lucy, of course. She simply stared at the defeated hero.

The parents didn't know what to think, while Bobby, Lori, Luna and Luan looked worriedly at the younger ones.

Lana was shocked to see that Pym had made a mistake, while Lisa tried to review what happened to understand how the hacker could have escaped.

Leni, Lynn, Lincoln and Ronnie were totally confused. They were so disappointed that they began to worry about the future of the team.

Lola, on the other hand, was furious.

"This was a great waste of time!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Lola." Lisa rolled her eyes, then directed a confused look at the hero. "I know this might sound offensive, but could not have a miscalculation in your plan?"

Pym looked a little shaken for a moment, but then began to scratch his chin slowly as he reflected.

"I'm not so arrogant as to say I never make mistakes, but I don't see how my investigation could have gone wrong."

Everyone was surprised.

Although not satisfied with the result, none of them expected such a reaction from Pym.

Especially the young heroes.

"So... what do we do now?" Lincoln asked, beginning to feel depressed.

"I'm not sure." Pym turned and went to the window, watching the peaceful view. "I planned to do that today so that tomorrow we could celebrate and discuss what we would do, but that totally changes my plans."

The children began to feel lost with this, while the parents sympathized with the hero. After years of working as superheroes, they knew that some missions didn't end in success.

This was the group's first mission that went awry, and at that point he needed as much encouragement as the rest of the team.

" Don't be so hard on yourself, Pym." Roberto exclaimed, crossing his arms. "That certainly helped the kids to gain some experience points."

The children looked at the master spy with some surprise, while Leni whispered confusedly to Lynn.

"Wait, are we, like, Pokemon now? I thought we were heroes."

Lynn just rolled her eyes, putting a finger in her mouth to show the fashionista to shut up.

"My husband is right." Maria put her hand on the shoulder of her daughter, with a look of tenderness. "So far, your team seems to have been trained by a professional."

Pym just smiled, which was reflected by his reflection in the window. He realized that even failing he would still succeed with the ultimate goal of his plan, but that was not enough to console him as to what went wrong.

"(Sigh ) I know you're right, but I can not assimilate it." He turned, taking a lost stare. "I can not believe that all this operation was useless."

"But it wasn't!" Lana said, catching everyone's attention. "We visited your awesome ship, and you almost got the hacker!"

Pym and the parents were a little surprised, but Lana was not the only one who had something to say.

"I must agree with my tomboyish sister." Lisa blushed a little, looking to the side. "Your mission gave me the opportunity to meet someone very interesting."

"And I could see a side of Leni I've never seen before." Lori put a hand on the shoulder of the fashionista, which smiled with the compliment.

"And I got a super-cute poster!" Leni then took the polar bear cub poster and unrolled it, causing a chorus of awws.

"And I made a new friend." Lincoln exclaimed, and then get confused and start scratching the back of the head. "At least I think so."

"What are you talking about?" Lynn looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Did you make a friend or not?"

The other sisters looked at Lincoln curiously, making him uneasy.

"I don't know if I can really say we're friends. I mean, Clyde sounds like a nice guy, and we have a lot in common, but we didn't had much time to talk."

The sisters were satisfied with this, while Ronnie felt a pang of jealousy when she heard that Lincoln had met someone who could be as good a friend as she was. The parents felt a little relieved now that it seemed the tension was gone, and Bobby was already planning to take Lori somewhere.

Pym, on the other hand, was perplexed.

"Wait, did you say the kid you met is called 'Clyde'?"

Everyone turned to the scientist, confused to see that he was interested in it.

"Yes...?!" Lincoln looked into the eyes of his mentor, feeling a little insecure.

Pym immediately turned, interacting with the screen. He began to look again at his file of Royal Woods, filtering out all the residents whose first name began with 'C'. He then proceeded to read several school records, with roll call lists and teacher reports.

Lynn was already confused before, but the situation got worse so she decided to get closer to her mentor.

"Uh, any problem, Coach?"

He was silent for a moment, until he stopped interacting with the screen and began to scratch his chin with his right hand.

"Actually, I think I have a solution." Pym smiled victorious, turning to see the others. "Lincoln, you could have saved our mission."

"What!? How?"

"My memory is infallible, and I was sure there was no 'Clyde' at this school."

"What!?" All they exclaimed, surprised.

"So he gave me a fake name?" Lincoln was completely perplexed, not knowing what to say.

"Actually, it's more serious than that. The only explanation for our hacker to have gone unnoticed by my investigation would be if he erased his school records." Using the laser pointer, he showed the documents he had analyzed. "I was so satisfied with my investigation that I didn't analyzed the data further. Accordingly, there is some discrepancy between the school's digital records and teacher reports."

"So this Clyde guy erased his informations?" Ronnie began to crack her wrists, feeling the anger flow. "He will regret wasting our time!"

"Yeah!" The Loud sisters and the mothers screamed, sharing Ronnie's frustration.

"Um, guys, we still have a problem." Bobby raised his hand as if he needed permission, feeling a little embarrassed. "We still don't know where he is, and if he has erased his information, then we can not know where he lives."

The girls were less excited, while Pym was ready to show off.

But before he could say anything, Lincoln had an idea.

"Actually, I think we can find him." Quickly, he took his phone, showing to Pym. "I've got his number. Can you do as in the movies and track the call?"

Everyone was surprised, while Pym was speechless.

He had a plan to find out where the boy lived, but that was even faster.

"In fact, this is very easy." Still with wounded pride, Pym grabbed his own phone and after sliding the screen sometimes handed to the boy. "Hold it with your cell phone and we'll be able to track the call."

On the big screen, the area with the suspects gave way to a map of the city, with a flashing green dot where Pym's cell phone was.

Lincoln raised his eyebrow at how easy it was to track the call, but then he set it aside and went with his plan.

His parents were impressed by the way Lincoln thought fast. It was obvious that the boy had talent for this.

After finding Clyde's number, Lincoln pressed the call button, remembering to hold the two phones.

It took no more than three rings, and someone answered.

"L-Lincoln? Is that you?"

At that moment, everyone looked at the screen as the program began to trace the connection. But the most impressive thing was that the hacker had stopped buying items.

" _Got you!"_ Pym thought, smiling smugly.

"Hey, Clyde, how are you?" Lincoln tried to sound casual, but don't know if he could be friendly now that he was sure that Clyde was the hacker.

"Well, I'm still at school. One of my friends is late."

Everyone was focused on the screen, and in less than ten seconds Clyde had already been spotted. The boy was all this time in the cafeteria, probably eating the food Pym took to school. But the most impressive thing was that he was sitting at the same table as Zach and Rusty.

 _"I think I know who his friends are."_ Lincoln thought, a little surprised. Although he already knew where the boy was, Lincoln knew he should talk more. "I know how it is. Look, the thing with my family was canceled, so I thought maybe we could meet up at Gus' and play some games. What do you think?"

For a moment the boy was silent, but then he answered, quite euphoric.

"Are you kidding!? I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Clyde then turned away from the phone, and by the sound it seemed like he was talking to his friends. "How about thirty minutes? By then our other friend will be free."

"Sure. See you there."

Lincoln ended the call, and as soon as he hung up the hacker came back to action, this time even faster.

It seemed that everything was settled now that they knew who the hacker was, but there was still a big question.

"What are we going to do now?" Ronnie asked, folding her arms and looking thoughtful. "Are we going to ambush him in an arcade full of kids?"

"I can run and take him with me." Lynn said proudly.

"Not a good idea, kids." Maria approached the young heroes, ready to share their experience. "The people around him may realize that he has disappeared in a blink, not to mention that you still don't know all he can do."

"I agree with her, sweetie." Rita scratched her chin, remembering the past. "The best way to get information is when the person does not suspect your true intentions."

Soon, everyone began to give ideas, generating a cacophony of indistinct voices.

Pym sat down and waited, but after five minutes he got tired of it and put two fingers into his mouth, then whistled as loud as a gym teacher's whistle.

The noise made everyone pay attention to the scientist, who pressed a button so that the holographic screen returned to its briefcase shape.

"I'm sure everyone has a suggestion, but I already have a plan. Lincoln, you and Ronnie will go to the arcade to meet Clyde and his friends, and try to get as much information as possible." He then turned to the Loud parents. "In the meantime, I'd like you two to help me look for his address in the school archives, since you are accustomed with paperwork."

"Wait, what about us?" Lynn asked, annoyed at being left out.

"Yeah, you don't expect us to stay in this room, do you?" Lori crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Of course not! You think I'm some kind of monster?" Pym said theatrically, very exaggerated. "I already sent a text message to the limousine driver, and Larry is already preparing our dinner."

The new plan didn't please everyone, but at least it was better than spending hours in a classroom on a Saturday.

With the new plan in place, everyone started to leave the room with their parents while Pym got his things. Soon all the children left, except for Lincoln and Ronnie, who approached Pym with concern.

The scientist didn't need much to see that something bothered them.

"What's up, kids?"

The kids looked at each other with some apprehension. Lincoln was worried about what might happen and Ronnie felt unsure.

"What do we do if he suspect about us?" Lincoln asked in a weak voice.

"That's easy. Nothing."

They both looked at the adult in disbelief.

Seeing that was not enough, he knelt down, putting one hand on Lincoln's shoulder and another on Ronnie's.

"Guys, listen to me carefully. All you have to do is watch this kid's behavior. Just be yourself and have some fun, and I'm sure he will not suspect about you."

Despite his optimistic smile, Lincoln and Ronnie didn't feel much better, though they admitted their new assignment was not so complex.

What really bothered them was Lisa's comment.

What if Clyde really was more than he appeared to be?

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **I watched "Ant-Man and the Wasp", and n** **ow I can not stop thinking about their powers.**

 **Also, if anyone has seen the new Avengers movie, then you must have figured out why Mark wanted a gauntlet like that in Chapter 1.**

 **The next chapter may take a while to come out, because I'm working on the** **next** **chapters** **of** **Fall of Dragon Domain and** **Earth Lewdest Heroes.**


	52. Blurry Vision 5 - Who's Clyde?

**I'm back!**

 **I was going to post this three weeks ago, but unfortunately I've became a victim of the greatest evil of all time: the blue screen.**

 **Luckily, I had a backup. XD**

 **Recently, I received some PM's, and I'm happy to finally see that there are people paying attention to my references. Especially Imagaco's review in the last chapter.** **Seriously, I try to put at least one per chapter, and with the number of views this fic had, I was almost convinced that no one was paying attention.**

* * *

 **DATE: MAY,** **2,** **2015, GUS' GAMES AND GRUB, ROYAL WOODS, 16H43M**

Lincoln found himself in front of one of his favorite places in the Royal Woods, but this time he was not there to enjoy a good time.

He and Ronnie were waiting for Clyde and his friends, he standing at the door and she leaning against the wall, her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. They were waiting for almost ten minutes, getting more nervous as time passed.

 _"Did he suspect about me?"_

But before their worries could grow even more, they saw four boys approaching, and Clyde was among them.

They immediately recognized two of the boys, confirming that Rusty and Zach were Clyde's friends. The third boy was slightly shorter than Lincoln and had light orange hair in a bowl cut ; he wore a striped shirt with two shades of blue, light brown shorts and sneakers so mud-soiled that it was impossible to be sure of the color.

The four of them approached the young heroes, and Clyde immediately greeted Lincoln.

"Good to see you, man." Clyde exclaimed, turning to show his friends. "These are Rusty, Zach and Liam, my best friends." He turned to the boys, pointing at Lincoln. "Guys, this is Lincoln Loud."

"Wow... I can't believe it's really you." Zach exclaimed, being the first to shake Lincoln's hand.

Rusty then approached, looking at Lincoln with some curiosity.

"Hey! You were at the science fair, weren't you?"

"Oh… yeah! I... I was there. You know, my dad had an appointment and thought it would be nice to take the kids with him."

"Heh! I understand very well." Rusty spoke nonchalant, starting to boast. "My father also likes to involve my brother and me in his work."

Lincoln looked at Liam, surprised at the boy. Not only was he wearing his dirty shoes, he looked tired, as if he were about to go to bed.

"Are you alright?"

"What are you talking about? I'm great." The boy exclaimed, before yawning. "I'm ready for anything."

The white-haired kid raised an eyebrow and looked at the other boys, who were a bit embarrassed. Clyde then approached and began to whisper in his ear.

"We've seen him like this before, and he will never tell you what happened. Liam lives on a farm on the edge of town, and sometimes he can't play with us because of some last-minute task."

Lincoln just nodded, leaving the subject aside.

They seemed to be a normal group of friends ready to play at a normal arcade, and although Lincoln doesn't want to be mean, he couldn't help but think they were the typical bunch of common kids that stay together trying to look cool. Maybe this would work better if they had a fifth friend in the group.

"Ahem!"

At that moment the five turned, looking at an irritated Ronnie Anne.

"Oh, man." Lincoln facepalmed, feeling stupid for forgetting his best friend. "Guys, this is Ronnie Anne, my best friend. Her family came with mine."

The boys immediately stared at her, wide-eyed.

" _A girl?!"_ Clyde, Liam and Rusty thought, jaws dropped.

 _"The girl from earlier?"_ Zach thought, terrified.

Ronnie just rolled her eyes at the boys' reactions.

" _What a bunch of lame-os."_

As the three boys recovered from the initial shock, Liam and Rusty tried to look more confident and smile at Ronnie, which only made them look even more silly.

And that only frustrated the girl even more.

"(Sigh) Are we going to stay here all day or are we going to play?" Ronnie rolled her eyes and turned, entering the arcade without ceremony.

The boys swallowed and soon followed, Zach behind his friends and Lincoln and Clyde last.

But before they entered, Clyde poked Lincoln's arm. As soon as the boy looked at him, Clyde got a bit embarrassed, but he asked the question he wanted.

"Sorry if this sound intrusive, but what about your parents? They're not bothered that you're here?"

"Well, you don't have to worry." Lincoln smiled uneasily, trying to look away. "You could say they have a lot to deal with."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the school...**

* * *

After being sure no one was watching, Pym and the Loud parents went to the office.

The room was quiet, and there was no sign of anyone inside. Still, Pym was careful and looked around before putting a small device in his right ear and placing his hand close to the lock.

"What's that?" Lynn Sr. asked, whispering.

"It's a modest version of my helmet." Pym began to concentrate, and soon ants emerged from the sleeve of his lab coat and entered the lock. "I'll have the ants open the lock and then-"

 **Click!**

The door opened.

"You can do it this fast?" Rita exclaimed in surprise.

Pym looked sad, picking up the ants as he stared at the floor.

"Actually, it looks like someone left the door open. (Sigh ) That was so disappointing."

The couple just rolled their eyes, not expressing their opinion. They did secret missions for years, and to them an unlocked was welcomed.

As they entered the room, they quickly closed the door and looked around.

The room was not very large, having only one table for the secretary and two doors. One of them had a square of glass with letters that said 'Principal Huggins', and the other had a label written 'Records', conveniently making the job easier.

Just out of curiosity, Pym went to the door and tried the handle, staring wide-eyed at the unlocked door.

"What the hell is going on here!?" He exclaimed, not worrying about the volume of his voice. "What kind of school have such an important room unprotected?!"

"Pym, I don't want to offend you, but I think you're missing the point here." Lynn Sr. took a serious tone, looking at the hero with some concern. "Our priority is not this school, but to find out who's the boy that Lincoln and Ronalda are with."

"He's right, Hank." Rita took a worried tone, looking straight at the hero. "Let's find out what's going on in Royal Woods."

Looking at the parents, Pym realized that there was no use in persisting. Sighing, he groped the wall until he found the switch and turned on the light of the room.

The room had several cardboard boxes and metal files with four drawers. Everything was just thrown into the room, as if no one had organized the documents for years.

 _"I'm hating this place more and more with every_ _passing moment_."

Pym turned, looking at the Loud parents with a deadpan expression.

"Well, we'd better get started. This may take some time."

* * *

 **Back to Gus'...**

* * *

"Dude, this grub rock." Rusty exclaimed as he served himself another slice of pizza.

"Yeah, Gus's pizza is the best." Clyde agreed, drinking soda.

The six were at a table near the games, two extra-large(almost by half) pizzas before them. After a few games, the group realized that Liam was too tired to play, and Lincoln suggested to take a break and have a little meal before continuing. At the insistence of the Loud boy, he himself paid for the meal, surprising the boys by revealing his credit card (one of the advantages of having a rich dad).

The meal was not only invigorating for Liam, but it also helped everyone to get along. Thanks to that, the young heroes now knew that the boys had known each other since first grade, when they started their friendship. Not only that, but they were also a powerful guild in the Battleworld, being known as SquadronSupreme8571.

They talked a lot about how they liked electronic games, but what surprised the young heroes was knowing that they too were unbeatable on dodgeball. Apparently, they had developed what they called 'snake formation', which prevented them from being hit by any ball.

As for the young heroes, they didn't give much information, though the fact that Lincoln had eight super sisters generated a long discussion about what it was like to live like this. Except for Rusty, of course. He was interested to know if any of them were looking for a date.

Although everything looked good, Lincoln eventually noted that the group seemed to hide something. He could try a more direct approach with one of them, but he had to be careful while choosing whom. Clyde would certainly notice if Lincoln asked very specific questions; Rusty talked a lot, but little of what he said was worth to listen; Zach looked like the kind of person who was easily intimidated, but he was likely to froze in fear.

It was then that he looked at Liam. The boy was still tired, and that would certainly help question him. He looked at Ronnie quickly and winked, showing her that he had a plan. He then stood, looking at Clyde as he pointed to one of the machines whose record he held.

"Hey, Clyde. What do you think of a match of 'Mega Fish Brawler II' against the current record holder of the house?"

"W-what!?" Clyde was surprised, but then he smiled "Sure, I'm in."

As soon as Clyde got up, Rusty and Zach followed, eager to see their friend play against the famous Lincoln Loud. It left Ronnie alone with Liam, who was still making up for his tiredness with food.

As soon as the young spy saw that the others were far enough away, she decided to attack. Pretending an interested glance, she propped herself up on the table with her left elbow and brought her hand up to her face, using it as support in an attempt to pretend to flirt with him.

"So~... you always come to play video games tired?"

The boy blushed at the way the girl looked at him, almost choking on the pizza.

"N-No. I promised the guys that I would come today, and I always keep my word."

Seeing that the first step had worked, Ronnie used her powers to lightly change her eyes, making them look deeper and brighter, like a deer in the headlights.

She then altered the intonation of her vocal chords, following Pym's training. According to him, an intonation like this would be able to sedate a person, leaving it on effect similar to the serum of truth. The only downside was the temporary damage on her vocal chords, but she was willing to use that trick at the moment.

"Ooh~… a man of his word." Ronnie brought her other hand up to Liam's hand, slowly sliding her finger down his skin. "That's impressive."

The boy was sweating now, not knowing what to do. Never before had a girl acted like this with him, and the way her eyes and voice seemed to have changed made him wonder if his brain was working right.

"You know, I realized that you, Rusty and Zach seem to depend a lot on Clyde. Is he a good friend?"

"W-What do you m-mean?"

"Well, you saw how Lincoln is, didn't you? He's generous, funny and a great player."

"C-Clyde, too."

"Really?"

"Y-Yes. He p-plays very well, a-and almost always pays the tokens when we go in the arcade."

"Wow. He must have a huge allowance." Ronnie stopped touching her hand, sitting against the seat and folding her arms. She then placed a finger on her chin and looked up, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I wonder what his parents do."

"They work for the Louds!" Liam said anxiously. He had no more control over his body, totally submissive to her interrogation. " "They spend most of the day working, and Clyde always does whatever he wants in the meantime."

"Whatever he wants?" Ronnie raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear that. "That includes doing something... wrong?"

"No. I mean, he buys a lot of things in Battleworld, but his parents never complained, even when he buys something for someone else."

Bingo! Now he was talking about what she really wanted to know.

 _"So, his friends think he's using his parents' money? That sounds very convenient."_ Without losing the intonation of her voice, she looked around to make sure no one was listening and continued. "Does he do it very often? I mean, buy things for other people?"

"He didn't, at first. But since Battleworld started, he's willing to do anything for our guild to be the most powerful. He buys several items for all allies of our guild, in return for their loyalty. Thanks to this, we rarely lose, and if this happens, he calls for a rematch and equips the team with better items."

Ronnie was thoughtful.

As Pym had said, it seemed that the hacker was just a smart kid taking advantage of his abilities without worrying about the ethical question of his actions. As much as Clyde was committing a crime spree, he didn't seem to have any bad intentions.

Still, she couldn't sympathize with the target.

"Interesting. Has he done something like that lately?"

"Yes, today. While we were coming here, he said he bought several things in today's sale, most of it for our friends."

"Hmmm. Okay. I think that's enough. Thanks for the chat."

Getting up, the girl left the redhead still in a state of stupor, pulling the phone out of her pocket and making a call.

 _"I hope they have did their part already."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the school records...**

* * *

The three adults were having the worst experience of their lives.

They had emptied almost every box, and the papers reached their knees. No matter how much they searched, the files seemed to be out of order, as if people were just throwing the papers into the room.

"Argh! This is not getting us anywhere!" Lynn Sr. exclaimed, painfully clutching the hair he still had.

"Honey, you need to be patient." Rita tried to smile, despite a slight shudder in her eye. "At any moment we'll find what we need, am I right, Hank?"

Rita turned and was shocked to see that the hero had disappeared.

"Pym?!"

They looked around and realized that his part of the files were totally messed up, like he finished and then left the room without being noticed.

"I am here!" His voice answered, coming from another room.

The two then left the room to see where their accomplice was.

As they left, they noticed that the door to principal's room was open and the light was on. As they entered, they saw that the hero was sitting across the principal's table with his legs crossed, looking at an open folder.

Behind him was an open vault, as well as a picture of a forest on the floor, which was probably hiding the vault. There were several papers and folders in the vault and around Pym, indicating that he had been spying for some time.

Most impressive was the folder in Pym's hands. There were several pages in it, and as Pym turned the pages, he seemed to be more and more impressed.

The parents looked at each other and then stared at the hero in complete disbelief.

Pym left his concentrated state, staring at both parents with some embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I left you guys, but I had to follow my instincts."

"You… you really broke into a safe?" Lynn asked, incredulous.

"What's wrong? Technically, we are on a secret mission to the government. Besides, I found what we were looking for."

"You... did!?" Rita asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pym then closed the folder and handed it to the couple, who looked curiously at what was written in the folder.

 _McBride, Clyde - Confidential_

The parents were speechless.

"How did you knew it was here?"

"It was not this hard." Pym came down from the table and sat down in the principal's chair, putting his feet on the table and smiling victoriously. "After examining that paperwork, I realized that someone who could fool me would have to be very clever, and someone so clever would catch the principal's attention. So, I went to his office and I tried to open the door, and I was happy to see that it was locked, indicating that..."

As Pym continued to describe his 'grandeur' to the couple, Lynn and Rita focused on the file they had in hand.

In the various pages they had in hands was all the information from the last five years, and the information was surprising. The boy had notes that would make any parent proud, and this taking into account that the Louds had a genius at home. In addition, he had a perfect attendance at school, and a note saying he was going to the library if the classes were canceled.

"... and then I removed the painting, confirming the existence of the vault. After that, I discovered the password through..." Pym went on, not realizing that he was being ignored.

Something even more admirable in Clyde's records was that he had never been involved in fights or had trouble with bullies. It seemed that the boy was too good to be true, and it was then that the parents realized that something very suspicious was in the records.

Not only did the kid never miss a class, but he never went to the infirmary. No injuries, no accidents, not even a flu. It was as if the boy simply existed without being noticed by anything or anyone.

"… few files compared to the records' room, confirming that some records are too important to be placed in that room."

Lynn and Rita kept looking at the file until they came across the information about the student's family and they immediately went pale.

"This can't be happening!" Both said, catching Pym's attention.

It didn't take a genius to realize that they heard nothing of what he said, but their state called the scientist's intent.

They were pale, looking at the files as if they had found a ghost.

That means...

"You know something, don't you?"

Her hands trembling, Rita picked up the page she was looking at, handing it to Pym. He took it and sat down correctly and began to look at the paper, slightly puzzled.

On the page were information that Pym had hoped to find.

 _Legal Guardians:_

 _Harold McBride (father), in case of emergency, call_ _555-Loud_ _telephone_ _extension 17;_

 _Howard McBride (father)_ , _in case of emergency, call_ _555-Loud telephone extension 17;_

"Judging this contact phone, it's clear that I was right about the hacker being related to your employees." Pym raised an eyebrow, very intrigued. "Since both parents are men, I expect the boy to be adopted. That would justify them not knowing about his abilities."

"Actually, I think we have a bigger problem." Mr. Loud said, sweating with concern.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Harold and Howard are our best scientists at Royal Woods, and we let them in charge of the compound." Rita sat on one of the chairs at the principal's table, feeling short of breath. " We always trusted them, and so we made some changes to their contracts."

"What changes?" Pym asked, taking a serious tone and placing his hand over his chin.

The parents looked at each other. They knew they would be judged by the hero.

"Well, it's kinda funny when you stop to think about it." Lynn rubbed the back of his neck slowly and looked up at the ceiling, feeling very embarrassed. "Our employees can work on private projects as long as they don't use company's equipment or facilities for this. With the McBrides, though..."

"You allowed them to use your equipment on personal projects?"

"In fact, we gave them a secret lab to do that sort of thing." Rita exclaimed, smiling sheepishly.

Pym just stared wide-eyed at them, not knowing what to say.

The couple admitted giving the McBrides freedom to do anything they wanted to do, and it seemed that only now did they realize that this was a bad idea.

"(Sigh) And I suppose that's not all."

The couple looked at each other again. Rita then held her husband's hand and continued.

"Well, from here it's just speculation. When we moved to New York, they were working on some projects we asked for, but most of all, on their personal project." Rita picked up her cell phone and started looking for a file. As soon as she found it, she showed Pym, revealing the blueprint to what looked like a childish version of a Terminator. "They were always good at working with mechanics and synthetic materials, and were determined to create an artificial life form. Or, as they liked to say-"

"A synthezoid." Pym finished, already certain of what was happening. "So you think this kid is a machine that emulates a human being? It is not at all impossible, especially considering that the boy's records seem to profile a false identity."

Pym got up and began to put the papers inside the vault, seemingly without any concern.

The couple was puzzled to see how Pym dealt with the situation. As he closed the safe, Lynn Sr. rose as well, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what will we do now?"

"Now, we're going back to your house." Pym put the painting back on top of the vault and turned, looking at the parents with a carefree look. "Let's wait for the kids' report, and tomorrow we'll pay a little visit to the McBrides."

"Pym, I don't think it's that simple." Rita exclaimed, folding her arms and taking on a serious expression. "We can't just show up at their house and accuse them of creating a fifth-grade hacker robot."

Pym was confused for a moment, until he realized what she meant and clapped a fist in the palm of his other hand.

"Oh, you thought I meant WE! Haha. Sorry, I should have expressed myself better. I meant WE, the Avengers."

At that moment, the parents looked at each other in concern.

" _This looks even worse."_

* * *

 **Back with Lincoln...**

* * *

"Why don't you give up, Lincoln?" Clyde tried to tease his opponent, without taking his eyes off the screen. "It would be less shameful."

"Don't celebrate yet, Clyde." Lincoln answered, an arrogant smile disguising how nervous he was. "I have not shown my best yet."

Behind them were Zach and Rusty, who were cheering for their friend. If that was not enough pressure, around them there were more than twenty kids and teenagers, all impressed by the ability of the two boys.

What they didn't know was what was really going on.

It had all started as a distraction to keep Clyde away from his friends, who ended up having only a third of success. Now, it was almost a matter of life or death for the white-haired kid, with his reputation on Mega Fish Brawler II at stake.

" _Come on, Lincoln!_ _You can't let him win."_

Even with all his skill, the kid had to admit that Clyde had proved to be a valuable opponent. They had decided that the first to win ten times would be the best, and as they continued their competition, the audience increased even more.

In the first match, the fight seemed balanced, but when Lincoln won, something seemed to wake up in Clyde. He fought the next one with great effort until he was able to win. As a result, he was very confident in the next match and lost again, and the cycle continued like this for almost an hour.

In the last round, it seemed difficult to say who would be the winner, and, as if by irony, both were knocked out at the same time, persisting the tie and shocking everyone, since never before had they saw someone draw in that game.

For the final fight, both of them had chosen the character of their closest affinity: Lincoln chose Muscle Fish, while Clyde chose the Turtle Samurai, which was one of the slowest of the characters, despite having a powerful defense.

To make the fight even more challenging, they have decided to fight in the most dangerous place of the game, the singularity.

The background showed a gigantic purple spiral, sucking everything around. Thanks to this, there were totally random effects of gravity, increasing or canceling it completely, making the characters float like astronauts. If this weren't enough, random objects appeared out of nowhere, from things to be thrown at the opponent to various power-ups. The whole thing was crazy and nonsense, but considering it was a game about mutant sea creatures, that was not so absurd.

The fight was nearing its end, Lincoln with just over a quarter of the second life bar and Clyde nearly twice as much, and the only thing that seemed to be disrupting Lincoln was the arena itself. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed that the changes in gravity were always worse for him.

But it was in one of those moments that he was floating without control that everything changed.

As his character floated uncontrollably, one of the random items appeared right on top of him. It was a sea urchin made of metal, and when it looked like it would be impaled and die, it erupted in a whirlwind of bubbles, recovering his health to 40% and giving enough energy to trigger an ultimate move.

Everyone was perplexed.

But no one was more shocked than Clyde.

"Y-You found a-an ultimate charge!?"

Lincoln himself was jaw-dropping, not believing his luck. There were rumors and even videos on the internet about this power-up, but he always thought it was a prank. As soon as he recovered from the shock, he smiled triumphantly, looking up at Clyde.

"Well, it looks like it ends here."

Clyde was so shocked that he didn't have time to react when Lincoln pressed the buttons to activate the ultimate move.

The game started to show a video, showing Muscle Fish sinking in the water with his dorsal fin out of the water, like a shark. He circled Samurai Turtle and then pulled him underwater, then began to attack him from all sides, ending with a powerful punch in the chin that sent him out of the water.

Many began to shout, thinking that the victory would be Lincoln, when they realized that Clyde still had 3% life, thanks to the damage reduced by the change of gravity added to the shell of the turtle.

Once he realized that Clyde was still not defeated, Lincoln made the fish dash with all speed, but it was too late.

In an act that shocked them all, Clyde began to press the buttons quickly, generating a surprisingly complex combo move. After completing the sequence, giant letters in the style of monster movies appeared on screen.

 _KAIJU MODE UNLEASHED_

The zoom of the game changed as Muscle Fish was now facing what appeared to be the turtle cousin of Godzilla. Because of the distance, Lincoln couldn't deflect the powerful green fire that came out of the creature's mouth, incinerating his fish.

 _PLAYER 2 WON_

For a moment, total silence.

But then...

"Yeaaaahhhh!" Everyone shouted in chorus, celebrating Clyde's victory.

Everyone was euphoric about the boy's victory. Two teenagers even came up and held him in their arms as he felt like the king of the world.

Everyone was so intent on celebrating Clyde's victory that they didn't realize that Lincoln was still staring at the screen, not believing what had happened.

" _How… how he did it!?"_ He didn't stop to repass the thing inside his head, not in anger, but in complete disbelief. " _He shouldn't turn into Kaiju mode inside the singularity!_ _That's impos-."_

At that moment, his eyes widened, realizing what had happened.

Although it was not possible to use this skill in the singularity, it was a known fact of several players that a famous guy who had his own machine had reprogrammed the game to do various things, among them to modify what happened in the singularity.

Taking into account the fact that the effects that should have been random seemed to benefit Clyde, and that he had done something that should not occur there, there was no doubt that Clyde was the hacker, and even worse, it was his power. Now it made sense what happened when he called Clyde: since the boy was focused on talking to Lincoln, he was not concentrating on using his powers.

Lincoln was clenching his fist, taking a menacing stare. He turned quickly, watching the way everyone congratulated Clyde.

An expression of pure hatred appeared on the boy's face.

 _"You're going down_ , _you damn cheater_."

.

* * *

 **DATE:** **MAY,** **2,** **2015,** **LOUD HOUSE'S DINNING ROOM, 19H34M**

One of the biggest advantages of the Loud house in Royal Woods was the dining room. Due to the large space in the dining room, the table could accommodate up to forty people, although less than half of it was present at the time. The chairs were at some distance between each other, and Lynn Sr. sat on one end of the table while Dr. Pym sat in the other.

Everyone had already finished their meals, and now all savored a delicious ice cream cake prepared by Larry. The dessert had seven layers, each with a different concentration of cocoa, and chocolate frosting with chocolate sprinkles. The robot had baked seven cakes that yielded ten huge slices each, and four of them had already been devoured.

Being assumed chocoholics, it was no wonder that the Loud sisters were eating a lot of cake, but it was scary how Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, and surprisingly Lisa ate ravenously, the athlete already on her fourth slice.

"I know what my next project will be." Lisa exclaimed, her eyes wide and her lips trembling from the level of chocolate she had ingested. "I'll make my own robot cook, and he'll be even better than Larry."

The robot immediately turned at her with an angry face in his screen, but before he could say anything Pym gesticulated with his hand, showing to Larry that he should ignore her.

The scientist then looked at Lincoln, who still looked very down. Everyone had shared information before dinner, and from that moment he felt awful to know that he had been defeated by a machine.

A cheating machine, but still a machine.

"Are you still sad, Link?"

The boy was surprised to see that someone was talking to him, and even more so when all eyes were on him.

"(Sigh ) I 'll be fine." He said, looking at his plate.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't take this personally." Rita said, looking at the boy gently. "This... boy... may not even know what he's doing."

"Your mother's right, Lincoln." Lynn sr. said. "It's impossible to determine what's going on in this kid's mind."

Everyone was slightly surprised that the subject had returned.

None of them expected the culprit to be a robot, much less that their parents were partly responsible for the creation of this robot.

"Dude, I still can't believe it." Luna exclaimed, a huge brown stain around her mouth. "I mean, even with what has happened with us before, it seems, I don't know..."

"Literally surreal?" Lori said.

"A bad joke?" Luan said.

"A tale full of twists?" Lucy said.

"A preposterous science fiction plot from a 1960s comic book?" Lisa said.

"I was not thinking of any of this, but I think it's something close to that." Luna said

"I really want to punch his face." Ronnie exclaimed as she clenched her fist in the palm of her hand, but then realized that was not a good idea. "Though, if he's a robot, his face must be very hard."

Everyone laughed at the comment, then commented on what they thought of the situation. They just didn't realize that, despite not being intentional, the comments only made Lincoln even more upset.

He already felt like an idiot for trusting Clyde, and now he had doubts about his own powers, since he didn't felt that something bad would happen if he played with the boy.

Pym realized that the boy still felt bad and decided to intervene.

"Actually, I believe our target can be more complex than you all think." Pym said, wiping chocolate residues from his mouth with a napkin. "Although he is clearly committing crimes, this 'Clyde' seems to be a great reproduction of a human being, acting just like a real kid would."

"What!?" Lincoln exclaimed, banging his fists on the table and cracking the wood. "You're kidding, right?"

Everyone was shocked by the boy's reaction, so much so that the parents didn't even dare to scold him.

Pym, on the other hand, only raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the boy's reaction.

"You understand that him winning from you is the least of our problems, don't you?"

"Well, I..." The boy blushed, looking down with embarrassment.

"It's cute, and I know he hurt your pride, but we have to look at that situation from a wider angle. We still don't know to what extent the McBrides controls their 'son', or even if they are involved in this mess."

"Do you think they could be involved in that?" Lynn asked, now eating her eighth slice of cake.

"We can't rule out such a possibility. If this 'Clyde' has such skills, his creators must have given it to him. Plus, their records are as clean as the boy's fake records, and that's something I really suspect."

"Wow, I think you're precipitating now, Pym." Mr. Loud said, looking at the hero with concern.

"Exactly!" Rita crossed her arms, looking at Pym seriously. "We know each other very well, and I believe they deserve the benefit of the doubt."

Pym remained silent, while the others (with the exception of Lisa, who was still concentrating on the cake) looked at each other.

Although everyone shared the same opinion, none of them wanted to run the risk of expressing it. That's until Lori takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Mom, I don't want to offend you, but I don't think you can give an opinion on that."

"Excuse me?"

"I think our older sister is referring to your involvement with the problem." Lisa exclaimed, not looking away from her cake. "From what has been revealed, I think everyone, even Leni, has come to the conclusion that this robot only exists because you have allowed."

"What?!" Both parents exclaimed in shock.

Looking around, it was obvious that everyone shared this opinion, but they were too embarrassed to say it.

An embarrassing silence formed, the only sound being Lisa and Lily eating cake. When it was clear that no one else had anything to say, Pym coughed lightly and stood up, drawing everyone's attention.

"Well, if nobody has anything to say, I think I'll go back to my Watcher."

"Wait, you're not going to sleep here?" Leni asked, feeling sad. "We've prepared a guest room for you."

"It is not that I am trying to offend your hospitality, Leni, but I must prepare some things for tomorrow. With everything that has happened today, I'll have to adapt almost my whole plan, not to mention the details of the vehicle I have rented. I bet I'll have to pay a very high fee for not returning at the agreed time."

At that moment, everyone was intrigued, looking at the scientist with confusion.

"What vehicle?" Rita asked, almost getting up from the table. "You never mentioned a rented vehicle."

Pym's eyes widened, surprised.

"Had not I… mentioned that?"

Everyone shook their heads negatively, making him uneasy. He then remembered the unexpected events that occurred, and how it affected his plan.

"Well, I forgot to mention it, but the final part of the original plan consisted of using a discreet vehicle for stake out." He scratched behind the back of his neck, averting his gaze as he strode toward the door. "While my team approach the hacker's family, the others would be inside the vehicle to observe everything from a safe distance if anything go wrong." As soon as he stood in front of the door, he smiled sheepishly and waved his hand, trying to sound casual. "Let's just say... this will be an unforgettable experience."

He then left hurriedly, without giving time to be questioned. Everyone was confused, looking at each other with concern. Although no one uttered a single word, they all agreed on the same thing.

" _This will not end well."_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Note: As for Ronnie's powers to interrogate, I had written this chapter in another way, but after watching an episode of Mythbusters in which they studied sound frequencies, I thought it would be nice to use something slightly similar in this interrogation. Other than that, Liam was tired and inattentive, which would certainly make it easier.**

 **Also, I've discussed about Liam with a friend of mine: he says Liam's shirt has two shades of green, but I think it's blue, so that's how I've described it.**

 **The next chapter may suffer a brief delay, because before that I will update Earth Lewdest Heroes and Fall Of Dragon Domain (I have two chapters of Earth Lewdest Heroes that happen at the same time as Blurry Vision).**


End file.
